


The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May - Book 2

by MizKTakase



Series: The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May [2]
Category: 6teen, Dan Vs., Excel Saga, Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano, Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog, Lucky Star (Manga), Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Guest Stars, Mild Gore, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Parody, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An All-Star, out-of-control, alternate universe fan fic, featuring MANY animated and live-action stars. The story takes place in the succumbs to an alternate universe. Yukino Miyazawa of "Kare Kano" and May of "Pokemon" star in the first chapter of this VERY bizarre story, which has EVERYTHING you see in different genres.</p>
<p>Season 2 - The Start of the ACROSS Saga, as Yuki and May befriend a new female companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Arima's ACROSS

****_Miz-K Disclaimer:_  
 _I, Miz-K Takase, hereby decree that I do NOT own ANY animated or anime shows or anything else, since this story is of purely fictional content and parody-bound stuff.  
I only wrote this out of creativity (so cease and desist the “Cease and Desist” letters, if I am using too much Excel Saga or 6Teen usage), and if I parodied an episode or skit, that’s just out of desperation.  In other words, people parodied everyone all the time.  The Simpsons did it, WAY after, you know.  Google it._

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

* * *

_In this chapter, Yukino Miyazawa and May will NOT be featured, but they WILL be mentioned.  They need a break from appearing.  Promise you that they’ll be back soon._

* * *

**_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May  
Series 2_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 27  
The Birth of Arima’s ACROSS_ **

* * *

“HAIL!!!  ARIMA!!!”  Excel shouted, as she saluted.

“…Zzo.”  Hyatt added.

Souichiro Arima was in his throne, which was currently owned by Lord Il Palazzo.

“Excel, Hyatt, as you know, this world is corrupt, because of the alternate universe problem.”

Excel shouted in excitement, “WOW!  This is awesome!  This is the perfect opportunity to take it over!  Lord Arima is awesome!  Excel cannot contain herself!”

“Senior,” Hyatt said, “I don’t think we can take it over.”

“Hyatt makes a great point,” Arima said, “We cannot, just yet, until we find a source to this motive.”

Excel growled, “Damn… Even Arima is sucking up to Hatchan.”

_Uh, incidentally, WHY did Arima become the leader of ACROSS?  Let’s take a look…_

* * *

_Weeks ago, Arima was confronted by Lord Il Palazzo._

_“Mister Arima,” he announced, “You know that this world is corrupt.  If we are to fix this world, ACROSS must take it over, leaving only the ignorant masses to grovel at us.”_

_Arima bowed, “Yes, sir.  But I’m only doing this as a part-time gig, since I work at the Kawasaki Police Force.”_

_“Yes, but you have a bit of evil intentions in you.”_

_“Don’t get me started, okay?”_

_“Sorry.  I’ve heard good things about you:  Perfect in every way, good grades, and a very deep heart.  You also became adopted by your aunt and uncle, after your real father gave you away, so you can be happy.  You were also considered the black sheep of your family.”_

_“Well, that changed when Yukino, my wife, changed me.  And I know that I’ll make her proud, since she thinks that I was shot in duty.”_

_“Ah, yes.  You mentioned that you are a police officer.  But what does your wife do, exactly?”_

_“She’s a doctor in my family’s hospital.  She’s a plastic surgeon.”_

_“I see…”_

_Arima then asked, “Is this interview going anywhere?  I was curious about your line of work.”_

_Lord Il Palazzo replied, “Well, we usually never take in boys.  We have two of our best female agents in ACROSS.  You, however, are perfect to take my place… starting now.”_

_He stood up and bellowed, “Starting today, YOU, Souichiro Arima, shall serve as leader of ACROSS, during my absence!”_

_He then held up an electric guitar and added, “Because Key and I are going on tour with our band.  We are going to be appearing in the summer festival ‘WoodChip’, along with The Gang and Yin and Yang.”_

_Arima nodded, “Okay.  So, what should I do?”_

_“Examine our agents and proceed to do your duty.  You know the rest, so wing it on the way out, because I have to leave shortly.  Remember:  ACROSS needs to fix this world and everything in it, and when we do, the world shall be ours.”_

_Arima saluted, “Hail Lor--!”_

_Il Palazzo interrupted, “Unh, unh, unh!  You’re leader now, so that’s Agent Excel’s job.  By the way, be careful with her.  She’s a little spitfire, when giving orders, it’s like she has no idea what she said.  In the event of that, you know what to do.”_

_“Oh, sorry…”_

**XXXXX**

_The following afternoon, Excel appeared in front of Arima and saluted._

_“HAIL!!!  IL PALAZZO!!!”  She cried._

_She then saw Arima and shouted, “HEY!  Who the hell are you?”_

_“Allow me to introduce myself, Agent Excel, right?”  He said, “I am Souichiro Arima.  I am in charge of ACROSS, filling in for Il Palazzo, who left for reasons unknown.”_

_“YOU?  You’re filling in for Il Palazzo?”  She shouted in a fast-manner, “No offense, but you’re nowhere near his leadership skills.  Lord Il Palazzo is a very strong person and a suave hunk.  Excel loves him so much, but it’s hard to say.  Excel went through death many times, including the brink of it.  And to think I almost went to hell, if the Great Will gave it to me!”_

_“Calm down, Excel,” Arima stated, “In any case, I am here to make sure that the world will fall to ACROSS’s hands.  So, I must tend to you and your other agent.”_

_“Who?  Hatchan?”_

_“Yes… Hyatt.”_

_“Oh, don’t you worry about her.  She tends to die, now and again, it’s like she has unlimited lives.  Lately, there’s this alternate world problem, and Hatchan went to pick mushrooms.  The mushrooms were green and poisonous, but when she died, a green mushroom crawled onto her and revived her.  It was almost like a video game!”_

_“Oh, Il Palazzo never told you that?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“About the alternate universe rifts.”_

_“Wait… Lord Il Palazzo never told me about that!”_

_“Of course…”_

_He smirked and said, “Because, just between you and me… I did all that, just to make everybody in the world join in peace.”_

_“WAIT!!!”  Excel freaked out, “YOU did this?  EXCEL IS SHOCKED!!!  This whole universal mind fuck was all YOUR idea?”_

_“Yes.  And now that I have taken the reigns of ACROSS, we shall conquer it, one universe at a time.  We’ll leave F City, F Prefecture as it is, for now.”_

_I guess we now know who caused it._

_Excel shook her head and snapped, “NO!  Excel will not obey you!  My love is for Lord Il Palazzo!  Excel refuses to take orders from a substitute Il Palazzo!  And 1941 called, Japan and Italy want their leader back!”_

_“HEY!  I will not be offended by you!”  Arima shouted, “YOU WILL take orders from me, even if it means not thinking of me as Lord Il Palazzo!  And, news flash, call me an Axis Nazi again and I’ll give you something to cry about!”_

_Excel pouted, “But… But you’re nowhere near Lord Il Palazzo… Excel doesn’t approve of you, as him, unless I have proof.”_

_Arima then noticed a rope with a sign on it that says: “In case of Excel, pull cord; for hyperactive nonsense only”._

_She tapped her foot and yelled, “Well!  Excel’s waiting!”_

_Arima then pulled the rope and said, “Maybe this will make sure that you think I am like him.”_

_A trap door opened and Excel plummeted down._

_She called out, as she was falling, “Excel is convinced!  Excel obeys your every whim!”_

**_SPLASH!!!_ **

_“Hmm… I guess that’s why he thinks of Excel as a little hyper girl.  And since when do trap doors have water?”_

* * *

Arima continued, “Anyways, I have reviewed over your last work.  I have already dispatched the ARMPIT Platoon to obtain funds for our cause, but the plan went awry.”

_And who says good and evil cannot coexist?_

He then addressed, “So, anyway, I have sent the frogs to another job that they must do.  That mission is, of course, top secret.  ACROSS and the Keron frogs are working together, but only for one goal…”

Excel shouted, “EXCEL KNOWS!  Excel thinks it’s to dominate the world!  I so love this job!  Excel and Hatchan will do what we can to dominate the entire swirl!”

“Swirl?”  Hyatt asked.

“You know… The alternate universe thing; it’s like a huge swirl of different colors,” Excel whispered.

Arima then addressed, “Well, be that as it may, I must be able to help this matter, as I see fit.  For you Excel, I have an important job for you.  As for Agent Hyatt, I must speak to her… _alone_.”

Excel was confused, as Hyatt asked, “Will there be an important task for me, too?”

Excel gasped, “You mean you’re giving Hatchan a _super-secret_ mission???  Excel is super shocked!!!”

Arima held the cord and said, “Well, you’re going to be shocked about this…”

He pulled it and Excel fell through the trap door.

“AHH!!!  I forgot you’re into confidenti--!!!”

**SPLASH!**

“Oh, my,” Hyatt said, “Senior’s getting used to it, a lot.”

Arima then addressed to Hyatt, “Agent Hyatt, we should talk.”

_It’s like talking to DBZ’s King Cold and Twisted Metal’s Calypso, combined._

He then said, as he showed her a montage of the stuff she did with Excel, including dying, again and again, “Agent Hyatt, I grew worried about you.  Lately, I have instituted an A.W.P., which is _ACROSS’s Wellness Policy_.  And after the thirty times that you and Agent Excel have done in many failed attempts and successful duties, there was _one_ flaw to this motive.  You constantly died, time and time again, but you managed to revive yourself, somehow.  Is there a problem with your health, Miss Hyatt?”

Hyatt, who was all pale and with blue hair, replied, “Well, the atmosphere in this world is hard on my lungs.  Every now and again, I always cough out some blood and pass out.  I feel like… I am… dead… every day.”

She then bowed, “But I cannot help it.  Senior Excel cares for my well-being!”

“Well-being, huh?”

“Yes.  I’ll try not to die a lot.”

Arima then stood up and approached Hyatt.  He responded, “Well, try not to cough up a lot of blood.  I fear that if this happened again, Agent Excel may get affected by your blood.”

Hyatt smiled, “Actually, she gets it, all the time.  When I pass out, she’s always finding ways to cheer me up… or was it _“Resurrect”_ me?”

Arima then nodded and went to his throne to think.  He then said, in a very sad tone.

“Hyatt…”

“Yes?”

“In light of your services in ACROSS, and your well-being, and your constant spurting of blood, I’m afraid that you will not be well, whenever we take over everything.  Which is why… I have made my decision to you.  For the safety of ACROSS, I must make sure that Excel and you must obey our AWP.”

He then said, “Agent Hyatt… You’re fired.”

“SHOCKED!!!”  Hyatt gasped.

She then collapsed on the floor, spurting blood from her mouth.  The excitement was too much for her.

“Ridiculous…” Arima sighed, “And to think Yukino has problems with girls like her, I’ll bet.”

**XXXXX**

“HE WHAT???”  Excel cried, as she was home with Hyatt, who was crying.

“Arima… He said… I… was…” Hyatt sobbed.

Excel growled, “THAT DAMN ARIMA BASTARD!!!  HE FIRED HATCHAN???  But that’s not fair!  We’re a team, and all because of this stupid AWP, it has come to our attention and complications that I, Excel Excel, must do the work of ACROSS alone!  And to make matters worse, Hatchan is unemployed!”

Hyatt stopped crying and said, “Oh, Senior… I wish I would help… but he also said that I was a liability…”

“He never said that!”

“I know… But I’m… begi--.”

She dropped to the floor, dead, with tears and blood running.

“NO!!!  HATCHAN!!!”  Excel cried, “Excel cannot let you die now!  We have so much to talk about!  Excel and Hyatt, no, I’m sorry, _Hyatt_ and Excel!  Does it make you feel better?  Excel’s not liking this whole Arima World Order in ACROSS.  This is no nWo, and Excel is not wearing black.  Excel’s blood will be in his hands, even though Hatchan’s is pouring out!  Oh, God and Lord Il Palazzo, please don’t make this so hard on yourself and give Hatchan a way of life!  Your Excel misses you so much, already, Lord Il Palazzo!!!”

**XXXXX**

Excel saluted to Arima, the next day.

“HAIL!  Arima!”

“Why the sudden anger, Excel?”  Arima asked.

“YOU!  You fired Hatchan!!!”  Excel cried.

“Yes, I did…”

“But why?”  Excel cried out.

Arima informed, “That’s because she’s so sick.  And according to our AWP, that’s _ACROSS Wellness Policy_ , all ACROSS employees and agents must be at 100% health.  Hyatt has very low health.”

“Yeah… She does that all the time,” Excel smiled, “But rules are rules, I guess.  But you’ll be sorry, when Lord Il Palazzo returns and finds that Hatchan has been _pink slipped_.”

Arima then said, as he held up a remote, “Not my problem… But you…”

He pressed the button and a buzz was made.  Nothing.

“That’s odd.  I thought maybe, while you were asleep, I install an obedience chip into you.”  He said, “I guess you are immune, since the chip controls your brain… or it could be defective.”

Excel smiled, “Oh… Right… Excel has somewhat of a tiny brain.  I _did_ feel a small tingle in my head.  Excel doesn’t think that could work, since I have no choice, now that Hyatt is no longer in the story, I must obey Arima, a.k.a. Lord Il Palazzo #2!  I’ll obey _anyone_ who plays for Il Palazzo!  And any friend or employee of Il Palazzo’s is a friend of Excel’s!”

“Good.  That was a waste of time, though,” Arima said, “Then I have the important task for you.”

He then showed a picture of a woman, which was a silhouette.

“This woman knows too much about the whole world that I created,” he said, “It pains me to do this, but you, Miss Excel, must kill her, by any means necessary; and I don’t care if it breaks the rule to have a main character die immediately.”

“YOU GOT IT!!!”  Excel cheered on, “EXCEL OBEYS!  EXCEL OBEYS!  EXCEL OBEYS!!!”

Arima pulled the rope again, sending Excel downward.

“EXCEL OBEYS AND SHE’S FALLING!!!”  She hollered.

**SPLASH!!!**

Arima then pondered, “Sorry… I have no choice.  I must kill you, because you know _too much_.  What Queen Yolei did was out of sheer obedience, since she wanted you gone.”

He then whispered, “I’m sorry… Yukino.”

Could it be that Arima sent Excel to kill Yukino?  … … … … Maybe…

* * *

Elsewhere, April confronted Miz-K, who was concerned about her.

“Why are you siding with justice now?”  He asked, “I thought you were dead… and I thought that you worked for Queen Michi and Yolei.  Make up your mind!”

“Why do you want to know?”  April shouted, “Or for that matter, how do you know about Yolei?”

“I’ve seen you in the skies.  You’re friends with Yolei.”

“I don’t like her.  She makes empty promises and hurt my Queen, Michi.  Yolei will pay, except my world is now gone forever.”

Miz-K explained, “Listen, you don’t need to worry about Yolei anymore.  I met up with the queen and she said that Yolei had been dealt with.  Also, May is still alive.”

April was happy, but she felt bummed.

“Listen, kid,” he asked, “I want to know… What were you doing in the Galleria Mall that day?”

April then said, “Well, it was out of my own instinct.  I planted a bomb, just so it would destroy an entire area.  I wanted to keep it as a distraction for Yolei, so I can go save Michi, but those idiots in civil service set it off already.  Of course, if they cut the red wire, my plan was all for naught.”

“Isn’t supposed to be a _blue_ wire?”

“No.  My blood is pure blue.  Literally, I am a blue blood, since my hot body is made of clay.  But in every world, it’s like my entire body is made of flesh, darkness, and hate.  I feel like I am the entity of hate and love.  And that whole red wire thing was getting old.  Cutting the blue wire was perfect for idiot savants like them.”

Miz-K asked, “How old are you?  If you are like this, I want to know how long you lived.”

“I’m… I’m only 23 years old.  I stopped aging around 12,” April said, “When I was created in Plastic World, my body began to age and crack a bit… but when I returned, after a visit to the real world, and other universes, my body stopped aging.  I was like May, but younger and more evil.  I’m not a good girl, you know.  I’m also immortal and I can regenerate, if a part of me is around, whether or not the head is damaged.”

“I see… Even though this doesn’t make any sense at all, Plastic World could be reviving soon.”

“I know… I… I don’t know if I want to see May again…  But now… with Yolei… Everything is wrecked!!!”

“It’s all right… Besides, Yolei wasn’t _solely_ responsible for your world, and other worlds, to be messed up.”

“She wasn’t?”

“No.  But you’ll know, soon enough.  As a matter of fact, I need your help…”

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dan’s world, Los Angeles, two girls arrived at a small hotel, which was Dan’s home.  One girl knocked, as Dan opened the door.

“What is it?”  He shouted.

The girls had light purple hair.  One had long hair in pigtails and the other has short hair with a huge bow on it.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to haze at kids?”  Kagami scolded.

“Huh?  Who are you?”  Dan asked.

They were Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi; the _REAL_ Hiiragi Twins.

“May we use your phone?”  Tsukasa asked.

“NO!  Don’t you kids have cell phones?”  Dan shouted.

Kagami pouted, “We do, but there are no bars on it.  We’re kind of lost.”

Dan then said, “Fine.  Come on in.”

They stepped inside, as Dan shut the door.

* * *

**_This sets up the next chapter…_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

_(EXTRA)_

(Excel):DAMN!  We’re only in our 27th chapter and we have no time fillers left!  And here Excel thought we’d end it in a high note _and_ to have over 4,000 words.  The chapter here is too short!  There’s only one way out of this… Time for Excel to resort to the _Family Guy_ maneuver!

(Excel turned to the camera)

(Excel):  Ladies and gentlemen, my dog, Menchi…

_You were expecting Conrad Twitty?  I didn’t want to use it._

(Spotlight shows on screen)

( _Excel Saga_ ending music plays)

(Menchi appears on the mic)

* * *

**_The rest, you can visualize it.  OR… If you have the outro of it, you should use it to listen.  
Besides, Excel Saga is about over a decade old… right?_ **

**_Okay.  See you next time._ **


	2. Dan vs. The Kona Force (and The Gang) (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang and Kona Force join forces to rescue the Hiiragi Sisters, lost in the world of Dan's home, Los Angeles.

At a small area in Japan, Hyatt, in her casual attire, was crying.  She recently lost her job as ACROSS’s agent… by Souichiro Arima, the replacement for Lord Il Palazzo.

“Why?  How could he do this?”  She sobbed, “I miss Senior so much…  It’s not in me to get revenge, but… but I must…”

She then growled, imagining what Souichi would do to Excel.  She let out a tear and snarled, “I don’t care if my body is frail…  I am Senior’s best friend and second-in-command.  I deserve to be in her shoes.  I miss Lord Il Palazzo.  He wouldn’t fire me, would he?”

She then shouted, at the top of her lungs, while raising her fists up:

**“ARIMA-A-A-A-A-A!!!”**

“Urk!” Then she collapsed and fell dead… _again!_

* * *

**_Chapter 28  
Dan vs. Kona Force (_ ** **_and The Gang) (Part 1)_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dan’s home, Tsukasa and Kagami, the real Hiiragis, were in a table with Dan, who was concerned, and a bit annoyed, over their appearance.

“So… You were lost?”  He asked.

Kagami said, “Yes.  We work for the LSAAWS, or _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ , and we were dispatched to Seattle, in hopes of spying on some freaks in a value meal from Burgerphile.”

“Obviously… another bunch of freaks, like that Krabs man,” Dan huffed.

“You’ve had an experience, too?”

Tsukasa petted Mr. Mumbles, as Dan stated, “It’s a long story.  I got a gift for Chris, and I thought it was from Mister Krabs, who was a money grubbing skinflint!  But, of course, a girl in orange and a green bandana gave it back to me.  She found it, by the way.  Ask Chris.  He’ll vouch for me.”

Tsukasa smiled and said, “You have a cute kitten, mister.”

“Call me Dan,” he greeted, “And be careful of Mister Mumbles.  She doesn’t need to be petted hard.”

“Tsukasa!  Focus!”  Kagami shouted.

_Obviously NOT the Ropponmatsu Units, after all… But you’ve already figured it out._

“Anyway,” Dan asked, “How _did_ you get lost close-by?  I live in L.A.!  That’s very close to Seattle!”

Kagami then said, “Well, you might not like it, but--.”

“Shut up.  Kids like you need to have your cell phones with you, at all times!  Otherwise, how can you stave it off?”

Kagami snapped, “Well, if you’d listen, you should know that our cell phones had no bars.  We tried to call, after we got swept away by a swarm of brownie monsters, but there was no reception.  We had to resort to landlines.”

Dan nodded and said, “I believe Chris may dumb it down for me.  Excuse me.”

He got up and went to his phone, as Kagami turned to Tsukasa.

“Hey, Tsukasa,” she asked, “Why are you petting his cat?”

Tsukasa grinned, “She’s so cute…  This is the first time I get to see a cat _not_ become ferocious.”

Kagami sighed, “Her name is _Mister_ Mumbles!  How can you tell?”

“She’s got cute eyes, like a girl cat,” Tsukasa replied.

Kagami thought in embarrassment, “I thought it was something else.”

At the kitchen, Dan called Chris.

“Chris, get Elise on the phone,” he whispered, “I think I need help on this matter.  It’s getting worse!”

Chris replied, “Yeah, well, if it’s about Bikini Bottom, then--.”

“It’s not!  There are two girls that came to my doorstep.  And I think they are _different,_ too!”

“Oh, no…  Don’t tell me that…”

“Uh-huh… Get down here NOW!  And bring Elise with you!”

He hung up and returned to the table.

“Help is on the way, ladies,” he said, “Now… perhaps maybe you should explain to me again why you got lost.”

Kagami stammered, “What are you… an idiot???”

**XXXXX**

“Recently, our main operatives, Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi were dispatched to Seattle, investigating a disturbance, involving a giant cup.”

Miyuki delivered the Intel on the Hiiragis’ disappearance to both the Kona Force and The Gang.

_Now, we shall tell you the full story behind the Hiiragis’ disappearance._

Miyuki continued, “After that, they were drifted away into the far eastern U.S., thanks to a swarm of brownies.  They have been around the areas of New England, New New York, Quahog, Langley Falls, Woodcrest, Stoolbend, South Park, Central City, Metro City, and other areas around overseas.  So far, we had only one report from them, in an area via payphone.”

The group is in concern and in ready.  They were very amused by the result.

Miyuki continued, “So far, no news on their return.  We have reason to believe that they are lost somewhere around the areas of South Park, Colorado and Highland, California ( _currently in ruins_ ).  The Hiiragi twins are our only hope at revival of the universes.”

Steven asked, “So… We have to hunt down these twins and rescue them?”

Jonesy smiled, “Dude… You have to be a real stupid idiot to go through everything in the U.S.”

“You’re typically a Canadian bacon…” Heather taunted.

“Dude, this is amped!”  Peter shouted.

Jen said, “What we _all_ need to do, aside from fighting, is to run down to California and search around the areas.”

“Right,” Wyatt remarked, “We’ll take a piece of California and search for them.”

Miyuki announced, “ENOUGH!  We will do no such thing!  We have already dispatched about 50 Ropponmatsu Units on each state--.”

Peter cried, “What are you doing in Chicago???”

Steven snapped, “Stay out of my property!”

Mizuki and Farra snuffed, “Morons…”

Miyuki sighed, “We _haven’t_ done the job yet.”

Caitlin asked, “Uh, one question… How do we know if we see the Hiiragis?”

Konata exclaimed, “The fifty Ropponmatsus are all Kagami.  If you see a Kagami with Tsukasa, then she’s real.”

Jude laughed, “Cool, bra!  We find Bow Girl, we find the betty twins.”

Heather cheered, “This is the biggest thing we’ve ever done!  Heather is so amped!”

Peter cried, “HEY!  _I_ said that, already!”

Jonesy cheered, “Oh, yes!  GAME ON, BABY!!!”

Miyuki called out, “Good!  With the twelve of you in action, we’ll be able to find Tsukasa and Kagami.”

Jen called out, “KONA FORCE!  GO!”

Percival cried out, “GANG!  SHOWTIME!!!”

They all cheered, “YAY!!!”

They rushed out, as they went out to the USA.  Miyuki and Konata watched on in hope.

“They… are our last hope…” Miyuki said in sadness.

“No!”  Konata said, “There are others…”

“I know,” Miyuki said, “I have an ace in the hole.”

Konata asked, “Who?”

Miyuki winked, “That’s classified.”

**XXXXX**

At Dan’s place, Elise saw Tsukasa and Kagami.

“Hello, girls,” she said, as she kneeled down, “Nice to meet you.”

Kagami bowed and said, “Nice to meet you.  We’re kind of finding our way back.”

Elise turned to Dan and asked, “Well, did they say something to you?”

“Hardly,” Dan snuffed, “They said something about the _Lucky Star Association of_ whatever.”

“The LSAAWS?”  Elise asked, “They are working for them?”

“Who knows?”  Dan yelled.

Chris asked, “Uh, Elise, do you even know who they are?”

“Yes.  I happened to work in a secret assignment from Miss Miyuki Takara, the head leader of the LSAAWS, or _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_.  Ever since our worlds were mixed into one, there is a band of world specialists that set out to find the source behind it.”

Chris said, “That explains why we went under the sea.”

“I _still_ prefer Burgerphile…”

Elise said, “These girls are working for Miss Takara, as well.”

She then stared at her and said, “Although… She may be an android.”

Chris asked, “WHAT?”

She continued, “When I saw a girl like her, she was talking robotically, unlike back at Silicon Valley.  I had to deactivate her, but as I was about to fry her circuits, her head popped out, springing around.  She’s one freaky robot.”

Dan asked Kagami, “Are you a robot?”

Kagami said, “No.  But that idiot Kona-Chan created _Ropponmatsus_ of us.”

“ _Ruppen Mobsters?”_ Chris stammered.

“No, _Ropponmatsu,_ ” Elise said, “It’s the android that I encountered.  And when she said Kona-Chan, she meant Konata Izumi.”

“Oh, stop with the gibberish!”  Dan screamed.

Kagami snapped, “She’s the one that distributes these fembots from hell.  They hardly work.”

Tsukasa said, as she held Mr. Mumbles, “Yeah.  Kona-Chan told us that they once tried to stop a bomb, but failed…”

Elise exclaimed, “Where was it?”

Tsukasa nervously said, “Uh… Canada, I guess…”

_See Chapter 7, if you forgot…_

Dan shouted, “WHAT?  Canada was destroyed by a bomb???”

Kagami shouted, “NO!  A portion of Canada was destroyed!  It was an appliance store.”

Dan muttered, “I hate Canada… Why now, and why did I missed it?”

Elise said, “Was there anything else that happened?”

Kagami stated, “Well, nothing much, but we witnessed the destruction of a huge radio tower.”

“Huh?”  They all gasped.

“According to reports, there was a huge radio tower, located exclusively in Atlanta,” Kagami explained, “News is that there were no survivors, but they were later resurrected.  All we found was a small corpse of a fat boy in a yellow wetsuit.”

_Sealab 2021’s Dolphin Boy (or what’s left of him)_

Elise then said, “It’s gotten worse.  Everyone is dying, and the world is going haywire.  Perhaps we should assist you guys.  The LSAAWS is out to get you and we’ll protect you.”

Tsukasa cheered, “They must’ve come to rescue us!”

Kagami smiled, “Finally…”

Elise then nodded, “Chris, Dan, I’ll need your help.  We need to find the LSAAWS and return them to their positions.”

Kagami said, “We need to give out the important mission stats on this world.  We have reason to believe that Woodcrest _and_ Langley Falls have been completely corrupted.”

Dan smiled evilly, “Good…  Good…  We _all_ work together to save the worlds we live in!  So, it’ll be easier to plot revenge.”

Chris said in disappointment, “I’ll pass.  I don’t think I want to enjoy more fun in this messed-up world.”

Kagami saluted and said, “Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles, welcome to the _Lucky Star Association of Alter--!_ ”

Dan shouted, “Alright!  Just call it LaSaws or something!”

“DAN!”  Elise shouted, “Focus!  The fate of our worlds will be in our hands!  We’ll all work together, even if it means die trying.”

Chris was under protest, “Okay.  Fine… Only… Please… Promise me… NO poison, okay?”

Dan snuffed, “Baby…”

Kagami sighed, “We’re screwed.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the road, the Kona Force was on a motorcycle, while The Gang was in the black van.  They were all dressed in their Sentai suits _and_ marching uniforms, respectively, now with helmets.

_Safety first._

“How’s our position, Masterson?”  Percival called.

“So far, no go,” Jen said, “We’re gonna try another method.”

“How far are we to the area?”  Jonesy asked.

“A rate of 200 kilometers,” Nikki said, “Hiiragis are currently not on my radar scanners.”

Percival stated, “Then they must be around.  California is huge, you know.”

Farra suggested, “Guys, from my view, we’re going to split into twelve areas of the state.  Peter and I will head to the Los Angeles, Jonesy and Jen will take San Diego, Wyatt will take Sacramento, Heather and Steven will take San Jose, and Caitlin and Jude will take Fresno.”

Mizuki added, “Percival and I will man Oakland.”

“Then I shall take San Andreas,” Nikki replied.

_That’s SEVEN cities, fatheads!_

Percival said, “Cool.  We’ll meet back in three hours.  And NO goofing off!  This may be one of the biggest states in our nation, _The Gang’s_ nation, but we are not here for fun.”

Mizuki said, “Important mission, indeed.”

Peter smiled, “Can we look at Hollywood first?”

“Follow my lead, big guy,” Farra winked.

Wyatt exclaimed, “Alright, guys!  And remember: if any earthquakes, stay up in the air.”

“ROGER!”  The Kona Force called.

Steven smiled, “Guys… If you see anything bad, you know what to do!”

Percival directed, “You heard him!”

“YEAH!”  The Gang shouted.

The groups split off to their respective cities.

Jonesy asked, “Hey… What’s a San Diego?”

Farra sighed, “Pfft… Canadians…”

**XXXXX**

In Chris’s car, Dan, Chris, Elise, and the Hiiragis were driving off.  Chris was driving with Elise, as Dan, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Mr. Mumbles were in the back.

“All we need to do is find these Lucky Star folks and we’ll be sitting pretty.”  Dan said, “So what if we find a group with a bunch of 14-year old girls?”

Kagami asked, “What are you saying?  We’re around 18.”

Dan griped, “And _now_ you tell me?”

Chris asked, “Um, why are we driving all of us to a destination we don’t know where we are?”

Elise said, “Like I said… This world has become messed-up and wherever we go, the world has many shortcuts.  I _did_ manage to infiltrate the main HQ of the LSAAWS.  Follow my directions, darling.”

“Okay… But I still do--.”

“Turn left here!”

**SCREECH!!!**

The car turned left, easily.

Chris continued, “Still…  I do not understand why we’re chaperoning two seventeen year old girls to a secret base?”

Dan snuffed, “Are you stupid?  The group is known for alternate studies!  They may have the answers to our problems!”

Tsukasa added, “He’s right.”

Kagami said, “Right now, we are _one_ step closer to solving this matter.  We have rounded down to the most unusual suspects:  _the South Park kids, the Quahog citizens, the people from F City F Prefecture, Bluffington, Middle of Nowhere, KS, and even the bizarre world of Little Tokyo.”_

“Whoa… That’s a lot of places to look,” Chris said.

Kagami stated, “For now, we have to find our base.  Sadly, we cannot use the cell phones that we got.”

Elise said, “You’re right.  I tried calling my, uh, boss, and I got no reception.  It’s like cell phones are obsolete in this world.”

Dan cried, “This is ridiculous!  You can use phones, and maybe payphones, but you _never_ use cell phones???”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Well, if we don’t survive, what will happen?”

Kagami snapped, “Stupid!  We never die.  In fact, sometimes people reset themselves and become reborn.  It’s been happening, as well.”

“So, if we die,” Dan asked, “We can still live, right?”

Chris rebutted, “I choose _not_ dying…”

“I prefer if you _don’t_ die, at all,” Tsukasa said, “Mr. Mumbles, on the other hand…”

Elise snuffed, “It’s never proven that cats have nine lives.”

Dan added, “Plus, she has been through some tough missions with me.  I’m awesome.  I never die easily, unless I am in the life of death.”

Kagami sighed, “What a dweeb…”

“I HEARD THAT!!!”  Dan yelled, “I DO NOT NEED TO BE INSULTED BY A YOUNG ADULT!!!”

“DAN!  Enough or we’re turning around!”  Elise shouted.

Chris moaned, “How long is it to get to the base?”

“About 500 more miles to go,” Elise said, “At this rate, we’ll be able to make it by nightfall.”

Kagami then asked, “So, do you do missions together, all the time?”

“Not always,” Chris said, “Dan has been a revengeancer.  I’m a tagalong.”

Dan stated, “I have a long list of those I have defeated in my hatred.  I hate everyone!”

Tsukasa smiled, “What a poor guy.  Who _did_ you defeat?”

Dan explained, “Oh, it’s a _long_ list…  A Ninja, my Dentist/Super-villain, the Wolf-Man, those stupid Shakespearian Dinner Theatre actors, Canada, traffic, the commissioner of baseball, Venice Beach…”

Elise continued, “Barry Ditmer, New Mexico, the Salvation Armed Forces, a crooked magician, a Dan imposter, a mafia boss…”

Chris concluded, “The former manager of Burgerphile, Art ( _the artist_ ), an animal shelter, the barber… well… the list goes on.”

* * *

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _This chapter was created, following “Dan vs. The Magician”_

* * *

Dan smiled, “ALL… 100% success!”

Chris said, “Not all of them.  There _were_ some bad endings…”

Kagami groaned in embarrassment, “Sorry I asked…”

Tsukasa said, “I’m surprised they _did_ all that in one setting!”

Elise then asked, “Oh, wait… I forgot.  If we are to bring you in, we should learn your names.”

“One of them is Tsukasa,” Dan snuffed.

“Yeah, I’m Tsukasa Hiiragi,” she smiled.

“And I am Kagami Hiiragi,” Kagami said.

Dan grinned, “Weird names, but good girls.”

“They must be Japanese,” Elise said.

Dan huffed, “Déjà vu…”

She asked them, “So, which one of you is the oldest?”

“We _both_ are,” Tsukasa said, “We’re twins.”

“We’re actually fraternal twins,” Kagami said.

“WHOA!”  Chris gasped, “You mean like… _alien_ fraternal eggs?”

Elise said, “No, they are not.  Tsukasa and Kagami are twins that grow from the same mother, at the same time, but in two different eggs.”

Dan retorted, “You mean like a chicken?”

Kagami snapped, “None of that, idiot!”

Elise sighed, “No…  I mean like you get a two-for-one deal… except when you are being born.”

Chris said, “Well, that was interesting to know.”

“What I like to know is who went first:  Tsukasa or Kagami…”  Dan said.

Mr. Mumbles nuzzled at Tsukasa.  Dan laughed, “Well, looks like Mr. Mumbles has a new friend.  I think I can chisel you in for like next month, if I am not in revenge duty.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tsukasa smiled, “I don’t mind it.  Your cat is so cute.”

Dan then glared at Kagami and snarled, “Don’t you accuse me of stealing!  I rescued her from the animal shelter, _before_ I blew it up!”

Chris said, “And he did it, _after_ setting the animals free, which was nice… but crazy.”

Kagami said, “Indeed.  But I still don’t get why you’d steal a cat.”

Dan said, “What?  She was too cute.  I couldn’t let it stay and suffer.”

Kagami growled, “But _why_ did you blow it up???”

He concluded, “End result: it ended up as a firing range.”

Elise said, “In any rate, we should get there in about ten hours.”

Tsukasa stated, “Then may I insist on a shortcut?”

Dan asked, “A what?  How’s _that_ gonna work?”

She then addressed to Chris, “Keep going straight.  When you see a small fish with a purple shirt, turn right.”

Chris said, “Right.”

Elise asked, “Is this shortcut useful?”

Dan sighed, “It better be…”

Kagami said, “We’ve been in these areas _dozens_ of times.  Why did you think we got lost?  Miyuki never gave us a map!”

Elise groaned, “I wonder why the _Lucky Star Association_ never planned on a map.”

Chris said, “Probably too concerned that this world is like a huge cesspool of different towns.”

As they drive on, they spotted a fish, holding up a sign that says _“Will ride for chocolate”_.

“Oh, wait, I remember him,” Chris said, “We met him back at the sea, where we went to Bikini Bottom.”

Dan whispered, “Ignore him.  That’s the fish.”

“Yep.”  Kagami said.

Tsukasa said, “Now… turn right!”

The car turned right, as the fish noticed.

“Aw, shoot…” he sighed, “I want to ride.  Besides, I want to buy lots of chocolate.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Los Angeles, Peter and Farra were looking around the main area, downtown.

“See anything suspicious?”  Farra asked.

“Nothing but people walking and signs a-blaring,” Peter replied.

“Well, we cannot botch this mission.”

“Right.  So, what’s the plan, bra?”

Farra then kneeled down and showed Peter a map.  She then pointed at a small area in L.A. that the twins are located.

“We’ll have to go in this area,” Farra said, “If anything that has bizarre motives, we destroy it, on sight.”

Peter smiled, “Dude, this is so awesome!”

He asked, “So… what’s _this_ small area?”

“Something called _Casa Paradis-O_.”

“And what’s _that_ area?”

“That’s a small area of a burger joint.”

“Cool.  I hope they serve turkey burgers, dawg.  And what’s _that_ area?”

Farra flicked it off the map.

“That’s a bug…”

“Gross.”

* * *

**_Something tells me that this hunt is about to continue, and STILL no Yukino and May appearing!_ **

**_They’ll be back, I promise…_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Dan vs. The Kona Force (and The Gang) (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the rescue mission. However, troublbe is afoot.

At Dan’s house, Peter and Farra arrived inside, busting the door down.  They looked around and saw it all desolate and ruined.

“Someone must have a lot of hygiene issues,” Peter said.

Farra looked around and said in disgust, “This is almost like the huge hurricane, back home.”

“Beige is not my color.  It looks like crap.”

“It does not!  Come on, man!  Who’d live in _this_ rat’s nest?”

“A lonely slob, for one?”

“Yeah…”

She found a phone and tried to call.

“Probably the line is still working,” Farra said, “I’m going to test something.”

Farra used _star-69_ and listened to the call.  She proceeded to dial the number on her cell phone.

“Dude, I think this guy who lived here must be under attack!”  Peter cried.

Farra shushed him and heard the receiver:  
 _“Hello?  Dan?  What is it, this time?”_

She hung up and remarked, “Some raspy voice… Who was she?”

_I think it was Dan’s grandmother._

“I don’t think it was some elder leader,” he said, “Probably some lonely old lady, who wanted to speak to someone.”

“He _really_ should have a caller ID.”

“Have you tried _redial_?”

“STUPID!  I _already_ dialed in!”

“You should’ve done that, _before star-69_ …”

“Ooh…”

Farra then notice a number.

“Hm?  What’s this?”

“I dunno, bra.  Dial it and find out.”

She then dialed the number.  The phone picked up.

Elsewhere, Elise picked up her phone and saw that it was from Dan.  She looked at Dan, in the back seat, and was confused.

“What?”  Dan yelled.

“That’s odd…” Elise thought, as she turned her phone off.

Back at Dan’s place, Farra was confused.

“No answer,” she said, “Which means… The Hiiragis were close by, by this dirty little hovel.”

“Ours is bigger, yo.”

“Shut it.”

* * *

**_Chapter 29  
Dan vs. The Kona Force (_ ** **_And The Gang) (Part 2)_ **

* * *

Back at downtown Los Angeles, Jonesy and Jen arrived, after failing in San Diego.

“I cannot believe that this is super fast for us to get here.”  Jonesy smiled.

“I already dispatched the others,” Jen said, “We have reports from Giese and Stevens that the Hiiragis are close.”

“And when we find them, Wyatt will be so pleased.”

“Okay, I know what you said sounded ridiculous, but dude, _that_ was a robot of Kagami; “ _was”_ meaning she blew up.  Kagami wouldn’t even like him.”

“True.”

“Plus, Wyatt wouldn’t find her as a hottie.”

Jonesy groaned, “Pathetic.  Wyatt will find him _The One,_ unlike Caitlin.”

Jen then announced, “KONA FORCE, ASSEMBLE!!!”

Jonesy asked, “Why are you doing this?”

Jen replied, “I already gave them the message earlier, but I thought I’d give them the second bell.”

“We’re the only ones here.  At this rate, they shall return.”

“Maybe.  Once the group has been assembled, we go into action.”

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra left Dan’s place, picking up the signal.  They rushed over to where Jonesy and Jen are.

“So, bra,” Peter asked, “Any particular reason why they came here?”

Farra remarked, “Simple.  Tsukasa and Kagami stopped by here.  They were to make a phone call, since our cell phones have no reception here.  Now, in my point of view, they have been either kidnapped, have been driven home, or have been arrested.  And before you asked, _my_ cellphone is working fine.”

“What if they told whoever lived here that they are lost?”

“Dunno.”

“Or perhaps maybe… Maybe they blabbed about the LaSaws!”

“Peter, it’s _LSAAWS!_   And even if they did, they are _not_ stupid!”

“Well, that’s their business.  We’re okay with it, as long as we rescue them!”

“Right.  We all meet back and--.”

“Wait!  What about clues?”

Farra held up a cell phone and said, “ _This_ belongs to Tsukasa.”

Peter inquired, “Where did you get that?”

She responded, “I found it by the phone.  I tell you, Tsukasa’s bio is accurate.”

He sighed, “Dude, kid’s got to stop losing her cell phone…”

At the car, Tsukasa was panicked.

“AH!  I lost my cell phone!”  Tsukasa cried out.

Chris said, “Too late to get it back now, right?”

Dan said, “You _probably_ left it at my house.”

Tsukasa pleaded, “PLEASE!  We have to turn back!”

Elise ordered, “NO!  This first!  If it’s in Dan’s house, we’ll worry about it later.”

Kagami snuffed, “Besides, she easily lose a cell phone, on occasions.”

Dan snickered, “What a loser!  So ditzy than ever!”

Tsukasa growled in thought, “Damn you, sis!”

**XXXXX**

Back at Miyazawa and May’s apartment, May was knocking at The Gang’s door.  But there was no one there.

“Hello?”  She called out, “This apartment has been quiet for six days.  Did something happen?  Did you guys moved?”

She returned to her house and said, “Hey, Yuki, do you think they might be on tour?”

Miyazawa said, “Well, no.  If they did, fliers would be everywhere.”

She held up a flier for _“WoodChip”_.

“Maybe they’re on their way to this place,” she said, “ _WoodChip?_   Isn’t it supposed to be Wood Sock?”

May nodded and said, “Eh, it’s almost summer, right?”

“The way this messed-up weather is, it’s about right.”

“Yuki, when does the date say about _WoodChip_?”

“August 4th.  That’s a ( _Withheld_ )”

“We should go, one day.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so.  So… what do you want to eat today?”

“OH!  How about some burgers?”

Miyazawa giggled, “You’re surely a great girl, when it comes to hunger.  I’ll see what we got.”

She got up and went to the kitchen, as May started to close her eyes.  She then thought of April, from a while back.

“April… Mother… April…”

She then started to glow, as she was lost in thought and thinking about home.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang and the Kona Force were in a meeting, downtown.

Jen held the phone and said, “Well, this is worthless.  We have Tsukasa’s phone, but there’s no access.  We know that they are here, but the question is… where?”

Peter remarked, “Perhaps we should try the highway.”

Wyatt snuffed, “That’s no help.”

Nikki then sensed the car.

“Excuse me, everyone,” she said, “But I am sensing a blue station wagon driving away.  It is headed towards the huge beach in Venice.”

“Are you sure?”  Steven asked.

“My sensors are 100% flawless, Senior Steve.”

“ _Steve_?”

Percival then viewed it in his binoculars.  He saw the car drive by.

“There’s the car,” he said, “And… and there are just five people in it.”

Jen said, “Who’s in it?”

“I don’t know…  I see a man and his wife, a man with black messy hair and a beard stubble, and two girls in purple hair.”

They all gasped, “It’s them!”

Jonesy cried out, “KONA FORCE!  Move out!!!”

Percival called out, “GANG!!!  Let’s go!!!”

They all ran to their vehicles.  The Kona Force drove off in their motorcycle, while The Gang sped on their van.  They went past the police, very fast.  However, they let it be.

“Meh,” one officer said, “It’s L.A.  What are you gonna do?”

The cops saw a slow moving scooter with Wizard Kelly on it.

“Man!  Wizard Kelly is so likin’ this L.A. scenery on his twenty million dollar scooter!”  He said in enjoyment.

The cops went to their four-way radio and announced, “10-20, 10-20, a business person obeying the speed limit of 20.”

The cops raced after him.

_Yep.  Messed-up worlds plus law enforcement equals low crime stoppage; plus, this is L.A._

As for the car, the two teams raced after Chris’s car.

He saw it on the rear-view mirror and saw the Kona Force, up in six, posing in _one_ motorcycle.

“Uh, guys, we got company!”  Chris called out.

Tsukasa and Kagami gasped, “AH!  Sentai Superstars!!!”

Dan shouted, “Is this world becoming _far too weird_?”

Elise shouted, “FLOOR IT, CHRIS!!!”

The car drove off very fast, as the Kona Force slowed a bit.

“It appears that they are going approximately 75 miles per hour,” Nikki said.

Jude cried, “Aw, dude!  They’re getting away!”

“Jonesy!  Move out!”  Jen shouted.

Jonesy revved the motorcycle and went very fast.  It zoomed off, tailing on Chris’s car.  The crowd and people of Los Angeles started to run away and avert from danger, as the car and motorcycle were driving so fast.

“I’m getting sick!”  Tsukasa whined.

Chris shouted, “I’m doing the best I can!  Sorry.”

Dan growled, “Keep going and don’t stop!!!”

The car turned left, plowing into a fruit cart.  The Kona Force drove over the remnants of the destroyed fruit cart.

“I am SO not liking this!”  Chris cried, “But it feels like a movie!”

Elise shouted, “Turn left!  Quickly!”

The car turned left, as the Kona Force saw the turn.

Wyatt cried, “LEFT!”

The motorcycle turned left, as the car made a U-turn, passing the motorcycle.  The motorcycle turned very sharply and revved off.

“Hey, come on!”  Jonesy shouted.

Jen cried out, “Crafty, yet smart.  But _no one_ escapes the Kona Force and live to tell about it!”

Steven, on the PA, said, “No worries.  The Gang has your back.  They’re heading in our direction!  Steven Cooke has a plan!”

Farra added, “I got a better plan!”

Jen said, “Right.  See you then.”

As the car made it to a safe area, on the road, Chris was gasping for air.

“Man!  What a hassle this has been!”  Kagami panted.

“HASSLE?!  CALL IT DISTURBING!!!”  Dan shouted.

Elise comforted Chris and asked, “Do you need a rest?”

Chris gasped, “Yeah.  I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Kagami snuffed, “Baby…”

Dan said, “I was gonna say that.”

The car stopped.  Elise switched with Chris and took the wheel.  The car drove off, as The Gang viewed them.  They were up in a tall building.

“There they are!”  Heather shouted, “In this serious situation, Heather is hoping that she’ll be able to take out the people in the car and rescue the Hiiragi Twins.  But due to the sudden looks of these animated contortions, Heather is looking at this situation, very well.”

Mizuki called out, “Remember, we stop the car and _not_ hurt these people.  They look nice…”

Steven snuffed, “Except for the douche in black.”

Percival called out, “Gang, jump down and stop that car!”

They jumped down and started to glow.  Elise looked up and saw The Gang, dressed in _their_ Sentai suits, or their Marching uniforms.

“Great!  _More_ Power Ranger wannabes!”  Dan cried, “That’s just what we needed!”

Steven glowed in his hands, as Elise drove away.

Peter cried, “They’re getting away!”

“Uh, guys!  These ain’t your run-of-the-mill superheroes!”  Elise cried.

“Elise!  Drive away!”  Kagami shouted.

The Gang glowed, as well.  The car drove off, as Peter fired first.

“JUSTICE FIREBALL!!!”

**BOOM!**

The blast landed, left of the car.  Elise went right, avoiding the impact.

“IMPARTIALITY BAZOOKA!!!”

Farra fired in front of the car.  It halted, as Elise shouted, “Whoa!  They are not kidding!”

Tsukasa screamed, “I’m scared!!!”

Percival shouted, “SIDE OF EVIL EVISCERATION!!!”

He fired a twin beam and struck the car.

“HEY!”  Chris shouted.

Mizuki jumped up and yelled, “POWER OF INTEGRITY GOLDEN SHOWER!!!”

“DRIVE!!!” Dan screamed.

“AHH!!!”  Chris screamed.

The car drove off, avoiding Mizuki’s attack.

“Those guys are freaks!”  Dan shouted.

Heather stood in front of the car and held her hands up.  Elise then yelled, “Take the wheel, Chris!”

She jumped out in front of the hood.

“Elise!  NO!”  Chris shouted.

“Heather will finish you!”  She shouted.

“EQUALITY DESTRUCTION!!!”

She fired a huge laser beam from her palms, as Elise dodged and swung a ninjato at her.  Steven clashed with Elise, sword-to-sword, blocking the attack.

“You’re pretty good, babe,” Steven smirked.

“Thank you,” Elise smiled.

Heather dashed away, “I see you’re busy, Steven!  Heather will leave you to her!”

They struck swords at each other.  Elise dodged Steven’s sideswipe, while Elise swung at him.  Steven clashed his sword at Elise’s, as they continued to fight.

“Get out of the car, now!”  Dan shouted, as he, Chris, Mr. Mumbles, and the Hiiragis dashed out.

However, they were blocked by the Kona Force.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going… KIDNAPPERS???”  Jonesy shouted.

Kagami thought aloud, “WHAT?  Kidnappers?!”

Chris pleaded, “Look… We mean you now harm…”

Dan shouted, “YOU!  YOU AND YOUR STUPID SENTAI/POWER RANGER FREAKS **NEARLY KILLED US!!!** ”

Jen cracked her knuckles and said, “Oh, there’s no need to shout…”

Tsukasa trembled, “I’m scared, sis.”

She held Mr. Mumbles and added, “At least I’ll be happy with her.”

Kagami snuffed, “What kind of name is _Mister_ to a girl cat?”

Dan shouted, “Who the heck are you guys, the Super Strong Canadian Force?”

“DAN!  They don’t look Canadian!”  Chris snapped.

“Takes one to know one!  They _look_ Canadian!  Now they need to say _‘Surry’_ , _‘Aboot’_ , or _‘Eh’_.”

Nikki stated, “I am created in Japan, not Canada.  But my appearance is flawless.”

Kagami remarked in anger, “And no one in Canada says those things!  That’s a stereotype!”

Dan stated, “Chris is.  He’s one-sixteenths Canadian.”

Chris cried out, “Dan, you are SO evading the matter now!”

Elise called out, as she was struggling, “Guys?  GUYS!  A little help?”

Jen sneered, “Okay, Kona Force, to action!!!”

Dan cried, “The what now?”

They went into a pose and shouted their names:

Jonesy called out, “Suave and persistent, Kona-Red!”

Jen called, “Leadership material, Kona-Black!”

Wyatt bellowed, “Musically buzzed, Kona-Green!”

Jude laughed, “Totally chilled, Kona-Yellow!”

Caitlin cheered, “Fashionably late, Kona-Pink!”

Nikki called, “Alert and operational, Kona Purple!”

Kagami thought, “Wait…  Did they say _Kona_?”

They all shouted, “WE ARE… THE KONA FORCE!!!”

They went into action, but…

“STOP!!!”  Dan shouted.

He then said, as everyone was in attention, “Now that I know who you are, please excuse me for a moment, _before_ we fight.”

He rushed to the car, as Kagami asked, “What’s he doing?”

Chris sighed, “He does this, all the time.  I suggest you cover your ears.”

Tsukasa covered her ears, as Kagami asked, “And why is that?”

Dan was on the top of the car.  He brushed his shirt and said, “I better do this right.”

He cleared his throat and raised his fists in the air, shouting at the top of his lungs:  
 **“KONA FORCE!!!”**

Kagami then said, as his screams stopped, “Oh… That’s why.”

* * *

**_Dan vs.  
The Kona Force (And The Gang) (Part 3)_ **

**_Next time... on The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May…_ **


	4. Hyatt on the Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hyatt was fired from ACROSS, she is taken in by Haruka and Yukino, who has a weird health problem.
> 
> Speaking of ACROSS, what does Arima have planned for his wife?

A man in a dark hood appeared in a dank dark room and pulled out a picture of Farra Stevens.

“Oh, this is so good…” he said in a distorted voice, “Thirty chapters already and we’re getting to the good stuff.  Once we have filled every possible plot hole, we’ll be able to dominate the world, even though it is messed up.”

He then sighed, “And I miss RAW for this?”

He then pulled out a picture of Hyatt, who was fired from ACROSS in Chapter 27.

“Perfect… And all we need is to use her for Miyazawa and May,” he laughed, “Now… for the announcement of--.”

The chime rang, as the man in the hood was noticed.  He pulled out his hood, revealing to be…  
Michael Cole?!

“May I have your attention, please?”  He announced, “I got the message from Percival Gaynes and Miz-K Takase.”

He stepped onto the podium, which appeared out of nowhere, and made his announcement:

“ _And I quote… ‘I, Miz-K Takase, will present the 30_ th chapter, featuring Miyazawa and May, returning to the original storyline of our two heroines, meeting the girl, Hyatt, who was fired from ACROSS in Chapter 27.  This will continue with the story, featuring Souichiro Arima and Excel.  
Also, the “Dan/Kona Force/The Gang” storyline will continue in the next chapter.  This is presented for a special occasion; and because we love to do something for a chapter with a zero in the end.  Any parodies and spoofs are simply out of creativity, as I do not own ANY of this stuff…  
Except for Cole, since he’s a weasel.”

“HEY!”  Cole shouted.

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 30  
Hyatt on the Complex_ **

* * *

Miyazawa was walking home, with a few bags of groceries.

“Geez…” she thought, “All that for 500 Yen, 16 Euros, and 73 Pence… This world can accept _any_ currency, and just to make today’s lunch:  _Creamed beef curry on toast_.  (Wait, why am I being creative?)”

She then sighed, “This whole world is so bizarre.  In fact, my life is going to suck.  I got attacked by robots, become a robot’s own human mannequin for fashion, been made into clay, sucked face (and raped) _forcefully_ by a _Ropponmatsu_ , blown to bits and died and revived again, had to meet with a strange family… and _all_ in front of May.  I don’t know.  This list goes on, and I am so tired!  I shouldn’t have tossed out that Bikini Bottom currency…”

She stated, “Of course, since I read the formula for the Krabby Patty, I guess it _wasn’t_ worth it, at all.”

She then walked past a pile of garbage with a dead girl in it.

Miyazawa groaned, “My day just cannot get any worse… And we _still_ have no way out of this world…  And it feels like… I’m being watched…”

She gulped and turned to the dead girl in fear.  She dropped her bags and screamed.

“AHH!!!  A DEAD BODY???”  She panicked, “Oh, shit!  Oh, shoot!  Oh, crapshoot!  What do I do?  I meant what I said, but I never saw one in person.  She’s dead!  Is this even right?  Where’s a poking stick when you need one?”

She stopped and said, “Uh… Something about her seems… odd.”

The dead body was Hyatt, who lives and dies, now and again.  Yukino looked at her and examined her.

“I’m no detective… but she looks very pale,” she thought, “Plus, she’s very warm, which means she has been dead for minutes; and she has been bleeding from her mouth, while with her eyes open; probably internal injuries, caused by death.”

She then stared at her breasts and said, “Plus, she has very huge girth.  I wonder if she was very soft.  But knowing rigor mortis…”

She felt her left breast and thought, “Huh?  Still soft?  What gives?  I thought her chest would harden, due to rigor mortis.”

She growled, as she stepped away from Hyatt, “Damn.  I’m jealous of her, but she _is_ dead.  But… It’s not my problem, at all.”

She picked up her groceries and walked away, “Oh, well.  Someone will find her body and cremate her.  Anyways, I better return, before May throws a fit in hunger.  Although…”

She returned to Hyatt’s body and said, “Maybe…  Maybe I can bring her with and dispose the cadaver to those cannibalistic lesbians from downstairs.”

She picked up Hyatt, carrying on her back, and walked home, but very slowly.

“Up ya go!”

However, Hyatt was still bleeding from her mouth.

“Ew!  EW!  Her blood is pouring on my back!”  She cringed, “If she’s been dead, how come her blood is still leaking?”

**XXXXX**

When she got home, at the _Broken Shades Motel_ , she saw a note on the table.  She read it.

 _“Yuki, I am off to the backyard for some ‘me time’,”_ Yukino read aloud, _“Let me know when dinner is ready.  May.”_

She sighed, “Good.  She’d be freaked out by her.  And Pero Pero is asleep, so he wouldn’t mind.”

Hyatt’s body was on the floor, as Miyazawa packed in the groceries.

“Man… I’ll only cook for May,” Yukino sighed, “I don’t feel hungry today…  Plus, having to carry a dead body _really_ makes me sick… literally.”

But then, Hyatt woke up and saw the room she was in.

“Morning, already?”  She whispered, as she got up, “How did I get here?”

She left to the front door and exited the apartment.

“May?”  Miyazawa called, “Is that you?”

Yukino then ignored it and began to cook.

“Probably someone else…” she said.

But she stopped and reflected… Could it be the body?

She ran out to the living room and saw the body… disappeared.

“Oh, good,” Miyazawa smiled, “I guess #6 heard me.  Oh, well.”

She was, of course, wrong.  She returned to the kitchen to cook.

**XXXXX**

At the backyard, May was thinking.  She kept remembering April… but…

“April…” she thought, “Who are you?”

Just then, she heard faint sobbing.  She turned around and saw Hyatt crying on the bench.  She ran to her and comforted her.

“Hey… Are you okay, Miss?”  May asked.

Hyatt looked up and started to tear up.

“Oh… Hello…” she sobbed, “It’s… nice to… meet someone…”

“What’s wrong?”  She asked.

Hyatt then wailed, “I THINK SENIOR EXCEL HAS ABANDONED ME!!!”

She wailed loudly, as May held her tight.

“No, no… Don’t cry,” May said, “She wouldn’t abandon you.”

“Yes… Yes, she… She would!”  Hyatt cried, “After Hyatt got fired from her job, Senior ditched me.  She kicked me out of the apartment, since our boss was doing a Wellness Policy…  And I failed at it, miserably!!!”

“Wouldn’t that be your first strike?”  May asked.

“No.  But… the minute he instituted it, I was kicked out.”

“Wow…  That must’ve sucked for you.”

“I know!  Senior Excel kicked me out, threw me in the trash, and declared me dead!  I am dead to Senior Excel, in her own words!!!”

_“You’re dead to me, Hatchan!”  Excel shouted._

“I can’t help it!”  Hyatt wailed, “I die on occasions, but I always bounce back up…  But Senior isn’t herself!  She’d never say that!  Our new boss hated me, but she admired Senior!  Oh, what am I gonna do?”

She cried on her shoulder, as May asked, “Do you have anywhere to go?”

“No…”

“Well, how would you like to stay with us, until you are raring to go in the outside world?”

“Oh, sure.  Do you live alone?”

“No.  We got Yuki!  She’s my friend!”

Hyatt then giggled, “Thank you.  I am ever grateful to--.”

**COUGH! COUGH!**

She started coughing blood, as May carried her.

“Oh, no!  Hang on, Miss!”  She cried, “May will take you inside!  Yuki and I will cure you back to health!”

Yukino called out, “MAY!  Get your ass in here!”

“Coming!”  May called back.

She turned to Hyatt, “Good.  I’ll explain Yuki to everything.  But I need to know your name.”

Hyatt then said, “I’m…  I’m Hyatt…”

“Oh, what a pretty name!”  May smiled, “Hang on!  Oh, I’m May, by the way.”

She went inside, carrying Hyatt in.  However…

**XXXXX**

Hyatt suddenly died… _AGAIN!_

“EW!  MAY!”  Yukino shouted, “What the hell is this?  Did you bring the dead body back in?”

May trembled, “But… Yuki… I could’ve sworn that Hatchan was alive.”

Miyazawa groaned, “ _Hatchan…_ Really?  You’re just confused!  If she’s dead, she’s dead!  That’s just your imagination… in your pea brain.”

“I beg your pardon!  In any rate, she was moving!  I heard her crying!  And… she sounded heavenly, just like Sayaka.”

“NO way.  You just heard Sayaka and Himeko having a sex fest…  There’s no way--!”

“THERE IS, TOO!”  May sobbed, “I thought we have made a new friend, but…  But she’s dead!”

She sat down and was crying.  Yukino then said, “Listen… I know you made a new friend… But THAT doesn’t count!  I mean, I found her like that!  She’s already dead!”

May continued to sob, as Miyazawa approached her.  Suddenly, Hyatt woke up.

“Trust me, May,” Miyazawa said, “Hatchan is gone forever…”

“Her name is _Hyatt_ ,” May cringed.

“Oh… Why did you call her _Hatchan_?”  Yuki inquired.

Hyatt answered, “Sorry.  Senior gave that name to me.”

Yukino turned and shouted, “HAH!  You’d be named _Hat,_ for all I care!”

She stopped and turned to Hyatt, all frightened and shocked.

“Oh, hello, Miss.  You have a cute friend.”

**“AHHHHHHH!!!”**

Miyazawa shrieked in bloody terror.  May was happy.

“I told you she was alive!”  She cheered.

“AHH!  ZOMBIE!  A REAL LIFE ZOMBIE!”  Yukino wailed in fear, “KEEPITAWAY!  KEEPITAWAY!”

“Ve~?”

“Hmm?”

Both May and Hyatt were confused.

“Are you alive now?”  May asked.

“Yes… Yes, I am…” she said in a quiet voice.

“So, it _wasn’t_ a nightly sucking of the face?”  Yukino inquired.

May scolded, “Be nice!  You treat this girl with respect!”

“Damn it, May!  She’s a zombie!  You know: pale skin; blue hair; blank eyes?”

“Oh, come on!  It is _not_ nice to treat people with disrespect.”

“Hmmph!”  Yukino scoffed, “I’ll treat her nice, but she’s _not_ staying!”

May whined, “But, Yuki… She has nowhere else to go…”

Hyatt exclaimed, “She’s right.  If I am not welcome, I should die in a gutter.”

Miyazawa snuffed, “You would… in two seconds flat.”

She said, “Fine, you can stay… But I do _not_ need to see you on the floor, all dead and bloodied!  The minute I see blood on this floor, out you go!”

Hyatt cried, “I promise…  But I may die on occasions…  Is that bad?”

May smiled, “It’s just simple and silly.”

“NO, IT IS NOT!!!”  Yukino shouted.

**XXXXX**

Excel saluted in the ACROSS room.

“HAIL!  ARIMA!”  She cried out.

Nothing.  There was no one there.

“Huh?  Arima is on break?”  She said, “Excel wants to salute, but she’s nowhere to be found!  URK!  I mean, _he’s_ nowhere to be found!  I must’ve missed Hatchan, but she’s a liability, since Arima said so.  Lord Il Palazzo would appreciate everything for ACROSS, but Excel--!”

She then thought, “Unacceptable!  Back then, Excel thought that Hatchan is Lord Il Palazzo’s favorite!”

She then cheered, “HAH!  Excel is happy that Hatchan is gone!  That’s _all_ in the past!  YES!  Excel’s time has… come…”

She turned to the throne and saw the rope.

“Well, nothing left to say, so, time for the plunge!”

She went to the throne to pull the rope.  Sadly, she didn’t bother.  However, she saw a note from Arima.  She read it:

_“Agent Excel, I am busy in another area, for ACROSS’s alternate universe plan.  I shall be back soon.  Be patient, as I will return soon.  Also, in case you forget, remember the person you need to kill?  Well, that was a fake picture.  The real one is enclosed by the note.”_

“There it is!”  Excel shouted, “Excel found it!  I shall blindly obey Arima’s demands!”

She looked at the photo and was shocked.

“Wow!  Excel is rather surprised, yet a bit touched.  Excel promises that I won’t fail you, Arima!”

She dashed off, but ran back to the throne.  She pulled the rope and the trapdoor opened.  In an instant, Excel dived in and yelled.

“I don’t want this trapdoor moment go to waste!!!”  She yelled, as she was falling.

Who was on the picture that Arima wanted to kill?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hyatt was in bed with May.  She was happy to sleep with a friend, as long as Yukino doesn’t catch her dying.

“Miss May,” she asked, “Do you and Miss Yuki hang out together, all the time?”

May replied, “We just met, like about months ago.  Besides, I think she hates me, every time I do something stupid.  I’m pretty smart, you know.  I can call out Blaziken and keep us warm, I can summon Venusaur and Wartortle and do the garden, and when it’s hot, Glaceon will provide the A/C.”

“Oh, how helpful,” Hyatt said, “But I meant do you, uh, bathe together?”

“Not really…” May replied, “We’ve kind of had problems sharing the bath, since our neighbors are cannibals… and hot co-eds.”

Hyatt giggled, “You’re so funny, Miss May.”

“You’re funny, too, Hatchan.”

“Hatchan?  No one ever called me that, except Senior Excel.”

“Yeeah, about that… What does your Senior look like?”

Hyatt turned away and whispered, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

May was worried.

“Poor Hatchan.  Having to be fired and being a drifter… I feel sorry for her.”

She went to sleep, as Hatchan dozed off, with a little blood from her mouth.

Outside, that night, Butch and Cassidy snuck by the door and began to open the door.

“Okay… Here’s the plan, B,” Cassidy remarked, “If we are to steal the twerpette’s Pokémon, we have to go into night mode.  I want you to find her Poké Balls and snatch them.  If any distractions, do away with them.”

“Understood…” Butch said, “Also, why did you call me ‘B’?”

“Does it really matter if I called you Bitch anymore?”

“Right…  But next time, try to get my name right.”

Butch went inside and went into the bedroom.  He found Yukino and May sleeping.  He also saw Hyatt, sleeping with her.

“Hm…  It’s spreading,” he thought, “The twerpette cluster is increasing.”

He then found May’s fanny pack and snatched it.  He ran off in a stifled laugh.  However…

“I hate it when you say _howev—_.”

He slipped and fell to the floor.  He got up and saw what he slipped on: blood.

“Huh?  Is this… blood?” He stuttered.

He turned to May and Hyatt and saw who was the one pouring the blood.  It was Hyatt, who was sleeping, motionless, not breathing, and bleeding from her mouth.

_Yep.  She dead, again._

Butch screamed in terror.  He dropped the fanny pack and dashed back to the front door.  Cassidy witnessed what she saw.

“Well?  Where’s the Pokémon?”  She barked.

Butch cried, “IN THERE!  A TWERPETTE IS DEAD!  SHE WAS BLEEDING, ALL DEAD—, DEAD BODY LIKE—, TWERPETTE IS DEAD!!!”

Cassidy slapped him and growled, “Oh, Baby Butch is crying?  You want to go in yourself?”

“Don’t call me a baby!  I know what I saw!”

“Okay… You big baby!  You a-scared to go in and steal twerpette girl’s Pokémon, all because of a scary ghost?”

She grabbed his arm and went inside, “Let’s go, you big baby!”

“NO!  NO!!!  NOT COOL!  NOT COOL!!!  I DON’T WANNA GO IN!  THERE _IS_ A DEAD TWERPETTE!”

They went inside, as Cassidy took the fanny pack.  She turned to Butch and jeered at him, “Oh, you big baby.  You were just seeing things!  Baby Butchy’s all scaredy-waredy over a dead body!”

She pointed at May, with Hyatt, in their bed, “See?  She’s sleeping with a girl.  Does _she_ look like a dead body?”

“Uh… No…” Butch whimpered, “But she _did_ bled a bit.”

“Where?”

“From her mouth.”

Cassidy looked.

“Who?”

“The girl by the twerpette.  The blue haired girl!”

She looked at Hyatt.  He was right.  She _was_ bleeding from the mouth.

“Oh, stop it, Butch,” she snuffed, “Obviously, she’s had a cut in her mouth.”

Butch was relieved, as Hyatt opened her eyes.

He then said, “What a relief.  And for a minute… I thought she was a dead girl.  It was a dead giveaway ( _Pardon the pun_ ).”

She then sneered, “Somehow, I don’t get you… In any case, we have snagged her Pokémon.  Now we must escape.”

But then, Butch started to gulp, as Hyatt saw him.  He saw her up and was white as a sheet.

“What’s wrong?”  Cassidy asked.

He pointed at Hyatt and whimpered, “It’s… her…”

Cassidy turned around and saw Hyatt, all bloodied and with a blank look.

“Oh.  Hello.  What are you doing, late at night?”  Hyatt giggled.

Team Rocket screamed in bloody terror ( _Pardon the pun, again_ ).  Cassidy dropped the fanny pack and ran off, carrying Butch away.

**SLAM!!!**

The door slammed shut, as Yukino woke up.  May was still sleeping.

“Wha-?  What happened?”  She cried.

“I don’t know…” Hyatt said, “All I heard was commotion inside.  And I thought it was you.  But all I saw was two people in black R shirts.”

Yukino then looked at Hyatt and said, “Uh-huh.  You should clean yourself up.  If you lose so much blood, you’d be immovable.  And let me tell you… blood is what you need to pump your muscles.”

Hyatt bowed and said, “Thank you…”

She went back to sleep, as Yukino thought, “Two black R shirts?  You don’t think…”

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May woke up, feeling refreshed, as Hyatt was sleeping soundly.  Yukino, all dressed up, called to May.

“MAY!  Come in here, please!”  She called from the table.

“What is it?”  She asked, as she sat down.

“We need to talk…” Yukino said, “It’s about those two R shirts.”

“Team Rocket!”

“Yes.  But, I’m afraid it was _two_.  I never asked Hyatt about what they looked like, but weren’t they the two nobodies that you’ve mentioned before?”

May turned away and said, “Yes.  As a matter of fact, they were confronting mostly Misty, Tracey, Brock, and Ash.  I never met them, face-to-face, because I was busy with Ash and my brother.  Of course, now that I recalled, I think I _did_ met up with _four_ Team Rocket members, including Jessie and James.”

“Well, I found your fanny pack on the floor, by some bloody footprints.  I figured that _they_ stole it.”

“Of course.”

“So, can you tell me more about these other two, aside from the goofy names coming from Western movies?”

May then exclaimed, “Well, after we stopped Team Rocket back then, Butch and Cassidy were _always_ trying to think of fun ways to steal Pokémon, for financial gain… or worse off.  Misty told me that she and her sister, Daisy’s Luvdiscs were stolen by them, but they managed to rescue each other for love.  Then there was the time that Ash’s friend, Ritchie, found a Moltres, and those two losers came back, all to steal its majestic flame.  Then where Ash’s mom and Professor Oak were together; I ashamed to tell you that they’d plan to swipe all the Pokémon from the lab.”

“Were they all stopped?”

“Yes.  Ash told me so, after the others told all about it.  He then said to me and Max that we must keep our eyes and ears… _and_ feet… clear from Team Rocket.”

“Feet?”

“They… sometimes give us something to fall for.  Pitfalls were Jessie and James specialty, next to giant machines and ways of blocking Pikachu’s electric attacks.  Cunning, yet fierce.”

“Oh.  Well, let’s hope we won’t run into _those_ morons again.”

May then giggled, “You’re smart, Yuki.  Botch and Cassidy are miles away.  How bad can it be?”

Yuki muttered, “Team Rocket is the _least_ I should be worried about…”

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Hyatt was cleaning the house, since most of it was covered in dirt… and very few covered in her own blood.  She grabbed a mop and began to clean the floor, removing any blood stains.  There was a huge trail, made by Team Rocket, which was left there.  There were footprints and skid marks all over, from door to bedside.

“Oh, why did I do it again?”  She cried, “I cannot believe that I made a mess.”

May then saw her and said, “Well, it’s not as embarrassing as wetting the bed.”

Yukino remarked, “Hyatt made a mess.  She _did_ remember her place.”

“You said she’d be kicked out, if the blood is left here.”

“Well, _only_ if she cleans it up… as long as she’s alive.”

May smiled and was happy.

“YAY!  Hatchan gets to stay!”  She cheered.

Miyazawa shouted, “NO!  She’s only here, until she is back on her feet… Or, at least, when she doesn’t die again, that is.”

May then thought, “I wonder… Is she… from another planet?”

She pondered, thinking that she was an alien, since the earth’s atmosphere may affect her to die again and again.  But all she could conclude was…

“I suppose she may have an illness.”

Yukino asked, “Maybe we should send her to the hospital and see what was wrong with her.”

“Really?”  May gasped.

“Yes.  As long as we treat her right.”

“I suppose we can let her stay, given the proper acquirements for her.  Though, I _am_ surprised that you found her in a garbage pile.  I thought she might be another friendly android.  But I’ve never seen a robot girl bleed…  Don’t they usually bleed milk?”

“I suppose so.  But you’d usually rip their faces off, showing the chrome on her face.”

“Does it happen, all the time?  It’s usually for mostly movies.”

“What do you think?”

“Uh, no…”

“Good thinking.”

Yukino then thought, as Hyatt continued cleaning, “Still… I wonder where she got fired from.  Clearly not the mall in Canada; that’s obvious.”

**XXXXX**

At a small bus, Excel was looking out the window.

“Hello.  Excel here.  Excel is currently under the situation right now,” she said in a fast-manner, “I am riding a bus, all the way to town, hoping to find my target.  Unfortunately, Excel has no ID on the name, but I have the picture of her.  I am only obeying my prime directive, according to my master, Lord Souichiro Arima, who has been replacing Lord Il Palazzo for the time being.  Hatchan is no longer with me, because she’s dead to me now; plus, Arima fired Hatchan, out of lack of wellness.  Excel will do her best to save the world and be rid of the mixed-up universe; in other words, I shall save the universe, in hoping ACROSS will take it over, once we are finished with this task.  Now, that the plot is starting to thicken, deep in this situation, Excel is up shit creek without a paddle, since Excel has NO idea where I am.  Hopefully, I will meet with this woman, but I hope I won’t fail.  Excel will do her best… except… that…”

She then snuffed, “Is it right for Excel to kill of _a_ main character?”

She then giggled, as she held up the picture, “Excel won’t mind!  If it’s an order from ACROSS, then so be it!  Hail Lord Il Palazzo and Lord Arima!  Oh, Il Palazzo, your Excel misses you so much.  I want your sweet embrace.  Arima is not my type.  But your Excel must not fail you, Lord Arima!”

She glared evilly at the picture, “After all… she knows _too much_ …”

The picture she was holding… was a picture of Arima’s wife, Yukino Miyazawa.

_WAIT!  Arima is gonna kill Yukino???_

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, April was riding with Miz-K.

“So… Arima has been behind this whole thing?”  She asked.

“I believe so… That or those aliens from Burgerphile.”  He stated.

“Wait… Where are we going?”

“Plastic World!”

“But… But it’s gone forever…”

“I know.  But _we’re_ going to find the NEW Plastic World.  It’s located in the countryside.  I owe a favor to a friend of mine, after we helped defeat That Man and This Man… and the ACROSS Five.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see.  Plus, he is tending to Dawn _and_ Queen Michi, who survived the meltdown of your home world.  They’ll be safe, but as long as they stay damp, since they are made of clay.”

“I’m made of clay, too.  But they must be in human form; or, in your words, flesh and blood.”

“Don’t be so sure.  Do you still have your lipstick?”

“I do.  I found both of them, following the disappearance.  Dawn must’ve dropped it, when she and Michi left.”

“And Yolei?”

“She’s gone.  She melted away, according to the Great Will.”

“Good!  Anyway, Pedro and Great Will are there.  They’ll give you the 401K about their appearance.”

“Oh… Who’s Pedro?”

**XXXXX**

Back at the countryside, Perdo and Sandora were in the field, waiting for Miz-K.  Michi appeared and asked, “Excuse me, young sir,” she said, “But is your friend coming soon?”

Pedro said, “Oh, don’t worry, your highness.  Pedro is grateful to him, since he, Nabeshin, and the rest saved Pedro and Sandora, long ago, after ACROSS took my sexy wife and Miss Will.”

Michi smiled, “Oh, that is so wonderful.  So, why all of a sudden you’re doing a favor to him?”

“Oh, that’s because Pedro wants to return the favor.”

Sandora spoke, “Hey, Miss Michi!  Dawn said that you have a neat trick!  She showed Sandora that trick recently.”

Pedro asked, “A trick?”

“Well… It’s not just a trick… but it’s an inheritance that we people have done.”

She removed her face, showing a blank look.

“WOW!  Sandora is amazed!!!”  He cheered.

Michi spoke, minus mouth, “So, Mister Pedro… Do you like it?  I’m so sorry if it scared you.”

Pedro cried, “That was scary!  Pedro never saw a special person like you!  Pedro is super shocked!”

He then screamed:

**_“NO!!!”_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Dan vs. The Kona Force (and The Gang) (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the conclusion of the Dan Arc, Dan, Chris, and Elise fight off the heroes, after making a STUPID mistake, thinking they are kidnappers.

Elsewhere, in LA, Dan stepped down from the car and signaled to the Kona Force and the Gang.

“Okay, let’s go,” he said.

* * *

**_Chapter 31  
Dan vs. The Kona Force (and The Gang) (Part 3)_ **

* * *

Elise continued to fight against Steven Cooke, ninjato-to-sword.  Steven slashed at Elise, but she dodged out of the way.

As you know, earlier, Dan, Chris, and Elise were with the Hiiragi Twins, taking them back to _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate Studies_ , but they were mistaken for kidnapping by the Kona Force and The Gang, hired by Miyuki Takara.  All hell broke loose and… this is where we are now.

Steven swung his swords and cried, “SUPER JUSTICE SLASH!!!”

He fired two huge cutter shots at Elise, as she dodged out of the way.

The Gang approached Dan and called out, “HOLD IT!”

Farra called out, “Kagami!  Tsukasa!  Are you two okay?”

Tsukasa cringed, “How does she know our names?”

Dan sneered, “They’re mine.”

He called out, “Chris!”

Chris ran to Dan, as they charged at The Gang.

Dan launched a punch, “VAN NUYS PUNCH!!!”

He socked Percival, as Farra launched a kick.

“GALLANT STOMP!!!”

She dropped a kick on Chris’s head, as Dan dodged.

Mizuki cried out, firing a shower of fireballs, “HEROIC WILL-O-WISP!”

The flames surrounded Chris and Dan, as Jen stepped in.

“Nice work!”  She called, “We got this!  Take care of the woman!”

Kagami was astonished, “Wow!  I don’t even know if they are on our side, anymore.”

Tsukasa cringed, “Hold me, Mr. Mumbles!”

The cat meowed, as Tsukasa was crying.

The Gang approached Elise, surrounding her.  She did a hand motion, signaling to come get her.  The Kona Force surrounded Dan and Chris, while Nikki went to Tsukasa and Kagami.

“Please don’t be afraid,” Nikki said, “I am only to keep you safe.”

Jonesy cried out, “KONA FORCE!  GO!!!”

Dan shouted, “BRING IT ON!!!”

“GANG!”  Percival called, “Let’s rock!”

Elise smirked, “Six-on-one aren’t good odds… for _you_!”

They all began to fight.  The Gang started to fight off against Elise, who was blocking their punches and kicks with her sword.  Steven struck his sword at her, but she threw him down.  Farra and Percival double teamed her with a barrage of kicks, while Heather smacked her back with a knee.  Peter grabbed Elise by the ankles, but she delivered an air kick to his face.  Mizuki jumped down and delivered a backhand to her, hitting her cheek.  Elise was staggering, but she was still up.  She fought off The Gang with a combo of punches, kicks, and sword slices.  The slashes struck Mizuki and Farra, the kicks hit Peter and Steven, and the punches struck at Heather and Percival.  The entire group was out, but they were still alive.

“We’ll break you in two!”  Heather cried.

“And that’s what we’ll do, bra!”  Peter shouted.

Elise smiled, “You’re mine…”

The Kona Force attacked Chris, knocking him out, by using a barrage of punches and kicks.  Jude then skateboarded over Chris and stomped on his abdomen.

“AHH!!!”  Chris cried.

“Chris!”  Dan and Elise shouted.

Dan charged at them, but…

“VAN NUYS PUNCH ATTACK!!!”

Jonesy smacked him in the face, “KONA PUNCH!!!”

Jen shouted, as she delivered a knee to the gut, “KONA KNEE DRIVE!!!”

Wyatt and Jude gave a kick to the face and back of the skull, at the same time, “KONA DUEL BRAIN CASTANETS!!!

Caitlin delivered the final blow, “KONA CYCLONE!!!”

She smashed him in the face with a huge fist.  Dan was out like a light, but he was still alive.

“Man…” he groaned, “I hate me some Power Rangers…”

He called weakly, “Chris… Help…”

Chris moaned, “Can’t…  I’m simply… like noodles.”

Kagami then looked up at Nikki and asked, “Why are you doing this?”

Nikki replied, “We are doing this as an order from Miyuki Takara.”

“Miyuki-Chan?”  Tsukasa asked.

Mr. Mumbles meowed, as Nikki continued, “Affirmative.  Miyuki hired us to rescue you, since you were lost.  My creator, Miss Konata, has traced your last phone call, since the incident at the Galleria Mall.”

“Wha?  Konata?”  She gasped.

Here’s what happened ( _continuing from Chapter 9_ ):

_“Hello?”  Konata called, “Look!  That is the **fifth** time I produced these twin robots!  I’m not going for the half-dozen!  Hello?  Hello!  Miyuki-San?”_

_“KONATA!!!”  Kagami shouted._

_“Uh, hey… Kagami…” she stuttered._

_“HOW DARE YOU USE OUR LIKENESSES AS ROBOTS?  DARN YOU!!!”  She shouted, “TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, YOU’RE DEAD!!!”_

_She gulped._

_“Uh, where are you now, Kagami?”  She stammered._

_“Where do you THINK I am?”  She yelled._

_“Look, I’m sorry, but it was Miyuki’s orders to recreate Ropponmatsus.  Besides, it would be cuter to see robotic versions of you.”_

_“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!!”_

_Tsukasa called, “Hey, Kona-Chan… Have you come to rescue us?”_

_“We’re just getting on it,” Konata said, “Did you get the reports I needed?”_

_“You mean the ones from Langley Falls?  Yes.  There was this nice guy that was dressed in a school uniform, speaking REALLY bad Engrish.  You know how it is.”_

_“What did he look like?”_

_Kagami said, “He had gray skin, a bulbous head, black hair, glasses; I might say that he looked like “U.S. Yagami’s” Haruki Hanai, except that his hair was shorter.”_

_“Nice.  Roger came to us in time,” Konata smiled._

_Kagami shouted, “You KNOW him?”_

_“Roger Smith; he’s a master of disguise,” she responded, “I managed to give him the much needed info, before you do.”_

_“Oh,” Tsukasa smiled, “THAT’S why he gave this to us!”_

_“I’m SO gonna kill you, Izumi!”  Kagami growled._

_“Hey, now, let’s not debate and point names,” Konata said, “I need to know where you are now.”_

_The phone began to fade its reception.  Kagami’s voice was distorted.  It continued to beep and whistle, until it went dead.  Konata, however, knew that it would happen._

_“Kagami 01-E,” she called, “Did you trace the call?”_

_A Kagami robot said, “Affirmative.  Call is located from Woodcrest.  The reception faded, after we have finished the download to the Kona Force’s suits, seven minutes ago.”_

_“Good!”  Konata cheered, “Get Miyuki on the phone, at once!  I have good news about Kagami and Tsukasa.”_

Kagami then asked Nikki, “Wait… Are _you_ a Ropponmatsu, too?”

Nikki stated, “I am Nikki-R; you may call this unit _Ropponmatsu 03-B._   I was created by Konata Izumi, following the bomb incident.”

Tsukasa asked, “Aren’t you supposed to look like us?  You have the purple hair and the likeness.”

“Yeah, and that purple suit on you, with helmet, it’s kind of weird,” Kagami added.

Nikki took off her helmet and showed her face.  The twins were surprised.

“Whoa!  Konata built a _newer_ look!”  Kagami said.

“I was modeled after Nikki Wong, who is currently located in Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada.”

“Whoa!  Canadian model!”

“Not really.  I am made in Japan, knee-deep in the alternate universal mess, in which Miss Konata used me to assist the Kona Force, following _Ropponmatsu 01-A & 01-B_’s untimely demise.”

Tsukasa asked, “So… Why are you attacking them?”

“Sorry,” Nikki bowed, “We figured that they might be kidnapping you.  Miyuki dispatched all of us to battle.”

Kagami said, “I hate to break it to you, Robo-Nikki.  These guys are _not_ kidnappers.”

Tsukasa cried, “Ask the cat!  She’ll vouch for us!  They were taking us back to HQ!”

Nikki was confused, “If that is the case, how come you didn’t alert us sooner?”

Kagami groaned in annoyance, “Isn’t it obvious???”

Tsukasa cringed, “Our cell phones don’t work…  And I lost mine.”

Meanwhile, Elise began to grow angry.

“You thugs!  I know Dan pretty much deserved it, but NO ONE hurts my husband!”  She shouted.

Steven shouted, “HEY!  That’s _my_ lingo!”

The Gang began to fight off the attack, as Elise swung her ninjato at them.

“QUICK!  Destroy her!”  Farra cried.

“Heather can’t do that!  I can’t kill her!”  Heather cried.

“DUDE!  Take her down!”  Peter shouted.

They all glowed, as Elise charged at them, in a swift pace.

“You’re going down, kidnapper!”  Mizuki shouted.

“Whoa!  What?”  Elise cried.

Elise tried to plead, but it was too late.

Dan groaned, “We’re… not… kidnappers…”

The Gang bellowed, “MEGA ATTACK!!!”

They flew up and dived at Elise, but knowing her ninjitsu skills, she dodged every attack, like they were torpedoes.  The Gang then collided into each other, knocking themselves out cold.

Jonesy giggled, “Morons…”

Elise then glared at Jen, who glared back.

 “Now… It’s _your_ turn.”  Elise said.

Jen then smirked, “Bring it, woman…”

Tsukasa held Mr. Mumbles tight and sobbed, “It’s over.  We could very well fail, if Miss Elise doesn’t defeat them.”

Kagami had enough.  She shouted, “ENOUGH!  This is an order from your boss, Miyuki Takara!”

“WHAT?”  Elise and Jen gasped.

She raised her hands and said, “Kona Force… Disperse.”

Dan got up and growled, “Why did you do that?”

“BECAUSE!”  She shouted, “Because the Kona Force is working for our boss.”

They all gasped.

Tsukasa cried, “And that’s not all:  those three were taking us back to YOU!!!”

The Gang gasped, “WHAT???”

Dan picked up Chris, as Elise put away her sword.

Elise asked, “Why?  Why didn’t you tell us, Kagami?”

“I DIDN’T!”  Kagami shouted.

“I did,” Nikki bowed, “I was telling Senior Kagami and Senior Tsukasa about our roles.  However, once she told me about the true situation, I gave her the okay to call it off, since the Kona Force, the Hiiragi Twins, The Gang, and myself work for the _Lucky Star Association for--._ ”

“Okay, it’s fine,” Elise stopped her, “Anyway… sorry about that.  _We_ thought _you_ were attacking us!”

Dan shouted, “YEAH!  YOU were after US!!!”

Jonesy yelled, “We thought you were kidnapping them!”

Kagami shouted, “WE WERE NOT!”

Elise yelled, “ENOUGH!”

She said, “I think it was an honest mistake.  We were never kidnappers; we were just escorting them back to the HQ of Miss Takara’s.”

Chris moaned, “Yeah… And Tsukasa… Gami… was with Mr. Mumbles.”

Dan said, “In short, we were escorting them to your headquarters in LaSaws, but we were attacked… **_by you!_** ”

Heather groaned, “Damn… And here we thought that we were saving the day.”

“Wait until we tell Miyuki about what you eleven **_idiots_** did; of course, Nikki-R is thoughtful, since she’s not that violent for a _Ropponmatsu_.”  Kagami gloated.

Tsukasa sighed, “I’m just glad that it’s all over.  Now we can send the report in.”

Elise asked, “Uh… What report?”

“Would you like to come with us to help out our mission?”  Nikki asked.

Dan retorted, “A secret mission?  Why should we--?”

Elise covered his mouth and said, “We’ll be glad to.”

Percival said, “Well… as long as the mission ends quickly.  We have to perform in _Woodchip,_ next month.”

Kagami said, “We have to do this, first.  Trust us; we’ll be able to finish it, when we defeat the enemy.”

Wyatt blushed as he saw Kagami, “Whoa… She’s very forceful.”

Jonesy grinned, “Dude… She’s SO not your type.”

Wyatt added, “Plus, I am a total romantic failure.”

Peter said, “Man… I never thought we’d be able to do this!”

Steven bellowed, “Steven Cooke is honored to have more members!”

Mizuki said, “But I don’t understand that we have someone from America in this group.  I _am_ curious about Elise.”

Farra smiled, “Yeah.  She’s beaten our asses in battle.  She’s a proud fighter.”

Jen smiled, “Well, the more, the merrier.  We’ve heard good things about them.”

Dan sighed, “I suppose we could help; _anything_ to be rid of freaks like you!”

Chris stated, “He really didn’t mean it.”

The entire group left, heading back to the HQ of LSAAWS.

**XXXXX**

At the HQ, they showed Dan and Elise the files of the secret organization known as ACROSS.  Jen explained the situation.

“Intel has shown that there may be a disturbance in this area.  And not just in Japan and USA, but everywhere else.  We have reason to believe that the major source behind these bizarre auras is the result of the _Secret Society…_ known as…”

Dan shouted, “You’re right!  If these _auras_ did this, there may be a solution!  And I know just the people who’d do such a thing!”

He stood up with his arms up, and at the top of his lungs, he cried out:

**_“A-A-A-ACRO-O-O-O-OSSS!!!”_ **

Kagami grabbed his arm and snuffed, “Do it again… and I’ll ripped your lungs out.”

Dan sighed, “Fine.  But it’s what I do when I exact revenge.”

Kagami then said, “Now, we have reason to believe that Woodcrest was the source of very first bizarre moment.”

* * *

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _I cannot show it, since I refuse to write the N-word.  It’s M-rated, but I have standards AND limits._

* * *

Peter asked, “I don’t know what that means.  Was it very bizarre?”

“TOO bizarre,” Jen said, “According to the reports of Tsukasa and Kagami, the bizarreness occurred, after a man by the name of Uncle Ruckus ( _No relation_ ) was taken down by a flock of crows and small pandas.  The crows were coincidental, but the pandas were no twist of fate.”

Farra snuffed, “Use another adjective.”

Kagami continued, “The pandas were small and with a green stem on top, wearing a black hat.  They happened to be the _Pandaikon_ we dread.”

“Pandaikon?!”  They all gasped.

Dan tried to write Pandaikon on his enemy list… but…

“Hey, how do you spell _Pandaikon_?”  He asked.

Jen said, “Anyways, Ruckus was injured and he was put in intensive care.  However, because of Ruckus’s assault, it began to huge meld between every universe.  Thanks to the Intel from the Hiiragi Twins, we have beliefs that the ACROSS forces are behind this… _again_.”

Elise asked, “And who is the leader of ACROSS.”

Tsukasa trembled, “A man by the name of… _Il Palazzo._ ”

They all gasped, as Chris spoke, “Uh… will it be dangerous?”

Dan added, “And STOP making gibberish!”

“You’re a part of the force,” Jonesy said, “You have no choice.  But we promise that you’ll be safe.”

Elise smiled and said to him, “Don’t worry, honey.  I’ll be by you, all the way.”

Kagami asked Jen, “So… Do you think we have a chance?”

Jen replied, “I don’t know.  I am going to ask a person who _knows_ ACROSS and Il Palazzo.”

Kagami said, “You don’t mean…”

Jen nodded, as the meeting ended.  They all agreed to help.

“Good!”  Jen declared, “Then we shall strike, as soon as ACROSS resurfaces.  We’re not sure when, but it _could_ happen.  Any questions?”

Heather raised her hand and asked, “Uh, can I use the bathroom?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Pedro’s, April and Miz-K arrived.

“Yo!  Pedro!”  He called out.

April then saw a glimpse of Michi, with her face on, with Pedro.

“You’re just in time!”  Pedro said in shivers, “Pedro is scared by those faceless women.  The queen is very scary.”

“Oh, come now!”  Miz-K shouted, “We just came by to see if everything is in place.”

April then approached Michi and started to swell up in tears.  She kneeled down and was sad.

“Your highness…  You’re alive,” she sobbed.

“You know faceless girl?”  Pedro asked.

“Yes, she does,” Michi remarked, “She used to be my loyal subject.  And I say that, because my kingdom is gone.  Though, I must give you credit for what you have done to help these girls, including the one called May.”

“Oh, yes.  I’m just ever so grateful.  Yolei was a terrible queen.”

“You know… just between you and me and these nice people… I never liked her.”

“I do, too.  She is a bad girl.  I hear that, before I was brought back, she was killed instantly, thanks to Yukino.”

“Oh… May’s caretaker?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Michi then held her face and smiled, “I’m so glad that you are very thoughtful for your daughter.”

April giggled, “Well, she’s _not_ my daughter, but she’s like the one I should have, since my body is completely clay.  Of course, in _this_ world, my body is simply that of a human being.”

“I’ll see if I can give you a new home, since my own world is no more; but for now, we have to end the nightmare.”  Michi proclaimed.

Pedro nodded, “Pedro feels the same way.  Once, when Pedro was dead, he misses his son, Sandora, and his sexy wife.  Now I am back with Sandora, which was a wish from Miss Will.”

He then cried in tears, “Pedro is overjoyed in tears that I am reunited by my sexy wife and Sandora!”

Miz-K said, “Well, now that everything is settled, time for the training to begin!”

April asked, “ _What_ training?”

Meanwhile, Dawn was peering from behind, covered in a black hood, watching everything that happened.  She let out a mean glare and thought, “Why is _she_ alive?”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

Hyatt was on the floor… again.  Pero Pero tried to wake her up, using his leg onto her head.  There was a note on her chest that said:

_“Hyatt, if you are still alive, please make sure the house is clean, until we return.  May and I are going out on a walk.  And NO dust from under the rug!  
Yukino”_

Eventually, she’ll wake up.  But where did May and Miyazawa go?

* * *

**_Find out… in our next chapter…_ **


	6. Maiden Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCs meet together, as the Maidens for Hire appear, with trouble, concerning their new diner. Also, dissention spread within Butch and Cassidy.

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Azumanga Daioh or School Rumble, but I DID create the Maiden Universe_

* * *

Peter Giese was slamming at the door of Miz-K Takase.

“DUDE!  Are you there???”  He cried, “Dude?”

He turned the doorknob and opened the door.  He thought it was locked.  He stepped inside and found a bunch of fan fiction posters, all created by Miz-K, each with its own story.

_You know I never planned on meeting these two, face-to-face._

“Whoa… That’s so high,” he said, “Look at all those stories!  Awesome!”

He looked at the posters and said, “Cool beans!  Look at his works, “ _Makie’s Revenge_ ”, “ _After Hours at the Mall_ ”, “ _Miranda’s Adventure_ ”, “ _Glasses of Love_ ”, “ _Project Peach_ ”, and even “ _A Sister’s Heart in Spirit_ ”.  Whoa, dawg!  I’ve heard of these fics!”

He then looked at a promo poster of _“Maiden for Hire: School Rumble Style_ ”.  He then thought, as he found two pictures of Eri Maiden and Tomo Maiden.

“Hey!”  He snickered, “This is TOO awesome!  I never thought of using these hot girls!”

He then had an idea, “I know it is _reusing_ the robot girl genre, but… We’re up to chapter thirty-two!  Miyazawa and May are gonna freak.  _Yukino doesn’t want to be in Maidens for Hire,_ huh?  Well, let’s see if the main characters will meet main OCs from the popular fan fiction series!”

He held up a stamp and smiled, “I, Peter Giese, approve of this chapter of the misadventures of those two funny Betties, by featuring two of the popular Betties from _Maidens for Hire_ : Eri Model #N1K1M8R1 and Tomo Model #86662426 – Version 2.0!  They will be featured in a chapter with our heroines and… OH, I CANNOT WAIT!!!”

**STAMP!**

**_Acknowldged, Miz-K_ **

“Dude…” he then asked, “Where _is_ Miz-K, anyway?”

“Wherever you are, I did your job!  No need to thank me, bro!”  He called out, as he left.

* * *

****_Chapter 32  
Maiden Special  
(or “No Mode for Love and Happiness”)_

* * *

That afternoon, Miyazawa and May were out for a walk.

“Isn’t it nice to go for a walk, for a change?”  Miyazawa sighed.

May smiled, “Yeah.  Walking is too good for me!”

“I know.  You do this as a hobby.”

“Good exercise.”

Yukino asked, “So, will we be okay, since Hyatt is in charge?”

May grinned, “Well, there’s always Pero Pero.  Of course, I left my Pokémon at home, so he can have company.”

“Good call,” Yukino said, “As long as Team Rocket doesn’t break in our house.  Besides, Hyatt is there, and you know what happens there.”

May suggested, “When we get back, can we take her to the hospital?”

Miyazawa nodded, as they continued to walk.  However, unknown to them, Butch and Cassidy listened on and were shocked.

Cassidy then asked, “The twerpettes got their house guarded by the zombie…  What should we do?”

Butch cringed, “It’s nice that she left her Pokémon unguarded, but with a small mutt and a dead girl…  I… I want to quit now!”

Cassidy then sighed, as she removed her uniform and put on a pink shirt and black pants.

“I… I can’t do this anymore,” she sighed, “I don’t want to work, while we get through disaster after disaster…”

Butch then asked, “Wait!  Cassidy…”

“NO!”

“But, I need you!  We’re a great team!”

“Not anymore!  I’m done…”

She then walked away, as she spoke in different sayings, each step, “I’m done.  Finished.  Forget it.  _Finito_.  _Fin_.  _Finis_.  Gone-ski.  Done.  I quit.  I am done.  I’m finished.  I don’t need this.  I’m through.  I give up.  Fuck Team Rocket.”

Butch cried out, “You… YOU CANNOT QUIT!  You’re my partner!!!”

Cassidy then started to cry in tears, “HOW CAN I???”

She left, as Butch was in forlorn.

_Sorry… You’re on your own… Biff…  
Cassidy_

Butch then yelled in anger, “IT’S BUTCH!!!”

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa and May arrived at a small dense city, as Butch was following them.

“Who needs Cassidy?”  He growled, “I followed the twerpettes here and all I need now is to learn more about them.  Here I come, you ladies.”

May then looked at the city, which is decorated in flashy colors.

“I feel like I am in a rainbow city… again,” she said.

Yukino then asked, “So, I wonder if they chose to find the peps responsible.”

“Peps?”

“It’s another word for energies.”

“Oh…”

“Well, we should look around and--.”

Yukino then saw a small diner, which said _“Maiden Special – All for free, IF you do the task for us._ ”

“What’s a Maiden Special?”  She asked.

May then said, “If it involves food, then I am in!”

She ran to the diner, as Yukino followed, feeling calm.

“Well, it’s no harm, no foul, right?”  She said, “Whatever this _Maiden Special_ is, I want to find out.”

As they arrived, the diner was desolate.

“Aw, no fair…” May sobbed, “This diner is a façade!”

Yukino growled, “Actually, it’s real.  I guess it was either closed down for maintenance or it’s not open yet.”

May approached the booth and shouted, “SERVICE!  HEY!  Service!”

She then sat on the stool and waited for someone to come.  Yukino sat next to her and was lost in thought.  May then found a menu.  She opened it and it was blank.

“Hey… It’s blank!”  May cried, “No food?  Gyp!”

Yukino looked and said, “Oh, it’s obviously a cover for a menu.”

May then sobbed, “Why no food???  Stupid diner!  You said _Maiden Special_!  And yet, the special for today is _nothing_!  You suck, food-related entrepreneurs!”

“Compose yourself, May!”

But then, she heard small footsteps.  There was a girl with short brown hair an orange-red maid uniform.  She saw the girls and was smiling.  She approached the booth and bowed to them.  She then introduced herself to them in a polite voice.

“Hello, my name is Tomo II.  How may I help you?”  She said.

“Uh… Tomo II?”  Yukino asked.

“It’s like _Version Two_ ,” Tomo said, “So, what can I get you?  We’re kind of new here in this world.”

May then said, “Get us _two Maiden Specials_!”

Miyazawa then rebutted, “Uh, just one for her.  I don’t want one.”

Tomo looked away and was sad.

“I’m afraid I cannot…” she said, “You see, Eri was supposed to make the _Maiden Special,_ but she couldn’t show up.”

“Who?”  May asked.

“My sister, Eri,” she replied.

“Oh… Are you like, uh, maid sisters?”  Yukino asked.

“You could say that,” Tomo said, “But it’s complicated.  I am her older and eldest sister.”

May then cheered, “Bring on the _Maiden Special!_ ”

Yukino shushed her and said to Tomo, “So… Where was she last?”

“Well, all I remembered that she left to find some supplies, but she was nowhere,” Tomo replied.

Yukino then asked, “But where?”

Tomo then left, as Yukino was pissed.

“Some service!”  She snapped.

She and May left, as Yukino insisted, “Well, I thought maybe we could find Eri.  Maybe we can shed some light.”

“Something about Tomo felt weird, Yuki,” May said, “I think she might be related to one of those robots I met that looked like her.”

“Yeah?”  Yukino asked.

May smiled and nodded, “Plus, it’s weird that she’s running a cosplay diner.  Isn’t it supposed to be a cosplay _café?_ ”

“Good point.”

They walked around the city, looking for Eri, who could be in this city, but they ended up lost.  Their hunt lasted two hours, before Yukino’s feet were hurt.

“Man…” she cried, “My feet are killing me!”

She sat down on the bench and took off her shoes.  May was far away, calling out.

“ERI!  ERI?  Where are you?”

As Miyazawa was resting, she felt something in her feet, like it was massaging.

She closed her eyes and moaned, “Ahh… I don’t get it… but I feel relaxed.”

She _was_.  A girl with blonde hair, done up in pigtails, and a gold and red maid uniform, was massaging her bare feet.  She firmly grasped each part of her foot, very softly. Yukino started to moan, as the girl continued.

Yukino then thought of the realization that May was doing it.  She looked down and saw the girl.  But before she could answer, the girl used her palm and rubbed little circles on her foot.  Yukino then fainted, as the girl continued to rub.

May spotted her and cried out, “HEY!  What are you doing?”

The girl stood in attention and turned away.  She was blushing in a beet red look and was nervous.

“You get your hands off of Yuki, you maiden freak!”  May shouted.

The girl replied in a nervous titter, “Oh, sorry… I, uh, didn’t mean to.  I overheard your friend… hearing that her feet are aching, so, well, I, uh, well… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…”

May then growled, “Who the heck are you?  Whatever you are, I think you killed her!”

“There’s no need to be mean,” she turned around and said, “I was just doing as my programmers did for me.”

“Huh?”  May glared.

“My name is Eri,” she introduced herself to May, “I am Miss Tomo II’s partner and baby sister.”

May was shocked, “AH!  _You’re_ Eri?!”

Eri blushed and said, “Don’t look at me like that, Miss.”

“ _May_.  And there’s no need for your sexual tendencies.  That’s Yuki’s lover’s job.”

“Oh… She’s married.  It’s okay.  I’m hip to it.”

“And I am only 12.”

“Aw, too bad.  You look like you are simply 16.”

“You… You think so?”

May blushed, as Eri carried an unconscious Yukino with her.  They walked together.

“Anyway, how about help?”  Eri asked, “I’m kind of lost.”

“You wanted to see Tomo?”  May asked.

Eri giggled, “She’s so helpful to me.  I’m shy in front of new people, of course.  You are simply nice to talk to.”

“Oh, go on.”

“No, I mean it.  It’s a very risky situation to talk to the people you never meet, but it takes time to talk.”

“Oh, that’s bad, huh?”

“Sis didn’t like it.  She told me to shape up or ship out.  I have to stop being shy and bashful.”

May then held her shoulder and said, “I’m okay with it.  It’s nice to meet new friends, no matter where you go.”

Eri smiled, “Aw, you’re sweet.”

May then pointed the direction to the diner, “This way.”

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Tomo was gone.  Eri went into the back and placed Miyazawa on the chair.  She entered Tomo’s room to look around.  Eri let out a scream, as May ran to her.  Eri held up a note and found her bonnet.

“Miss Tomo… She’s gone!”  Eri sobbed, as she gave May the note.

May read the note aloud:

 _“Dear Eri Model,_  
I have your sister.  If you ever want to see her again, you must give us your Maiden Special recipe or we will dismantle her.  It’s your choice.  If you are too bashful to do it, too bad!  I DEMAND the recipe, since you never use it!  Be there by nightfall, or else!  
From… Nobody in your concern”

May then gasped, “Someone must be after your secret formula.”

Eri Maiden spoke, “Uh, no… They just want us to be useless… I’m sorry, Miss May, but I will have to give him the formula.”

She then thought, “Him… again… Why can’t he leave us alone?”

May then snapped, stepping in front of her, “What kind of quitter talk is that, you two-bit maid robot?  If you want to save your sister, do it now!  But only if you tried to be brave!”

Eri then asked, “Uh… How did you know I was a robot?”

“The button; plus, your name is _Eri Model_.”

“Oh, I guess there is no helping it to hide, even though we are Maidens for Hire.”

“OH?  I’ve heard of you girls!  You give _guaranteed_ service!  What are you two doing here?”

Eri turned away and said nothing.  May then smiled, “Oh, well.  She’ll tell me soon enough.”

Yukino started to wake up, “Unh… What happened?”

“Yuki!”  May cheered, “You’re okay!”

“Why am I back in the diner?”  She groaned.

“It’s a long story,” May smiled, “But I want to tell you that we have met something cool!”

Yukino said, as she was tired, “What is it?  I’ll bet it’s a way home.”

May smiled, “Even better!  I found a _Maiden for Hire_!”

Yukino gasped in horror, frozen and motionless in shock.  She dropped to the ground and fainted.

“AH!  Yuki!”  May cried.

Eri shouted, “Leave her!  She’s still a little tense.  Good thing I gave her an extra special massage.”

May then thought, “Oh… I get it.  _Pleasure Mode­_ – not for kids, like me.”

Eri Maiden then bowed, “How about we work together?  Miss Yukino will stay here and rest.”

She carried Miyazawa to the back and placed her in bed.  She draped a blanket over her and kissed her on the nose.

“Rest easy,” she whispered, as she left.

Eri and May began to hunt down who stole Tomo Maiden.

Butch, however, saw what transpired and was dejected.

“Without Cassidy, I don’t have a plan…” he groaned, “Why am I so cursed, especially since my name is _Butch_.  She’s right.  I _am Bitch…_ ”

He left, feeling unhappy, without his partner.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Excel arrived at the city where they arrived and began to search for Yukino.

“Sorry for the long wait,” Excel smiled, “Excel is currently busy with her hunt for this woman.  I am continuing my investigation, even though it was an order for Lord Arima.  Lord Il Palazzo, I promise you that your Excel will make you proud, like before!  And when you return, we’ll be glad to be rid of Hatchan, for she is a very worthless member!”

She then saw Cassidy walk by.  She then sneered at her and said, “Fresh meat… Excel does not see the woman, but she’s closer.”

She unsheathed a machete and charged at her, “MACHETE!”

Cassidy saw it and dodged out of the way.

“OOP!”

**CRASH!!!**

Excel crashed into a pile of trash cans.  Cassidy then walked away, feeling pissed.

“Like I am going through this again…” she murmured.

Excel was very dizzy, as she was in pain.

“Excel is feeling pain in her wholesome little body…” she moaned.

She got up quickly and snarled, “No way Excel is giving up!  Excel cannot lose the fight, no matter what, as long as I obey Lord Il Palazzo!  Lord Arima, I have to remember, that he is a replacement, and he has no--!”

**BZZT!**

Excel nonchalantly walked away, swinging her machete around, and singing, “Oh, fail-safe~, fail-safe~, Lord Arima!  Kill a girl~, kill a girl~, Lord Arima!”

_What was THAT all about?_

**XXXXX**

May and Eri were on their way to their destination.

“Hey, Eri?”  May asked, “I never asked.  Do you remember where he or she is located?”

“No, but I know him well,” Eri Maiden said, “Besides, it’s too easy to find.  He _always_ does this and then he starts to rant and rave at me.”

“Who?”  May asked.

“A guy by the name of _Freddie_ ,” Eri spoke, “And, uh, _Fred Sr_., as well.”

“Huh?!”  May was confused, “How many Freds are there?”

“Only _two_ that I know of!”  Eri Maiden shouted.

May then asked, “Say… Do you mind telling me the _Maiden Special_ , while we are finding Tomo II?”

Eri looked away and said, “No.  That is a secret.  Of course, it’s best to find out, eventually.”

May then smiled, “Oh, I’m cool.  It’s no secret about a few meat and potatoes, or curry.”

Eri giggled, as May let out a thumbs-up.

* * *

**_Say… Who’s Freddie and Fred Senior?_ **

**_To be continued… … …maybe…_ **

* * *

Cassidy was sitting in the bench, resting her eyes.

“Ahh… Peaceful bliss,” she sighed, “No more Butch, no more Nibna, and no more pain… I love a new lifestyle.”

But then…

“SHAME ON YOU!!!”  A woman shouted.

“You ought to be a shame of yourself, bailing on Team Rocket like that!”  A man bellowed.

Cassidy gasped, as she recognized the voices, “It… It can’t be!”

Three silhouettes appeared and were in a stance.

“Not you three!!!”  She shrieked.

* * *

**_Oh-ho-ho!  Now it’s a-getting good!  Find out next time!_ **


	7. Maiden Special (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tomo Model is abducted, Haruka goes on a rescue mission with Eri Model, in order to save the secret recipe AND their friends from Fred and Freddie.

Percival then narrated, “This is a heavy disclaimer.  It says, _and I quote…_ ”

Michael Cole snapped, “HEY!”

Percival continued, “I… _Miz-K Takase_ ( _Who, for unknown reason, is not here, at this time_ ), do not own the rights or the characters to _Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Cromartie High, Azumanga Daioh, Pokémon,_ and _School Rumble_ for this chapter!  The creation and roles of it here is purely coincidental.  As for the 33rd chapter of _“Miyazawa and May”,_ I will conclude the _Maidens for Hire_ appearances in this chapter and will introduce _another_ OC of mine, coming soon.”

Cole sighed, “So… _finally_ a little Hanna-Barbera in this story?”

“Uh, actually, _Scooby Doo’s_ newest chapter is owned by Warner.”

“Oh.  Won’t we get in trouble for using them?”

“Shut up, Cole!”

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 33  
Maiden Special (Part 2)_ **

* * *

Tomo was in a small room, tied up and was alone.  Of course, she was plugged in, since she cannot die… at least, not until the kidnappers, Fred and Fred, do something about it.

“Hey, guys!”  She called out, “I hope you’re not going to hurt me.  Eri Model will think of a way!  Please let me go and I’ll give it to you!  But I want to know what you are planning for our recipe!”

A man in glasses, black hair, and a business suit grumbled, “Sniffling snot cakes!  Will you shut up?”

A man in brown hair and a mustache, wearing pants and suspenders, nodded at her, without saying a word, while a guitar riff is playing.

* * *

_Meet Fred and Fred:  Mayor Fred Jones Sr. from “Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc.” and Freddie from “Cromartie High”_

* * *

Fred then snuffed, “Come on!  You Maidens don’t know when to shut up, right?”

“You can talk!”  Tomo shouted, “I never have seen _you_ take something from me!”

Fred then smiled, “It’s all about the money.  Ever since the worlds had been mixed, my partner and I wanted to invest.  We’ve decided to earn money out of financial gain, but only for the _honest_ way.”

He then muttered, “Except my mute friend let’s me speak, now and then.”

Freddie nodded.

“So, why did you want our recipe?  You wouldn’t even like it.”  Tomo remarked.

He replied, “That’s none of your business.  When was the last time I tasted _your_ food?”

Tomo grinned, “Oh, please… We cook to perfection!  Why do you think Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika built us for?”

Fred said, “Come to think of it, you’re right.  Very good point.  But that’s no excuse on _not_ giving me the recipe.”

She growled, “Oh, you’re no worse than Eri Maiden.”

He said, “She’ll be here… or else.”

Freddie pulled out a guitar and started to strum.  Fred Sr. listened on, as he sat by Tomo.

“How hard is it to bounce back, after losing your job as Mayor of Crystal Cove?”  He said, “I surely don’t need automation, like you, and I sure as heck won’t--.  Glimmering Galleons, Freddie!  Knock it off!”

Freddie stopped playing and bowed his head.  Fred continued, “And I sure won’t need you two robots to mess us up.”

Tomo pouted, “I feel your pain, sir.  Back then, our company was in a standstill, when I departed, by running away.  I didn’t want to be demolished, but at least, I won’t be able to be by the company.”

“What does _that_ have to do with anything?”

“Beats me… But I heard that you were kicked out of office.  That’s sad.  I ran away, before I was due to destruction.  That’s sadder… of course, it depends.”

“Funny little Maiden for Hire… You sure don’t get the idea that I want revenge on the people that shunned me!”

Freddie then asked, by signaling his hands.  He pointed the plug.

“No… you wouldn’t…” she cringed, “I need it to recharge…”

Fred unplugged her and said, “We don’t need to waste electric energy now, won’t we?”

Tomo was sad, as she was fully charged, but she cannot be plugged in again.  Freddie then used a jar and put the plug in it.

“No!”  Tomo cried.

Fred then snickered, “The clock is ticking…”

**XXXXX**

May and Eri arrived at a small apartment.  The two Freds were there.

“They are up on the top floor,” she said.

“Right.  And when we find those two, they’ll be sorry for hurting Tomo II!”  May declared.

She then asked, “But… How?  You’re too shy to face them.”

Eri then was puzzled, “Good point.  I don’t know if I could make the trip.  My battery power is at 50%.”

May declared, “How about if _I_ deliver it for you?”

“What?”

“Hear me out: I step in, give them the recipe, and we leave with Tomo.”

“But how?”

“How about if I become a Maiden, like you?”

Eri then said, “You know… That is a stupid idea… I like it!  But I guess we have no choice.”

She pulled out a huge trunk and opened it.  She pulled May in and began to dress her up.

* * *

_Ooh… pretty side wipe…_

* * *

May then approached the front door, dressed in a green and red Maiden outfit, in a pattern of Italy.

“This is so cute…” she smiled, “Reminds me of pasta and such.  Man, I have to finish this mission, before I eat.  Be still, stomach.”

She went inside and ran upstairs.  She arrived at the door and knocked, while holding the folder, which had the recipe.

“Who is it?”  Fred called out.

“It’s a Maiden with a _Maiden Special_ delivery!”  May called back.

He opened the door and saw May.

“Who are you?”  Fred asked.

May replied, “I am May, Model number, uh, M19.  I got your message from Tomo Model II.”

Fred then smiled, “Well, come on in.”

“I want to know, before I give it to you,” May said, “Why do you want this?”

“Oh, simply for money.”

“Extortion?”

“No.  I thought maybe I’d make it up for losing my Mayoral job, back then… and for escaping from Crystal Cove.  I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ouch…”

“Anyway, I haven’t seen you, lately.  Are you a newer model?”

“Uh… yeah… I’m a compact version.  I’m only small, but I work properly.

“Okay, good.  Freddie!  Let Tomo go!”

May gave Fred the recipe, as Tomo was free.  May and Tomo left, as Fred read the recipe with Freddie.

“Jumping Jerboas!  This makes no sense at all!  But at least we got it!”

They went to the kitchen, as the Maidens and May left.  Freddie then thought about the May Maiden.

He wrote on a chalkboard:  _“THAT was NO Maiden!  She had no button!”_

“Enh… Must be those newer models,” Fred said, “Besides, she’s probably lifelike.”

Freddie then wrote on the board:  _“Idiot…”_

**Grrr…**

“What was that?”  Fred asked.

He stepped out and saw May, holding her stomach.

“Shh… Stomach,” she whispered.

Fred then seethed, “Freddie _was_ right!”

She then went down the stairs, as Fred scoffed, “Of course, their fuel _is_ electricity.  It must be a lifelike model.”

He wrote:  _NO, IT’S NOT!  SHE’S HUMAN!_

Fred Sr. gasped, “Hey… Wait a minute!”

He thought, “That Maiden _never_ bowed.  She must be…  She must be a defective unit… or some type of spy android.  If that’s the case…”

He stepped out and saw May, on the bottom floor.  He cried out, “HEY!  STOP HER!  That Maiden is an imposter!!!  Or, at least, some knock-off!”

May gasped, “Uh, oh.”

Freddie growled and wrote:  _Shut up and get her!_

“RUN!”  Tomo cried out.

“Holy Krabbys!”  May shouted, as they dashed down the stairs.

The Freds ran after them, as The Maiden and May arrived to the exit.

“Eri Maiden!  Hurry!”  She cried.

Eri shouted, “What’s going on?”

May cried out, “They know!”

Eri Maiden signaled, “Run!  Back to the diner!”

Fred Sr. appeared and glared at her, “Oh, no, you don’t!”

May cringed, “Too late…”

Freddie smirked, “Well, well, well… Using a Maiden for Hire that is defective, or some sort of spy, to best at me, huh?”

May sobbed, “Sir, no… Not in my circuits.  I beg of you.  I’m just a newer and advanced model.”

Eri whispered, “Play along.”

Freddie wrote and showed:  _Who is she?  No need for dramatics._

“I told you!”  May cried, “I’m M19 – May Model!”

Freddie wrote:  _A likely story.  You have no button._

May shouted, “Listen to me, you mute!  You got something to say, say it now!”

Fred Sr. shouted, “I want that recipe, you brat of a robot!”

Freddie wrote:  _She’s not a robot!_

Eri snapped, “ _That’s_ the recipe!  You got what you want!  Just leave our new sister alone!”

Fred then smirked, as Freddie shook his head, no.

He said, “Hmm… Sounds fair.  This makes no sense, but knowing your culinary files, I’d say that you are A-OK, Maidens.”

Freddie wrote a question mark on the board, and showed it, while smacking his head.

May sobbed, as she wept, “I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.  My big sister, Eri Model, is too shy to join you and deliver the recipe.”

Fred Sr. snuffed, “I thought Maidens for Hire _don’t_ cry.”

Freddie wrote:  _They do…_

“I did _not_ know that.”

_Don’t listen to them, Jones._

“Oh, please… We got what we want.  Maybe the company created a new type of realistic Maiden.”

_You said that she didn’t bow!_

May gasped, as Eri and Tomo whimpered, “We’re screwed…”

Fred then turned to May and asked, “Well?  What have you to say, Miss May Model; _IF_ that’s your real serial number?”

May then was nervous, as she then thought, “What to do… Think, Haruka… Think… What would a Maiden for Hire do, aside from _Guaranteed Service_?”

She then got an idea.  In an instant, she closed her eyes and collapsed.  She was playing dead, or at least, in a Maiden way.

Eri thought, “What is she doing?”

Tomo cried, “Oh, NO!  May Model’s batteries have died!”

Eri cried, “What?”

May winked, as Tomo smiled.

Tomo whispered, “Play along, stupid…  She’s onto something!”

They picked her up, as Tomo sobbed, “How could you?  She needed to recharge her batteries, and you monsters made her stay!  Heartless users!”

Freddie wrote:  _Okay… I was wrong…_

Tomo sobbed, with tears in her eyes, “FINE!  YOU WANT THAT RECIPE FOR YOUR NEEDS, BE MY GUEST!”

She then said, in anger, “But you two know this… that May Maiden may be your undoing.”

Eri nodded and exclaimed, “She’s right.  Enjoy your _Maiden Special…_ jerks!”

They left, as May opened her eyes, looking at Tomo, who was carrying her.

“Did they buy it?”  She whispered.

Tomo shushed her.  Both Freds were uneasy.  But Fred Sr. was smiling in victory.

“I guess she _was_ a Maiden, after all,” he sighed.

He then cheered, “Oh, well… At least we won our prize!  Let’s go cook!”

Freddie then shook his head and wrote:  _I need to find a new Fred… or maybe that gorilla._

**XXXXX**

May and the Maidens were back in the diner.  May said, “Well, at least _they_ are happy.  I cannot believe that they almost caught us.”

Eri smiled, “I know… We almost would’ve been dolls, if May didn’t resort to her _shutdown mode_.”

She patted her head and giggled, “Miss Sawachika would be honored to create May Maidens, in a commemoration of your heroics!”

Tomo then said, “I know what you did was foolish, but thanks for saving me.”

May said, “It’s no problem.  Oh, yeah… Can you make the Maidens named _Haruka_?”

Eri responded, “Sure.  Why?  Is that your real name?”

May smiled, as Eri nodded.

Tomo remarked, “Well… I’ll call the offices about this, the minute our shift is finished.  To repay you, I shall create the _Maiden Special,_ just for you.”

May squealed with glee.

“Eri, a little help here?” She called out.

Both Maidens began to work in the kitchen, cooking in a fast pace.

May was amazed, “Whoa!  Super speed!  Move over, 009!  Maidens for Hire are very fast!”

Minutes later, the Maiden Special, which was nikujaga, blended with rice, carrots, and spices, was finished.  Eri served it to May.  May started to eat it. After the first bite, May was moved.

“Wow!”  She sobbed, “It’s so delicious!”

Yukino came out of the room and was in a puzzled look, “What did I miss?”

“Yuki!”  She cheered, “Maiden Special!”

“Okay…” Yukino took a bite.

When she tasted it, she was amazed.

“Damn, that’s good food!  What is it?”

Tomo cheered, “Meat and potatoes, mixed with exotic Asian blends!”

Yukino smiled, “Just like home…”

May asked, “But wait… What about Fred and Freddie?”

“Oh, you’d understand the recipe, but it’s too complicated to work it,” Eri Maiden said.

Tomo Maiden replied, “She’s right.  What Fred Jones Sr. got was a recipe for our failed attempts at a super strong curry.”

Meanwhile, Fred was eating the curry that he and Freddie made.  Fred started to turn green and collapse.  Freddie was unaffected.  He was still eating.

“Bouncing… Blister Bunnies!”  Fred cried in pain, “This is awful!!!”

Freddie said nothing.  He continued to eat.

Tomo giggled, “For some reason, adding garlic and spinach into a Maiden Curry tastes very bland.”

Eri said, “And the way you cook it, you must set it to 600 degrees for five minutes.  Too bad we don’t make _Five-Alarm Maiden Chili_.”

Yukino then said, “Well, for what it’s worth, you Maidens are all right.  You make the best food around.”

May asked, “But why are you closed?”

“We’re just trying to test, before we can re-open,” Tomo said, “We started a culinary branch, since we came here.  So, we wanted to try it out.”

Eri smiled, “Now that we have perfected it, it’s time to re-open the store!”

They finished cooking and went outside.  Miyazawa was confused.

“They didn’t answer us,” she said.

May asked, “Do you think they went to buy some posters?”

Miyazawa then looked at May’s Maiden uniform and asked, “Uh… May… What’s with the red and green frills?”

**XXXXX**

They left the diner, as the Maidens began to work on the reopening.  Miyazawa asked May, “Say… Were they _really_ Maidens for Hire?”

May then said, “Oh… I was just kidding… _Maidens for Hire_ are simply household appliances.  They aren’t like people.”

She then thought, “I can’t risk seeing her all shocked and scared like that, again.”

Yukino then saw a movie theater, which was huge.

“Hey, how about a movie?  We have time, before we go home,” Yukino asked.

May smiled, “I’m in!”

They went to the ticket booth.

“One adult, one stupid,” Yukino said.

May snapped, “Hey!”

“Oh, sorry,” she smiled.

“One adult, one child,” she said to the cashier.

May nodded, “That’s better.”

They went inside.  The Freds, however, were passing them, feeling uneasy.

“Wait until I get my hands on that May Maiden!”  Fred groaned, as Freddie was driving, “How dare they give me such bad food!  I ought to shut down their operations!”

He then cried, “But first… a quick ride to get my stomach pumped.”

The car drove away, as the Maidens finished.

“Good!  All ready for the grand re-re-opening!”  Eri smiled.

The poster had May, in her uniform, with the sign saying:  _“Grand Re-Re-Opening of Maidens Diner – Come for the food, stay for our guaranteed service”_

Tomo then said, “Let’s call the others.”

Eri smiled, “COOL!”

Tomo Maiden then whispered, “Whoever those two are, they’re always welcome to _Maiden Town._ ”

Eventually, this city is run by Maidens and Butlers for Hire.  But that particular story is told for another time… of course, _without_ Miyazawa and May to appear.

Eri Maiden said, “I hope Miss Sawachika approves of the new _Haruka Maidens for Hire_ , real soon.  We’ll need all the help.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the three silhouettes appeared.  They were in the shape of Jessie, James, and Meowth.  Cassidy was shocked.

“How dare you show yourselves in my presence, you losers?” Cassidy shouted.

“How dare _you_ bail on Botch?”  Jessie shouted.

James bellowed, “Team Rocket never quits, even through pain!”

Meowth responded, “Yeah!  And if you know better, you return to your duties as a member of Team Rocket!”

Cassidy cried, “You guys had it bad, but I don’t!  I’m sick and tired of being through this messed-up universe!”

James smirked, “I hope the twerps didn’t heed your word.”

(Jessie): “Listen, is that a quitter I hear?”

(James):  “We’ve been through it all, and you have nothing to fear!”

(Jessie):  On the wind…

(James):  Past the stars…

(Meowth):  Through the weird cities…

Cassidy shouted, “Alright, already!!!  I don’t need your changeable mottos!!!”

They stopped and said, “Sorry…”

Jessie then appeared from the silhouette and snapped, “You need to buck up!  Truth to be told, you deserve to lose, now and then, but we know May, very well!”

James then appeared and said, “Listen to us.  We don’t mind quitting, but without Team Rocket, what would the boss say?”

Meowth then did a reenactment, with Team Rocket obtaining May’s Pokémon:

“Imagine if you will, if **_we_** took her Pokémon!  The boss will be smiling in glee, as he uses that Glaceon and Blaziken for some cold air and heat.  He’ll also use the Venusaur to ride on and enjoy the beautiful garden scent.  With that enormous bloom of a flower on its back, he can feel serene.  And after that, he’ll say to us, _“I believe that Meowth, Jessie, and James have proven of Team Rocket glory, despite their recent accomplishments of failure!”_   And then we make it big!”

Meowth added, “Just imagine the luxuries that await youse!  It may not happen yet, but one day, you could do what we could never do:  capture a Pikachu!”

Cassidy was moved in tears, as Jessie shouted, “So, go ahead and quit!  Leave your partner, high and dry!”

James said, “OR… Make our boss proud!  We’re Team Rocket!  And proud of it!!!  Ignore the pain!  We learn from our mistakes!”

They all chant, “It’s our lifestyle, it’s all for a while; WE RULE!!!”

Cassidy then said, “You’re… You’re right…”

She dropped to her knees and wailed, “I’m such an idiot!  Oh, why did I leave Biff alone?  I just couldn’t take it anymore!  I was arrested by mall security, I was blown up, I was nearly beaten up by a group of men, who were angry…”

She leaked tears like waterfalls, a la Pedro, “I am a member of Team Rocket!  And since I hate you so much, you really made me change my mind!”

She ran off to find Butch.  Team Rocket was in smiles.

“Well… she’s doomed,” Jessie sneered.

James asked, “I’m confused, Jessie.  How come she wanted to bail, because of all that?”

“Who cares?”  Jessie snapped, “The minute we leave this place, the sooner we get the twerp’s Pikachu!”

Meowth then smiled, “We’ve been sitting pretty, since we have been earning money.  What do you say we’s go out and have lunch?”

They all cheered, “YAY!  FOOD FOR THREE!  NONE FOR TWERPS!”

They went to the Maiden Diner and continued to chat.

“Say, should we order some more of those--?”  James asked.

Jessie griped, “AH!  I’m sick of eating noodles!  If I see a soba noodle again…”

Meowth smiled, “I hope they have fried chicken…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at an emergency room, Fred Sr. was in the room, waiting for the nurse.  She appeared.  She was wearing a pink nurse uniform and had black hair and an ample bust.  She also had cat ears.

“Oh, crumbling cookie things… Don’t tell me that _you’re_ a Maiden, too?”  He whined.

The Maiden said, “Good day.  I am Sakaki Model.  I’ll be your nurse today.”

She looked at the chart and read his problem:  _a stomach ulcer._

“Oh, too bad.  But, we will fix it…” she said.

She pulled out a syringe and filled it up with painkillers.  She pointed the needle at him and he started to quiver.

“Wha--, what are you doing???  Stay away!!!”  Fred shrieked.

Did I forget to mention that the needle was huge?

“Now… This won’t hurt a bit…” she said, with her eye twitching.

**“AHHHHHHH!!!”**

_Back from the dead (One time only):  Sakaki Model_

* * *

At the diner, Team Rocket looked at the poster and was confused.

“Say, doesn’t the Maiden for Hire on the poster look like one of the twerpettes?”  James asked.

Jessie sighed, “Who knows?  We’re starving.”

Meowth smirked, “Well, no time like the present!  Like heck there’d be a twerpette robot like her.”

They cheered, “YAY!  LET US EAT!”

Wobbuffet cheered, “WOBBA!”

They stepped inside, as Tomo Maiden watched on, “Everyone eats for free… But we charge by the hour, starting tomorrow.  If no money, we have no food to cook.”

She spoke, holding a menu, breaking 4th wall, “Would you like a seat?  We are here for your guaranteed service!”

* * *

**_Thus concludes this chapter… See you next time!_ **

* * *

At Jonesy’s house, he, Wyatt, and Jude were watching on.

Jude asked, “I hope they add _us_ in the next chapter.”

Jonesy said, “Oh, it’s cool.  This is like holding off, until we’re ready.”

* * *

Excel was frozen solid.  She was motionless, as a few people walked past her in confusion.  What could be wrong with this picture?  Of course, she’ll eventually move.  This is Excel, of course.  She’s probably hungry.

Five hours later, at night, she started moving and singing, swinging her machete around.

“Ah-ri-ma!  Ah-ri-ma!  Ah-ri-ma!”

_This… is completely nuts…_

* * *

**_That answer is left untold, until later.  We know why, but we’re not ready to tell you, just yet._ **

* * *

At the _Maidens for Hire_ compound, Eri Sawachika was shocked.

“WHAT???  Maidens for Hire of May, as a promotion for _this_ fan fiction?”  She cried.

Yomi gave her approval, “I approve.  But isn’t she so small?”

Eri shouted, “No way…  I don’t want someone like her, cheering like she’s Italian!  Plus, red and green is gaudy!  And _doesn’t_ the real Haruka train in--?”

Yomi glared, “Miss Sawachika… Do you question my order of Maidens for Hire?”

Eri shivered, “No…”

She smiled, “Good.  Have 5,000 units of Maidens for Hire of May made, and PRONTO!”

Eri shouted, “But… Next thing you’re going to say is that Maidens of Yukino Miyazawa are going to be processed!”

She winked, “We’re working on it.  We just needed to improve her bust size.  Plus, her hair would also be very silky, long, and shiny.  _Maiden Moé Factors_ approve of neck-length to waist-length hair, more than short bobs.”

Eri gulped, as Yomi left, all-smiles.

She growled, “I blame Miz-K…”

She shouted, shaking the camera, shouting at the 4th wall, “WHOEVER APPROVE OF THIS, YOU’VE GOT NO RIGHT!!!  I’LL SUE, IF I HAVE TO!!!  AHH!!!”

* * *

**_Please stand by…_ **


	8. Coming to Theaters... Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick retrospective of each of the main cast, including Yukino and Haruka... and even "Mr. Writer" Miz-K Takase.

_Due to any complete reports and reviews towards the story, most of this chapter will be presented in Play Form.  Also, this chapter will present a special character introduction segment, in which we introduce the other characters involved in this story.  
To put it blunt, we are showing Miyazawa and May, watching the coming attractions, in Play Form, and in previous parts._

_Also, I do not own South Park or Hetalia, since the characters are in this chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 34  
Coming to Theaters… Maybe…_ **

* * *

May arrived with a tub of popcorn, a box of candy, and a large soda.  Miyazawa had nothing.

“Huh?  Are you a glutton?”  Yukino snapped.

May smiled, “It’s free refills!”

Miyazawa sighed, as she and May were sitting together.  Following their visit from the Maiden Diner, they agreed to see a movie together, before they go home.  The entire movie theater has very few people.

“Jesus!”  Stan Marsh snuffed, “How long before they start this goddamn movie?”

Switzerland shouted, “Watch your tone!  There’s a girl present!”

Lichtenstein then blushed, “Oh, big brother… It’s nice to spend the day with you.”

Switzerland then said, “No problem.  Just stay seated, okay.”

A few people shushed, as Miyazawa was sighing, “Great… Rowdiness gets us nowhere…”

Eric Cartman announced, “Oh, boy!  Movie trailers!”

* * *

_Note:  The lines there were from the infamous “You’re Getting Old” episode._

* * *

May smiled, “Wow!  This is great!”

Miyazawa shushed May, as the trailers started.

* * *

**_Miz-K Takase Productions:  
_** (Narrator):  Born in Petalburg City… Raised in her home… Made of heart… soul… and clay… She’s May.

(May):  Where were you, my snowgirl?

**_She’s a cutie…_ **

(May):  I am so lonely without her…

(April):  How long has it been, Haruka?

**_She was once Haruka of Plastic World…_ **

(May):  I… I don’t remember…

(Narrator):  You’ve seen her on stage, in contests, and even in the fun moments she had.

 _From Chapter 6…_  
(May):  HALIFAX!!!  
 **BONK!**  
(Miyazawa):  Stop acting like an ass!

(Narrator):  May has cute styles, and a huge imagination…

(May):  It’s time, once again, for May’s Expedition!

(A montage of May’s moments from Chapters 1 thru 22)

 _From Chapter 12…  
_ (Dawn):  Oh, what a cute body… _  
_(May):  Okay, Quasimodo, you need to chill and let me hear about _this_ world!

(Miyazawa):  Just knock it off, before I beat you up, _senselesser_!

(May):  Yuki!  That’s rude!

**_She’s perfect… for a kid…_ **

(May):  I’m May!

**_May!_ **

* * *

“Ah!”  Stan gasped.

Italy smiled, “Hey!  I didn’t know she would say _Ve~,_ too, Germany!”

Germany said, “It’s obvious that they are simply knock-offs of us.  Perhaps Japan can enlighten us with this story.”

Italy said, “Maybe so… I cannot wait to see that movie…”

Miyazawa was confused, “Is it just me or does that girl look like you?”

May then asked, “Hmm… I think it must be a tribute film.”

“Here’s another one!  Shush, Yuki!”  She cried out.

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions:_ **

(Miyazawa, narrating):  Perhaps my biggest accomplishments in life we to have a huge family and a darling husband.  However, I was a peaceful young woman, living my life and living a happiness…

(May appeared, all crying)

 _From Prologue…  
_ (May):  AHH!  Oh, goodness!  Please forgive me!  I didn’t mean to barge in to your moment!  I come in peace!  Please don’t hurt me!  I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking!  I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion!  I haven’t eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did…

(Miyazawa, narrating):  Until I met _her…_

(May’s montage of her saying “Yuki!”)

(Miyazawa, narrating):  GOD!  She’s driving me nuts!!!

(May winked)

(Miyazawa, narrating):  But, of course, there were times that she was completely nice.  I tend to give out good advice.

 _From Chapter 4…  
_ (Miyazawa):  May, it’s obviously that this is the gift to Chris and Elsie. _  
_(May): _Elise…_  
(Miyazawa):  Whatever…

 _From Chapter 6…_  
(Miyazawa):  No.  How about you look around, while I find a person to help me?  
(May):  How so?  
(Miyazawa):  Maybe I’ll get a job at the Khaki Barn!!!

 _From Chapter 15…  
_ (Miyazawa):  Yukino Miyazawa-Arima’s personal tip:  _Never listen to Zombies._

(Dawn):  Why that… nerd!!!

(Miyazawa, narrating):  Of course, there are times that I suffered bad experiences…

 _From Chapter 9…  
_ (Miyazawa):  AHH!!!  Is this what a single red rose being plucked by each petal feels like?  It is!  It’s the library in third year, at Hokuei, all over again!!!

_From Chapter 16…_

(Miyazawa):  WAIT!  Let’s think it over!!!  
 **BOOM!!!**

(Miyazawa, sighing, narrating):  My life is hell… At least I get to spend it with May.  She’s a very nice person…

(May):  Yuki…

(Miyazawa):  I’m going to make you proud, April.  May will be under _my_ care.  And, I promise, that when the worlds are fixed up and May and I are back in our own worlds, I promise you… I will dedicate my life to protect her.

**_Yukino Arima – The Story  
My Life with May (Part 1)_ **

**_Rated: R_ **

* * *

“Agh!”  Stan snapped.

Kyle Broflovski shouted, “Dude!  Don’t do this again!”

Stan rebutted, “What?  It’s not my fault that I am seeing this as the way it is!”

“Okay, I’ll stop…” he said, as Miyazawa was moved.

“Oh!  What a beautiful story!”  She cheered, “April, May, Yolei, Sakura, Arima!  What roles!”

“Will you calm down, Yuki?  Don’t make a scene…” May pleaded quietly.

Yukino started to cry, “Even though I am from a different world, this is a heartbreaking moment.  I remember that I rescued Pero Pero and get to hear Sakura’s voice again!”

May then saw another preview, as Russia was giggling.  He turned to her and asked, “Excuse me, Miss, but could you remove your hat?  No hats allowed in this theater…”

May then retorted, “It’s a bandana.”

Russia said, “It’s on your head.”

“Take it off, May!”  Yukino scoffed.

* * *

**_Alley Drive Productions  
_** (Britain, narrating):  Yes, screaming fans around are seeing a glimpse of the greatest band from America, similar to the Beatles, even though 5/6 of the group is American.

(The Gang is running from their fans)

(Britain):  Individually, it was a long and winding road for them…  Now a part of the greatest band in the world, they are known to be the greatest, whenever and wherever.

(Percival):  All right, Gang!  Let’s go!

(Britain):  They debuted a while back, but now… The Gang is in the world of their own.

 ** _Peter Giese – The Leader of the group – if you call him a leader  
_** (Peter):  Dude!  This is awesome!

 _From Chapter 18…  
_ (Peter):  OKAY, you big bald bonamy ( _bo-nah-mee_ )!  Taste _this_ little shot!

 ** _Farra Stevens-Gaynes – The Blonde Bomber (with a blue streak)  
_** (Farra):  Awesome?  I call it stupid!

 _From chapter 22…  
_ (Farra):  Is this really necessary, in this artificial sun?  
(Kasumi Asakura):  Are you questioning our stimulation?  
(Farra):  It’s _simulation,_ idiot!

 ** _Steven Cooke – The Reggie Mantle of Chords  
_** (Steven):  Steven Cooke is simply enjoyable…

 _From Chapter 26…  
_ (Steven):  Now… Maybe _that_ will keep you douches in line.  Let’s go home.  
(Cole):  WHOA!  Steven Cooke has lifted about over 400 pounds of his allies!  Amazing!

 ** _Percival P. Gaynes – The Brains of the Operation  
_** (Percival):  It’s nothing… Really…  Seriously, it’s not, darn it!

 _From Chapter 29…  
_ (Percival):  Gang, jump down and stop that car!  
(Dan):  Great!  _More_ Power Ranger wannabes!  
(Percival):  SIDE OF EVIL EVISCERATION!!!

 ** _Mizuki Takase – The Girl with the huge talent… and boobs  
_** (Mizuki):  Watch it, buddy!  I’m taken!

 _From chapter 26…_  
(Heather):  JUSTICE MEGA BARRA--!!!  
 **THWACK!!!**  
(Mizuki):  Here’s a Justice Strike for you!  
(Percival):  What a dweeb…

 ** _And Heather Dunn-Nevins – the Energetic one… provides the drums  
_** (Heather):  Heather is simply on her way to glory!  But if I wasn’t rich, Heather wouldn’t be in this story, would I?

 _From chapter 23…_  
(Heather):  In the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!  
(Lars Rodriguez):  WHOA!  Nice impression of an anime character!  
(Heather):  I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!

(Britain):  As they appear in this world, they work for Miyuki Takara and the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_.  Thus, the _Prudish Invasion_ had begun.  With the worlds beginning to merge and meld, it was going nowhere, man.  And the LSAAWS and The Gang, along with the Kona Force, had a ticket to ride.

(The Gang began to evacuate the people)

(Peter):  Will the people in the cheap seats leave now?  And for the rest of you, come with us, if want to live!

(Britain):  They represent the LaSaws!

(Gang):  _LSAAWS!!!_

(Britain):  It’s time to save the world!

(Mizuki):  At the very least, we’re doing this out of Civil Service.  
(Farra):  Civil service, maybe; violent arts, I hope so.

**_The Gang_ **

(Percival):  Gang!  Move out!

(ALL):  YEAH!!!

* * *

“Uh…” Miyazawa was stunned, “Since when does a band that is our neighbors act like superheroes?”

Stan snuffed, “Gross!”

Kyle snapped, “You’re doing it again!”

“It’s just disgusting!”

“They’re penguins, so STOP IT!”

Germany shouted, “HEY, YOU DUMMKOPF!!!  Stop shouting, during the movie!”

Stan apologized, “Sorry.”

“I’m referring to the Jew!”  Germany snapped.

Kyle apologized, “Oh, sorry, sir…”

He growled, “See what you did?”

Stan said, “Why?  It’s not my fault that he’s a bigger hater like Cartman.”

Cartman remarked, “That’s not true.  He’s been in World War II.”

Kyle stated, “I’m warning you, Stan!”

May then thought, “It’s almost like they are making movies about us.”

She asked Yukino, “Hey, Yuki… are we in Hollywood?”

“No,” Yukino said, “Everywhere we went, it was like the world was with us.”

Austria demanded, “What kind of movie is this?  A Gang from Britain’s home?  No wonder he is a pirate that I sided with!”

“Stop whining and enjoy the movies,” Russia smiled.

“Yuki!”  She giggled, “Yuki-Chan!”

Miyazawa gasped, “Is that… April?”

May turned and was shocked, “WHAT?”

Kyle asked, “Who’s this April?”

“Wasn’t she that gynoid from Buffy that is now spare parts?”  Cartman inquired.

“Could be…” Kenny McCormick muffled.

* * *

**_Clay-Star Productions  
_** (Narrator):  Times had changed, as a part of the world of Plastic… A kingdom that was run by a corrupt queen, who abdicated the old queen, until her untimely end.

(April):  It _has_ been… And lately the queen has been excited to see you, _if_ she finds you again.

(Narrator):  She is the dark May… April…

(Scene of the bomb exploding in the Galleria Mall, from Chapter 7)  
(April, from chapter 27):  Literally, I am a blue blood, since my hot body is made of clay.  But in every world, it’s like my entire body is made of flesh, darkness, and hate.  I feel like I am the entity of hate and love.  And that whole red wire thing was getting old.  Cutting the blue wire was perfect for idiot savants like them.

(Narrator):  She’s very old, but with a kid’s body.

(April):  I’m 23 years old.

(Narrator):  And everywhere she goes, she plans to save her lives and friends… after turning on the evil queen Yolei.  She dedicated her life to obey Queen Michi and her daughter, May.

(April):  If you’re watching this, now you know the truth.  May is very precious to me.

(Narrator):  It’s the adventure of a lifetime, unless you are boiling in hot water…

(April):  Well, I should be going soon.  My royal ruler awaits me.

**_April: The Movie  
Rated R_ **

(April):  Oh, yes.  I’m just ever so grateful…

(Pedro):  Pedro feels the same way.

* * *

Excel started to bawl, “AHH!!!  Excel is in tears, seeing a heartbreaking movement!  Excel is so sad! So sad!  So sad!  Are these tears running down my eyes?  Excel is so--, is so--, is so--, is so--, is so--…”

She started to twitch again.

“Oh, come on!”  Stan shouted at Excel, “Will you shut up?”

Italy smacked the back of her head.  Excel felt normal.

“Oh, thanks!  Excel feels like she was completely damaged in her tiny brain!”  She thanked Italy.

Italy smiled, “Oh, no problem… It was nice to see someone enjoy the opening trailers.”

Cartman guffawed, “Stupid Italian…”

Kyle laughed, “Yeah…  It’s funny because it is true.  (I can tell; I peeked into _Hetalia_ ).”

Russia responded, “I wonder if she had a stroke.”

May was scared, “AH!  April?  She’s alive?!”

Miyazawa sighed, “May…  You haven’t read the previous scripts?”

Miyazawa broke character and explained to the fourth wall:  
“Here’s what April is.  She’s an exact copy of May.  She was born and sculpted in Plastic World, which was run by Queen Yolei.  She wears all black attire, similar to a Dark-type Pokémon owner, or a gothic Lolita.  However, she met her untimely end, sacrificing herself along with the zombie Rei Tachibana.  Plastic World was free, thanks to me… but April was alive, and somehow the land that she grew up, or was sculpted in, was gone.  That mystery was to remain an enigma, but until Miz-K writes the reason, it could be soon.  She is currently located, while reuniting with Queen Michi and Dawn, in the foreigner Pedro’s home, along with his son, Sandora.  There’s more to come, folks… I forgot to mention that she created May, but I am not so sure if April and May are related.  Right, May?”

May then was scared.  She then saw Stan and asked him, “Say, how come you hate movies?”

“I don’t know.  But I promised my friends that I cannot complain,” Stan said.

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“I know.”

Kyle complained, “He kept saying that everything he sees looks and sounds like shit.”

Stan sighed, “It’s all true… But I made a deal _not_ to complain to my friends… especially these trailers and the movie.”

Yukino snapped, “MAY!  SIT THE FUCK DOWN!”

May pouted, “Sorry…”

Yukino snapped, “If you are going to chat, do it _after_ the movie!”

“Jerk…” May snuffed sadly.

Yukino sighed, “I’m sorry.  I was angry over these people here…”

Kyle whispered, “You see what you did?”

Stan cried, “ME?!”

Austria snapped, “WILL YOU SHUT UP???”

Miyazawa then calmed down and said, “Well, there’s another preview…”

May said, “It’s just that kid was saying that he saw nothing but--.”

“I heard,” Yukino said, “He’s being an asshole.”

May whined, “But he’s ten!”

Miyazawa then growled at the screen, “I’m starting to remember _him_.”

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions Lmt.  
_** (Miz-K is running in the streets)

(Police is chasing Miz-K)

(Cop):  Miz-K!  Get that stubby bastard!

(Gunshot)

(A montage of Miz-K’s moments)

(Miz-K, narrating):  Yo.  I’m Miz-K Takase, the alter-ego of (withheld).  Just a fiction writer, with a huge height and a very amped-up persona; also, I got me a huge beard stubble.  People say I am the _Nabeshin of Fan Fiction_ ( _Not proven_ ), but I don’t wear _Lupin-Wear_.  In any case, I got me an arsenal of weapons, but mostly I got a recruiting stable.

(Roger Smith is drinking)

(Miz-K):  That’s Roger Smith – Master of disguise.  His roles are limited, but he works for me.  He’s simply a double agent for the LSAAWS (but they don’t know it).  Once we get info from him, it won’t be long, before we stop the real damage.

(Michael Cole is on a podium)

(Cole):  _And I quote…_

(Miz-K):  Michael Cole… He’s a great ally.  He speaks like a chatterbox, but he dresses like a weasel!  The guy is a jerk, but he’s a proud voice for all of us.

(Cole):  Oh, you’re just saying that.

(Miranda Maynard is preparing)

(Miz-K):  This is Mira Maynard.  One of me OCs.  She’s not in this story yet, but I hear she makes an appearance soon.  Broad’s got a sword and shield and she ain’t for cosplay.  Those are real!  The sword, I mean…

(Percival is about to die, by Excel)

(Percival):  WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???

(Miz-K):  If it isn’t Old Man Percival… Bye-bye…

(Percival shrieks)

(A montage of Miz-K’s running and action scenes are shown)  
(Miz-K):  I’m the Miz-K!  
(Miz-K):  FIRE!!!  
(Miz-K is lounging around)  
(Cop):  Get that stubby bastard!  
(Miz-K):  Learn what I taught you and you will achieve greatness!  
(Heather):  Put your pants on…  
(Miz-K gets pelted by a baseball)  
(Miz-K gets shot in the head)  
(Miz-K gets exploded)  
(Miz-K):  Time to rock and roll!

(Miz-K):  People say that I’m like The Miz, because I am awesome.  I am _not_ awesome!  I’m MIZ-K!!!

(Miz-K emblem gets a bullet hole shot through, over the “I”)

**_MIZ-K_ **

(Miz-K appears)

(Miz-K):  By the way, I’m broke until Sunday.  Got any change?

* * *

“Oh, come on!”  Miyazawa snapped.

Kyle got up and left.  He yelled at Stan, “That’s it, Stan!  I’m not sitting through a movie with you!”

Stan shouted, “I did no such thing!”

Cartman and Kenny left, as Cartman said, “No, he’s right. You suck, dude.”

“ME?”  Stan yelled, “Did you see that shit?”

Austria yelled, “SOMEONE GET AN USHER!!!”

Stan left, as May was confused.

Switzerland snapped, “Do you mind???”

May asked Yukino, “Say, Yuki… I wonder when the movie will start.”

Yukino sighed, “Who knows?  I am beginning to understand that it is all bad, from here on out.”

Switzerland called out, “Would you mind keeping it down?  Lichtenstein and I are watching the movie!”

Miyazawa smiled, “Sorry…”

_And now, finally, our feature presentation…_

The screen suddenly went blue screen.

They all growled in anger, except for Russia, “ **AHH!!!** ”

They stormed out of the theater and were angry.

“I want _mien_ Euros back!!!”  Germany shouted.

Austria cried, “THIS IS THE WORST DATE EVER, UND I AM ALONE!!!”

Russia smiled and said, “Awesome movie… though there was no action…”

Miyazawa groaned, “Wasted twelve dollars on a blue screen…”

May then responded, “I like it.  Maybe the movies were from Apple.”

**XXXXX**

“What a day…” Miyazawa groaned.

Back at _Broken Shades_ , that night, they returned to find Hyatt, all bloodied and out cold.  They were both shocked in horror.

“She died again…” May cringed.

Miyazawa shouted, “That does it!  I don’t care if she was like that, when we left; she’s going to see a doctor, _first thing_ tomorrow!”

May picked up Hyatt and placed her on the couch.  Miyazawa then called the hospital.  She wrote down the appointment.

“Okay, May,” she said, “I’m taking her to the ER, first thing in the morning.  I want you to stay home and take care of Pero Pero.”

May saluted, “Roger, Yuki!”

She petted Pero Pero and gave him a treat.  Yukino then smiled.

“How nice,” she thought aloud, “I’m sure they’ll get along.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fields, Pedro was walking in the path and found Tenma, wearing a tight bodysuit with black patterns.

_As seen in Episode 46 of School Rumble_

He approached her and asked, “Excuse me… Are you lost?  Pedro must be concerned over you.”

Tenma then started to speak in tongue, but in an electronic voice.  Pedro was completely shocked in tears.

“NO!!!  Pedro cannot understand you!!!”  He cried out.

Dawn then viewed then from a distance.

“Tenma?”  She thought, “I thought she was discharged…”

* * *

**_I wonder why… but do Dawn and Tenma know each other?  And what roles do they play?  Tenma was a member for somebody, in that sexy ensemble… but what?_ **

**_Find out in future chapters…_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, in the theater, Excel was confused.

“Uh…” she said in straining, “Excel… forgot… something… but… what…”

She emitted smoke from her head and was motionless.  That’s something from a ditzy ACROSS girl.  She forgot that Miyazawa, the woman that Arima hired to kill, was already there… of course, she never saw her yet.

* * *

At Jonesy’s house, he, Wyatt, and Jude were watching on… again.

“Still no appearances…” Wyatt moaned.

“This sucks!”  Jonesy shouted, “When are they going to bring us back?”

Wyatt replied, “Probably waiting until the 40 mark.”

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _While I am not proud of this chapter, it does show some quality.  The part with Stan in anger about shit, it reflects a bit from “You’re Getting Old” from Season 15 of South Park.  That series was okay, but sadly, it had nothing to boost in height of pizzazz._


	9. Call the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyatt gets a check-up, for her sudden deaths and bleeding. Meanwhile, more deaths toll for the AU Count, courtesy of ACROSS.

The following morning, Miyazawa and Hyatt were on a taxi, heading to a hospital.  Hyatt was feeling uneasy, as Yukino was concerned.

“Maybe we’ll find out about her health,” she thought, “I grow worried about her.  She dies a lot and it may be because of her roles with her employers.”

Hyatt then sobbed, “Senior Excel…”

“And she misses her senior…  I wonder who she is.”

* * *

**_Chapter 35  
Call the Doctor_ **

* * *

They arrived at the hospital:  _Hell’s Pass_.  Miyazawa then went to the reception desk and asked, “Excuse me, but it’s simply an emergency situation.  I want you to--.”

A girl in blonde hair asked, “Name…”

“Uh, her name is Hyatt.”

“ _Full_ name!”

Hyatt replied, “Call me Hyatt Ayasugi.”

“Ayasugi?”

“That’s a _nom de plume_ I received…”

“Oh… kay…”

She and Hyatt waited in the waiting seats.  Hyatt was coughing a bit.

“Don’t die now, okay?”  Yukino asked.

“Sorry…” she moaned.

They waited.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Pedro’s, Dawn was busy counting the money that she found in Pedro’s sexy wife’s stash.

“Whoa!  What a bunch o’ dineros!”  She giggled.

A figured appeared.  It was Tenma.  She then addressed to Dawn, “Hey!  That Girl!”

“Huh?”  Dawn gasped, “Don’t call me _That Girl_!  Do I look like Gidget?”

Tenma smiled evilly, “No.  But I fear that you may be disobeying Arima.”

“My boss knows no boundaries towards me!  Besides, shouldn’t you be back to work, Miss Am-Net Assassin?”

Tenma giggled, “Oh, it was hard!  I happened to complete _another_ corrupt business man, complete with Asian woman.”

Dawn growled, “Who?”

“Exactly.”

Tenma then held up the severed hand of Carter Pewterschmidt.  She then said that the head is back at home.

“No way… How did you do it?”

We forgot to mention… the death of Mister Boss was _her_ doing.  And also, Tenma Tsukamoto is working for Arima’s ACROSS.

“Tenma Tsukamoto!”  Dawn barked, “I want you to belay your orders from that man!  In the meantime, leave now!”

Tenma bowed, “Sorry.  But you _will_ return soon, right?”

Dawn shushed her and said, “Quiet… I already got Michi on the ropes.  It’s not time yet.”

Tenma departed and said, “I look forward to your report… _That Girl_.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!”  Dawn yelled.

It seems, for reasons unknown, Dawn could be working for ACROSS.  However, we’re not sure if she’s leaving ACROSS or refusing to join.

Michi appeared and asked, “Who was that?”

Dawn replied, “She was a friend of mine.”

Michi glared, “Is she another one of your thugs?”

Dawn smirked, “What are you going to do: ground me again?  Sorry.  But you know me well.”

Michi snapped, “I know how much you wanted a brand new face, but I refuse to believe that you are an assassin… or in cahoots with one.”

She then ordered, “I forbid you to see her again.  That’s an order from your queen.”

She drew a gun and said, “Sorry.  But I want a new face… and also, if you valued your life, you do as I say… even if it means bringing Tenma in to do it.”

“Dawn!”

“Don’t ‘Dawn’ me!  I want what I needed.  Have you forgotten that your kingdom is gone?  Your reigns of rule are powerless against me.  You go and breathe a word to April.  Do so, and they _all_ die.  Of course, knowing Pedro, he’ll die again.”

Michi then bowed her head and rose her arms up. She then replied, “What are your demands?”

**XXXXX**

“Ayasugi?  The doctor will see you now.”  The receptionist called out.

Yukino and Hyatt entered the hospital room.  They waited inside a white room, and were worried.

Hyatt asked, “Miss Yuki-Chan, do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

Yukino responded, “I think so.  Until the doctor shows up, try not to die.”

“Okay.”

They waited for about ten minutes, until a doctor appeared in a white coat.  He was small, but very polite.

“Hello, Mrs. Arima and Miss Ayasugi, my name is Dr. Grapé.  I am here to examine your friend, Miss Hyatt Ayasugi.”

Hyatt was scared, as Miyazawa explained, “Well, she’s rather unusual.  She has been living with us for a couple of days.  You see, May, my friend, and I took her in, after she was fired from her job.”

Hyatt nodded, as Yukino continued, “But lately, she died in our house and was regenerated back to life, if you call it that.  I’m telling you, I have had it with her deaths.  Noticed I said _deaths_?  It was continuous, and May and I are simply scared by it.”

“And how long did it go on?”

“For about every day, since she moved in with us,” Yukino said.

Hyatt explained, “Sorry.  I don’t know why, but I am very sickly a lot.  I’m like a continuous loop of life and death.”

“Well, let’s take a look at your heart, Miss Ayasugi,” the doctor said, as he held up a microscope.

He felt her chest and asked her to breathe.  She took deep breaths and started to cough.

“Her heart is fine… but I don’t see why she coughed, after deep breathing.”

Yukino asked, “Doc, do you think she may go from bad to worse?”

“Maybe,” the Doctor said, “I’ll need her blood pressure.”

He gave her a blood pressure, which was normal.  However, she started to leak blood from her mouth.  The check-up continued on, as he checked her eyes, which were pale and dry.  How she had eyes like that was completely dry, due to her constant crying over Excel _and_ her many deaths.  Her ears were perfectly fine, except when he checked her left ear, there were five Puuchus cleaning out her head, like it was a messed up stadium, like Shea Stadium in 1969.

A Puuchu gruffed, “What are _you_ looking at?”

Dr. Grapé then asked Yukino, “So, does she die, all the time?”

Yukino said, “Yes, she does.  But, it’s hard to say.”

“All my years as a doctor, I’ve never seen such a case.  Perhaps we need her to be examined for observation.”

“Oh, no.  If you do, then she’d die every ten hours.”

**THUD!**

Hyatt fell dead.  The doctor examined her pulse.

“She’s dead,” he said, “I’m afraid that she was one of the most bizarre, yet subtle patients I’ve ever met.”

Yukino said, “Perhaps.  But wait for it…”

“Nope.  I am calling this:  _Cause of death: 10:17am_.”

He left to find the nurse, as Yukino looked down at Hyatt.

“They’ll be back,” she muttered, “Dr. Grape will find out why.”

She sat down and waited, without touching the body of Hyatt.

Hours later, the doctor and nurse returned with a body bag.  But as they approached the body, Hyatt woke up.

“What kept you, Hyatt?”  She muttered.

“Oh… Morning already?”  Hyatt yawned.

“Mrs. Arima!”  He cried, “Did _you_ do this?”

Yukino complained, “I did nothing!  NOTHING!  I refuse to accept her as dead!”

She stated, “Look, I’m a doctor, too, but in a different medical persona.  I know that she has died a lot, but it’s a mystery why she awakened from her corpse.”

He then said, “She could be immortal.”

“No.  If you’re immortal, you won’t die.  I think maybe we’d need a sample of her.”

Dr. Grapé then responded, “I suppose.”

He asked Hyatt, “May we have a sample of your blood?”

Hyatt then nervously said, “Are you going to use that needle?”

Yukino held up a small cup of blood and remarked, “Taken care of.”

He took the blood and said, “I shall have this examined in a couple of hours.  Free of charge, since you are a doctor for plastic surgery.”

Miyazawa nodded and said, “Well, by far a bizarre state.  I hope we’ll learn about Miss Hyatt.”

He inquired, “Uh, how did you get her blood?”

“Uh… She was leaking in her mouth.  I had to get some blood, _somewhere_.”

The doctor was disgusted.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, they went home in a bus.  Hyatt was very dizzy, as Miyazawa asked, “How are you holding up?”

Hyatt replied, “I’m okay.”

“Can you hold up, until we get home?”

“Yes.  I’m sorry for the bad day, Miss Yuki-Chan.”

Miyazawa smiled and said, “At least you’re okay.  I’m still worried about you.  By soon, we’ll find out why you died a lot.”

Hyatt then bowed her head and sobbed, “I wish Excel would appreciate me again.”

Miyazawa then asked, “So… What does your friend, Excel, look like?”

**XXXXX**

At a phone, Excel called her boss, Arima.

“HAIL, ARIMA!”  She shouted.

“Excel, how are things going?”  Arima asked.

“Oh, it’s simply doing great!”  Excel said, “Excel had to go around the world, hoping to find the right girls and guys for the job!  Your Excel is doing great!  _Bidi-bidi-bidi_ …  No sign of that loser slut, Arima!  Excel will do her best to find her!”

Arima then groaned, “Sad.  That’s okay, Agent Excel, wherever Miss Miyazawa is, she’ll be dead, by nightfall.”

Excel then asked, “ _Bidi-bidi-bidi…_ Excel is confused; she even went through the Twiggy impersonations.  Does your Excel know something she doesn’t know?  Are you like Arima and Miyazawa, which is her name?”

Arima gulped and said nothing, as Excel continued, “Excel is worried about your life with the girl!  Excel-Excel Excel-Excel wants your answer-answer!”

He then pulled the rope, as Excel was splashed in water.  Excel was soaking wet.

“AH!  Excel is wet that it is like a portable pitfall!”

But, mysteriously, she plummeted into an abyss.

“AHH!  THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!!!”

She kept falling for hours.  We’re glad that it wasn’t bottomless.

At Arima’s throne room, he was in an upset manner.

“Yukino…” he thought, “I’m truly sorry.  I had to go through what I had to do with this world.  May has been your friend and I became ruler of ACROSS.  I think I should call off the hit and examine Excel for further studies.”

“There’s no need for you to do that to an ADHD girl; and I am _not_ talking about Tomo Takino,” Tenma said, as she appeared in her full bodysuit.

She bowed and saluted to Arima, “HAIL ARIMA!”

“Agent Am-Net, good to see you again,” Arima exclaimed, “Ah, yes, I see that you decided to give me some information.”

Tenma said, “Yes, Lord Arima.  Aside from my recent hits on Mister Boss, Carter Pewterschmidt, Vicky the babysitter, and Superintendant Chalmers & Principal Skinner (ALL ordered by you), I have info on April, the traitor.  Apparently, she’s still alive.”

“I see.  And what about Queen Yolei?”

“It seems that your wife melted her like a snowman in Arizona.  She went down the drain, after that.  _Plastic World_ had disappeared, as well.”

“So, I’ve heard.  What about the Queen, Michi?”

“She’s still alive.  Our double agent, Dawn, has located them in a small rural countryside with a foreigner and his family.  I also heard rumors about a guy in a beard stubble.”

Arima then got up and approached her, “Good… My dear Am-Net.”

Tenma giggled, as Arima patted her head.

“Miss Am-Net, this world is corrupt, and thanks to you, we have more info on many bad people.  I want you to make the evil people suffer, like what my estranged mother did to me!  Every time I see them, they reminded me of my life!  We have achieved on Mister Boss, when you sabotaged the hanging, you have killed Vicky, but destroying her room with a sound sensitive bomb…”

_Vicky was playing music in her room, very loud… until…_

**_BOOM!!!_ **

_Her room was destroyed, along with Vicky.  Tenma giggled evilly, “Ah, yes.  I knew she’d play Chip Skylar music, so loudly.”_

“You ended Carter Pewterschmidt by performing the _Haunted Hairdryer_ theme…”

_At Carter’s home, she used her electric energy and began to float a small red hairdryer over his face._

_“Hey!”  Carter snapped, “What the hell is this?”_

_“Haunted hairdryer!”  She spoke in a spooky voice, waving the hairdryer, without her hands._

_By the way, Tenma has a mysterious power: she can use electrical currents from her body to move things and can also use ventriloquism._

_Carter ran off.  But he was introduced to the knives, forks, butcher knife, skewers, and branding iron that Tenma controlled in his kitchen._

_(Okay, since when does he own a branding iron?)_

_In an instant, he was killed, after being cut, sliced, mashed, and splattered._

_Tenma was outside (This whole time), all embarrassed, “Aw, I guess I overdid it.”_

“And you even hurled Chalmers and Skinner away, and made him disappear… forever.  How did you do it?”

_Both Seymour Skinner and Chalmers were about to leave Springfield Elementary, until…_

_“SKINNER?  Why are we sweating?”  He cried out._

_They looked up and saw the sun coming closer to the earth._

_“NOOOOOOO!!!”  They both screamed for fifty seconds._

**_Sss…_ **

_It turns out that the school was going into the sun.  (Whoa!  Holy stolen dialogue!)_

_Tenma then was paid by Bart Simpson._

_“Thanks for the job, lady,” he smirked, and then laughed evilly._

_Tenma saluted, “Anything for ACROSS.  Play your cards right and you’ll join the collective.”_

_Bart then said, “Nah!  I work alone.  Thanks for the offer.”_

* * *

**_Whoa!  This world IS corrupt!  Main protagonists become antagonists, main villains and jerks die, and everything is making NO sense!  
The Great Will has a field day, reviving everybody in the cartoon world…_ **

* * *

Arima then said, “Ah, you were a great assassin.”

Tenma stated, “But now that we have ended the bad guys, the evil will disperse in your heart.  Of course, didn’t your wife end your darkness?”

“Yes.  But these villains reminded me of Ryoko.  I wish I’d get my hands on her, but I chose not to.”

“And Yukino?”

“She knows too much about the universal twist around.”

Tenma then saluted, “Then, so be it!  First things first, I, Tenma “Am-Net” Tsukamoto, will help end April, for betraying ACROSS.  And then, your wife will fall to me!”

Arima bellowed, “Agent Excel will handle this.  You, however, must watch April.  If anything happens to Agent Excel, you shall fill in for her.  She _is_ replaceable and disposable.”

Tenma said, as she spoke like Excel, “Yes!  I will, my lord Arima!  Lord Arima, I will be proud of you!  My cybernetic powers will achieve anything!  This, I promise you, will be the end of Yukino Miyazawa and her flea-bitten flea of a friend!  I shall blindly obey your commands, much as Agent Excel and ex-Agent Hyatt had done.  ACROSS will take it over, again!”

Arima then saluted to her.  She saluted back.

* * *

**_This… is… bad…_ **

* * *

The following morning, Miyazawa got a phone call from Dr. Grapé.

“Hello, Doctor Arima,” he asked.

“Yes, Dr. Grape?”

“ _Grapé_.  It’s about Miss Ayasugi.  The blood tests ended quickly.  We have found out about her DNA.”

“And?”

She was then shocked about her blood sample.

“Doctor Arima… We’ve found out that Miss Ayasugi is not a human.  We shall study more tests on her and see what is wrong with her.  For now, make sure she doesn’t die again.”

Miyazawa nodded and hung up.  She then cringed in fear.

“Hyatt…” she whispered.

Hyatt was still sleeping, as May tried to wake her up.

“Yuki!”  She called out, “I think Hatchan died again…”

* * *

**_We’re just splitting and making sections, fitting the story into one, by separating some sub-plots.  I was thinking of ending this story at 52… or maybe further… (But the story has been extended…)  
In any case, once we move to forty or more, the story will reach its boiling point in the story._ **

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter of “The Misadventures of Miyazawa and May”._ **


	10. Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls take a shopping expedition, Pero Pero leaves the Broken Shades Motel, on a dangerous journey.

Farra was in her bed, sleeping.  She started to mutter.

“I’m in a mind fuck.  In this world, first, you get the powers… then you get the money… then you get… the Guinness.”

She was rolling in bed, as Percival held up a note from Miz-K’s study.

He announced, “I, Miz-K Takase, who is undergoing a subplot and cannot appear in these prologues, have the right to present this next chapter, featuring Himeko, Sayaka, and Pero Pero.  Also, tell Farra to stop leaving her empty bottles of Guinness and Heineken in my backyard, while she’s intoxicated.”

Farra shouted, “I am not drunk.  Fuck off!”

She went back to sleep.

Percival then said, “Okay, then…”

* * *

**_Chapter 36  
Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 1)_ **

* * *

May found a card.  She then looked at it, which has a small cherry blossom imprinted on it.  She went up to find Miyazawa.

“Yuki!  Hatchan!”  She called, “I found a weird card!”

Yukino saw it and replied, “Oh… This must me one of those emblem cards.  Those things are simply junk.”

May pouted, “But they are so cool.”

Hyatt remarked, “It looks cute, Miss May.”

May giggled, “Thanks, Hatchan.”

Yukino responded, “Geez.  I have heard about these emblem cards, but the store I saw that had them, went out of business.”

Hyatt then explained, “There’s a small store that sells them.  Perhaps we should go there.”

Miyazawa griped, “Since _when_?”

Hyatt said, “When I was walking by, before I met you.  Senior Excel used to buy me some cards that had cute animals that cured my sickness.”

She began to cry, as May smiled, “Yeah!  Let’s go buy some!”

“NO!!!”  Yukino shouted.

She then replied, “Sorry.  But if we _all_ go… then who will watch Pero Pero?”

The door knocked.  Miyazawa opened and saw Sayaka, in her blue pajamas and her hair down.

“Miss Miyazawa,” she asked, “Would you keep the noise down?”

Yukino gasped, “Uh… I, uh…”

Hyatt then asked, “Miss?  Would you like to do a favor for us?”

Sayaka bowed and said, “Yes.  May I help you clean your home, Miss… uh…”

Miyazawa stated, “Sorry.  But it seems that the three of us are going to the store and we don’t have anyone to care for Pero Pero.”

“Who?”

Pero Pero walked in and barked.  Sayaka smiled and saw him.

“Oh, cute doggie,” she giggled.

May then asked, “Will you be a dear and take care of him, while we’re gone?”

Sayaka then said, “Uh, yeah.  He’s a cute dog of the year.”

Miyazawa then glared, “Just _don’t_ plan on eating her.  He’s a very generous dog and I _refuse_ to have people like _you_ go and make him an emergency food supply!”

Sayaka rebutted, “But… I’m not--.”

Hyatt cheered, “We have to go!”

May cheered, “Yuki!  Yuki!”

Miyazawa called to her, “Make sure he is fed tonight, if we don’t come home by six.  Also, make yourself at home… but _don’t_ touch my fridge or stuff, or I will break your cannibalistic teeth in!”

They left, as Sayaka held up Pero Pero and cuddled him in her chest.

“Aw, you’re cute,” she said, “You don’t need to stay here.  How about you live with us, until they return?”

They went downstairs to Sayaka and Himeko’s apartment.  Pero Pero is about to hear about what the girls are doing.

She opened the door and called out, “Hime, darling.  We have a visitor!”

She showed a small dog to Himeko.  Himeko then blushed.

“MAHO!  Doggie is omega cute!”  She cheered.

Sayaka giggled, “I know.  This is Pero Pero.  He’s going to be living with us, until our next door neighbors return.  He’s a lost dog of the year.”

Pero Pero fell to the floor, on his feet, as Himeko and Sayaka kissed again.  They continued to make out, as Pero Pero escaped through the window.

_Master… She cannot be gone…  No way in hell I’m living with THEM!_

He ran off, looking for her master.  The girls in the first floor continued to kiss, as Pero Pero disappeared.

**XXXXX**

At Pedro’s, April was training with Pedro, who was feeling nervous.

“Pedro is sorry,” he said, “Pedro never wanted to train with you, since this thing happened before.”

“What do you mean?”  April retorted.

“Pedro wanted to win back the love of his sexy wife and Miss Will, and he did.  But Pedro forgot about what happened.  I believe this kind of thing is happening again.  Pedro saved his sexy wife from _That Man_.”

“That Man?  Is he some sort of evil person?”

“Yes.  But Pedro and his son defeated him… Or was it _This_ Man?”

“What difference does it make?  You have your wife back and you have peace again.  My only wish is to see my daughter again…  Your wife is sexy and your son is so young, it’s like you’re king of the worlds!”

“Oh, Miss April, Pedro is moved in tears that he has newfound respect for you!  Pedro is touched!”

Dawn then appeared with Michi, by the front door.

“Miss April,” she announced, “Do you mind if we have a moment of your time?”

April nodded and asked, “Uh… What is it, your most honorable and beautiful Michi?”

Dawn then bellowed, “I _CHALLENGE_ YOU!!!”

They were both shocked.  Dawn then smirked.

“April… I challenge you to one-on-one, with proper stipulations…”

April was stunned.  She asked, “Why?  What is it that you want?”

Dawn pointed at her face and said, “I want… a new face.”

Michi nodded and said, “So be it.  It will be a one-on-one fight to the finish.”

April then growled, as she looked around the field.  She was looking for Miz-K.

“Huh?  Pedro is concerned over you, Miss April.”

“Where’s Stubble-Man?”

April was scared, as Dawn stepped forward, with a smirk on her face.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Pero Pero was walking in the streets of a small city.  He found a small house, which was empty.  He went inside and went on a small cot.

But then…

“Hey, Sarge,” a girl said, “How long before Arima hires us to perform a task?”

Another girl replied, “Yeah.  We’ve been waiting in the wings, since our botched operation.”

A boy then said, “Relax, fellow ARMPIT Platoon/ACROSS members.  We have the task all ready.  All we need now is to wait.”

Yep.  They were the frogs in the body suits of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, and Momoka Nishizawa.  Respectfully, they are Sgt. Keroro, Corporal Giroro, and Private Tamama.  They’re the Keronian frog soldiers, working for Arima’s ACROSS, who failed at a mission, about a couple chapters ago.  The Aki body suit was detained in LSAAWS HQ.

Pero Pero looked on and was confused.  Natsumi looked at him and asked, “What’s with the dog?”

Fuyuki looked on and was smiling, “Perhaps we should obtain this dog as bait.  I feel sad about using him as a small meal.”

Pero Pero gasped, as Momoka held him up.  She then smiled, “Sarge, this is so awesome!  I cannot wait to play with him!”

“There isn’t much time, Tamama,” Natsumi declared, “We have a mission to suppress.  We shall take the dog as our own needing slave.”

Pero Pero was shocked and scared, as Fuyuki instructed, “Good!  In about three minutes, a bus should arrive to our destination.”

Natsumi said, “Good, and once we have arrived, the plan for the Pekoponians to become slaves will become in fruition.”

Fuyuki then cheered, “ARMPIT Platoon!  Move out!”

“Hold it right there!”  A female voice shouted.

A woman with long brown hair, a black and gold vest and skirt, and a green headband appeared on top of the building.  She held up her sword and shield, and pointed at the kids.

“Hey, you little kippers,” she spoke in a British accent, “Don’t you know that you cannot go on a bus, without permission from your parents?  And also, treat that dog with proper respect or I’ll lynch you a new one, eh what?”

“Who the hell are you?”  Natsumi snapped.

The woman smirked, “Don’t you know?”

Momoka responded, “No.  We never met you.”

She fell in an anime-style plummet, right into the concrete.  She got up, all seething.

“I heard everything you said about this world, and not to mention working for an evil bastard!”  she shouted, “How dare you go ahead and call yourselves _Peking Ponies_?”

Fuyuki gave Pero Pero to her and said, “Fine… We don’t know you, so, we don’t care.  We have a bus to catch.”

Natsumi grinned, “And we don’t need _you_ to interfere.”

Momoka struck her in the head with a trashcan lid.  The woman fell out cold, as the bus arrived.  They stepped on, as Fuyuki called to the dog, “You didn’t see nothing.  Enjoy your Pekoponian all fo--.”

Natsumi snatched him away, “GET IN HERE, YOU IDIOT!”

The bus drove off, as the woman woke up.  She then saw the dog and petted him.  Pero Pero licked her and barked at her.  The woman smiled.

“Aw, you’re a cute little pooch-slash-bowser, aren’t you, huh?”  She said, “Well, don’t you worry.  Miranda Maynard saved your life… and I hope you’ll forgive me for my clumsiness.”

She then picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, “So, not from around here…  You must’ve traveled to Japan?  This is my second trip around.  I remembered that I almost died there.  But hey, it was fun.  You’re ‘anging with the greatest fighter in Argos, says the girl who saved your puppy dog life.”

She continued to walk, as Miranda was confused.  She held up the dog and looked downward.  She then smirked, “Ah… A male dog.  _“Have your pets spayed or neutered”_ , says the guy who is retired.  Lucky for me, if I had a dog, I’d _never_ go and neuter him.  Emily wanted a dog, but only a female dog.  Lately, she wanted to try for a pony, since she’ll be a great hero, just like me, one day.”

Pero Pero was confused, as Miranda stated, “Well… You know how it is… She wants to be a hero, but wants to make it more classy and heroic.  Not all heroes ride horses, I’d say…  _Really…_ ”

She then asked, “So, are you hungry?  I was just visiting here for an old friend.  You don’t mind, right?”

He barked, as Miranda smiled, “Ah, what a smashing cute doggie, eh what?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sayaka poured a plate of dog food onto the bowl.  She placed it down and called to Pero Pero.

“Hey, boy!  Doggie of the year!”  She called, “Din-Din!”

She returned to the bedroom to see Himeko.

“So, did you feed him?”  She asked, as she was in her blue shirt and panties.

Sayaka was worried, “Well… I haven’t seen him lately.  I mean, we gave up on our proper duties as cannibals.  That was back at the _Momotsuki_.”

“Ma~…  What’s done is done.  I love you, and I don’t care what we are.”

Sayaka then huffed, “Well… You know that I care mostly for that dog, even though he is _not_ ours!  Can’t you see that?”

“#6, if he were a crab, we’d eat him!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“Aw, Sayaka!”

“NO!  We cannot eat him!  Miss Miyazawa ordered us to care for him!  Pero Pero is _our_ responsibility.”

Himeko giggled, “Aw, Sayaka… You don’t need a dog to care for our love.  We can take care of her.”

She approached her and snuggled at her face, “You’re so sweet… sexy… six… Sayaka…”

Sayaka groaned quietly, “I wished you were dead… but someone killed you before…”

**XXXXX**

Pero Pero was eating a small bowl of meat, which Miranda had in the fridge.  She lived in a small hut, which is close to town.

“Sorry if this food is bad,” she said, “It’s all I got.”

He finished eating, as Miranda petted him.

“I’m going to make sure you don’t get feared by those hooligans,” she declared, “If I ever run after those kids again, I’d scold them.  Besides, the little kippers were trying to obtain you.”

He barked, as she held him up her shoulder, “Perhaps maybe we can go ahead and travel together.”

_“Master… I must see her again…”_ he thought.

She then said in a pumped up voice, “Yeah!  I am so amped!  This will be the biggest mission in my entire life!”

She then smiled at Pero Pero and said, “Well, I suppose we should tag along, before I take you back.  I don’t intend on keeping you.”

She then thought, “I wonder if he has a leash… or a collar.”

As she walked, the kids that escaped were peering behind a wall.  Fuyuki then giggled, “So, awesome… We have met a very strong Pekoponian with such talent.”

“Who the frog is Miranda Maynard?”  Natsumi snarled, “It’s like she’s a nobody…”

Momoka smiled, “She must be a celebrity, too.  I hear we ran into six of those guys in spandex that looked like those American Pekoponians.”

Giroro thought, “These worlds are being messed-up.  I don’t even know what the frog is going on anymore.”

Keroro then stated, “She has the dog.  We will defeat her and obtain her puppy.  Besides, _we_ had it first.”

Tamama cheered, “YAY!  Let’s get him!”

Keroro ordered, “Now, now, Private.  We must bide our time, until it is ready.  Unfortunately, we have _better_ reasons to work.”

Natsumi then pointed, “Due west!  This will be where the rendezvous point will be.”

They marched off, heading to the direction where Miranda and Pero Pero were going.

“Did the narrator say something out of character?”  Tamama asked.

“Did he say that the Pekoponian and the dog are…?”  Giroro gasped.

Keroro then snickered evilly, “Good…  We’ll kill _two_ birds, or three, with _one_ stone.”

**XXXXX**

At the corner of a small tavern, Excel was waiting for a delivery.

“Hello, Excel here,” she said in a fast mannerism, “I am waiting for those frogs to appear in body suits, but they are running late.  Basically, Excel is just trying to hold off until my body is purely healthy and at 100 percent maximum power.  I’m also waiting for other ACROSS members, but I have no idea who they were, until today.  Excel taught about it from Lord Arima, the man who ordered me to go after a woman with auburn hair and a small body; Miyazawa, I think.  Here’s how it went down, yesterday, after Excel gave up on the search for Lord Arima’s main target.”

Here you go:

_“HAIL ARIMA!!!”  She saluted in the throne room._

_“Good to see you at 1,000% efficiency; and that’s NOT out of complex,” Arima said._

_“Great to see you, Lord Arima!”  She cheered, “Excel Excel is ready for her mission!”_

_“First off, how did your search for that woman go?”_

_“Not so much…  Excel was tired, hungry, and starving.  I almost went ahead and bought some popcorn, milk duds, and cookies; plus, the large drinks had free refills! But then I remembered that Excel had no money.”_

_Arima nodded, “I see… You’ll run into her eventually.”_

_He then showed a slideshow of his agents for ACROSS.  He introduced the ARMPIT Platoon, first._

_“And with that said, let me introduce to you your partners.  It’s a small list, but we have plenty to go around and recruit.  First, we have the Keronian frogs.  They have been in a mission before, but sadly it ended in failure.  Those funds we had were to obtain the purchase of a huge machine that will take every character in each world and take them prisoner.  Of course, the money was later returned to the banks of F City.”_

_He turned to Excel and said, “Speaking of which, Agent Excel, you will meet up with the frogs, which are in disguise as three humans, or in their language “Pekoponians”.  Will you accept it?”_

_“YOU GOT IT!!!”_

_He then showed a picture of Tenma Tsukamoto._

_“Next, we have Tenma Tsukamoto, an agent with the power to perform tasks, without her hands.  She’s partially telekinetic, but only to electrical ware.  Her code name is “Am-Net”, which is her name backwards.  She’s currently under a secret assignment in the countryside…”_

_He then showed a picture of Dawn._

_“…with THIS woman.  She is our double agent that has, at this time, Queen Michi of Plastic World, in her custody.  She hasn’t reported back, because of personal reasons.”_

_Excel then snickered, “COOL!  This is awesome!  And your Excel will do everything in her power to end Miyazawa, if that IS her real name.”_

_“Remember you task, Agent Excel,” he said as he held the rope, “I’m counting on you.  Meet with the frogs, right away!”_

_He pulled the rope and Excel fell again._

_“AHH!!!  I WON’T FAIL YOU!!!”_

**_SPLASH!_ **

“And that’s where I am now,” Excel continued, “Excel is doing her best to wait, sine she is so hungry.  I promise you this, viewers, Excel will never die of starvation, hunger, or system software viruses!”

**ERROR!  Excel made a mistake!**

“Excel meant that she cannot die, period!  As long as she suppresses her hunger, Excel will carry out my mission.”

_Okay, if I may borrow a line from Giroro…  
WHAT THE FROG WAS THAT???_

Excel waited, as Miranda and Pero Pero appeared.  She then saw them in a fearful manner.

“Who the hell is that???”  She gasped.

Miranda then thought, “Huh?  She looks like one of those 1980s rock stars… minus the drugs.”

Excel started to spin her head, as she waited patiently.  This _is_ how she is patient.

“Okay… maybe not,” she thought, “Whoever she is, I hope that I can talk to her.  I’ll bet I can talk to her and make a friend out of her.  I mean, let’s go for it.  Back home in Argos, I make friends, wherever I go, no matter who or what they are, sane or not.”

* * *

****_Is Miranda right?  No.  Excel is evil… and could be a laboratory test subject that escaped._  
(Seriously… you should’ve figured it out, by now).  
What will happen next?  The answers lie ahead in our next chapter. 


	11. Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero Pero's adventures with Miranda Maynard continues...

**_Chapter 37  
Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 2)_ **

* * *

Excel spotted Miranda, who was walking with Pero Pero.  She waved to her, but Excel ignored her.  Excel figured that she might be one of the frogs, except she had a dog on her shoulder.

“Hey, kid!”  She called out, “Where are you going with that dog?  Isn’t he an emergency food supply?”

Pero Pero gasped, as Miranda shouted, “HEY!  Mind your tone on this dog, woman!”

Excel grinned, “I ain’t afraid of you!  Excel tends to take down _anybody_ that stands in her way!”

Miranda was confused, “Uh… What now?”

She unsheathed her sword and shield and cried, “FOR ARGOS!”

Excel stepped back and cried, “WHOA!  Never mind!  Excel didn’t mean to, since you were armed and bladed; not to mention dangerous!  Please forgive and forsake and forgive and forsake Excel!  She was only doing her job!  Forsake, givesake, forlove, figsage!”

Miranda was _very_ confused, as she put away her sword, “ _Let’s forgive and forget_ , said the freak in cyan.  Not from around here, eh, wink wink, nudge nudge, honk honk?”

“DUDE!  You’re British?”

“Duh.”

“Excel is surprised to see you, fellow overseas traveler!  I came here to do my top secret business!  Kindly leave, so Excel can enjoy her duties!”

“Really?  I would like to know what organization you are working for…”

“Why would Excel tell you that?”

She pulled out her sword again and said, “If you don’t, don’t blame me, when I beat the living knickers out of you.”

Excel started to pose in a fighting style, as Miranda placed Pero Pero down.

“Stay here, boy,” she said, “Try not to get in the way.  I don’t want anyone to find you as road kill.”

Pero Pero thought, “ _But… Master… and her friends…_ ”

Miranda shouted, “Alright, you harlot!  I’ll show you what we do back in Western Europe!”

Excel giggled, “Excel will now ask you to give up and surrender!”

“Not a chance!  I was born for this!”

Excel and Miranda began to fight.

**XXXXX**

Speaking of a fight, back at Pedro’s, April was completely angry.

“Dawn!  I don’t know why, but you cannot do this!” She said, “Our Queen is our ruler!”

Michi turned away and was sad.  She was without her crown.

“April… Forgive me…”

Dawn smirked, “How about giving me the first shot?  That is… if you’re chicken…”

April growled, “You bitch…”

Pedro stepped in front of April, “NO!  Pedro will fight _for_ you!  Miss April knows what it feels like.  This kind of thing happened before!  Allow Pedro.  Pedro helped his sexy wife, now he’s going to save his friend’s queen.”

He then stood in place and growled.  Dawn started to sneer, “Aw, how sweet.  You came to save your beloved April.”

Pedro then started to glow.  His hair turned into an afro and started to cry out a battle cry.

**“NO!!!”**

“ _That’s_ a battle cry?”  April scoffed, “Pfft… Loser…”

“Sorry,” he said, “Pedro has something to give, especially his catchphrases.”

“ENOUGH!”  Dawn shouted, “Stop crying and start a-fighting!”

Pedro charged at her, who was standing with her arms behind.

“NO MORE!  Pedro has had enough of you!  Pedro refuses to have this repeat itself again, as long his _Corazon_ is not involved in it, this time!  Pedro believes in chivalry, but _you_ , he’ll make an exception!  Take this!”

He launched a punch that glowed in a white hue.

“FLYING PEDRO PUNCH OF DEATH!!!”

But…

**SOCK!!!  
** “STAY IN SCHOOL!!!”

**WHAM!!!  
** “HAVE YOU BEEN READING?”

**POW!!!  
** “SEE YOU NEXT TUESDAY!!!”

Pedro fell into the ground, out cold.

“Idiot!”  Dawn growled.

_She_ was the one who socked him.

“Game – Dawn,” Michi called out.

April cried, “But… no!  My queen, why?”

Michi said, “It was only for one-on-one purposes.  Technically, Pedro stepped in for you, but he lost; ergo, _you_ lost.”

Pedro groaned, “But this cannot be.  Pedro is alive, and this thing is happening before… again.  Isn’t it?”

April cried out, “Dawn!  How could you?  Why would you hurt Pedro and--.”

Dawn growled, “I… want… my… prize…”

April caved in and asked, “What do you wish?”

Dawn let out an evil smirk and pointed at Michi’s face.

_“I want HER face!!!”_

“NO!”  Pedro cried, “NO MORE FACELESS!!!”

April shouted, “Never!  You can never steal a queen’s face!  She promised you her own!”

Michi bowed and said, “So… So be it…”

April was shocked, “DOUBLE DOME SHOCKED!!!”

She cried, “Why?  Your hot and sultry highness, why?”

“It was a request from her alone…” she spoke, “You see… I am no longer a queen.  Our land is destroyed, but she made me an offer that I cannot refuse, queen or no queen.”

“You mean… You knew, and you never told me?”

Michi nodded and said, “Yes.  You would’ve done the exact same thing, except you’d never ask.  However, you foolishly obeyed Queen Yolei.  What kind of girl would do that?”

April pleaded, “Michi!  Don’t listen to her!  I _always_ obeyed you, my mos--!”

Michi was crossed, “AH, SHUT UP!  That is an order, April!  You… are the most disgraceful subject I ever had to listen to!  How dare you blindly follow that Queen brat?”

April was in dejection, as Pedro got up and said, “That’s still doesn’t explain why Pedro lost to you, kid.”

Dawn then released Michi and spread herself out.

“There’s a question that’s left untold… UNTIL NOW!!!”

She stripped off her own clothes and threw them towards Pedro and April.  Dawn was wearing… a small pink dress and purple heels, with her hair in a ponytail?

_Aw, man!  We thought she would go nude!  Gyp!_

Dawn laughed evilly and said, “AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  So, now you see my true form!”

“Not really,” April said, “You’re still you, in hot attire… But why did you wear it, under your old clothes?  This isn’t grade school.”

Pedro was scared stiff, “Pedro knows… She’s… She’s… She’s…”

He pointed at her and screamed, “SHE’S FROM ACROSS!!!”

“ACROSS?!  The _same_ ACROSS???”  April gasped.

Dawn laughed, “HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  Yes… _THAT_ same ACROSS!”

“Dawn!  Why in the hell are y--?”

Dawn then grinned evilly and replied, “My name is _not_ Dawn.  The _real_ Dawn wouldn’t be _that_ evil; plus, she’s busy being a store mannequin.  I turned her into one, using the same lipstick that you used ( _maybe_ ), while you were sleeping back home, months ago.”

She then bowed and said, “I took this form, all clay and all hot girl, and went under this persona.  Michi knows who I am, since I have obtained her.  I played along and was her underling and friend.  By now, you should know about me… Yes, I am a member of ACROSS, and NO, I am _not_ Gidget!”

She waved her arms up and cheered, “You may call me… _“That Woman”_!  AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”

“ _That Woman_?”  Pedro gasped.

April growled, as That Woman grabbed Michi.  She growled, as she looked around.

“Miz-K… Where are you?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miranda and Excel began to fight.  She wielded her sword and swung at Excel.  She missed, by ducking.

“HAH!  Excel knows you too well, since you fight with blades!”

Miranda growled, “Hold still!”

She kept swinging her sword, as Excel gracefully ( _and mysteriously_ ) dodged them all.  Miranda was livid.  She turned red and fired a fireball from her sword.

“FIREBALL!”  She cried, as the fireball hit Excel, singeing her jacket.

“That really smarts!”  Excel growled, “Excel has had this for like ever!  You owe Excel a new jacket!”

“What I owe you is an arse-kicking,” Miranda said, “You dare hurt us, and now you will fall to Miranda Maynard!”

She threw her sword at her, which landed in her chest, impaling her.  She was launched into a wall, while the sword was in her.

“AH!”  Miranda shrieked, “Oh, crap!  I know killing monsters is my style, but killing a human is not in my league!”

She approached Excel and asked, “Sorry.  Are you okay?  Sorry, I didn’t mean to--.  GASP!”

Miranda saw the impaled opening in the middle of Excel’s breasts.

_I would say cleavage, but it’s too vulgar.  Whatever…_

She saw wires and chrome sticking out.  Excel began to spark.

“HOLY TEACAKES!”  Miranda cried, “You… You’re a robot?”

_By now, it was obvious… to ALL of you._

Excel started to shake and growled, “That’s my line, bitch!  How dare you say that to me?  Excel Excel is not giving in to you!”

She sparked and started to shake, “Excel-cel-cel will hurt you, you, you, you, you harlot.  She’s sen-sen-sen-sen-sending you back to England-d-d-d-d, in a body bag…”

“Stop talking!”  Miranda shouted, “You’ll only make things worse.”

Fuyuki appeared, with Momoka and Natsumi (or the frogs), and shouted, “This is _way_ worse!  You stay away from our superior!”

“Who the bloody hell are you?”  Miranda shouted.

She pulled out her sword and snapped, “Who cares?  I remembered you.  I warned you three!”

Fuyuki snapped, “You, you heartless Pekoponian!  You dare kill one of our own?”

Natsumi yelled, as she charged, “TASTE THIS!”

**BAM!**

Miranda gets a face full of punch, by Giroro, riding the Natsumi suit.  It then delivered a blow the abdomen, a stomp of the foot and a knee to the chest.  Miranda staggered down, as Excel started to smoke from her wound.  She closed her eyes and was motionless.

Momoka cried, “Protect Superior Excel!”

Miranda groaned, “So… _You_ were working for that sodding android?  Pathetic kids!  And what the frog is a bleeding Pekoponian, anyway?”

Giroro growled, “You had this coming… And quit stealing our pseudo-profanity!”

Natsumi snapped, “Now give us… the dog!”

Pero Pero cried and leapt off of Miranda’s shoulders.  He ducked inside her ankles.

“He said no, mate!”  Miranda yelled.

Pero Pero hid behind the trashcan, as Momoka and Natsumi charged at her.  Miranda ducked, and the two frogs in suits collided, head-on.  Or… _dead-on_.  Okay, never mind.  
They both fell to the ground, out cold.

“Corporal!  Private!”  Keroro shouted, “Get up!  We can take this woman!”

He then thought, “Oh, wait… Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

He then signaled a beacon onto the sky.  Down came different Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas, all wearing the same school uniforms, as the frogs.

“ARMY!  Take her down, one by one!  No one messes with the Keronians!”  Keroro cried.

“Sir, yes, sir!”  They all bellowed in unison.

Miranda gulped, “Oh, bugger…”

Pero Pero gasped and was scared.

_“This is crazy.  No wonder Master hates this world,”_ he thought.

Miranda then smirked, “Oh, well.  If I die, I’ll come back.  I _always_ do.  I’m the hero, but I am also a great casualty.  But I’d like to know who you--.”

**SMASH!**

Giroro regained consciousness and slammed Miranda’s head with a lead pipe, just before Miranda could finish.  Giroro smirked, as Miranda fell to her knees and started to leak blood from her head.

“Corporal Giroro!  What did you do?”  Keroro gasped.

Giroro smiled, “I did what I had to do.  Now, Sergeant Keroro!  Defeat this Pekoponian in the memory of our martyred superior, Excel!”

Miranda got up and growled, with blood pouring from her skull, “No need.  I can take all of you on, myself… I must warn you… There’s something you should know about me… In times, I am a crybaby, whenever I fight for my late sister…”

She let out a demonic voice, as the blood trickled over her face, “But when you see me like this… and the blood happens to be _mine_ … that’s when I am ANGRY!!!”

She turned to Giroro and asked, “And I suppose it was _you_ that gave me the blow to the head, right?”

Natsumi smiled and remarked, “You, my friend, don’t know the power of AC--.”

**POW!**

Miranda socked Natsumi, smashing her in one punch.  She was sent flying, fell into a pile of garbage cans, and was completely mangled.  The Natsumi suit was broken apart, after just one huge punch by the Argos heroine.

“Well…”  She snickered, “She fell down like a broken doll… _literally_.”

Keroro gasped, as Momoka got up, “GIRORO!”

“Bad move!”  Tamama shouted, as the body suit let out an angered look.

She charged at Miranda with a huge glowing punch, but Miranda gave Tamama an uppercut.  She decapitated the Momoka body suit.  Tamama escaped, all invisible.

“MAYDAY!  MAYDAY!”  Tamama screeched.

“KERO!”  Keroro gasped, “What kind of monster is she?  Giroro and Tamama have fallen!”

“Durable, my behind!”  Giroro growled, as he escaped the Natsumi suit, all in a cloaking device.

“Aw… Did I break your friends?”  Miranda giggled.

She dropped her sword and shield and held her fists up.

“Normally, I don’t do fisticuffs… but to your army of kids…  I’ll make an exception, since you’re _not_ kids…”

Keroro snapped, “I don’t care what you do!  All I can tell you is that these are alien forces that are controlling these kids!”

“I don’t believe you…” Miranda sneered, “ _Clone,_ for all I care.  But you don’t scare me, wart-breath.”

Keroro growled in demented anger, “WHAT DID YOU SAY???”

He then shouted, “Alright, Puchuu Force!  You want to have your leader and commanding officer insulted?”

Inside each kid was a Puchuu.  They all were controlling each one, as Miranda was livid.

They all shouted and charged at her, “YOU’RE GOING DOWN!”

Miranda shouted, “COME GET SOME!!!”

_Never in a fan fic that we’d see Miranda Maynard go violent and sadistic…_

Miranda then thought, “I know they are simply robots, or some type of alien technology, but why?  I never watched a lot of science fiction, and since when does an evil organization resort to heavy duty humanoid machinery?  Emily, forgive me…”

“GET HER!!!”  Keroro/Fuyuki shouted.

They charged and launched their punches at her, but Miranda blocked each punch.  Still in anger and a crimson mask, she fended off every single Puchuu-controlled Fuyuki/Natsumi/Momoka.  She landed a severe blow to a Fuyuki, a kick to a Natsumi, a knee drop to a Momoka, a double head butt at two Natsumis, and so on.  She was completely lost in aggression, destroying _every_ body suit, with some of them incapacitated.  Some of the suits burst open with some Puchuus escaping.  Keroro was completely scared.  The rest escaped, still in whole, heading past Keroro, who was calling to the retreating Puchuus.

_I’d like to apologize, but those kids AREN’T kids; they’re mobile suits… if they were, I’d be banned…_

“What are you doing, you yellow fur balls?”  He cried, “We can take her!  She’s outmatched!”

One Puchuu bellowed in a deep voice, “You’re on your own frog legs, toad breath!”

“The bloody hell?”  She gasped, as she saw the Puchuus escaped, “Super cute, but very tenacious!”

Giroro dashed away and cried, “AH!  Forget the Natsumi Body suit!  SARGE!  RETREAT!!!”

Keroro ran off, as Tamama followed.

Tamama shrieked, “This Pekoponian woman is crazy!!!”

“YOU BETTER RUN!!!”  Miranda cried, “Or better yet… DIE!!!”

She lifted up a huge vending machine, over her head.

_Whoa… What strength…_

_“Ah!  She’s strong!”_ Pero Pero gasped, in thought.

The remaining Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas were scared, while on the ground, as Miranda was very angry.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK _YOU’RE_ GOING?”

She threw the vending machine.  Keroro saw it heading this way and cried in fear.

“MOMMY!!!”  He cried.

**BASH!**

Miz-K appeared and blocked the machine.  Miranda gasped, “Miz-K?”

_Wait, THAT’S him?  But how?_

Keroro then started to run again.  He spoke in a trembling voice, “I’m out of here…”

Pero Pero trembled, “ _Why did he… come from… the sky?_ ”

He then smirked, “Maynard!  There’s no need for more violence!  They’ll meet their end, soon enough.”

Miranda growled, “They started it!  What are _you_ doing here?”

“I don’t care who… These guys are making history repeating itself!”

“SHUT UP!!!  AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!”

They started to fight, as Excel crawled towards Pero Pero, with her huge cut in her chest slowly regenerating.

“Doggie…” she hissed.

Pero Pero cried in a bark, as Miz-K saw Excel.

“LOOK!”  He cried, as Excel grabbed Pero Pero.

“NO, YOU DON’T!!!”  She yelled.

She swatted her away, sending her flying off.

“AHH!!!  Excel-Excel-l-l-l-l is flying UP!!!”

She disappeared, as Miranda saw Miz-K’s hair falling off.  His head had a huge gray shape.  It was Roger Smith, Miz-K’s double agent.

“YOU!”  She growled, “I should’ve known!”

Roger huffed, “Oh, relax, King and Country Girl.  I saved that cute puppy dog, right?”

Miranda calmed down and was seething a bit, with the blood _still_ on her face, “How the devil did _you_ get here?  I should’ve known it was you, since Miz-K _never_ said stuff like “ _Don’t Care_ ”.  He finds it to be enjoyable, without boring stuff.”

“Sorry.  I ran late there, since I fended off those girls in black, made of clay.  I had to melt them with sunlight, back at home.  It made things worse, since they hardened and crumbled down.”

He then giggled, “So… How are you?”

Miranda groaned, “I’m fine… until _you_ came.”

Pero Pero started to walk away, but Miranda stopped her.

“Hey, wait!  Don’t you want to stay with us for a while?”  She asked.

Pero Pero is sad.

“Oh, just lose the mutt,” Roger snuffed, “He’s obviously looking for his owner.”

Miranda smiled, “I suppose so.”

She hugged him and said, “Thanks for the fun time.  I’ll miss you, doggie.”

Pero Pero licked her in her face and leapt off to home.  Miranda was in tears, with some dry blood on her, and was sobbing.

_The term/cliché:  “Blood, sweat, and tears”_

“You’re a sucker for sob stories, eh, crybaby of Argos?”  He sneered.

“Shut it, lager louse!”  Miranda snapped.

“If Cole were here, he’d say _Vintage Miranda Maynard!_ ”

“I said, SHUT UP!!!”

**XXXXX**

That evening, Pero Pero came home and was tired.  He went in the second floor apartment and went to sleep.

Elsewhere, Sayaka and Himeko were ready for bed, but Sayaka was completely upset.

“Poor Piroshky,” she said, “I tried looking for him, but he was gone.”

Himeko cuddled her and said, “It’s okay.  He’ll turn up.”

Sayaka cried, “But… But he still thinks we’re cannibals!  If she found out that we ate him, she’ll kill us, and we didn’t do a thing; and we cannot reset back!”

Himeko gasped, “AHH!  You’re right!  Forget our sex fun!  This is an OMEGA emergency!”

She started to cry “MAHO~!” in a klaxon siren form, as the two girls ran off to the forest to find Pero Pero.  They didn’t know that he came home.

Meanwhile, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt were coming home, feeling tired, with bags of cards in their arms.

“And what did I tell you about stalling, May?”  Yukino snapped.

“Well, I would’ve left sooner, if Hatchan didn’t die again!”  May cried.

Hyatt apologized, “Sorry.  Miss Yuki-Chan finally got all the emblem cards for us to collect.”

Yukino said in concern, “Well, I’m surprised that they had them all in stock.”

“You’re so lucky, Yuki!  YOU got all of them, including the rare gold plated cow.”

“Why do people create such weird items?  They were like dirt cheap!”

They arrived at the apartment.

“Pero Pero!”  She called out, “I’m home!  Come to mommy!”

Pero Pero was still sleeping, as Yukino looked around.

“Where’s Pero Pero?”  She asked.

“I don’t know…” May replied.

Hyatt remarked, “Perhaps he was spending the night at the two girls’ home?”

Miyazawa shook her head and said, “Nah!  Those two would be better off sucking face.”

A long pause… and then…

“AHHH!!!  PERO PERO!!!”  She shrieked.

They all ran down to find their dog.  Where _was_ Pero Pero?

_“Home…”_ he thought.

He’s sleeping in the small dresser drawer, in a small blue pillow, fast asleep.  Of course, Yukino found him, eventually.

* * *

**_That answers a lot in this chapter, but there’s more to come.  Tune in to find out._ **

* * *

That night, Miranda and Roger had a drink outside the tavern.  He told her that the kids she fought were Gundam-like suits, controlled by the Keronians.  He knows, since he’s an alien, too.

“Still… I am surprised that you came here, too,” she said.

“Well, I was busy at home, in Langley Falls, fending off those black-colored girls.  Seriously, they were like shadow demons,” he said, “I got the call from the boss and ran here.  Sorry, if I fooled you with this get-up.”

“It’s okay.  I kind of lost myself, after I was busted open.  If I ever find out what kind of aliens they _really_ are, I’m going to turn them into frog soup!”

“Don’t push your luck… and you _are_ lucky to guess.  Glad to hear that you wanted to help this matter, since Cole, Pedro, and the others will help, since the _Secret Society_ is back.”

Miranda said, “You mean ACROSS?”

Roger asked, “How did you know?”

Miranda smirked, as she took another sip of liquor, “I’ve had my thoughts.  The Natsumi robot almost said ACROSS.  I figured Il Palazzo came back.  Bastard.  Why did he summon the frogs?  That was cruel; being dressed as kids.”

He then groaned, “Oh, my, goodness!  You have been so behind!”

“Huh?  Was there a new leader?”

Roger smiled and said, “You’ll see.  He’s obviously the Cell of ACROSS.  It’s all I can tell you.”

Roger already knew.  He figured that Souichiro Arima is in charge of ACROSS, according to Miz-K.  ( _And he was right_ ).

Miranda then asked, “Hey.  When you see Miz-K, can you tell him about that hyperactive android named Excel?”

Roger gasped, “Excel?!”

She then smirked, “I’ll explain…”

* * *

**_That is left untold, until a later chapter.  That’s when it’s getting good.  
See you then…_ **


	12. The Birth of Miz-K #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ensues as "Dawn" has Queen Michi in her grasp. April and Pedro confront the evil woman and learns a whole plethora of secrets from the former Diamond Dawn.

Miz-K then appeared on the hill, seeing what happened in Pedro’s countryside.

“Holy Nike Pumps!  What is going on?”  He gasped, as he looked on, behind the corner of the house.

He sighed, “Damn…  I came too late.  Oh, well.  Better see what the ho-hum and brewski is all about.”

* * *

In the previous chapter Dawn, a small girl with a chipped-up face, was actually _That Woman_ , an agent working for ACROSS, under the leadership of Souichiro Arima.  She has the kidnapped Queen Michi in a stranglehold, performing a huge taste of blackmail and intrigue.  _That Woman_ defeated Pedro, earning her reward:  _Michi’s own face!_   However, Miz-K arrived too late.  Pedro was defeated, Michi sided with _That Woman_ , and all hope would be lost.

* * *

Miz-K smiled, “Thank you, _Narrator_.”

He ran towards the house and cried, “APRIL!  PEDRO!!!”

“AH!  It’s the Stubble Man!”  Pedro cried.

April growled, “Where have you been?”

Miz-K then looked at _That Woman_ and asked, “So… Dawn is actually working for ACROSS, huh?”

“ACROSS???”  They gasped.

Pedro forgot, but April didn’t.

“NO shit, Sherlock!”  She snapped, “She’s been posing as Dawn to steal her face, but there has to be more!”

She snickered, “You really want to know?”

April growled, “Tell me!”

That Woman then held up a squirt gun and fired hot water at April.

“NO!!!”  She shrieked.

She was sopping wet, as Pedro was crying.

“NO!!!  Pedro is shocked at her wetness!”

“NO!  I’m melting!  I’m melting!”  April cried, as she dropped to her knees.

April was starting to melt… except…

“Huh?”

Nothing happened… April was still whole.

“No way…” she gasped.

That Woman was puzzled.  She held the gun and squirted at Michi, in which she was by her side.

“HEY!  What gives?”  She yelled.

Miz-K laughed, “AH-HA!  You fool!  April, Michi, and you are no longer clay!  Welcome to the real world!”

That Woman growled, “ _Imposible!_   I thought for sure that April dies in this chapter!  I’m supposed to be _The Decider_!  I want to decide for my boss that someone will die… and it should’ve been that bitch in black!”

April growled, “I don’t need your attitude!  You dare hurt our world and trick me?  You will pay, Daw--, I mean, _That Woman_!”

Miz-K grinned, “Aw, yeah!  Excuse me, lady, but allow me to reawaken the powers of Miz-K!”

He started to glow in a gold aura and grow his powers.

“What is that?”  That Woman gasped.

Pedro sobbed, “NO…”

April asked, “What is that?”

“Pedro felt this power before…”

He then charged himself up and puffed up his hair into an afro.

“Here Pedro is!  _Nabeshin #2!_ ”  He cheered, “Miz-K, you have company!”

Miz-K stopped and glowed gold in his hand toward April.  He then said that this contains April’s new powers.

“Mine?”  April gasped.

Miz-K said, “Pedro, allow me to introduce to you your partner!”

He blasted a huge gold ray into her head.  She started to shake and morph.  When the smoke cleared, her color was gone.  April was made into a rainbow girl.  She had light brown hair, a pink bandana, green gloves, red shoes, and a rainbow swirled shirt and pants.

“AH!!  My blackness!”  She screamed, “What did you do to me???”

* * *

**_Chapter 38  
The Birth of Miz-K #2_ **

* * *

“Behold, your _new_ powers!”  Miz-K announced, “From this moment on, you will _still_ be called April, but in your amazing Technicolor form, you are _Miz-K #2_!”

April cried, “NO!  It cannot be!  I lost my home world, lost my daughter, and gained 96 extra colors???”

Pedro sobbed, “It’s no worse than getting afros.”

April then sighed, “Fine!  If it means saving my beloved queen, who turned her back on me, then so be it!”

That Woman sneered, “TOO LATE!”

She snatched Michi’s face and removed her own.  She replaced it on and smiled evilly.  Michi dropped to her knees and covered her blank face.

“Don’t look at me!  I’m… I’m… I’m changing!”  She sobbed.

April cried, “NO!  She… That Woman just ripped her face off!”

“I did it, very carefully!”  She bellowed.

Michi then kneeled up and was crumbling in her face.  Parts of her face dropped to the dirt, as April was shocked.

“I should’ve known!”  April shouted, “We have this faceless form, whenever we want to fix our faces, but when taken off _forcefully,_ the face becomes anew.  Yes!  My Royal Deceiver had just gone free from faceless agony!”

Pedro and Miz-K screamed, “DOUBLE SURPRISING TWIST SHOCK!!!”

Pedro asked, “Pedro is confused.  How come April doesn’t have facelessness?”

April replied, “I’m natural darkness.  I don’t inherit _her_ powers.”

That Woman smirked, as she asked, “So, how come _I_ didn’t change my face?”

April growled, “Maybe it’s because your face would’ve been _even uglier_!”

That Woman seethed, Miz-K growled, and Michi uncovered her face.  Miz-K then stated, “I knew they were faceless, but I never knew why!”

That Woman laughed loudly, as Michi was sobbing.

“And why are _you_ laughing?”  Miz-K snapped.

That Woman giggled, “BEHOLD!  There was a reason why!”

Michi’s face had no change, except she was extremely beautiful with huge ruby red eyes.

She exclaimed, “April is right.  When forcefully removed, our face changes into our true forms.  My face is very hot and stylish, but it cannot be shown at all, since my eyes are like the size of anime eyes.  And also, my ruby red eyes sometimes arouse a hot boy into the instinct of killing himself, since red eyes are evil and attractive.  I’m the black widow with strawberry blonde hair!”

Pedro shrieked, “MICHIKO!!!”

Miz-K griped, “What the fuck does _that_ mean???”

“Pedro did not help it…”

That Woman grabbed Michi, as she covered her face with her old hat.  She then barked, “You see now?  I already knew about it, after I _forced_ her to talk!  I’m not going to let you have her back, and like hell I would remove _my_ old face!  She will indeed become a valuable addition to our company!  And I like her face; I think I’ll keep it on!”

April cringed, “WHY?  Why on earth would they do this?  How could you, Michi?”

“I’m sorry!”  Michi screamed, “Please save me!  Please!  I… I was tricked!  I want my kingdom, my looks, my happiness, and my face back!  Please!  April!  Mr. Pe!  Miz-K!!!”

Pedro was terrified, “Do you see now?  This is just like before!  Pedro still remembered the burns from his heart, when he lost his Sexy Wife, but brought her back to my arms!”

Miz-K was completely in fear, “This world… It’s become… MADNESS!!!”

They all shouted, “ **NO!!!** ”

All seemed lost, except…

“PAPA!”  A boy screamed, as he ran in a swift manner.

Pedro gasped, “Could it be?”

April smiled “I knew it!  Pedro’s son!”

Miz-K smirked, as Sandora appeared, afro in all.

“Don’t blame me, babe!  Blame Nabeshin!  He gave this kid the trademark of _“Nabeshin #3_ ”!”

April was in shock and awe, “Why me?  If he and Pedro get afros, how come _I_ get color?”

Pedro smiled, “Trust me!  Pedro doesn’t like it either.”

“ _You_ hate afros?”

“ _Si…_ Pedro hates…”

Sandora announced, “ _Si!_ Mister Miz-K came to me for help!  Sandora will help you save your friend and be free from this world!  Now!”

He pointed at That Woman and shouted, “For the honor of _Plastic World_ and _our_ home, let’s end this evil woman’s reign and return to a peaceful bliss with Mama!”

April blubbered, “But why _color???_ ”

Miz-K smiled, “Maybe _I_ should sport an afro.”

Sandora explained, “Mister Nabeshin can pencil it in, with proper paperwork.”

Pedro whimpered, “No…”

All four Miz-K Heroes were on piggyback, stacked high, Miz-K, Pedro, Sandora, and Miz-K, from top to bottom, and started to wave their arms out, like a totem pole.

“NOW!  Now the time has come!”  Miz-K cheered, “Let us show this ACROSS brat the power of _MIZ-K!!!_ ”

They started to chant, acting like they were an eight-armed monster.  That Woman then approached then and tripped them down.

“WHAT ARE YOU, IDIOTS???”  She shouted, as they fell.

All four of them were on the ground, face first.

“No…” they all groaned.

That Woman then grabbed Michi and carried her over her shoulder.  She started to sprout rockets from her feet and flew away.  April got up and saw them escape.

“NO!  MICHI!!!”  She screamed.

“APRIL!  I’m sorry for everything I said to you!  You were right!  I should’ve listened!  APRIL!!!”  Michi cried.

That Woman snickered, “What a waste of time!  Now I shall leave you to become sad and stupid!  I shall take this _super_ hot girl now and present her to my boss!  _Adios, Abril_!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

They disappeared, as April dropped to her knees and was crying.

“NOOOOOOO!!!”  She shrieked.

“April is stealing Pedro’s thunder!”  He cried.

**XXXXX**

Hours had passed.  April was at a loss of words.  Michi, who was kidnapped by That Woman, disappeared.  Pedro and Sandora were in sadness.

“Pedro feels sad for Miss April; he means, _Miz-K #2._ ”

Miz-K sulked, as April was heartbroken.  She then seethed in anger, “This… This shouldn’t be happening… I mean, Michi has the most beautiful looks in our home, but everyone wanted to stop her.  Sadly, Michi clinches it in a cinch.  She was our ruler… until May & Miss Yuki destroyed it.”

“Huh?”  Pedro asked, “Pedro is confused.”

April sniffled, “I know I shouldn’t haze at them, since they saved her, but when I remerged, I learned that May’s visit set up the end of my home.”

She cried, “There was nothing for me to do now!  I’ve lost May, my home, Michi, and everything, including my color of black!  I… I shouldn’t have listened to Yolei… Why didn’t I save her then and now?”

Pedro said, “Pedro thinks that it is time to end this.  Pedro suggests that we train in _Nabe’s Hole_.”

Sandora stated, “Perhaps we needed to give Miss April her chance at revenge.  April deserves to be happy again, as long as she trains with us.”

Miz-K smirked and suggested, “No need.  I’m afraid _Nabe’s Hole_ is far too easy.”

“Huh?/ _Que?_ ”  They asked.

“I never knew it comes to this.  This is _such_ strength that I have never felt in her, since… well, I can’t use cutaways to do so.  If April wants to end ACROSS, once and for all, and save Michi, she’ll have to take it to the next level.”

He gave Pedro and Sandora the directions and map to his training quarters.

“Meet me back in the area, in about three weeks.  For now, you can train two months worth of training in a week.  This is a very special place that trained the very best.  _She_ will give you the proper instructions, as long as you don’t get killed.”

Pedro and Sandora gasped and asked, “Is this…?”

Miz-K shouted, “THAT’S RIGHT!  The _Miz-Hole_!!!  ( _Pronounced as ‘Missile’_ ).”

Pedro nodded and said, “Very well…  Michi is trapped in That Woman’s clutches.  Pedro suggests that he and Sandora will train with her.”

Miz-K nodded and said, “It’s a deal.  But make sure you return, before it happens… in three weeks, as predicted… _not_ sooner!”

Pedro went to April, who was still crying, “Miss April… Pedro was wondering if you would train with us.”

Sandora pleaded, “Please!  Sandora wanted to care!  Sandora felt the same way we lost Mama; maybe we can do the same for you as we save your friend, Michi!”

April whimpered and said, “Are you kidding me?  You mean…”

Pedro then took her to the pathway to _The Miz-Hole_.

“ _Miz-Hole?!_ ” She asked, “Is it the huge place by the desert in Kyoto?  And since when is it named after a SCUD?”

“No,” Pedro said, “Pedro knows the area, which has huge trees to have shade.”

“Sandora learned that _Miz-Hole_ has no sun, no heat, no cold, and always in moonlit night.”

April smiled and said, “Sounds like _my_ kind of training.”

They disappeared in the distance, as Miz-K was smiling.

“That’s right,” he narrated, “You march to my training hole.  This babe of mine owes me a favor.  She’s going to train you, like there is no tomorrow.  MARCH TO YOUR DESTINY!”

* * *

****_“March on, Pedro…_  
Sandora…  
April…  
…to the Miz-Hole (Missile).”

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

* * *

**_The End…  
…of this subplot_ **

* * *

**_Stay tuned for the further adventures and MIS-adventures of Miyazawa and May  
(Also, apologies to Miyazawa and May for NOT appearing, yet again)_ **

* * *

“What?”  Miz-K gasped, “That’s it?  Aw, man!  I should’ve made it longer…  Ah, well.”


	13. The Birth of the LSAAWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trouble in the AU Mess-Up continues, Konata Izumi tells the story behind Miyuki Takara and the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies.

“Disgraceful!”

Miyazawa was livid, since May was busy with Pero Pero, while Hyatt was completely out like a light… dead.

“You two really need to get yourselves in shape!”  Yukino bellowed, “I forbid you two to stay here and become grounded kids.”

May sighed, “You’re not my mom.”

“Aside the point,” she snapped, “Look at you two!  May can walk a lot, but since we stayed here, you are being lazy!”

She pointed at Hyatt and shouted, “And _her_!  She constantly dies, every time!  Stupid girl has no blood pumping in her veins!”

May whined, “Yuki…  She cannot help it!”

Yukino barked, “No excuses!  EVER!  It’s time you two need to get in shape!”

Hyatt woke up and yawned, “Morning already?”

She and May were in attention, as Yukino said, “Ladies, I know it is hard, since we are the only ones here.  FYI, Sayaka and Himeko suddenly disappeared, The Gang hasn’t returned… probably on tour or moved away, and _someone_ is spying on us.  And we have nobody else to complain to.  So… I took the liberty of peering through the town and found a trendy dojo to train.”

Hyatt asked, “You mean like… for martial arts?”

Miyazawa shouted, “I DON’T CARE!  As long as you two broads get your asses moving, I can be happy!  Plus, I refuse to cook for you, a second longer!”

May said, “I understand.  I’ll have to use my Pokémon to help out.”

“Can’t you do the chores, _without_ your Pokémon, _for once_?”

“I can’t help it, Yuki!  Besides, I help with the chores, myself, but some of the tough jobs are tricky.”

Hyatt asked, “Excuse me, but I’ve done all the chores, while you were away on occasions.  Why do I have to be involved?”

Miyazawa said, “And that’s my point.”

She gave her a pamphlet and said, “Go to this address.  You’ll make it, if you try.  I’m staying to watch the house, so NO distractions.  And _that’s_ the last thing I want.”

May and Hyatt smiled and asked, “When do we go, Yuki-Chan?”

**PUNT!**

Miyazawa kicked them both out of the apartment.

“RIGHT NOW!”  She shouted, “And don’t come back, until you two ladies get, at least, a whole afternoon of training!  Also, be home by six.  I got a nice pot of beef wellington and risotto coming up.”

May and Hyatt left, as May cheered, “YAY!  The faster we finish, the sooner we eat.”

Hyatt giggled and said, “Let’s hope we don’t tire ourselves out.”

Miyazawa watched on and was upset, “Damn…”

_We’ll check with them later…_

* * *

****_Chapter 39_  
The Birth of LSAAWS  
(The Hunt for ACROSS is on!) 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the laboratory of the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ , Konata was examining the Aki body suit, which was currently destroyed by ACROSS’s Tamama, after trying to bail out ( _see Chapter 26_ ).  Konata continued to examine, as she found out what was controlling her.

“A-HA!”  She said, “I get it now!  This is all a conspiracy…  And I am saying that, because ACROSS uses alien technology!”

She then asked, “The only question is… Why, how, who, and since when?”

Elise appeared and helped Konata.  “You need any help, Konata?”

“Sure.  I was wondering about you.”

“I got expertise on high-tech devices… uh, from a part-time job I had.”

They began to work on the Aki body suit, as Elise grew concerned.

She asked, “Hey, tell me… I was wondering why a small girl like you had to be so smart.”

Konata said, “Oh, you know.  It was out of luck.”

“What about the _Ropponmatsus_ you’ve built?  You made like three different versions of them, in which two of them looked like your friends.  That third one, in super hot teen form, is kind of lucky.”

“That’s because I was studying in F City, following the alternate world study.”

She explained her story:  
 _“You see, I was finishing up my year in school, as we are going to be on vacation.  However, I happened to ran into a man with purple hair and glasses.  I thought he might be a stalker or a pervert; but the guy suddenly awed at me, thinking I was a kid.  The guy told me to get a job here, as long as we are able to help with this world.  I asked what was wrong… or hard to imagine, be sarcastic about.  He told me that it was an emergency.  He hired me to become a lab scientist.  I then explained that science isn’t my strong subject.”_

* * *

_The scientist, named Gojo Shiouji, trained Konata to work on many projects, including some advanced weapons.  Many groups were being formed, following the serious and painful deaths, unknowingly caused by ACROSS and April.  Konata was convinced, as her scientific endeavor began to grow, even though she had none.  She simply had been a genius now, since her knowledge is anime, manga, and other.  However, a woman, with a huge chest and purple hair appeared._

_“Excuse me, Shiouji,” she said in a robotic voice, “Mr. Kabapu wants to see you, immediately.”_

_“Ah, yes,” he said, as he left, “Thank you, 1.”_

_“One?!”  Konata thought, as Shiouji left._

_She approached the woman and asked, “Say… Dare I ask who you are?”_

_“Hello,” she greeted, “My name is 1.  It’s short for my full name: Ropponmatsu 1.  My sister is Ropponmatsu 2.”_

_THIS is the original Ropponmatsu, before the destroyed Kagami and Tsukasa AND the “Kona Force’s” Nikki R._

_“Oh.  Are you like twins?”_

_“No.  We are simply sisters, born in different creation dates.  You can just call this unit, Ropponmatsu.”_

_“Uh… What’s a Ropponmatsu?”_

_“It is hard to explain.  Of course, Mister Shiouji and Mister Kabapu will fill you in.  They are currently in a meeting with a girl with pink hair and glasses.  She has the same color as 2’s highlights.”_

_“A girl with pink hair?  Glasses?”  Konata thought, and then gasped, “It can’t be!”_

_She asked Ropponmatsu 1, “Tell me, where is she now?”_

_She exclaimed, “She is in her new office.”_

_“New office?”_

**XXXXX**

_Konata arrived and saw Miyuki, with Mister Kabapu and Gojo._

_“Oh, hello,” Kabapu said, “You must be Gojo’s apprentice.”_

_“Apprentice?!”  Konata gasped._

_Miyuki smiled, “Kona-Chan!  What a surprise!  I didn’t know YOU’D be here.  I’m so happy to see you.”_

_Konata griped, “Whoa!  Rewind!  What the heck is going on?  Why is Miyuki-Chan, the master of Moé and my classmate, here in this building?  And also, since when does she get an office?”_

_Gojo gasped, “Wait… You’re a teen?”_

_Konata sighed, “Yes… But I’m too short.”_

_Kabapu smiled, “Shiouji…  That’ll be fine.  She may be useful.”_

_He exclaimed to them, “As you know, we have been recently getting reading of a messed-up universe.  Since we cannot through with it, we needed younger people to help.  I figured that you and your friends have been known to talk a lot about anime and such, I’d figure that I hired both of you.”_

_Konata asked, “Uh, without the praise, why are we REALLY here?”_

_Kabapu said, “Simple.  My original team is currently MIA.  And since I am out of employees, I figured I choose at random.  You four will take our places, until Iwata, Watanabe, Matsuya, and Sumiyoshi are found.”_

_Miyuki asked, “Us four?”_

_“UNHAND ME, YOU CATGIRL REJECT!!!”  A voice screamed from far away._

_Miyuki gasped, “Uh oh…”_

_Konata trembled, “That voice…”_

_A small girl, with pink and purple hair and a black dress, appeared with both Hiiragi Twins, by each arm._

_“Let go of me!”  Kagami screamed._

_You get the idea now._

_“Treason, your Excellency!”  Ropponmatsu 2 announced, “I have obtained the friends of Miyuki-Chan.”_

_Konata giggled, “You?”_

_Miyuki stated, “Well, we cannot become a team, without our friends.  I had to ask to bring Kagami and Tsukasa.  Oh, I felt terrible about it.”_

_Kagami then saw Konata and groaned, “Just my luck… Of all the people I ran into… it’s you.”_

_Tsukasa smiled and cheered, “I’d wave to you, if she didn’t had us restrained.”_

_Kabapu ordered, “Ropponmatsu 2, at ease.  Just let them go.”_

_She let go, as they went to the front office desk.  Kagami was unhappy, since she is siding with Konata._

_“Let me guess… You wanted to copy my homework again?”  She whispered._

_Konata explained, “Quiet.  This is WAY worse than that.  By the way, remind me to do that, after our important mission.”_

_Kagami snapped, “WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT NOW???”_

_Kabapu then ordered the group to take the place of the original team.  While they were in the hunt of the original Daitenzin, they were offered a job there.  Konata would be the scientist, Miyuki would be in Kabapu’s position, and the twins shall become leading members._

_“Wait a minute!”  Kagami snapped, “Why does SHE get to be leader?”_

_Kabapu said, “It’s simple.  She has the body of a Ropponmatsu, combined with Matsuya charm.”_

_“I always thought it was the big boobs,” Konata snickered._

_“YOU SHUT UP, PROFESSOR DIMWIT!!!”  Kagami shouted._

* * *

“And that was when we formed the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ , replacing, for the time being, _Department of City Security_.  Our first mission was a breezy one, yet a hard one,” Konata continued, “Sadly, Kagami and Tsukasa getting through those _Pandaikon_ at Woodcrest, got them lost.  It took us days to find them.  We wanted to institute a search party… but…”

* * *

_Miyuki was crossed.  She shouted, “STUPID!  We have no one else!  How can we rescue Kagami and Tsukasa?  They could be anywhere!”_

_Konata said, “Well, I am truly worried about this.”_

_“How are we to find them now?”_

_“Well, I happened to start a recruitment ad for everyone.  Check this out: **“Join the ‘Lucky Star Association’ for further help in our problems and mysteries.  NO questions asked; NO experience needed; NO training required”**.  Simple, huh?”_

_“So… What does that have to do with it?”_

_“Mister Kabapu said it is Civil Service.  I figured we need more civilians on the roster.”_

_“That could take weeks!  How else are we going to stop these alternate world troubles AND rescue Kagami and Tsukasa?”_

_Konata then pondered… and then **BING!**_

_“I GOT IT!”  She cheered, “ROBOTS!”_

_“Robots?”  Miyuki asked._

_“Yeah!  It’s so obvious!  We can build some Tsukasa and Kagami robots to help out in our problems!”_

_“How’s THAT gonna help?  Wouldn’t be it better if there was a robot Miyuki to help?”_

_She blushed, as Konata rebutted, “Nah!  You’re too perky and beautiful to be our android assistant.  No, this calls for Gojo Shiouji’s trademark works!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I knew those girls were robots, when I first saw Ropponmatsus 1 and 2. Isn’t it obvious?  They speak like robots, and I’m sure that Ropponmatsu 2 has robot cat ears.  Next thing I’ll know is that she’ll slurp ramen with her nose.”_

_Konata exclaimed, “I’ll continue to create Ropponmatsus, by making them as the Hiiragi Twins.  If you think about it, Gojo’s robots have purple hair.  Tsukasa and Kagami have bright purple.  It’s obvious.”_

_Miyuki asked, “Do you think, uh, one day, you’d make a Ropponmatsu of me, Kona-Chan.”_

_Konata replied, “Oh, trust me…  I wouldn’t.  I’ve seen adult games like that, concerning a boy who owns a sexy gynoid.  And then the magic begins…  You, of course, if I built a Miyuki-bot like you, your breasts would be bigger than that.  Simple Hentai 101.”_

_Miyuki was stunned.  She thought, “Whoa… Why her logic with fembots and adult hentai is knowledgeable, I’ll never know.”_

_Konata concluded, “But, hey… Maybe someday I’ll create a Haruhi Suzumiya robot and dance with her!”_

_Miyuki thought, as she was shocked, “Is she really a mad scientist?”_

* * *

Konata explained, “So, we decided to do the recruiting.  The Gang was first, since they had nowhere else to go and nothing to do, until their next LP.  Also, the Kona Force was formed, before the bomb incident.  Sadly, the Tsukasa and Kagami Ropponmatsus were simply crash dummies.  Luckily, we’d use them for such help, including my happiness… and homework.  We’re still in third year, you know.  Since Kagami and Tsukasa went missing, it was lonely for both of us.”

Elise asked, as she worked on the body suit, “So, why did you made a Nikki Ropponmatsu?”

“It was out of curiosity.  Plus, Jonesy was feeling sad about his girlfriend.  And also, _she_ had purple hair, too.”

“This Gojo… Is he somewhat of a pedophile?”

“Actually, he finds children to be very cute and playful.  He once had an assistant for his company, but he lost his respect for her, when she turned 18.”

“Did anything else happen?”

“No.  Oh, wait!  Now that you mention it, he gave me some personalized training for my Ropponmatsus, in case I ever use them.  He says that he has like spare ones in the back.  Needless to say, that I never used them.  Of course, they looked like the girl that I met.”

Elise insisted, “Can you show me?  We’ll fix this later.  I need to know if you aren’t yanking your chain.”

Konata nodded and said, “Sure.”

They left to the elevator, heading down.

* * *

“Blistering bullet bears!”  Fred Jones Sr. snapped, while he was at his apartment with Freddie, “I cannot believe I had my stomach pumped _and_ a huge shot by a nurse maiden?”

Freddie nodded, but said nothing.  A knock was made.

“HEY!”  A voice cried, “OPEN UP!”

Freddie opened the door and saw a fat man with a mustache and gold chain.

“Name’s Carl,” he said, “I work for the _Secret Society_.”

_THAT Secret Society?!?  Then what was ACROSS???  They said they were a secret society!_

Fred smiled, “Well, I see you came, _just in time_ , to help me get back at those Maiden double crossers.”

Carl snapped, “You shut up!  I ain’t dealing with those hot mechanical broads.  I’m here for a reason!”

Freddie then wrote on a chalkboard, “ _Is it something else?_ ”

“He’s right,” Fred stated, “YOU must have Intel on something.”

“Matta of fact, I do,” Carl said, “You and your friend here need to know.  It happened ten years ago.”

He remembered what happened, back in Seattle:  
 _Carl was driving 2 Wycked, his red sports car, when he saw a huge tower, marked “A.A.W.”.  He drove past it and thought of another moment he had… five years ago._

_“Yeah…” he said, “I remember now…”_

_It was like before.  Carl had a job in a deserted grassy field, back in 1996.  There were too many disturbances, including goblins coming out the trees, pigs flying in jet planes, and dolphins and whales soaring in the air, on hot-air balloons._

_“I knew it…” he thought, “Fricking Alliance!”_

“And that’s when I knew that it was those stupid Alliance bastards,” Carl stated.

“But that’s impossible,” Fred snickered, “Pigs fly, whales and dolphins on balloons, demons in trees…  That was fifteen years ago!”

“And what’s worse… Everybody is freaking out, saying that the Alliance came back,” Carl told Fred, “2001 – _NOT_ Space Odyssey.  It happened in North Carolina.  A group of mercenaries charged in and demolished the entire group.  They were called _“ **A** lliance **A** cross the **W** orld”_, or “ _A.A.W._ ”, which could be a front.  They were the real reason why they took this world and amped it up, like some kind of Chickenfoot All-Star Jamboree.”

“Whoa…” Fred Sr. said, “This could be big.  So…”

Carl asked, “Why’d I come to you?  You know much about yourself, Fred.  I know you… You join me, and I’ll keep your records hidden.”

Fred asked, “What’s in it for me?”

“Work for me… and I _won’t_ tell about your duties in Crystal Cove… _Freak_ …”

Fred was straining, until he surrendered.

“You win…” he sighed, “But they _already_ knew.  It’ll make up for losing my son, Fred.”

**XXXXX**

Outside, they were in _2 Wycked_.  Carl was in the driver’s seat, while Freddie was in the back.  Fred Sr. was angry, riding shotgun.

“Startling Cinnamon Spiders!  Why are we driving in this jalopy?”  He shouted.

“This ain’t no jalopy,” Carl stated, as he pressed the button, “Ladies and gentlemen, here’s a little Chickenfoot.  Keep your seat tight and your pants all dry.  We’re going full speed.”

He played some music, as the car changed into a jet.

Fred Sr. cried, “Double-heading Donut Glazers!  What is this???”

Carl shouted, “Don’t talk!  It’ll drown out the sounds of rock music.  Keep your ears shut or they’ll pop.  Your mute friend is cooperating.”

**WOOSH!!!**

The car zoomed off.

“TONIGHT!!!  HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”

**XXXXX**

Elise and Konata arrived in a huge warehouse basement, full of mannequins that looked like Ropponmatsu 1, which in reality, are the spares that Konata and Shiouji kept.

“Uh, Miss Izumi…” Elise asked.

“Call me Konata.”

“Konata, dare I ask _why_ you have dolls?”

“These are simply spare Ropponmatsus, created by Gojo Shiouji, as a use for back-up,” Konata smiled, “I also have spare Kagamis and Tsukasas, just in case.  They’re in another room.”

Elise was impressed, “I gotta say… You really know about creating robots, and/or performing with them.”

Konata stated, “It’s a gift.  I went to a forum, and they once talked about who anime had a lot of robot girls in it. It’s one of anime’s oldest clichés, next to maids, karate fighters, cats, tentacles, and even sushi.  I said to myself about a moment when they used it for an adult RPG game, and I was like WHOA!  That is simply something you’d see every day, if you’re a gamer _and_ a hardcore adult aficionado.”

Elise then looked at each Ropponmatsu.  She was rather scared.

“Okay… Since when does he build a robot with the same looks?”

Konata smirked, “Oh, simply very amazing.  You ever heard of irreplaceable merchandise?  I had a theory about that, so I went ahead and recreate it, using the Hiiragis.  Gojo Shiouji did it; why not me?  Plus, these Ropponmatsus tend to explode.”

“Ah… Emergency self-destruct device, right?”

“Yeah.  It’s in almost _every_ Ropponmatsu, except for Nikki R.  If I did, Jonesy and Wyatt will have my head.  In any case, if the job gets too much for all of them, then the fireworks begin.  I also have some _without_ bombs… for such missions.”

Elise smirked and said, “Well, as long as you are willing to help.”

Konata said, “Right.  Let’s get back upstairs.”

_Side-wipe…_

Back upstairs, they examined the body suit.  Elise started to fiddle with the controls.  She pushed a small lever and Aki’s arms began to rise up.  The right arm struck Konata in the mouth.

“What the heck?”  Elise gasped, “It’s like an automobile…”

Konata groaned, “Probably how they’d control their movements.  Of course, how they spoke, including their looks is beyond studying.”

Elise then instigated, “Maybe… Maybe the way they move is with an alien pilot.  Speaking is optional.”

She pointed at the seat and said, “Look here.  It’s like a control center for the body.  However, some of these buttons and switches have different styles.  They look small, but maybe we can see which is which on each button.  Perhaps they may be going into combat mode, or stealth mode, or even normal functions.  But do they have an autopilot?”

Konata said, as she was on the table, “I think it was malfunctioning, when it went into a mode that loved her _“Children”_.  I think maybe she has the lust and sexuality that has it.  And I _think_ it’s _this_ button.”

She pressed a blue button, but…

**SOCK!**

Konata gets a gut shot by Aki’s knee.  She fell off and was aching.

“Wrong button…” Elise sighed, and then said, “Maybe we need to download the entire system, here in the mainframe.  If it’s encoded, I’ll decipher it.”

Konata groaned in pain, “Please do…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May and Hyatt arrived at a small dojo.  The sign said: _“Come at your own risk.  Everything is free here, as long as you are with us”_.

“This must be the place,” May said.

Hyatt stated, “Perhaps we need to ask for guidance.”

May said, “Yuki said that we don’t return, until we are fully healthy.  She’s right.  Besides, we know the way home.  I’m used to going on long walks on the road.  Hatchan, you stay with me, and _don’t_ die!  Last thing I want is a business to crumble, because of death.”

They entered inside, as two people followed.  It was Butch and Cassidy.  For some reason, they ran into each other.  Cassidy was in her pink casual attire, while Butch was in his uniform.

“Oh, hey…” Butch said in nervous style.

“Uh, hi…” Cassidy tittered.

They went inside.

“Twerpettes are close by,” Butch thought, “Now’s my chance!”

Cassidy thought, “How can I tell him that I want to return?  The twerpettes are near, but I cannot do it now.  Not in front of that dead zombie twerpette.  EW…”

Of course, this was NO dojo…  This was… _The Miz-Hole!_

Why?  Pedro and April were there, and they were about to meet up with some shocking characters.

* * *

**_And now… the fortieth chapter is coming up.  Stay tuned._ **

* * *

Miz-K was inside a private room, under a simulated waterfall.  He was meditating, as he suddenly had an idea.

“I GOT IT!”  He thought, “I must alert her!  They must learn of a _Brand-New_ technique!”


	14. The Miz-Hole Training Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Hyatt get to training, by Yukino Miyazawa's request. However, May isn't the only one.
> 
> April and Pedro arrive at the Miz-Hole, which will help them save Michi from That Woman.

In Peter’s apartment, he was sleeping, with a stack of his mangas.  He turned over in his sleep and muttered nonsense.

“Pancreas… Global… Quarterback… Three-Deep… Ballpark…”

One of the mangas in his hand was a _World of Narue_ volume.  It was volume 4.

_The one with Narue and Yagi in their Magical Girl #4 attires, entering a contest. (I don’t have the volume, in real life)_

Just then, Percival appeared in the blue and was smiling evilly.

“Hey, Big Guy… Wakey!”  He addressed.

Peter woke up and asked, “Oh, broski…  What’s up?”

“Well, I figured since this is Chapter Forty of _Miyazawa and May’s Adventures,_ I figured we need some newer styles… from you.”

Peter then snapped, “If it’s about that _Maiden for Hire_ thing, it’s done!  What’s done is done, dude!”

Michael Cole appeared in the blue and said, “You did… But it’s not _“And I”_ quote/unquote it.  You see, Percival was ASFR-intriguèd ( _Intreg-wayed_ ).”

“Wha?”  Peter was confused.

Percival explained, “In your recent past creations, you used a _Narue no Sekai_ character and mold it into your own OC.  I believe that you used the image of Narue Nanase; and in its place…”

Peter gasped.  He then cried, “NO!  Not… Gulp… _Her!_   She’s like E.T. crossed with Android #17 and Broly, with a cute 15-year old body!  Don’t tell me that--?”

“That’s right!”  Cole cheered, “You introduced an original character that was spawned from _The World of Narue,_ but was _never_ presented.”

Peter then growled, “Okay… fine…”

He then smiled, “Hey, dudes, as long as we stick to the storylines.  We got about 12 chapters to go, before we could go for renewal.”

Steven Cooke then sneered, “Then, it’s agreed!”

* * *

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, the debut of Narue Nanase’s evil twin, plus one of Peter Giese’s many creations: the Narue Android (or Codename: N.A.N.A.S.E.)_

* * *

**_Coming next chapter!_ **

“WHAT???”  Peter cried out, “The _next_ chapter?!?!”

_This first…_

* * *

**_Chapter 40  
The Miz-Hole Training Guide_ **

* * *

May and Hyatt, from recently, entered the dojo.  The place, known as the _Miz-Hole,_ is a huge dojo, with wooden paneling on the walls and tatami mats.

“Wow… Whoever created this place must’ve cost a fortune.”  May smiled.

“Miss Miyazawa will be pleased by our training.  Perhaps maybe we need to broaden our horizons,” Hyatt stated, “It’ll be good to increase our blood.”

May smiled, “You’re right, Hatchan.  We’ll train our asses off, if we have to.  But NO dying.  The last thing this place needs is a disastrous publicity stunt.”

“Oh, May…” Hyatt giggled.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Pedro and April were practicing their moves, for the upcoming battle against _That Woman_ , who stole Michi’s face and kidnapped her.  April was practicing the _Nabehame-ha,_ in which Pedro was teaching her.  But she is having trouble.  Her arms were a bit singed, since it was pure tenacity.

“Come on, Miss April!”  He pleaded, “Show some courage!  Pedro wants to see you achieve greatness!”

April sobbed, “You call this _Greatness_?!  I call it _pain_!”

Her arms dropped and were emitting smoke.

“That’s it… I don’t care if you _are_ my teacher!”  she snapped, “I can’t do this, at all!!!”

Pedro and Sandora were in anger.

“Sandora is not listening to this!  Back then, Papa and I were too nervous and were beginners, like you! But, unlike the stubble man, the afro man gave us the power to fight!”

“My son is right.  Pedro believes in you!  Even after all the pain and suffering you have done, Pedro and his son, Sandora, will never forgive that Dawn, who is _actually_ a sinister woman.  I knew how it felt, but NO MORE!  If Pedro can withstand pain, so will you!”

He wept tears, as April was fuming.

“Shit!  I have to put up with this guy?”  She snarled, “This is that stubble guy’s fault!”

She then sighed, “But if I must, I might as well… for my Ex-Queen, Michi (Which, by the way, _is_ the ex-queen, since our home is gone).”

She powered-up and tried again.

“ _NA… BE… HA… BE…”_

April suddenly felt a glow in her Technicolor heart.  Pedro and Sandora were astonished, but…

**CRACK!**

“AH!!!”  she screamed, holding her arm, “I think my arm is dislocated.”

Pedro sighed, “Pedro knew it was too good to be true.”

Sandora insisted, “Maybe we need to train more, when she’s ready.”

Pedro called to her, “Miss April, you need your rest now.  We’ll train again, tomorrow.”

April shouted, “WHY DON’T _YOU_ TRAIN ME???  BASTARD!”

**XXXXX**

The instructor appeared, with her flowing black hair, over her body, and a sword in her hand.  She kneeled down on her knees in small pillows and placed the sword down.  May, Hyatt, Butch, and Cassidy, wearing white GIs and a red belt, were in attention.

“Good day, pupils,” she said, “Welcome to the _Miz-Hole_ dojo (or “ _The Room of many Difficult End-Boss Tasks”)._ I am Sensei Sakurazaki Setsuna.  I will teach you everything to keep your body in sync and harmony.”

Hyatt raised her hand and said, “Uh, teacher?”

Setsuna shouted, “SPEAK!!!  When it is your turn, I mean…”

She then said, “All four of you will train for the next four hours.  If you wish to leave, do so, so you will miss everything you learn.”

Cassidy then snuffed, “Hah! Horse Tonsils!  We’ll lick this training, as usual!”

Setsuna shouted, “Do _you_ have anything to say, little tapeworm?”

Cassidy shouted, “TAPEWORM?!”

Setsuna barked, “I call _all_ my pupils (except Miss Konoka) a small creature, under Mister Takase’s orders.  I call you by your name, when you earn my respect.  I sense a great evil in you, along with your friend.  And the girl in blue hair has a lot of red in her…”

Hyatt was bleeding on her GI.

“And the small kid… She may be… _The One_ …”

Butch sighed, “Moron.  And they said that _I_ was for misfortune.”

May was amped, as she thought, “This will _surely_ give me the strength to make Yuki proud!”

**XXXXX**

The training begins… in somewhat of a montage.  May, Hyatt, Butch, and Cassidy were running through the huge simulated forest, full of swinging heavy bags.  May managed to avoid them all, but Butch and Cassidy were clobbered, many times.

“This beats our old Team Rocket training, huh, But-OUCH!”  Cassidy called, as she was slammed hard.

“This is even more brutal…” he groaned, “At least, I’ll survive.”

Hyatt was walking, as the bags swayed past her.  She passed through the finish line, as May gasped for air.

“Hyatt, that was impressive,” Setsuna smirked, “You’re on your way.  That goes for you, too, peanut.”

“It’s May,” she gasped for air.

The next scene showed the four pupils running through the maze.  Hyatt never entered the maze.  May and Butch were lost in the maze.

“Darn it!”  Butch cried, “The twerpette is in the maze with me!  How can I obtain her Pokémon, if I am trapped?”

Cassidy went straight through the maze walls, via a chainsaw.  Setsuna glared at Cassidy, as she giggled, “Found a shortcut.  My friend and those twerpettes are taking too long.”

Setsuna pointed her sword and cried, “TAPEWORM!  NO CHEATING!  It is bad enough you tried to obtain enlightenment in your corrupt heart, but you have much to learn.”

May called from the hole, “OOH!  Someone’s in trouble~!”

Setsuna barked, “That’s strike one, you parasite!”

Cassidy shouted, “That’s not fair!”

Hyatt went through the holes, as May returned to the starting point.  Butch crawled out of the maze and bellowed, “I can’t do this!”

Setsuna huffed, “Okay… The maze thing was a bad idea.  At least May and Hyatt were foolish enough to stay behind.”

She winked, “Good work, though.  The harder the challenge, the pupil doesn’t have to.”

Hyatt giggled, “Oh, goody!”

After that, they went outside to the forest and started to run in the path.

“Keep going, you pitiful cock-a-roaches!”  She shouted, “Speed is the key!  Endurance is your one and only goal!”

May and Hyatt were gasping for air, as Cassidy whispered to Butch, “Tonight… we snatch those two and their swag.”

Butch smirked, “Now, we’re taking them to school.”

“They’ll be the fools.”

They laughed, as they continued to run the path.

**XXXXX**

At the dojo, April was looking in the cubby, finding her old clothes.  She then found a small orange shirt. She took it and hugged it onto her face.

“May…” she whispered, “She’s here.  I was going to quit and say that this is stupid, but…”

She sobbed, “May just came!  My own daughter is in the _Miz-Hole_!”

She then thought, “Huh?  But how?”

She then went to the main room to find Setsuna, but she left.  A sign said _“Out to train insects; back in two (Hours)”_.

April blushed and said, “Ah… they must be working hard, too.”

**XXXXX**

Hours later, May carried Hyatt on her shoulders.  (Don’t ask).

“Hatchan, I’m sorry that you died again,” May huffed, “But it’s just sudden…”

Setsuna witnessed it, as she saw them from a view.

“May!  Approach me, at once!”  Setsuna called.

“I’m kind of far away!”  She cried, “Hatchan just, uh, passed out!”

Setsuna smiled, and thought, “She has heart.  May is _definitely “The One”_!”

She then bellowed, “You done well, young Haruka!  You carried your friend, after being out cold, was indeed noble.  If you left her behind, that would be very sad.”

May smiled, “Trust me.  I would’ve done the same thing to Yuki.”

Setsuna bowed and saluted to them, as May and Hyatt arrived.  Hyatt was out cold, bleeding from the mouth.  Setsuna then sighed, “She must’ve had internal bleeding.”

May stated, “Actually, it’s natural for her.  I dan’t know why, though.”

**XXXXX**

Following the training, May and Hyatt received a yellow belt from their sensei.  Of course, they were the only two in the room.  April watched on and was in tears.

“May,” she sobbed, “You’re alive…”

April then said, “Right.  Tonight, I meet with May.  I love to talk to her again, daughter-to-mother.”

However, as she left, Setsuna addressed to them, “May, Hyatt, the time has come to say goodbye.  Your session is finished.”

Hyatt bowed and remarked, “Thank you, sensei.”

Setsuna then said, “Feel free to come back.  My doors are always open.  Plus, I have to close the dojo for a _private_ lesson at night.”

May and Hyatt bowed, as they left the _Miz-Hole_.

Butch and Cassidy arrived, one hour later, all tired and bugged.  Setsuna saw them and barked, “You’re late!  Your session ended, an hour ago!  But, knowing you, I’ll let you stay, as long as you behave.”

She then sighed, “Now, excuse me…”

Cassidy then looked from far away and saw April, dressed in her GI, waiting for Pedro.  She then called Butch and said, “The twerpette…”

“Butch, I think we got her cornered,” she sneered.

“And that zombie twerpette is gone, too,” Butch chuckled.

“Well, meet with her tonight… _personally_ ,” they whispered.

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was in bed with May.  She was very happy for her.

“Well, she and Hyatt have been through a lot of exercise.  Maybe I should visit the dojo and show support.”

She went to sleep, knowing what May and Hyatt learned.  However, she wouldn’t foresee the upcoming moment.

* * *

At the _Miz-Hole_ , Setsuna addressed to Pedro, Sandora, and April.

“Mister Miz-K _did_ owe me a favor to assist you,” she said, “In fact, I’d look forward to training with you.  To be honest, it’s been a while since I last saw Miss Konoka.”

Pedro pleaded, “Oh, Miss Setsuna, Pedro wishes to be teached in the world of fighting.  He, _si,_ he and his son will help out the problem, no matter what.”

He then sobbed, with tears pouring, “Pedro is crying for joy, since we are one step closer to peace with his sexy wife.  And by “WE”, I mean Pedro and Sandora.”

Setsuna then snarled at April, “And you… What about you?  Are you simply something out of a Gumby movie, or do you have stone cold hearts.”

April sighed, “Anything to enjoy peace again.  I am doing this under protest, since the bastard gave me a chance… and stupid 256 colors in me…”

Setsuna pointed her sword at April and scowled at her.  Pedro cried out.

“NO!!!”

Setsuna snapped, “Listen, you former clay sculptress!  Don’t you _ever_ take Miz-K’s name in vain!  He may be screwy and a jerk, but he’s all you got!  Without him, there’s no peace, and there’d be no story.”

April winced, “I… I just want Michi back…”

Setsuna bellowed, “And _I_ want Konoka back, but you don’t see me crying about it.  From this moment on, you, and the other two novices, shall follow my every rule!  Understood?”

April gave up and said, “Fine… You win.”

She then griped, “But this is only until Michi is recovered and I get my black back!  After that, you’re on your own!!!”

Setsuna put her sword away.  She then bellowed, “Good… Then let the training begin!  Once we start, there’s no stopping.  Once you have learned everything, I shall teach you… a proper technique that Miz-K has created, using the will of your mind.”

Pedro sobbed, “That is what Pedro is afraid of…”

* * *

 

**_And so begat the training of the Miz-K Soldiers (Working name)._ **

**_Stay tuned and see how the training paid off._ **

* * *

Michael Cole appeared and announced, “ _This portion of **The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May** is provided by “Senor Cardgage’s Intreg-WAY!”  – Dump tell no Mandy, it’s just a landmower moving bankways.”_

Percival griped, “You just wanted to use that, just because you said _intriguéd_!”

“Hey, we have to use promos for the story!  _Vintage Commercials!_ ”

“NOT A MADE-UP ONE!!!  ASS!!!”

* * *

**_Apologies to The Chapman Brothers and Homestar Runner for that one._ **

* * *

**_See you next chapter!_ **


	15. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, "Double your Pleasure, Double your Pain", as the Narue Android debuts. She is programmed for ONE purpose: kill Narue Nanase, who happens to be in the same town that Yukino and May are going to.

In a small town, a woman in a hood appeared by a street.  She approached a young man, wearing a yellow scarf and a brown jacket.  He was holding a knife and approached the girl.  He grinned at her and held the knife up.

“YO!  Hey, you bitch!”  He yelled and ranted in a New York accent, “You may be hot and steady, but you don’t match the ways of the Yellow Dollars!  Come on and speak to me!”

The girl in the hood was wearing a white school uniform, with a red ascot and a blue skirt.  She looked at the thug and snuffed, “What… What do you care for?”

He charged at her and cried out, “DIE, YOU BITCH!!!”

The girl grabbed the arm of the thug and threw him down.  He then grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

_A quick job for a quick assassin._

“Burn in hell…” she smirked.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”  An obese policeman appeared and stopped the girl.

He then pointed his gun at her and called, “You killed a man, so, you’re under arrest for murder.  You have the right to--!”

“Shoot me!”  She ordered, “Do it…  I don’t mind it, at all.”

He then smirked, “Oh, resisting arrest, eh?  You’re going to jail for a long time!”

He cuffed her wrists, but the girl removed her hood, to wave her long brown hair, in an upside-down V.  She then grinned and broke the chains on the handcuffs.

“HOLD IT!  No one resists from Chief Wiggum!”  He barked, “I always succeed in my law-abiding ways!  NO ONE resists me!”

The girl snuffed, “Fuck… You…”

She swung her right arm and decapitated Wiggum’s head off.  Blood everywhere, as the girl smirked in evil.

The girl then huffed, as her blue eyes shone, “I’m after _one_ person… alone… I’m after YOU… Narue Nanase.”

_Meet the Narue Android, folks.  Even deadlier and violent than the REAL Narue.  
_ “They know who I am, stupid!”  She snuffed, breaking the 4th wall.

* * *

****_Chapter 41_  
Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 1)  
(or “The Android Killer”) 

* * *

In a tall building, where Carl works, a girl with long dark brown hair, a violet skirt, and a lavender sweater vest, heard everything that went on ( _from two chapters ago_ ).

“Damn!”  she shouted, “Carl found something going on.  My only guess is why.”

“Hello?”  Carl called from the phone, while he took Fred Jones Sr. and Freddie with him in _2 Wycked_.

He called, “Hey, Kanaka!  I got two witnesses here.  I figured that we need to use them for a certain mission, one day.”

Kanaka said, “Right.  _She_ came back, did she?”

“I figured that it may happen.  Fricking cops kept ripping and taunting at me. I wanted to kick their asses, so much.”

“Save it!  You came to the _Secret Society_ for a reason!”

“Yeah, I know.  I got the news from downtown Springfield that a lard-ass cop got decapitated.  I got the message from Agent Rallo Tubbs.”

Kanaka growled, “N.A.N.A.S.E.…”

She spoke to him, “It must be her again.  I got agents on my hands and knees.  Agents Old Man and Hajime are on it, heading into Akihabara.  Ikebukuro is currently under watch by Agents Mami Honda and Shizuo Heiwajima.  And as for the F City, I have two agents, who were looking for the remaining Daitenzin, in the middle of nowhere.”

Carl sighed, “Seems to me that she came back.  Where are they now?”

“The two agents are our moles: _Ropponmatsus 1 & 2._  They know them very well.  It was no problem trusting them, since Kabapu gave control to Takara.  They’re located somewhere in Ocean Shores.  They picked up the trail of them.”

“So, _we_ hunt for a crazy android chick, while your agents are hunting for missing people and solving every problem in this weird world!”

“That’s it.  You have your orders!  Now, head on down to the water.  We already have Dan Halen incarcerated for his crime of polluting the water with month-old sheep testicles.  Meet back in HQ, when you’re done, with the proof that’ll send him away for a long time.”

“Roger, Kanaka.  Over and out.”

Carl hung up and started to press buttons.

“Hey, what are you doing?”  Fred cried.

“We’re going into _Dive Mode_ ,” Carl stated, “Somehow the plans have changed.  I’m going after the Dan Halen business, which has been corrupt for a long time.  We had him arrested and about to be dealt with.  Computer, enter _Dive Mode_.”

Fred Sr. shouted, “You’re a mad man!”

“It’s good to be something,” Carl scowled.

_Dive Mode engaged…_

The car turned into a submarine and dived into the polluted water, all while Chickenfoot plays on his cassette deck.

“TONIGHT!!!  HA, HA, HA, HA!”

**SPLASH!**

**XXXXX**

Menawhile, at ACROSS…

“HAIL, ARIMA!!!”  Excel and Tenma saluted.

Arima then addressed, “Agents Excel and Am-Net, ACROSS is now one step closer to achieving our plans for world conquest.  In doing so, we have obtained almost _every_ city, cartoon or anime.  However, since we have succeeded, there were a bunch of failures.”

He addressed to Excel, “Agent Excel, not only you were assaulted by an outsider in the streets, but you could not obtain your main objective of killing the woman I gave you.”

“So, sorry, Lord Arima!”  She spoke in a panicked state, “Excel couldn’t help herself!  I was stabbed in my flux capacitor by a sword, while I was kicked into the stars!  Even now, Excel feels like she’s been in pain, now; and what’s worse is that Excel’s warranty is expiring.”

Arima sighed, “Typical android.  You’re just like Excel, but more clumsier than her.  I like it.”

He turned to Tenma and said, “You, however, have proven to be very useless.  Not once you have reported to me, after a sudden attack towards the Keronians.”

Excel shouted, “I was there!”

Tenma snickered, “Cut me some slack, Lord Arima.  I was busy observing _That Woman_ and Michi of _Plastic World_.  Unfortunately, I’m afraid that we _may_ have some enemies.”

Arima said, “Elaborate.”

Tenma exclaimed, “Well, for starters, I have viewed a guy with a beard stubble and blue shirt.  Another is the traitor, April, who sided with said stubble man, while there are two foreigners with her, learning some mysterious power.  While the damage was caused by the meddling heroes, my scanners learned of a _bigger_ threat.”

She showed a picture of the Narue Android on the big screen and instigated, “Narue Android; Codename:  N.A.N.A.S.E.; a deadly android assassin that stalks around Japan.  Her creator is unknown.  She has killed many, which has affected ACROSS.”

Excel cried out, “AH!  Excel is losing her job already?  That deadly android is ruining our fun!  Excel hates it!  Excel hates it!  BAD!  BAD!  BAD!  BAD!  BAD!”

Arima pleaded, “Patience, my ladies.  We must handle the situation with delicate moves.  For now, we shall regroup our plans and begin our continuing efforts at conquering this planet.  Agent Tenma, you shall spy on this _android_ and see if we can use her deadly skills for ACROSS.”

“If we can find her, we’ll _convince_ her to join ACROSS…” Tenma suggested.

Excel asked, “What about me?”

Arima smirked, “Ah, I haven’t forgotten about you.  The woman that you are about to kill will have to wait.  I have Intel on _another_ pesky hero:  a Percival Gaynes from the LSAAWS.  I want you to oust him.  Once we do, Kabapu’s meddling civil soldiers will _never_ bother ACROSS again.”

Excel cheered, “YOU GOT IT!  As much as Excel hates civil service, it won’t be long before he send a hot young celebrity to his unworthy doom and gloom and major buffoon!”

“Good,” he smiled, “I shall give you the map to the building!  Do NOT fail me…”

**XXXXX**

Later, at Akihabara, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt decided to visit the city.

“Well, it sure beats staying at home, all these months,” May smiled.

Hyatt replied, “The bright lights, the huge buildings, and the wonderful people… It’s nice to have fresh air.”

“This reminds me of my trip to Kyoto,” Yukino smiled.

“Hey, Yuki,” she asked, “Maybe we should ask someone here to let us give us a room.  If we stay here, we could either buy something or check in to a hotel.”

“I don’t know,” Yukino said, “It’s not easy, though.  This may be Akiba, but it could be affected by this whole universial melding.”

Hyatt asked, “Why do you say that?”

Miyazawa giggled, “Uh… Nothing.  In any case, let’s find a good place to rest, while these people danced their way to a coma.”

She then growled, “ _Everybody_ is doing some Bon dance.”

May then snapped, “Yuki!  Shame on you!  Akihabara is home to Narue Nanase, the master Para Para dancer of Akiba!”

“How can you tell?”  Yukino cried.

Hyatt showed a poster of Narue, with a text that says _“Narue Nanase – LIVE in AKIBA – 10pm”_

“Whoa… That’s her, huh?”  Yukino retorted.

“She’s a goddess in AKIBA!”  May cheered.

“Well, she looks like a preteen idol,” she sighed.

May then tried to buy a souvenir, but Yukino stopped her.

“May we have _one_ time we cannot spend any money?”  She gruffed.

Hyatt responded, “I wanted to buy some cotton candy.”

“What is this, a carnival?”

As they continued to walk, cops rolled by and went past the trio.

“I wonder what Johnny Apple-Law wants now?”  May asked.

“Beats me,” Yukino said, “I hope the law is handling the situation, very well.  A lot of these cities and worlds are corrupt, if you ask me.”

**XXXXX**

As the cop cars stopped, they surrounded the apartment building.  Two agents, a boy with short hair and a girl with short hair and glasses, entered the building and knocked on the door.  They were wearing green uniforms, with the Prussia flag emblem on it.

“Narue! Open up!”  The boy called, “It’s time!”

The woman opened the door.  It was Narue Nanase, the same girl that looked like that android, but cuter.  She was surprised to see the agents.

“Kazu!  Yagi!  It’s been so long!”  She smiled.

The agents were Kazuto Iizuka and Hajime Yagi, Narue’s friends and classmates.

Yagi stated, “We’d like you to stay with us, back in HQ.”

“So, I’ve heard.  Someone is ruining my good name!”  Narue sobbed, “I’m innocent!  I could never kill someone!”

“We know,” Kazuto said, “I know we don’t like it, but we cannot have you arrested.  Kanaka told us.”

“Big Sister?  Does she know?”

“Yes,” Yagi added, “And if it know what’s good for you, you’d come with us.  Sources say that the impostor is in AKIBA, right now.  You have to come with us… now!”

Narue nodded, but then asked, “What about my weekly para-para exhibition, which was supposed to be tonight?”

Yagi shook her head and said, “Nanase… I’m sorry.  Kanaka’s orders… we also work for Prussia.  Besides, this world is messed up as it is.  You’re the queen of AKIBA, either world you’re in.  But I don’t think you’ll stick around, if that mechanical girl is on the loose, killing anybody she sees fit.”

Narue said, “Well, I suppose you’re right.  If word has it that I killed a guy, my life is over.”

They went to the police SUV, as Narue was in a disguise.  She wore sunglasses and a straw hat.  They escaped in the SUV, as the android appeared.

“No sign on that meddler…” she whispered, “If I locate her, we could see fireworks in Akihabara.  And by fireworks… Narue’s blood in the sky!”

“AHH!!!”  May shrieked, as she saw Narue Android, “OH, MY GOLDEEN!  It’s her!”

Miyazawa then gasped, “My god… she _is_ real!”

They approached her, not knowing that she’s the REAL Narue.  May was ecstatic, as Hyatt and Miyazawa were not amused.

“Miss May seemed to be obsessed over Miss Nanase,” Hyatt exclaimed.

Miyazawa smiled, as she held up a camera, “Miss, do you mind if we take a picture of you?”

The android nodded and said, “Okay.  I suppose I have time for one.”

She thought, “What the fuck?”

Miyazawa giggled, as May posed with the android.  Hyatt then went by May, as they posed together.  The Narue Android posed, by force, as she had no choice.  She took the picture.  It showed the android smiling, by force, as May let out a happy face, while Hyatt dropped dead, halfway between.  May picked her up and bowed to her.  May giggled and said, “Thanks again!  I hope we’ll meet again soon!”

Miyazawa smiled, “It’s an honor to meet you.  Forgive my friends’ behavior. May is a bit jumpy and Hyatt is dead-worthy.”

They left, as the android growled, “Why?”

Tenma watched on, from the bushes, as she went past the android.  She figured it out.

“So…” she thought, “I thought she was the android.  I guess they really look alike.  Those two _occifers_ will pay, for guarding the android.”

She dashed off, as she went after Iizuka and Yagi.

Just like ACROSS, their agents are idiots.

**XXXXX**

Excel, meanwhile, snuck into the LSAAWS HQ building, with a machete in hand.  She went inside the elevator and giggled evilly.

“Oh, Lord Il Palazzo,” she whispered, “Excel is doing her best, but in these moments like this… it could mean…”

**DING!**

“AH!  I’m in…”

She arrived at the 12th floor.

“Twelfth floor: underwear, panties, useless knick-knacks, stationeries, and dead celebrities.”  Excel whispered, as she crept into the hallways.

She found The Gang’s room.  She found Percival, sitting in his office, and held the machete up.  She then snickered in a malice look, “It’s Showtime…”

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Narue had been safely located in the apartment complex in Kobe.

“This will keep you safe, as long as the villains stay frosty,” Yagi said.

She then ordered, “But, whatever you do… Do NOT leave this room, until the android is obtained.”

Narue nodded, “Yes, Yagi.”

They saluted, as Kazuto turned to her.  Yagi already left.

“Um… Narue,” he asked, “I grew worried about you, ever since Yagi and I were enlisted.  Now that this world has become scarier than ever, I’m not sure if you’ll make it.”

Narue smiled, “Kazu… I’m fine.  I missed you so, but I never expected that we reunite like this.”

He blushed and then said, “Say, if the world becomes back to normal, will you say that I marry you?”

Narue was in joy, as she nodded, “Sure.  I suppose we should.  But the minute you die, we’re through, reset or not!”

He then left the room, as Narue relaxed.  She rested on the bed and fell asleep.  But unbeknownst to her, Tenma arrived at the apartment and said, “This is for Lord Arima.”

She started to spark from her hand and form a sphere of voltage.

“Once we control the android, ACROSS is going to be _stronger_ than it was, the last time it took over _F City!_ ”  She cackled evilly.

**XXXXX**

The android, however, was angered by May’s sudden smile.  She ran to the outskirts of AKIBA and killed thugs in the dark alley, in her wake.  There was blood everywhere, including body parts.

“I’ll kill anyone that stands in my way,” she snapped, “I’m _not_ a nice girl!  I’m a woman!  Hell, I’m no woman!  I’m an android!  Double hell!  I’m no android!!!  I’m a--, aw, forget it.”

She sat down, covered in blood, and thought, “No Nanase… It’s like she’s gone and disappeared.  I even ransacked her own room!  Why did she escape?  She couldn’t have… could she?”

She got up and ran into a thug in gold chains and an afro.  He smugly asked her, “Hey, ho… You got a weed on you?”

**SLASH!**

One swipe and he died, without his head.  Narue Android never kills with weapons.  She uses her hands.  The real Narue’s a pacifist.  But she _does_ swing a bat for self-defense.

The android continued to hunt, as more blood poured.

**XXXXX**

The news played:  
 _“Fear and terror continues around the universal mind fuck.  The body count began to increase, as gang bangers and criminals were found dead, while being split in two.  It continued on, as Police Chief Clancy Wiggum was decapitated by an unidentified assailant.  It could be the work of the monsters from hell…  
Or aliens, or robots, or those mole people.  Whatever!  Fuck you!”_

The TV was turned off, as Kanaka was worried.

“The android is getting bloodthirsty, and TV Newscasters don’t care.  At this rate, she’ll have eliminated all of the people in town,” she thought, “The Narue Android is programmed to kill my baby sister.  She’ll kill anybody that gets in her way.”

She remembered the others that died:  
 _There was Peter Prickly, who was heartless… Literally…_  
Then there was sudden death of jerk, William Bluff.  He lost his hair… and his life…  
Then (Shudder), Trucky the shrew.

“They all died a horrible death, all by the Narue Robot’s hand,” Kanaka trembled, “My little sister might die, if this keeps up!”

She then got the call from Carl.

“Hello, Kanaka?”

“I found the lamb balls!”  He laughed and added, “The lamb balls that Dan “The Van” Halen had dumped.”

“Great Gossamer Wings!  There’s like thousands of these sheep nethers!”  Fred Sr. shouted.

Kanaka smirked, “Good.  We managed to have Dan Halen’s number.  Return to HQ with the evidence.  OH!  And bring those two old men with you!”

“OLD?!”  Fred Sr. shouted, “You listen to me, young lady!  Do you know who I--?”

“Shut up and sit down!”  Carl snapped, “You two are going with me!  We’ll deal with this problem later!  The AAW may resurface, that stupid android is lurking around the streets, and what’s worse is this… Sheep testicles are simply illegal to sell, dump, or devour.”

Freddie then wrote on the blackboard, _“What will WE do?”_

Carl smiled, “In due time, Mute Man… In due time…  Kanaka has got a plan for us.  For now, we’re done here.”

He then asked, “Also, I need a volunteer for carrying the sheep balls.”

Fred Sr. was disgusted.

**XXXXX**

Kanaka then received some threatening phone calls from the streets of Retroville.

“Miss Kanaka Nanase!”  Their mayor called, “We have yet to be free of this world!  Ever since the formation of the Kona Force and The Gang, the death toll is increasing tremendously!”

The mayor of Nearburg, Rancid Rabbit, also called her, “WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!  There was a girl that appeared and murdered the Greaser dogs!  This is no good!  There ought to be a law for killing animals here!”

The mayors continued to yell at Kanaka, over the phone.  She ignored their angry pleas and yawned.

“KANAKA NANASE!!!  DO SOMETHING!!!”  They both cried out.

Rancid shouted, “Are you even listening?”

“Our finest policemen are dead, as well!”

“You want me to look bad, you child?”

“I’ll have your head for this!”

But then, Kanaka pressed two buttons on the control panel and an explosion occurred, over the phone.

**…**

Kanaka smiled in relief, “They get nothing from me.  They want a problem, they can do it themselves.”

What _did_ she blow up?  A monument?  A presidential building?  The Mayor’s office?  We don’t even know!

_Someone’s being lazy… Can you say déjà vu?_

* * *

 

**_This is getting awful!  Who’s siding with whom?_ **

**_Albeit, this is the biggest seriousness we’ve ever encountered._ **

* * *

The next morning, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt continued to tour Akihabara, as a familiar face appeared.  Miyazawa and May were shocked by the look of a girl with long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue high school uniform.  Who was she?  Was she friend… or foe?

* * *

**_Find out… next time…_ **


	16. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rachel Moore, a friend of Narue Nanase, and the girl working in South City. Her relationship with Nanase is long, but secretive, and she has a thing for the Narue Android... in a very bad way.
> 
> But with the heroines' help, will they stop Narue Android, before ACROSS does?

Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt were continuing their tour, but were confronted by a girl with a blue uniform.  She approached the girls and said, “Excuse me… Do you know a Narue Nanase?”

May was confused, as Hyatt asked, “Excuse me… But who are you?”

Miyazawa snuffed, “Yeah… I want to know…”

May remarked, “Yes.  Why?”

The woman then introduced herself, flashing a silver badge.

“My name is Rachel Moore of the _Secret Service of South High_ ,” she said, “And you three are coming with me for questioning.”

* * *

**_Chapter 42  
Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 2)_ **

* * *

Miyazawa cried, “WHAT?  WHY???”

Rachel said, “I’m sorry, but Akihabara is in danger with a huge menace.  The streets are not safe.”

Miyazawa asked, “Any particular reason?”

“I will… if you three come with me…”

“Uh, yeah.  As long as May and Hyatt agrees, I’ll join you.”

May concurred, “Yeah!  Yuki will be pleased!”

Hyatt just coughed blood.

Rachel then handcuffed Miyazawa and remarked, “Good.  Then I am taking all three of you in; for confronting our enemy.”

She then snarled, “If you got a problem with that…”

**BANG!**

She socked a pole with her fist, bending it down.  The girls were completely shocked.

“Eep…”  Yukino croaked.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the _real_ Narue was resting in her room.  Tenma appeared and smirked.  She snuck in and approached the Alien Dance star.

“Well, hello… Narue Android,” she whispered.

“Huh?”  Narue yawned, “Who’s there?”

Tenma said, “Well… ACROSS will need your services, as Lord Arima acquitted.”

“Who?”

“Come with me.”

“Uh… Where’s security?  Are you a stalker?”

“No.  I’m a cyborg.  You, my dear android, shall assist us well!”

“But I’m no…”

“SILENCE!”

Tenma grabbed her by the neck and smirked, “You shall obey us.  Your talents are needed.”

“Who put you up to this?  Was it Prussia or Yagi?”  Narue pleaded.

Tenma took the real Narue away, disappearing in the shadows.

Elsewhere, at the South City Offices, Rachel sat her three witnesses down.

“This is unacceptable!”  Yukino shouted, “As much as I wanted to help, I refuse so!  This is, of course, only to the fact that I’d like to know just what in the hell is going on!”

Rachel stated, “When the time comes, you’ll know.  We, at South City, make sure to keep the New Year bright.”

May asked, “New Year?”

“Of course.  The three of us go by a codename.  I am the Hawk, while my two entourages are the eggplant and mountain.”  Rachel bowed.

“How festive you are,” Hyatt giggled.

“So, what do you want us for?”  Miyazawa said.

“Safety performances; or we just want to protect you from Nanase.”  Rachel said.

“Narue Nanase?  She’s not a bad girl!”  May pleaded.

“NOT HER, YOU DOLT!”  Rachel shouted, “I mean her android!”

May sobbed, “You didn’t have to yell!”

Hyatt asked, “What does an android have to do with Miss Nanase?”

Chiyo Mihama appeared and said, “Under normal circumstances, anywhere she goes, she feasts on blood.”

Miyazawa gulped, “So… She’s a blood-eater?”

“No,” Chiyo stated, “The Narue Android is a mass-murderer, similar to the fictitious Jack the Ripper.”

“Narue _Android_?!”  May gasped.

Yuki Nagato, sitting in her chair, reading a book, explained, without looking:

_Narue Android is a deadly woman.  She is also a very dangerous entity.  Her data is always the same: kill.  She always kills anybody that stands in her way, which is her prime directive.  Her main target is Narue Nanase, in which she looks exactly like her. Nanase is simply nice, unlike her android double, or in this situation, her Evil Twin.  Narue Nanase is the most popular girl is Akihabara… but it makes her the target for the android’s main purpose.  In the end, there can be only one.  They were words to live by for Narue Android, or N.A.N.A.S.E., as she is called by her codename.  
The android’s creator remains anonymous to the world and many others.  Even though she is still around, her main objective is one goal: kill Narue Nanase._

Rachel stated, “Of course, time and time again, the good came out of it that she failed to kill her.  The bad part of it was that she left bodies, strewn about.”

“How many have died?”  Miyazawa asked.

Rachel replied, “About hundreds.  She usually shows up, weekly.  Her battery never dies, of course.”

Chiyo said, “According to _Eggplant_ , Narue Android is run on unlimited power.  It was known as either _The Chiyo-Bot System_ or _The Gero Firefox._ ”

“Her battery never dies?  Impossible!”  Miyazawa shouted, “Eternal life, human or otherwise, is a myth.”

Rachel growled, “How she came to this world, all messed up like some Yuri Fan Fic, I’ll never know.  We have a couple of agents working on it, including Hartwell and Thomas.”

“Uh, _Yuri_?”  Miyazawa remarked, “You think of it as that?  I think it’s more of a fuck-soup.”

Rachel blushed and smiled, as May scolded at her, “YUKI!  BAD!”

Miyazawa cried, “Oh, fuck you!  I didn’t say anything perverted!”

May sighed, “I know.  You made her blush, because of that filth.  And Yuri was a friend of mine…”

Miyazawa said to Hyatt, “Long story…”

Rachel cleared her throat and said, “Well… Uh… For what it’s worth, perhaps we may run into Narue Android again.”

May showed her a picture of them, when they visited Akihabara.  Rachel was confused.  She let out a gasp, knowing that the face of Narue wasn’t her sweet self.

“When did you take this???”  She cried.

Hyatt added, “We met her, yesterday.”

Rachel panicked, “This is bad.  This is bad.”

The girls were confused, as Miyazawa groaned, “Great.  We meet with a celebrity, and we later learn that said pop idol has an evil twin.  That’s all I ever needed.”

May patted her shoulder and said, “Oh, well… Think positive.  At least we’re safe.”

She spoke too soon.

Rachel shouted, “You three!  Until this matter is settled, you are to remain here, until Narue-Chan is safe!  AHH!!!  I mean, until Nanase is safe!”

Miyazawa yelled, “WHAT???  We were in a middle of a tour!!!”

May cried, “And we have to go home soon!!!”

Hyatt exclaimed, “Perhaps you care for Miss Narue Nanase, right?”

Rachel was seething, while blushing.  She turned to Chiyo-Chan and griped, “Fuji!  See if you can relocate our guests to your quarters.  Until Narue Android is stopped, _no one_ is safe.”

Chiyo saluted, as Miyazawa groaned, “Well, on the bright side… Nobody is giving us the trouble of any weird or bizarre duties.”

“Such as?”  May and Hyatt were intrigued.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Narue Nanase was being tied up in rope, being carried away by Tenma, the cybernetic soldier of ACROSS.

“Is this even right?  Where’s my agent?”  She sobbed.

Tenma smirked, “Now, now…  You are one feisty android.”

“But I am NOT an android!  An alien, yes, but half-breed, born from Earth, but not one of those mechanical skanks!”

“What a mouth.  Arima may like you.”

Narue started to cry, as Tenma giggled, “Besides, we got our own ways.  If I told you, I’d have to dismantle you.”

“Is this a gag?”  Narue cried, “I approve of your ways, but kidnapping me is wrong!  If you let me go, I’ll give you a backstage pass, even one _special_ for a gynoid like you.”

Tenma huffed, “How dare you bribe me, you imitation Homestar Runner?”

Narue groaned, “I hate that remark…”

“You’re not popular with that remark.”

“I don’t have an overbite…”

Minutes later, the android appeared, while Tenma was carrying the real Narue.  She looked up and thought, “What is she doing to my prey?”

She bounced down and followed them.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the LSAAWS, Peter and Farra were in the hallway, having a conference.

“I got the message from Kanaka,” she said, “We’re getting close.  Aside from which, this organization is somewhat weird, but nice.  I’m happy to side with them and rescue the Hiiragi Twins.”

Peter nodded, with a serious tone, “Perhaps.  But there’s more to it, than a rescue mission.  Kanaka _did_ hire us and Miz-K somehow gave us the Intel.  If we learn much about the LSAAWS, the AAW, our provider, will reward us plenty.”

He then sighed, “Soon as ACROSS is dealt with, we fold and return to Kanaka.”

Kanaka Nanase is the leader of the AAW, or the _Secret Society_.  The Gang is one of her best employees, next to Carl and Shizuo.

_I guess we know what side they are on._

“Well, Dan Halen is about to be called in for question, but let’s hope, for our sake, we can end this hell,” Farra said.

Peter then hand gestured the “cut the throat” sign and laughed, “One more cancer removed from the mind fuck, and we are one step closer from going home.”

They continued to chat, as Chris watched on, behind the wall.

“Huh… Could they be spies?”  Chris thought, as he walked away.

What could be in his head?  Could The Gang be traitors?  Obviously, no.  But the thing is, would Miyuki know, or even Dan and Elise?

But then…

“AHHH!!!”

Chris gasped, “AHH!  What was that?”

Dan heard it and gasped, “Who was that?”

Farra heard the scream.  She then cried, “PERCIVAL!!!”

They ran off, as the others followed.

“Come, Mr. Mumbles!”  Dan called his cat.

“What the heck’s going on?”  Kagami gasped.

As they ran, Percival was cornered by Excel; or the android Excel, armed with machete.

“What are you doing?”  He tittered, “And how did you get here?”

Excel beeped, “ _Alliance Across the World_ – Subject: Percival Preston Gaynes; Member of _The Gang_ ; Objective: _KILL PERCY GAYNES!”_

Percival shrieked, as Excel approached him, “Aw… What is wrong, dear Percy?  Excel is only gonna cut you down, close to the shoulder.”

He cried, “Who do you work for?”

“EXCEL!  Excel!  Excel works for ( _classified filter engaged_ ),” she beeped in a robotic voice, “Excel is looking to end you, one step closer to our goal of ( _further conquest_ ).”

“What?  A robot?”  He gasped.

She swung the machete up and cried, “HAIL, ARIMA!!!”

**AHHHH!!!**

She swung down, but…

**POW!!!**

Farra appeared, from out of nowhere and socked the Excel double in the face, with her shoe.

“Get your hands off my darling, you robo-skank!”  She cried.

“FUCK YA!!!”  Excel shrilled.

She held the machete up and charged at Farra.  Both women were about to strike.

_But let’s worry about that later._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Nagato found a disturbance in the monitor.

“Agent Hawk,” she spoke, “Narue Nanase is close by, and is carried by an unknown cybernetic source.”

Rachel gasped, “WHAT???  The android!”

Hyatt was worried, “Shouldn’t we help them?”

Rachel was in tears and said, “Narue-Chan… I promise that we’ll rescue you, one day… Please, stay alive.”

She cleared her throat and said, “Uh… You three.  Maybe we need you, after all.”

May saluted, as Yukino said, “Right.  What should we do?  Is there a way to disable the Narue Evil Robot Twin?”

“Yuki!”  May scolded, “Call her Narue Android!”

“Same thing!”  Miyazawa yelled.

Chiyo exclaimed, “No.  But we can neutralize it, without hurting her.”

Rachel stated, “Agent Fuji is right.  I think we know how to stop the android _and_ save Narue-Chan, at the same time.”

Hyatt asked, “Does it involve any certain devices?”

Rachel smirked, “Just one.”

She held up a small remote, with a shiny red button.  She then said that she’ll disable the android, like she was helpless as a Barbie doll.

“It can only be fired from within 30 feet,” Nagato added, “And it has very little battery life.”

“So, we got one shot, right?”  Miyazawa said, but May pressed the button.

Suddenly, a pulse came from the remote.  It surrounded the room, and one person fell on the floor with a thud.  It was Hyatt.

“And there she goes, dead again,” Miyazawa snuffed.

May apologized, “Sorry.  I guess it’s useless now.  I didn’t know she’d be affected by android stopping pulses.  I _was_ curious.”

Rachel took the remote and said, “It’s okay.  You _did_ tested it.  We’ll have the battery life, as soon as possible.”

She then felt disgusted, “Only… Keep your corpse here, so we can mourn her.”

Miyazawa suggested, “You might want to leave Hyatt with you, for testing.”

Rachel inquired, “Why?”

“You’ll see…” she and May smiled, as Rachel went with them.

“Agent Fuji, Agent Eggplant, I leave you with Miss Hyatt’s corpse,” she said, “See what you know about her.  And, uh, notify me if anything happens to her.”

“Understood.”  Nagato said.

Chiyo asked, “What about you?”

Rachel looked away and blushed, “I must help save Narue Nanase.”

She, Yukino, and May left, as Chiyo and Nagato looked on.

“You’ll understand, when you get older, Agent Fuji,” Nagato explained, “Agent Hawk is in a _Yuri love_ with Miss Nanase.”

Chiyo gasped, “NO!  She couldn’t be!”

Nagato then stated, “I know when she blushed; and the way she said Narue-Chan – the _oldest_ trait in the “Romantic Lovers” book.”

She returned to her book reading, as Chiyo carried Hyatt’s body away.

“For a dead body, you got good girth and length,” she grunted.

**XXXXX**

Back the the LSAAWS HQ, Excel and Farra confronted each other.

“Whoever you are, you are under arrest!”  Kagami shouted, “And how did you get here?”

They continued to brawl, as Excel socked Farra in the face.  Farra tumbled down and tackled her to the floor.

“Dude!  What happened?”  Peter cried.

Percival explained, “An intruder has come in and tried to kill me!”

Kagami cried, “How did she went past security?”

Farra then cried to her allies, “Guys!  You better run!”

They dashed off, but only Dan, Peter, and Kagami stayed.

“I’m not going to let a scantily-clad woman invade _our_ headquarters!”  Dan shouted.

Peter bellowed, “NO WAY!  I’m staying by you, bra!”

Kagami smiled, in regret, “I guess some people wanted to help.”

Farra clasped onto the Excel android, by her arm, and threw her down.  She crashed to the floor, all while Farra was about to deliver an atomic elbow.

“Farra!  STOP!”  Percival cried.

“WHY?”  She called.

“She has a knife!”  He screamed, “Don’t go too close.”

“You kidding?  I’d never die!”

She grabbed her legs, but Excel held up the machete.

“DIE!”  She growled.

She swung the machete, but Farra dodged it.  Excel threw a knife towards Farra, but ducked.  She didn’t know that it flew towards Peter.

“DUCK!”  Dan shouted, as he tackled him.

The knife hit Kagami, in her left pigtail, impaled in the wall.  Good thing she didn’t get cut, or sheared.

Kagami cringed, “What a throw.”

“It’s all in the wrist,” Excel giggled, “It’s all in the wrist.”

“Shut it, you freak!”  Farra snapped.

She threw the punch through the wall, but Excel dodged it and jumped away through a window.  She fell twenty stories, landing on her feet.

“Excel failure!  System failure!”  She spoke robotically, as she dashed away.

Farra was confused, “What the hell was that?”

“A robot.”  Percival sighed.

Farra gasped, “A WHAT?”

Kagami said, “An android?!  But why?”

Percival said, “It’s a mystery, because she wouldn’t say.  Her orders were strict, but she couldn’t divulge them.”

Peter explained, “It could very well be a danger we have here.  I think we know.”

Farra then stated, “We’ll need the Intel on a… Excel, right?”

“Excel?”  Dan griped, “Her name is Excel?  That’s a stupid name!”

Kagami said, “Right.  I’ll get right on it.  Tsukasa and I will find out about her, through MySpace.”

Peter smiled, “I’ll see if she had a Facebook account.”

Farra snapped, “How can we search for a deadly gynoid, if she has AN ACCOUNT ON THE WORLD WIDE WEB??!!”

They all grew silent.  Dan sighed, “I used to own a computer…”

Percival said, “It’s worth a shot.  We’ll try it, or die trying.  OR get erased, reset, or whatever!”

Peter smiled, “Maybe we’ll find out who she is linked to.  Once we know her, it’ll be easy to fix everything!”

Kagami nodded, “Right.  But we cannot do it alone.”

Percival announced, “Peter, you and my wife look up Excel in the AOL account. Dan, try the Google Maps.  Kagami, you, Tsukasa, and I will check Twitter.”

Farra groaned, “We’re so sued…”

She then asked, “What about the Kona Force?”

Dan said, “They had an important mission in Ikebukuro.  Why they left, shut up.”

They all went to work, as Farra grew worried.

“Percival…”

**XXXXX**

Outside, Rachel found the pinpoint on Narue and Tenma.  She is located in Miyagami Park.

“She’s there.  She’s located in Miyagami Park,” she announced, “Narue Android usually hangs there, whenever she’s alone and not bloodlusting.”

“That’s not even a word,” Miyazawa groaned.

“At least she’s close,” May smiled.

Rachel then thought, “There are _two_ signals.  One is cybernetic, while the other is Narue Nanase.  If it’s Narue Android, my heart will break.  But… I don’t sense her wave patterns in her… _Otome circuits?!_ ”

She then growled, “Narue Android has no Otome Circuits!!!  Then… Who is _she_?”

May cried, “Hey, Rachel-Kun… How far is it to Miyagami Park?”

Rachel called, “It’s ten meters away.”

Miyazawa called, “We only need thirty feet!”

May explained, “Yes!  Ten meters isn’t good shutting down distance!”

Rachel snapped, “Press the button, when I _say_ you can!  We cannot waste valuable time!  Plus, the battery source on this remote is scarce!  Do you know how long it takes to recharge a Triple-Alkaline Heinz Blitz?”

“A Triple-Alkaline what now?”  They retorted.

“It’s a rare rechargeable battery that can be recharged for only five seconds, but at limited power.  But the usage is very short.  Nagato and I picked up some, during our excursion in Wuncler Industries.  These are very rare power source, and we’re down to our last two.”

Miyazawa then said, “So… the replaceable one is back at your base?”

“Correct!”  Rachel said, “And that battery power is all we have.  We have to use it and quick!”

“One shot!  Remember that, Yuki!”  May called.

“I hear you, kiddo!”  Miyazawa cried, “One mannequin-like android, coming up!”

She then thought, “And when we do… Let’s hope we head home…”

Elsewhere, the real android watched on.

“Huh?  They’re after me?”  She thought, “What gives?”

She then said, as her anger circuits were glowing, “Inexcusable!  That Karate Yuri Girl is making a huge mistake!”

_Uh, Karate Yuri Girl?_

Narue Android shouted, breaking fourth wall, “You know _what_!!!”

* * *

**_Miyazawa and May are getting close to saving the celebrity.  Will they rescue her, BEFORE the Narue Android does, or Tenma recruits her for ACROSS?  
And WHAT is Rachel worried about, in a girl-on-girl love thing?_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	17. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenma Cyborg vs. Narue Android. 'nuff said.

**_Chapter 43  
Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 3)_ **

The Narue Android arrived at the park, where Tenma currently holds her prisoner hostage.  That prisoner was Narue Nanase, mistaken for the Narue Android, to make a possible recruitment procedure, courtesy of Souichiro Arima, Tenma’s boss.  Rachel, Miyazawa, and May are after them, not knowing that they are followed.  Thanks to Rachel’s fast thinking, they plan to disable, or neutralize, the android, not knowing the confrontation that they’ll meet.

The android looked at Tenma, from far away, and thought, “Who _is_ she?  I know that that’s Nanase… but who’s the girl with the tight-fitting suit and small pigtails?”

She scanned her and was shocked to learn about her.

_To note, Narue Android can scan anybody, but only to evil people, aside from Narue Nanase, a.k.a. competition._

Narue Android stood in fear and was motionless.

“Error… Unknown vessel… Subject:  Fellow robotic female; may be a threat… Analysis:  Wait…”

She remained that way, until she was sure.

Minutes later, Miyazawa, May, and Rachel arrived, feeling uneasy.  The park was like a normal park, but with very green bushes.  There were wild Puchuus running around.

“Aw… How adorable!”  May giggled, as she checked her Pokédex.

Miyazawa then looked around the pathway.  May followed.  She asked, “So… What could she be possibly doing here?”

“I dunno… But she must like the green wilderness, in the shape of a park.”

“So, I’ve heard.  If I run into Sakura, I should take her there, next time.”

“Yuki, as much as I want to comfort you, we still have a mission to obtain.”

“You mean _complete_?  Besides, it won’t be long before we save Miss Nanase.  I’m even surprised that we ran into the android.  I mean, is this even fate?”

“No.  Hatchan and I didn’t know.  I’m surprised that they looked alike; that auburn hair, blue eyes, cute body, and thick legs.  Sad to see that one of them is evil, and the other is the _undisputed_ Queen of AKIBA.”

“So, she dances like a storm.  Tough nookies.  She’s nothing but a D-lister.”

“Yuki!  I’m surprised at you, and all in front of Rachel the Hawk!”

Rachel blushed and growled, “Narue is a B-cup… Uh, B-lister…  And she’s _not_ fat!”

May asked, “You okay?”

Miyazawa gasped, “Never mind that!  LOOK!”

They found Tenma, holding the real Narue in tow.  They ran toward her.

Tenma, of course, was resting with Narue, waiting for pick-up from her operatives.

“Boy, this won’t take long.  How long is Keroro and Giroro gonna be there?” she whined, “If they’re late, I’ll make them into Electrified Fried Frogs Legs!”

Narue cringed, “What will you do to me?”

Tenma shouted, “Why are you crying?  Androids like you _never_ cry!”

“For the last time, I am NOT an android!!!  And android have feelings, too, you moron mannequin!”

“Be quiet!  Arima will love to reprogram you for ACROSS.”

“Uh, explain to me what ACROSS is?”

“A secret organization runs by many great people.  That’s all I know.  If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“Can you, at least, give me something to eat?  I’m starving!”

“I wish I could.  But I just ate a huge chicken teriyaki sub.  I didn’t gain weight, seeing as my body is thoroughly slim and shaped.  I’d make love to you in this, if you were a man.”

Narue sobbed, “I don’t know what’s worse:  dying or talking to a girl, dressed as a robot.”

“ _Cyborg_ , actually,” Tenma smiled, “Lord Arima built me, after I was involved in this whole alternate world screw-up.”

“Whoa!  YOU?”

“Yeah… But, of course, my wish was to be a normal person again, but my systems and cybernetic parts were corrupt.  Now, I obey anybody…”

The android appeared and shouted, “OH?  And did your leader give you the right to nab _my_ prey?”

Narue gasped, as the android glared at her.  She cringed, “Oh, no.  Not you again.”

Tenma gasped, “What?!  TWO NANASES???”

The android shouted, “Why do _you_ have that brat?  Don’t you know that she cannot strike a jab or land a punch?  That’s what makes her so expendable.”

Narue growled, “Shut up!  You kill for blood!  Many times we meet… and you NEVER get me, you little-.”

Tenma cried, “DOG!!!  Enough!  Narue Android is mine!!!”

Narue shrieked, “I’m _not_ an android, darn it!!!”

The android shouted, “ _I’m_ the ANDROID!!!”

Tenma snapped, “Prove it!”

Narue Android then beeped in an electronic voice:  
 _I am Narue Android 01 Prototype – the likeness of Narue Nanase; my height is 5’2”; my systems number is E-1023-N1R83; my creator is classified; my battery power is unlimited; my memory drive is at 475 GB; my main functions is kill Narue Nanase, for I am perfect than the better; my secondary functions is that I enjoy cooking, cleaning, and shopping, much as Narue Nanase, only I splurge more; my favorite hobby, other than killing pathetic humans, is that I can build and rebuild cars and motorcycles; if not killing, I work at a local Body Shop in downtown Shelbyville._

Tenma was rather stunned.  She looked at Narue and asked, “And you?”

Narue said, “Same thing, but since mother died, I try to keep a budget going.  I _don’t_ buy expensive foods!  And then there’s like bills, clothes, gas, electricity, and high speed internet. Plus, before my career, I’m unemployed.”

Tenma, even though she’s mechanical, spun in her own disdain.

**“WAH!!!  I GRABBED THE WRONG NANASE!!!”**

_Good times… Good times…_

Narue Android smirked, “Of course, I want to know… Who are you?”

“I am Tenma.  I am a project, known as _AM-Net_.”

“AM-Net?!  You’re that human-cyborg hybrid that caused the Momotsuki and Mahora Clan to disrupt in chaos, years ago?”

Tenma started to glow in electric waves, “The same…”

The android gasped, “No.  You?”

Narue cried, “Can I go now?  You two are busy now; and also, I’ll send you my autographed photo of me.”

The android glared, “ _You’re_ not going anywhere.  Once I finish with cyborg girl, _you’re next_!”

“Eep…” Narue cringed.

Both gynoids stared down, as Tenma grinned.  She then whispered, “You cannot kill me, Nanase Android.  You had me fooled with the _human_ Narue!  Now… I’ll have to eradicate you.”

“You said that you work for ACROSS.”  The Narue Android huffed.

Narue called, “I knew about it.  Since when did you know?”

“I’ve heard great things.  I _was_ thinking of joining in on world conquest, but now, I won’t, since _she_ is involved!  You must be a new model, right?”

“AM-Net Model #T58K1M080!”

_Instead of war of brawling, it’s war of words._

The android shouted, “Okay!  What’s your processor?”

Tenma glared, “Processor A-Plus.”

“Processor AA-Negative!  What’s your design flaw?”

“I’m clueless and not thinking ahead!  Plus, I trip, when serving tea!  You?”

“I tend to lose my self-control, when killing!”

“Oh… What a deadly assassin!  Who do you say is your favorite mad scientist?”

“Dr. Eggman!  I like the way he built the late E-Series Gamma!”

“I like Dr. Gero!  He can create the _best_ android!”

“Okay, pigtailed mannequin!  What is your bra size?  Surely, you are human, you have breasts that grow.”

“I’m up to ( _classified_ ).  Sorry, but that information is too personal; even for a fellow fembot, like you!”

“Same.”

They growled at each other and were angry.  Narue watched on, in boredom.

“And they said that the Head Inspector’s androids were worse off…”

**XXXXX**

Rachel stopped and took a view of both the Nanases and Tenma.  She then looked at Tenma, as the gynoids stared at each other.

“Who’s she?”  She thought, “I never noticed her…”

She blushed, “Plus, that bodysuit with black lines, which match symbioses, is so sexy…”

She shook her head and yelled, “Darn it all!  I’m not fawning for _her_!”

Miyazawa and May charged in and stopped the android, the cyborg, and the alien.

_Whoa… So sci-fi triplet…_

“Hold it, assholes!”  Miyazawa shouted.

May cried, “What she said!  Which one of you is the android Narue Nanase?”

Narue called out, “I’m not!”

May then giggled giddily, “I am SOOOOOOO your biggest fan!  I’m sorry I thought the robo-Narue was you.”

Miyazawa griped, “Uh, Haruka!  You’re dropping _everything_!”

May gasped, “Oh, right.”

She giggled, “Sorry… I wanted to say it, just to make it right.”

Miyazawa growled, “Well, will you _just_ focus?”

Narue Android shouted, “YOU!  The bubbly girl with the dead chick!  How did you find me?”

“I did!”  Rachel boasted.

“Moore?!”  Narue called out, “You came to me?”

“Uh… yes.  And don’t worry!  My friends will rescue you from the evil android!  And then--!”

“Don’t hurt _her_!  Hurt the pigtailed, Gero-obsessed, cyborg!  _She_ captured me!”

“A WHAT???”

Tenma stood in a stance, “AM-NET!  I am the soldier from ACROSS!  No one can handle my style!  DU~AH!”

They all groaned, “Duah?!”

May held the remote up and pointed at the android.  She then called, “This will neutralize you!  Say goodbye, you meanie!  And also, it was nice meeting you.”

Yukino cried out, “Let her have it, May!”

Narue Android snapped, “What are you doing?  NO ONE must stop my chance!  NOBODY!!!”

She held her hand up and roared, charging at May.  She let out a scream, but Yukino snatched the remote away, pressing the button.  The pulse appeared and it hit everybody, in a 30-foot radius.  Except…

May ducked and cried, “DON’T KILL ME!!!”

The Narue Android halted and asked, “Why?  Why are you scared of me?”

  1.   The remote didn’t work.  Rachel approached Narue, while Miyazawa saw the android.



“Why?  Why has she shown compassion towards me?”

She started to remember, as she looked at her blue eyes:

_“AHH!!!”  May shrieked, as she saw Narue Android, “OH, MY GOLDEEN!  It’s her!”_

_Miyazawa then gasped, “My god… she **is** real!”_

_They approached her, not knowing that she’s the REAL Narue.  May was ecstatic, as Hyatt and Miyazawa were not amused._

_“Miss May seemed to be obsessed over Miss Nanase,” Hyatt exclaimed._

_Miyazawa smiled, as she held up a camera, “Miss, do you mind if we take a picture of you?”_

_The android nodded and said, “Okay.  I suppose I have time for one.”_

_She thought, “What the fuck?”_

_Miyazawa giggled, as May posed with the android.  Hyatt then went by May, as they posed together.  The Narue Android posed, by force, as she had no choice.  She took the picture.  It showed the android smiling, by force, as May let out a happy face, while Hyatt dropped dead, halfway between.  May picked her up and bowed to her.  May giggled and said, “Thanks again!  I hope we’ll meet again soon!”_

_Miyazawa smiled, “It’s an honor to meet you.  Forgive my friends’ behavior. May is a bit jumpy and Hyatt is dead-worthy.”_

_They left, as the android growled, “Why?”_

The android was scared.  She thought, “We met back at the AKIBA.  She’s…”

Miyazawa, however, approached Tenma, who was neutralized.  She kneeled down and asked her.

“Who are you?”  She asked her.

Tenma started to glitch, “I… I… ACROSS!  ACROSS!  I am Tenma AC-CU-ROSS!  AM-Net-et-et-et-et!”

She smoked and sparked, while shutting down.

“Hail… Arrrrrrr…”  She slurred.

Miyazawa thought, “Across?!  What’s an Across?”

She prayed. “Whoever you are, better you than the android.”

Speaking of the android, she halted her hand and tried to kill May.

“Uh, Yuki…”  May called in fright.

Rachel gasped, as she held Narue, while untying her.

“MAY!”  Yukino shrieked.

Rachel charged at her, “LEAVE HER ALONE!!!”

She delivered a high karate kick to her skull.

**WHAM!!!**

It hit on contact, but it showed no effect.  The android felt it.

“You… are like a shitty penny,” she growled.

Rachel was shocked, but was swatted away by her backhand.  Rachel fell down to the ground.  Narue Android smirked and was about to strike.  May winced away, knowing she’s about to die.  Yukino tried to help, but couldn’t.

“Damn it… My legs,” Miyazawa snarled, “Come on!  Move!”

The android swung and strike.  But couldn’t…  She hesitated and put her arm down.  She was simply in tears.

“I… I… I cannot do it,” she sobbed.

May opened her eyes and gasped, “Huh?”

The android started to cry.  May got up and smiled, “I know you have compassion.  You met me, Hatchan, and Yuki.  I’m happy to meet a robot like you.”

“I… I’m not a bad girl…” she wept.

May then smiled, “Yes.  It’ll be all right.  You didn’t have to kill, just for your blood.”

The android smiled, as Miyazawa held May.

“You okay,” she asked, “Thank god.”

May giggled, as the android turned to Narue and said, “She’s right.  From now on… I can only kill…”

She held her hand and struck Narue in the face.

“YOU!!!”

They gasped, as Miyazawa was in shock.

“No…” May was completely scared, “Don’t kill her.”

Rachel got up and groaned in pain, “Narue… Run for… your life…”

She collapsed, as May was crying.  The android slapped her around and held up her human counterpart.  She was about to deliver the final blow.

“It’s over, Narue Nanase,” she smirked.

Miyazawa winced in fear, “I can’t look!”

…

Rachel cried weakly, “Narue-Chan!”

…

Heartbeats begat…

…

May started to pray…

…

_Narue…_

_…_

“Damn it!”  Yukino cringed.

_…_

_Run…_

_…_

_Please…_

_…_

_Save her…_

_…_

_Narue…_

_…_

_Narue…_

_Narue!_

_NO!!!_

Mysteriously, May began to glow, without Yukino knowing.  As she glowed, the android swung down.

“DIE!!!”

Narue shrieked, “NOOOOOO!!!”

“STOP!!!”  Miyazawa yelled, running toward them.

But then… time suddenly stopped.  The android stopped, without hitting Narue.  Everyone was frozen in time… Everyone, except for May.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Chiyo examined Hyatt, whose body was dead and motionless.  Chiyo was concerned.

“Look at these readings,” she said, “Her life is gone, but her blood is warm.  This completely disrespects God.”

Nagato remarked, “She’ll be okay.  She is simply going to reawaken, and then spurt blood.”

“BLOOD???”

She whimpered, “Agent Eggplant, don’t scare me…”

Hyatt woke up and asked, “Morning, already?”

Chiyo shrieked, seeing Hyatt alive again.  Nagato smiled, without smiling.

“She’s back,” she said.

Hyatt asked, “Where are May and Yuki?”

Chiyo said, “They are simply on a mission with Agent Hawk.”

Hyatt stood up and smiled, “Oh.  That is so nice.  I hope they will be fine.”

She then started to shake and rattle.  She froze and spoke slowly.

“May… should survive, with Mi… Ya… Za… Waaa…”

She slurred to a deep baritone and froze in place.  But then…

**PSSH!!!**

Blood spurted out of her body, like a fountain.

“AHH!  BLOOD!  IT’S BLOOD!  AHH!!!”  Chiyo screamed, running around in fright.

Nagato said, drenched in Hyatt’s blood, “Oh.”

_That was simply random…_

**XXXXX**

All while that happens, it happened when blood spurted out.  May approached the Narue Android, frozen and motionless, through time by her powers, and slapped her face.

“You jerk,” she echoed, “How dare you hurt anybody else?  If you want to blame anybody, blame it on your creator!”

She began to glow again, as she grabbed Narue’s arm, posing her into making a punching someone.

“This is like posing dolls,” she giggled, “This will make Narue _more_ famous.”

She then tipped the Narue Android backwards, with her left foot up.

“Now, if _this_ works, it’ll look like Narue knocked out the android,” she said, “Only one way to find out.”

She prayed, returning to her regular spot:  
 _Forgive me, Yuki!_

Time restarted, as her glow disappeared.  The android slipped, and Narue was shocked.  “WHOA!  Close one!”

She fell with a thud, as Yukino watched on, halting her sprint towards them.

“Huh?  What happened?”

May did, mysteriously, what she did.  She made Narue strike the android down; which, in reality, she didn’t.

“Holy smokes!”  Narue gasped in astonishment, seeing what transpired.

The android cringed, “But… But how?”

She felt her face, from May’s slap.  It was light, but to her, she thought it was Narue’s punch.

“Narue-Chan?!”  Rachel gasped, “She did it!  Wait… She did _this_?”

Miyazawa looked around, “What’s going on?”

The Narue Android then growled, “You… You fucking bitches!  You dare strike me?  HOW DARE YOU?  NO ONE STRIKES THE NARUE ANDROID!!!  I HATE YOU ALL!!!  YOU BESTED ME???”

She let out a demonic look and added, “YOU LITTLE FUCKERS HAVEN’T HEARD THET LAST OF ME!  YOU, NARUE NANASE, _WILL_ DIE!  BANK ON IT, YOU LITTLE…”

**_Her speech was bleeped out, which was completely nonsense and profound._ **

The android dashed away, as Rachel was confused, “Whoa… That happened, so fast.”

Narue smiled, “I guess she and I are at war, huh?  No wonder she hates me.  And for the record, I don’t go around, bitching and whining, like that.”

Yukino sighed in relief, as she turned to May and smiled, “What do you say we get Hyatt and go home?”

May cheered, “YAY!  Yuki helped!”

She then asked, “Hey, Yuki!  Did you see what she did?”

“Yeah, I did…”

“It was awesome!  Narue Nanase is so awesome!!!”

Narue then thought, looking at her fist, “Huh?  I did?  Hmm…”

She smiled in confidence, “The show _will_ go on!  Contrary to popular beliefs, the QUEEN of AKIBA is back!!!”

**XXXXX**

That night, Narue Nanase did her show in Akihabara.  The music played, the crowd watched, as Narue danced up a storm.  Everyone, including Miyazawa, May, Hyatt, and Rachel, were enjoying it.

She saluted to the crowd, “DIRECT HIT!!!”

The crowd boomed in cheers.

“Narue Nanase is DA BOMB!!!”

“NANASE!!!”

“Yeah!  She is a rocking young cookie!”

“Kid’s got moves!”

“I LOVE YOU, NANASE!!!”

May cheered, as Miyazawa was moved, “Well, she _still_ can’t do some Bon Dances.”

May growled, “Shut up, Yuki…”

Hyatt smiled, “I am so glad I didn’t die, throughout her show.”

Rachel blushed, “Narue-Chan…”

* * *

The next morning, Rachel thanked the heroines.

“To you, my father, Richard Moore, will be amazed by your help!”  She saluted, “I am naming you three as my honorary agents!”

She then boasted, “Welcome to the _Secret Service of South High,_ Agents Emerald, Crimson, and Snow.”

They saluted, as Rachel smiled, “Well, Narue Nanase’s big punch was amazing, but I don’t think we hear the last of the Narue Android.”

Miyazawa smiled, “No shit, Sherlock.  But, hey, we had fun.”

Chiyo griped, “FUN?!  FUN?!?!  Agent Crimson spurted blood, all over the offices!!!”

Rachel was embarrassed, “Yeah… I had the report on Crimson… but I guess you _were_ right.”

May giggled, “Oh, my friends are always weird.  Yuki gets blood too high, while Hyatt has none.”

Miyazawa groaned, “But I may get used to it, one day.”

Narue approached May and Miyazawa and said, “Thank you for everything.  I know I’ll be giving you _backstage passes_ for my NEXT show, when we meet again.”

May blushed and smiled, “OH!  MY!  GOD!”

She jumped up and down, as everyone laughed.

“This is great, Yuki!”  She cheered, “I’m so happy!  I meet Narue Nanase, I meet her android double, and I even helped save the celebrity!”

Hyatt then asked Rachel, “Uh… Excuse me… but why do you blush towards Miss Narue?”

Miyazawa retorted, “Well… Yeah… I’m curious, too.  You and Narue know each other?”

“Oh, almost as meeting her in a mall, as a mannequin,” Rachel blushed.

_Past fanfic reference…_

Narue was thanking Rachel, but was nervous.

“Rachel, thank you for everything,” she said.

Rachel smiled and blushed, “I’m so glad for you, Narue-Chan…”

Narue hugged her and blushed.  But then…

Rachel approached her face and kissed her on the lips.  Miyazawa, May, Hyatt, and Chiyo-Chan were shocked.  Not Nagato, of course.

“Oh…”  She said.

Narue fainted from Rachel’s kiss.

“Oh, _that’s_ why…” Miyazawa shook in fear and disgust.

Narue was blushing and aroused by Rachel Moore’s kiss…

…for five seconds.

**POW!!!**

Narue socked Rachel in the face, in anger.  Rachel dropped to the ground, with a welt in her face.  Everyone was in shock, except for Nagato.

“Yuki… You were saying?”  May nervously said.

Narue rubbed her lips and yelled, “You really suck, Moore!  I am _never_ a lesbian!  Who said you had to kiss me with your perverted thoughts?  I have a boyfriend, overseas in Prussia, you know!  Keep your filthy _girl love_ to yourself!”

She looked at May and snuffed, “Do me a favor, kid.  _Never_ become a lesbian, like her.  _She_ broke up with Jimmy Kudo and went on the rainbow team.  Be happy with a boy, but don’t make love _or_ have any perverted thoughts, until you’re married.”

_Narue Nanase is the ANTI-Yuri Girl_

May saluted, “I WILL!”

Miyazawa griped, “GOD DAMN IT!!!  She’s so outspoken!  Move over, CM Punk!  You’ve replaced by the NEW _Voice of the Voiceless_!!!”

Hyatt blushed in amazement, “Oh… How sweet.”

Rachel was in tears, “I’m so sorry… Narue-Chan…”

Chiyo sighed, “Idiot…”

Nagato remarked, “Oh.”

Miyazawa was confused.  She thought, “Funny… I never knew that it happened, so fast.  By that, I mean Narue’s fist to Narue Android’s face.  Narue is a pacifist, unlike me, but…”

She looked at May and thought, “You don’t think…”

* * *

**_To be continued… with a new chapter.  Stay tuned for a brand new chapter in the--._ **

* * *

“You get the idea?”  The Narue Android asked three female shadows, as she was sitting on a log, out in the lake.

“Gee, Miss Narue,” one shadow spoke robotically, “We, are like, totally perfect, robot swordsgirls.”

The second shadow spoke, “Yeah, we shall observe, search, and seek your next target.”

The third added, “And, we’ll, like, totally kill him/her for you, our boss.”

“I can handle Narue _myself_ ,” the Narue Android smirked, “You three have your assignment.  Now go!”

They disappeared.  The Android then remembered Narue.  She _also_ heard about the kiss.

“Even women like her can hate Yuri Women, including that _Karate Yuri Girl_ ,” she sighed, “I am glad I can _build_ children.”

She got up and prepped herself to run.

“See ya, bitch!  I’m out of here!”  She screamed.

She dashed off, hoping she’ll appear again.

“I _will_ return… Narue Nanase (And to _you_ readers, out there).  And when I do, you’re so dead.”

* * *

**_As I was saying… Stay tuned for a brand new--._ **

* * *

Tenma was still out like a light, broken and shut down.  Keroro and Giroro appeared and attempted to reboot her.  They did and suddenly opened her eyes.

_System start… AM-Net rebooted… Begin program…_

She sat up and moved with a whir.

“So, did you get Narue Android?”  Giroro asked.

Keroro added, “Yeah.  Arima wants her use of her killing instincts.  We would love to scare the Pekoponians into death.”

Tenma then forgot what happened.  She then responded:  
“About that…”

* * *

****_Stay tuned for the next installment of “The Mis-Adventures of Miyazawa and May”…_  
before ANYONE ELSE interrupts!!!  
Super sorry, folks… 


	18. The END of Dan Halen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAW (Alliance Across the World) is in action! The charge: Dan Halen has corrupted the world with his evil promises. No matter. We have ways of making you talk, Mr. Halen. And THAT also means a Movie reference coming up.
> 
> Roll the dice...

At Ikebukuro, a thug in a green shirt, with spiky hair, has owned a vacant lot.

_That’s Wolfgang from “Hey, Arnold.”_

“Too bad you losers cannot enter my lot!”  He bellowed, “No one is allowed here, and that goes for pathetic kids, like the fourth graders!”

Wolfgang marched around the lot, grabbing the nearest kid he could find.  He grabbed a small boy with glasses and snickered, “Hey, runt…  Let’s play a little game.”

The kid was frightened, as he cracked his knuckles.  He also said that he had back-up thugs.

“Let’s wait, so we can make you cry, without stopping!”  He grinned evilly.

However, he waited five minutes, but they didn’t show.  A woman appeared, holding up a small lead pipe.

“Oh… Who are you, sweetie?”  Wolfgang smiled.

The girl was AAW ( _Alliance Across the World_ ) member and Ikebukuro’s resident GAL, Mami Honda.  She then held up her pipe and barked, “I am the great Mami Honda!  I represent the AAW, and you drop that kid, NOW!”

“Sorry, lady.  He’s going to be treated with our way of life.  See, he invades my territory, so he gets the beat down, by my good friends--.”

“Roger Klotz?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh… I know our ways.  Plus, Klotz, Bledsoe, White, and Ned cannot make it today.  You see…”

Honda smiled evilly and said, “Ironically, someone replaced me as Ikebukuro’s leader… and he took care of your boys.”

Wolfgang was smiling evilly and asked, “Oh?  And who would be at the right mind to beat up my boys?”

Honda then giggled, “Does the name ring a bell to you?”

She then said, which shook Wolfgang:  
“Shizuo Heiwajima?”

Wolfgang laughed evilly, as he ran off, “Yeah, right!  He’s nothing but a little baby wuss.  So long, you young wussy baby!”

But…

**CRASH!!!**

A huge vending machine smashed on the pavement, in front of Wolfgang.  A man, with blond hair, sunglasses, and a bartender’s uniform, appeared.  He was in a very angry look, as he was holding the lamppost, on the street.

“Oh, look who it is… I take it _you_ destroyed my gang members, just for your baby fun?”

He mocked the man and laughed at him, for no good reason.  He successfully taunted the man, for being such a loser.  Big mistake there, Wolfy.

Mami then turned away and sighed, “Okay.  Feel free to rip, jab, and taunt him, for no good reason…”

She smirked, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The man held onto the post hand, in an instant, he ripped it off the pavement.  Wolfgang continued to laugh at him, until he saw the man hold the post up, like a jousting sword.  His laughs turned into winces of fear.

_Need we go on?  The man was…_

“Oh… no… OH, NO!!!”  He shrieked.

Mami smiled, as the man charged at him, “What a loser you are, Wolfgang.”

**WHAM!!!**

Wolfgang was sent flying, as the man smoked a cigarette.

“Thanks for the heads-up, Honda,” he said.

“No problem,” she smiled, “Next time, try not to go _very_ aggressive on the juvenile thugs, okay?”

  1.   The man was Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared man in Ikebukuro.  They returned to their post, as the sky turned bluish.



Then, from out of the sky, a huge spaceship appeared, with the label _“Anna-Jo”_.  A girl, with long bright strawberry hair, an ample bust, and silver gown was on her chair, enjoying the view.

“Ah… Clever, and simply wonderful,” she smiled, “Once I have destroyed a city, we’ll build a brand new city, out of peace and love… Now… Where should we find a city, worthy of conquest?”

A raccoon and blue jay appeared and bowed, “Excuse me, Mistress Joanna…”

“Yes, minion Mordecai and minion Rigby?”  She instructed.

Mordecai the blue jay said, “Well, we found a perfect area for the erasure… There’s a town called “F City”, and it’s currently owned by a group called the _Kona Force and LSAAWS_.”

Rigby the raccoon added, “Plus, the city is fully corrupted.  We figure that we must build these new buildings, by eliminating this weird, yet unbiased Alternate World Studies.”

Joanna then giggled, “Good… Once we have that city in our grasp, we shall march onto the biggest peace rally ever.”

She held up her hand, which was a tentacle, and bellowed, “GO, NOW!  F City will be ours, as long as the Kona Force is dealt with!  Also, if anything bad, notify me!  Now invade the city, or you’re both fired!”

Mordecai and Rigby ran off, shouting in cheers:  
“OHHHHHHH~!!!”

Joanna snickered, “What idiots… It turns me on…”

_We’ll deal with this, in a later chapter…_

**_Chapter 44  
The END of Dan Halen_ **

At the AAW offices, Carl returned to the main building and saluted to Kanaka Nanase.

“Kanaka!  Where’s Dan Halen?”  He barked.

“Why do you ask?”  Kanaka retorted.

“I need to see him, about his corruption,” he barked, “I want one-on-one, with the Dan Asshole!”

Kanaka gave in and gave him permission.

“But, promise me… _Don’t_ do anything awful.”

**XXXXX**

Carl, along with Freddie and Fred, went to the jail cell, and saw Dan Halen, in his cot.  He looked in, as Carl stepped in.

He said to them, “Stay here.  This man means danger… when it comes to _licensed_ merchandise.”

Dan Halen walked in and smirked.

“Carl Brutananadilewski… We meet again,” he snuffed.

“Save it, lamb ball smuggler!”  Carl shouted, “We have proof of your testicles in the water.  Nobody knew why, but you’re in deep shit.”

Dan said, “Well, let me just say… I think that I cashed it in, by success.  These lamb testicles I harbored were for a certain task.  There were poisonous and bad.  I was to use them for a special product: “ _The DH Ewe Stressed Out Stress Ball”_.  That is, until I learned that PETA shut it down.”

Carl growled, “You… should be happy that AAW nabbed the evidence.  We happen to call PETA, the other day.  And they _never_ said that they filed a _Cease and Desist_ letter.”

Dan huffed, “So, I lied a lot.  At least I have lots of other products to promote and endorse.”

“No dice!  Because of your many charges, Dan Halen Enterprises Inc. has been shut down.  You’re out on the streets, mullethead!”

“What charges, on what grounds???  YOU have _nothing_ on me!”

“Oh, no?  Illegal use of a clone army, murder of popular celebrities, misuse of property, working a company with naked children, health code violations, peeing in public, indecent exposure, illegal rights to promote events, dumping nuclear waste in enriched waters, running an illegal market, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera!”

“Those were my--!”

“Let’s face it, Dan Halen!  _Van_ Halen was a great rocker!  _Dan_ Halen, however, was the biggest asshole ever.  You have killed famed celebrities, including _Ocho Cinco_!  You have NO rights to do so, whatsoever!”

“Very funny!  I cannot simply imply by these remarks.  And, also, because of our talk, you shall die, by exploding head.”

Carl then held up a defused bomb necklace and said, “Sorry.  I am afraid that you spoke too soon.”

“HOW?”

He held up a gun and snapped, “You say this…  How did it feel, to be a loser?”

**BANG!**

He missed.  Dan was shocked.  Carl then asked, “What does Kanaka Nanase work for?”

Dan gasped, “What?”

**SLAP!**

“What country are you from?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Do they speak English in _Sorry_?”

“Look, I--.”

“ENGLISH, YOU FRICKING FREAK!  DO YOU SPEAK IT???”

“Yes…”

Dan was terrified, as Carl concluded, “Then _describe_ what Kanaka Nanase looks like!!!”

Dan cried, “SHE’S AN ALIEN!!!”

“Go on!”

“She’s cute!”

“Does she look like a bitch?”

“No!”

“Then why are you fucking her?”

“I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!  And Kanaka Nanase _doesn’t_ like to be fucked by anyone, except her boyfriend, Earwin Lawson; but only when they are older!”

_Pulp Fiction parody… Sorry!_

Carl glared at Dan, “You are a bad man, Halen…  You’re a dead man.”

Dan Halen growled, “I never die.  I _always_ rule with an iron fist.  The way I say it, Dan Halen _always_ comes out in the end.”

“Not this time,” Carl smiled.

**BANG!**

He shot him in the head, killing him.  Fred was shocked.

“Holy Hawaiian Holograms!”  Fred screamed.

“He’s dead,” Carl said, “No one survives this… and no one survives that…”

Freddie then wrote on his blackboard, “Damn!”

**XXXXX**

“YOU DID WHAT???”  Kanaka shrilled, “I told you _not_ to do something awful!”

Carl snapped, “Look!  I _had_ to do it!  I was in over my head!  You know damn well that Halen invaded an ambush against those pricks in James Woods High!”

It happened:  
 _Dan Halen was about to be slaughtered by the James Woods High students and leader, Connie D’Amico.  He was being impaled._

_“NO!  Not the machete!”  Dan cried._

_“That’s right!”  Carl called, “Die, you son of a bitch!”_

_Dan died via radio, while Carl was eating 50 hot wings.  Meanwhile, at the desert, Connie impaled a watermelon, laughing evilly, as Dan Halen was in the background._

“Unbelievable.  And you, Kanaka, had to kill D’Amico, because Halen faked his death, all the way in Cairo!”  Carl shouted.

Kanaka shouted, “She was the one that made fun of Meg Griffin, so intensely, into the point of killing herself!”

She showed him a newspaper, with the headline:  
 _Popular Quahog Teen witnesses suicide of Fat Ugly Girl_

“I should’ve known it’d be her!”  She continued, “I’m so sick of popular kids, making fun of unpopulars, making them look like freaks!  I _have_ to ask you, Carl:  What the hell is wrong with educational system in this damn country?  I just wanna beat them to a pulp!!!”

She pouted, as Carl looked away, “You got issues, do you, boss?”

Kanaka then said, “Well, now that we got everything all settled, I’ll have to make a call to The Gang, about their visit to the LSAAWS.”

“How come?”  Carl asked.

Fred Sr. remarked, “Uh, is there a reason why you hired them to Miss Takara’s HQ?  I, heh, heh, I think there’s a logical explanation.”

But as she was about to answer, she got a call from Shizuo.

“Boss, I see a huge tanker above in the sky.  See if you can do something about it.”

Kanaka whispered, “Joanna…”

She then thought, “No… Joanna Stevens of Venus had returned?”

Carl was confused, “You okay?  You look like you were nervous, since you went to a Boston concert.”

Freddie responded, via blackboard, _“Why Boston?”_

Carl remarked, “ _More Than a Feeling!_ It is my favorite song!”

* * *

Elsewhere, in the _Miz-Hole_ , Setsuna saluted to her students, Pedro, April, Butch, and Cassidy.

“Students… Congratulations on a job well done on your training,” she said, “Now, I have read the orders made from my boss.  You shall be looking for the woman responsible for capturing Queen Michi of _Plastic World_.”

April smiled, “Yes.  _That Woman_ stole her.  I don’t know why, but I know how… It could be a plot for ACROSS.”

She turned to Butch and Cassidy and barked, “You two tapeworms!  You may be evil, but you may have goodness in you.   What say you?”

April was concerned, “Huh… Do I know you, too?”

They did their motto:

(Butch):  “Here’s our mission, so you better listen!”

(Cassidy):  “A shrieking whine; a blast from the past!”

(Butch):  “Not so fun, but so fast!”

(Cassidy):  To the moon…

(Butch):  …and beyond!

(Both):  What a blast!

(Cassidy):  Administering justice, at blinding speed!

(Butch):  Bashing bad guys in our needs!

(Cassidy):  Here’s a flash for you, on the wire!

(Butch):  Forget Twerpettes!  _That Woman_ is a liar!

(Cassidy):  Cassidy!

(Butch):  And Butch, of course!

(Cassidy):  Teaching losers like you…

(Butch):  …the TRUE Team Rocket!

(Both):  US!  NOT YOU!!!

April was confused.  She then said, “Twerpettes?!”

Setsuna called, “ENOUGH!  You five have done me well!  Now, go!  I shall watch you from the stars!”

Pedro then said, “Pedro will help out, too!  He is crying tears of joy, like fountains!  _Plastic World_ shall not be in vain!”

April cried, “So, how come we did not get any training shown?”

_It was omitted._

“I had to ask.”  She snuffed.

Butch then said, “We’ll only do this, just to help you!”

He then remembered what April said, last night:  
 _Butch overheard April’s crying, in her sleep._

_“May…” she sobbed quietly, “Don’t die on me… May, I’m so sorry.”_

_Butch thought she was referring to one of Team Rocket’s enemies.  But he then told Cassidy everything, and decided to have a chat with April, the following morning._

_But when they arrived, Pedro appeared in front of them._

_“Pedro knows you, too well, Team Rocket!”  He said._

_“HOW DID THEY KNOW IT’S US???”  They cried._

_“Cassidy… Beef… Pedro thinks it’s time he tells you about April’s saddened moment.”_

_He then told them about everything that happened, back at his home.  Team Rocket agrees to join… in a temporary truce._

Pedro looked at Team Rocket and said, “Poor Beef and Cassidy… They knew that it was for evil deeds, but Pedro knows about it, since they are crafty.”

He cried, “Sandora… _Mi Corazon…_ Stubble Man… PEDRO WILL NOT FAIL YOU!!!”

Setsuna was a bit bothered.

“I hate my job.  But, it was for the peace of the worlds.”

* * *

At the parking lot, Roger Smith arrived, with four other people.  He then explained what happened to Percival, and what may happen to F City.

“I know this may be bad… But we must put our settled pasts aside, and help defeat ACROSS!  We do this, after Setsuna arrives.”  Roger exclaimed.

His friends include Miranda Maynard, Michael Cole, Kimura, and Ronny.

_Ronny is that short kid in F City.  He’s more of a small pint-sized, black-haired boy, with much heart._

They stood in a huddle and agreed to see Miz-K, at the area.

What could it be?  Have Miz-K’s outsiders come to help?

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

At F City, the Kona Force arrived, looking for the disturbance.

Jonesy snapped, “Man!  I hate surprises!  I got fired, today, from the soap bar kiosk, and then, _this!_ ”

Jen then sighed, “This is big…”

Nikki R said, “The starship is about the main downtown area at 500 kilometers.”

Jen called, “This is good.  Alright, Kona Force!  Let’s move!!!”

“YEAH!!!”

They rushed off, heading to the area.  Will they succeed, or will F City be destroyed _and_ rebuilt by the sexy alien?

_Don’t need to rush it.  The story is ABOUT to head closer to its BIGGEST storyline of the series._


	19. It Came from Planet Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kona Force meet the evil alien queen, in hopes of invading Earth. Will it be the end?

The Kona Force arrived, confronting the area that is being invaded.  Mordecai and Rigby confronted the Kona Force.

“OH!  _Rainbow colored Earthlings!_ ”  They chanted.

“Yeaauhh!”  Mordecai cheered, “You’re city is finished!”

Jonesy cried, “NO!  You’re going to destroy us?”

Wyatt cried, “NO WAY!  You’re never stopping us.”

Caitlin remarked, “You animals had no right to come.”

Jude cheered, “Let’s rock on!”

Nikki then alerted the HQ.

“Miss Takara,” she spoke, “Invaders have come to destroy the city.”

“WHAT???”  Miyuki shrieked, “NO!  _She_ came back?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Elise was continuing fixing the Aki Body Suit.  Chris appeared and was worried.

“Chris, I know it’s you,” she said, without looking, “Be a dear and alert Dan about the upcoming ACROSS attack.  I think there may be a disturbance at the streets of Osaka-Neo.”

Chris asked, “Uh, honey… I think I wanted to ask you about The Gang.”

“Oh, really?”  She asked, “What do you want to know about them?  I think I wanted to learn more about these celebrities.”

“The Gang!  They’re spies!”  Chris shrieked.

Elise gasped, as Percival smirked, from out of nowhere.

“You not need to worry, dear Cristobel,” he smiled.

“ _Cristobel_?!”  He thought in confusion.

“Elise… I’m afraid you and the others will know the truth, in due time.”

Elise growled, “What are you up to, and who do you _really_ work for?”

Percival threw a smoke bomb and called, “Riddle this:  _One main team works a main goal; a secondary team helps out, whenever the first is out.  The Gang is simply the secondary, while the LSAAWS is primary._ ”

He disappeared.  Elise thought, as the smoke cleared, “What could it mean?”

Chris said, “I overheard Peter and Farra.  They actually worked for AAW.  I don’t even know why.

Elise nodded and said, “I know.  We’ll have to report to Miss Takara, just as soon as I finish.”

At the green room, Percival called to the Gang, “Guys… They know.  Let’s scram, for now.”

Heather shouted, “WHAT???  Who would rat on us???”

Peter and Farra turned away and said, “Not our problem, dudes.”

Percival shouted, “YOU IDIOTS!!!  Chris knows about your allegiance, huh?”

The duo shook in fear.

“Oops…” Peter tittered.

* * *

**_Chapter 45  
It Came from Planet Joanna_ **

* * *

The Kona Force began to attack Mordecai and Rigby.

“Okay, you freaks!”  Jen barked, as she stood in a stance, “Tell me why you wanted to come here!”

Mordecai explained, “Our queen will reply to you.  Don’t trudge on me with any remarks.”

Wyatt called, “Don’t make this difficult, you creepy animals.”

Rigby stated, “You _always_ make things difficult.”

Mordecai snuffed, “We have been watching you, from afar.  We wanted to thrash you, after what you did too many people, out of civil service.”

Wyatt cried, “I know!  That was us, being the justice league of F City!”

“Yeah!”  Caitlin shouted, as she charged at them.

“KONA CHARGE!!!”

**POW!**

Rigby socked her face, with his left foot.

“YEAUGH!  _Smacking out the pinky~!_ ”  Mordecai taunted.

Jonesy huffed, “What a douche…”

“Hey!  Don’t you _dare_ do it, jerkface!”  Mordecai snapped.

Rigby cried, “No, don’t!”

Jen snapped, “Okay, you blue jay!  I’m going to make you _black and blue_!”

She ran towards the blue jay, preparing a huge kick.

“KONA DIVE BOMBING KICK!!!”

But…

**WHAM!!!**

Mordecai slapped her down, with his wing.  He then glared, “Strike two… Power Rangers!”

Nikki then instructed, “Do not attack.  These two weird creatures are simply too powerful for us.”

Rigby then pleaded, “Please don’t do it to Mordecai!  I do not like it, when he’s… you know.”

Mordecai growled, “Too late.  You, Kona Force… earthling or not… have _pissed me off_!”

“AH!”  Rigby growled in anger.

He charged at the Kona Force and slapped his wings on the boys, slapping them into submission.

“Oh, yeaugh~!  _Blue Jay Whopping Wing Strike~_!”  He sang in an energetic voice, “Uh-huh!  Uh-huh!  _Blue Jay Whopping Wing Strike~_!”

Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude fell to the ground, after a huge barrage of wing strikes.  Nikki R confronted them, with a blaster.

“Stop!”  She instructed, “You may have beaten the Kona Force, but you _will_ fall to me.  Do you know what this does?   This is an Ion Blaster Mach 5, capable of destroying an intergalactic being, for five seconds.”

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost appeared, out of nowhere.  Muscle Man then jeered, “Do you know what’s more powerful than an Ion Blaster Mach 5?”

He shouted, “MY MOM!!!”

They laughed, as Nikki stated, “The joke was not funny, and the punch line was intolerable.”

Mordecai groaned, “Stupid android assassin.  No feelings.”

Rigby asked, “How do you know?”

“I read the script.  Got lazy and read chapter 7 of this story.”

“And _you_ didn’t tell me?”

“ _One step ahead~!  One step ahead~!_ ”

“CAN IT, YOU BIRDBRAIN!!!”  Nikki shouted.

“AHH!!!”  They both groaned.

“Why are you even here?”  She asked.

Rigby stated, “We wanted to take this city… for peace.”

Mordecai yelled, “RIGBY!  Never tell the mission objective!”

Rigby sobbed, “Aw, man!  Joanna is gonna fire us!”

Nikki asked, “Who?”

She held her blaster and shouted, “Where is she?  Take us to your leader!”

“OHH~!”  They chanted, “ _She said it~!  She said it~!_ ”

The blaster started to glow.

“NOW!”

“Okay, okay!”  Rigby huffed.

Mordecai held up a communicator and called the mother ship.

“Mordecai to mother ship; Mordecai to mother ship; prepare teleportation for eight; we’re bringing in some earthlings.”

They teleported away.  The Kona Force and the aliens disappeared into the ship.  What would the Kona Force have in store for them?

**XXXXX**

Miyuki got a phone call from Kanaka.  She ordered the LSAAWS to evacuate the area.

“WHAT?  ALIENS???”  She cried.

Kanaka huffed, over the phone, “And not the good kind, like myself.”

Miyuki griped, “How can this be so?  Aliens invading _my_ city, at a time like this???”

Kanaka cried, “ _Your_ city?!  What happened to Mister Kabapu?”

“He gave me reigns to control!  As new mayor of F City, I will do my best to make sure this city cannot be destroyed _again_!”

“What do you mean again?”

“Again… as in like before… It happened when Kabapu tried to destroy the spaceship…”

“And…”

She told Kanaka, over the phone, of how Kabapu fended off the alien spaceship, heading towards a collision course to the city.  She also told her that he successfully defended his city, but at a terrible cost, when the remnants of the vessel crashed into F City, obliterating it.

“Whoa… Epic fail…”  Kanaka said, “Mister Kabapu really _blew_ it.”

Miyuki sighed, “Still… You gave me The Gang to help out this matter, you gave me Intel on certain events, involving the Narue Android and Dan Halen, and now, this!  I don’t know if I can take it…”

Kanaka retorted, “What will you do, Miyuki Takara?”

Miyuki replied, “I _will_ have to stop the F City from being destroyed.  I’ll summon the soldiers and evacuate the building, immediately.  The Kona Force will take care of our UFO guests.”

“Right.  I hope you know what you’re doing, Miss Boobie Girl.”

“And would you _not_ call me that?  I told you, I am the _Mayor of F City for life_!”

“As long as the universes are still fused…”

She hung up and summoned Konata, “Kona-Chan!  Red alert!  Call The Gang, Dan and his friends, the Hiiragis, and drop what you’re doing!”

Konata replied, “One step ahead of you!  I saw the disturbance on the news and have loaded my Ropponmatsus in my huge tanker.  The guys will get the message, once I finish.”

“Good.  I’ll wait in my office, if anything goes green.”

“Huh?”

“Green, as in A-OK!”

“Right!”

“Godspeed, Konata…”

She turned to the window and thought, “ACROSS… Is _this_ your doing?  You’re _never_ stopping me and take _my_ city!  Kabapu learned that mistake, but I am smarter!”

She prayed for the Kona Force to succeed, but sadly, they were no match, and she didn’t know that.

**XXXXX**

At the ship, the entire Kona Force was in a cell.  Jonesy and Jen woke up, seeing the entire group out.  They woke up, also.

“Where are we?”  Jonesy asked.

Wyatt gasped, “Guys!  We’ve been abducted by aliens!”

Jen shouted, “WHY?  And how did we lose it to those aliens?”

Nikki explained, “Actually, they were nice enough to take us in, giving us the details.  The Queen of the starship has invited us to give us the lowdown.”

“Are your circuits malfunctioning, Nikki?”  Jen shouted, “That alien race wants to destroy our city!”

“Actually, they were thinking of _Urbane Renewal_ ,” Nikki suggested.

“What?”  Jen cried.

Jonesy said, “Shall you take us there?”

“Negative.  I cannot do so, right now.”

Wyatt asked, “Where are those jerks, the raccoon and blue jay?”

“They are meeting with the queen.  I cannot divulge any more information, further.  The queen will let us know, as soon as she granted permission.”

Jude gasped, “A queen?!”

“Yes,” Nikki said, “The queen is manning the ship, and is from another planet.”

Rigby returned, as Jen concluded, “Well, I’m not going to take that chance!  We’ll need to escape, right now!”

“Yeah, but… How can we?”  Jonesy asked.

Rigby shouted, “I hear ya!  The Queen of Anna-Jo wants to see you… now.”

Caitlin asked, “Uh, hey… Can you ask the queen if there is an Abercrombie and Finch in her planet?”

Jen snuffed, “You’re not helping…”

“Take us to your leader!”  She called.

**XXXXX**

The group appeared in the main hull, seeing the queen in her chair.

“Welcome, earthlings,” Joanna smiled in a sultry pose, “My name is Joanna Stevens.  I come from Venus.  As the queen of Venus, I wish to give you peace and love.”

Jonesy whispered, “She’s super-hot!”

“Silence!”  Mordecai shouted.

Joanna continued, “Now… What is your main reason why you decided to fight off my invincible forces?”

Jen exclaimed, “We heard about you from Miss Takara.”

“Oh, did she?”  She smirked, “Well, did your Takara Girl tell you that I am for peace?”

“No…” they snuffed.

“Well, I am for peace, but only just to make it _better…_ ” she smiled, “I am simply enriched in female adrenaline, known for its continuing, and high arousing, charm.  Of course, I’m not making it that way, just for my personal gain.  I just love to have a very peaceful day… and it turns me on… _sexually_.”

Jonesy smiled, “I guess we know _why_ you’re from Venus…”

Jude replied, “Hot alien bra, don’t you think that what you’re doing is wrong?”

Nikki responded, “She is 100% accurate.  You said something about taking the city for peace.  Elaborate.”

Joanna smirked, “Well, if you must know… I’m taking F City and turn it into a wasteland.”

They gasped, as she continued, “Of course… I’d have to turn the wasteland into a new city.  Once it has been preserved for my own enjoyment, I’ll tear it down and build a newer one.”

Wyatt cried, “So, you’re going to destroy the city???”

Joanna giggled, as she held up a wand.

“Oh… I am… Because of one reason… You!”

She held her wand and was glowing pink.

“Whoa…” Caitlin cried, “So special FX…”

**XXXXX**

The Gang departed from the LSAAWS, after hearing the news.

“Steven Cooke hates this!”  He cried, “I wanted a nice life, but because of the alien attack, it’s not worth it!”

“Neither does Heather, nor her personal gain!”  Heather cried.

Peter and Farra cried, “US, TOO!!!”

Percival called on the walkie-talkie, “No need to retreat.  Be patient.  I shall take you to the rendezvous point, outside the city.  Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles are already in the supervision of Miss Izumi and the Hiiragis.”

Mizuki called, “What about Miyuki?”

Percival then said nothing.  The Gang was shocked.

Farra gasped, “She… She wouldn’t.”

An announcement was about to begin:

_“ATTENTION!  ATTENTION!  F CITY CITIZENS!  EVACUATE NOW!  THE CITY IS NOW UNDER AN ALIEN ATTACK… AGAIN!!!”_

The crowd of people departed from F City, as the entire LSAAWS and AAW factions separate to find ACROSS.

But… elsewhere…

“May!”  Yukino shouted, “You _had_ to drag us here!”

May pouted, “I’m sorry, Yuki…  I forgot where we found the bus depot, heading to Akihabara.”

Yukino cried, “And _that’s_ your excuse?  When we get home, I’ll clobber you!  I would say that you’re grounded, but you ain’t my daughter!”

“Obviously…”

“Well, let’s see if we can find the shortest route there.”

May, Yukino, and Hyatt were hopelessly lost in F City.  Don’t ask why, but they wanted to step out for air and fun.  But… will they know about the sudden alien attack?

May looked up and smiled, “Ooh… Pretty light show.”

The crowd ran past them, as they were confused.

Miyazawa groaned, “Don’t tell me… _Another_ android attack?”

Hyatt looked up and was shocked, “No… Not again…

**XXXXX**

“Since the beginning of the universal meld, you have been the greatest justice league in the world,” Joanna stated to the Kona Force, “But it seems that you are corrupt and law-breaking!  Back where I come from, we have no mercy for crime!”

She then announced, “Of course, my sister is involved in this, as well, but she knows better.  That’s why I chose the most corrupt.  And when I destroy F City, I’ll reset it!”

Wyatt cried, “You’ll kill millions!”

Joanna laughed, “Not my problem…”

“OHHHHHHHH!!!”  Mordecai & Rigby chanted, “ _Not her problem~!  Not her problem~!  Not, chk, chk, Not, chk, chk, Not her problem~!  Chk, chk!”_

Joanna shrieked, “SILENCE!!!”

She continued, “So if I killed about 20, 30 thou… tops.  I don’t care.  I _may_ repopulate… and I’ll start with you six.  The hot one in the dreads is good, while the leader in black spandex is somewhat a tight runner.”

Jen blushed, as Joanna held her tentacle up, wand in, uh, whatever, “Of course, the jerk in the red isn’t soothing, the skull capped blonde and the spray-on tan girl is weak; and I could care _less_ about the android.”

“I am a Ropponmatsu,” Nikki bowed.

Joanna said, “I _may_ consider Wyatt and Jen, since that’s what you go by.  The rest can just go away.  You two are perfect… with a K, as in KA-KOW!”

She blasted her wand and shot at Wyatt.  He ducked down, avoiding the blast.

“She’s crazy!”  Wyatt cried, “What is she?”

She blasted again, only to avoid Jonesy.  The Kona Force kept dodging each of the Venus Queen’s blast, as she was laughing evilly.

“WHY???”  Jen cried out, “Why are you going to kill us?”

“Because… You know _everything_.  When you meet with aliens, you know that they stand for advanced studies.  But… People like _you_ are so greedy.  Once I destroy F City, I shall end the conflict of greed, sorrow, and pity.”

She continued to blast, as Jude skateboarded upwards.  She fired, as he ducked down.  The blast reflected off the ceiling, and hit her tentacles.

“AH!”  She yelped in pain, “I think I broke a nail!”

Jen cried out, “We cannot attack her.  Our best bet is to escape.”

The Kona Force ran off, as Joanna yelled, “They’re mine!  Mordecai, Rigby, prepare the ship for _Erasure Mode_!”

They both saluted and ran off.  Joanna sneered, all rosy red in the cheeks.

“Today, F City; tomorrow, the world!  Or, at least, that local ladies’ bar up in North Haverbrook.”

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force arrived at the escape hatch, trying to find a way out.

Caitlin cried, “I don’t want this city to be a field of rubble _and_ become a NEW city!!!”

Jen shouted, “It’s up to us to save the city… and our jobs.”

Jonesy cried, “I don’t wanna die!”

Jen yelled, “FOCUS!  We cannot let Joanna the evil queen to get her way!”

Nikki retorted, “Acutally, she’s more of a lesbian, than a megalomaniac.”

Wyatt said, “Well, it _is_ obvious…”

Jen looked at the control panel and pressed the escape hatch’s button.  The door opened, as the wind blow off.

“HANG ON, GUYS!!!”  She cried.

Jude called, “DUDE!  I WISH I HAD MY SURFBOARD!!!”

Wyatt shouted, “It’s… too… strong…”

Jen shouted, “NIKKI!!!”

Nikki sprouted jets from her feet and called, “Affirmative, Senior Jennifer!”

She blasted off and grabbed all five of her allies, in one pile.

Jonesy cried, “ _She_ had that and she never told us?!”

Caitlin shouted, “I wish _I_ can fly!”

Nikki called out, “Negative!  Only units like me can fly, using unlimited premium.”

Jonesy shouted, “You run on gasoline?!?!”

Joanna arrived, and was very pissed.  Her body was trying to hold on, from being sucked in.

“NO!!!”  She shrieked, “They got away!  I _knew_ I should have labeled the buttons and didn’t get a huge airlock!”

The Kona Force was sucked into the vacuum of the blue sky.  Luckily, the ship was already in F City.  They parachuted down to the LSAAWS building, where Miyuki appeared, armed with huge machine guns, bombs, and even laser blasters; all of them, modified by Kabapu, Konata, and Gojo _combined_.

“You made it!”  Miyuki cried, as they landed.

Jen called, “Come on!  We have to move!”

Jude called, “Where are the others???”

Miyuki declared, “They have evacuated!  You should, too!  GO NOW!!!”

Jonesy shouted, “NO!  We’re not going to stop them, with you in the way!”

Jen shrieked, as Jonesy looked up.  Joanna’s ship was over the building, as Mordecai and Rigby looked on, from the control panel.

“How do you do this?  I wished our mistress could’ve given us directions, _before_ she ran after the Earthlings!”  Rigby yelled.

Mordecai then smiled, “Okay… I think I know how.  It’s _that_ button!”

“Which one is the _Erasure Button_???”

“Chillax, dude.  I’m pretty sure it’s _that_ button.”

He pressed the rose button, and it started to explode, lightly.  The ship floated upward and remained in place, as the Kona Force tried to stop it, with its powers.

“WHAT DID YOU PRESS???”  Rigby shrieked.

“Ah, man… I think we activated the auxiliary power button!”  Mordecai snapped.

Joanna was in the airlock, shaking around.

“MORDECAI!!!  RIGBY!!!  DO SOMETHING, OR YOU’RE FIRED!!!”

Jonesy fired his blasters, along with the others, towards the ship.  Miyuki held up her huge machine guns and fired at the ship.  It let out a huge piercing laser.

“HAVE AT YOU, YOU DIRTY UFOs!  GO F U!!!”  She shrieked.

Rigby looked around, as Joanna arrived to the control panel.

“MISTRESS!!!  WHAT SHOULD WE DO???”  He cried.

Joanna looked at the control panel and found that they were unlabeled.

“DAMN!  Double, triple, golden damn it!!!”  She screamed, “Why didn’t I read the _Uranus Express_ manual?”

Mordecai giggled, “Your… anus…”

They laughed, as Beavis and Butt-Head laughed, watching the whole thing on TV.

“Huh, huh, huh.  He said “Uranus”.  Uh, huh, huh…”

“Yeah.  Heh, heh, heh, heh…” Beavis giggled, “Anus… Heh…”

He then frowned, “Damn it!  Why do the sexy chicks get into trouble?”

Butt-Head exclaimed, “Uh… I think it’s like that Hyatt babe… huh, huh… It’s like that they wanted to use her as expendable.”

“Uh… heh, heh, heh… You mean… she’ll die?”

“Yeah.  Aliens are like the first things to go, in these fics.”

“No, they don’t.  I’m pretty sure that they kill off the never-do-wells… heh, heh, heh… then the robot girls.”

“Robot girls suck.  Uh, huh, huh, huh… They always need to recharge, before scoring.  We’d never score with them.”

“Oh, yeah… heh, heh, heh… They have the program and systems to score… but they are too limited.”

Butt-Head laughed, “Uh… Yeah.  I think you got it.  Uh, huh, huh, huh… This must be like the porn to end all porns, but lately they turned it into an action adventure, with no nudity, or something.”

Beavis sighed, “Oh… yeah…  Heh, heh, heh… This kicks ass, and I don’t mean it, with the robots.  This should have nudity.  Heh, heh, heh… Then it would rule.”

They laughed, as the story continued.

Rigby shouted, “Well, we cannot let it be destroyed!”

Joanna panicked, “DAMN!”

Miyuki continued to fire, penetrating the ship.  She cried, “YOU DARN DIRTY DEMONS!!!  YOU CANNOT TAKE MY CITY!!!  NOT AGAIN!!!”

The Kona Force did all they could, but they were exhausted.  Miyuki couldn’t stop.  Her eyes bugged out, and she was angry as hell.

“MIYUKI!!!”  Tsukasa cried, as she and Kagami were on radio, “HURRY UP AND LEAVE!!!”

“DO AS SHE SAYS,” Jen shouted, “DAMN IT, MAN!  I KNOW YOU WANTED TO PROTECT YOUR CITY, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”

Jonesy shouted, “SOMEBODY STOP HER!!!”

Miyuki cried, “ALMOST… THERE!!!”

Joanna then found a huge yellow button, with black stripes.  She then called, “I know!  I’ll use _this_ button.”

Mordecai then asked, “Uh, why?”

“It _must_ be the emergency button to erase the city!”  She cheered.

Rigby sighed, as he said to Mordecai, “Uh, I think we better jet.”

Mordecai asked, “Uh, wasn’t that button, with black and yellow, always mean danger?”

“Usually means bumblebees,” Joanna giggled, “I love bee mating…”

She pressed it and was pleased.  Except…

_WARNING!  WARNING!  SHIP ENGINES SHUTDOWN!  SHIP ENGINE SHUTDOWN!_

“FUCKING URANUS EXPRESS!!!”  Joanna shrieked at the top of her lungs, “I’M NEVER SHOPPING _THERE_ AGAIN!!!”

Mordecai said in an unpleased look, “Yep… Let’s blow.”

They ran off, as Joanna shouted, pounding the buttons with her fists.  The ship started to float downward, heading to the city’s main building, the LSAAWS building.

Jen gasped, “Holy…”

Jonesy cringed, “No…”

Wyatt griped, “Not like this…”

Caitlin cried, “This is the end…”

Jude smiled, “Du-ude…”

Nikki called, “Evacuate immediately!”

The Kona Force ran off, as Miyuki stayed.  Jonesy turned to her, but Jen pulled him away.

“LET’S GO!!!”  She cried, “JONESY!”

“NO!!!”  He shrieked, “NOT WITHOUT OUR BOSS!!!”

Miyuki was trying her hardest, but…

“NO!”  She yelled, “MISTER KABAPU!!!  I CANNOT LET YOU LOSE THIS CITY!!!  MUST… SAVE… THE CITY!!!”

The ship continued to fall, as May was watching the action.

“YUKI!”  She cried, “LOOK!”

Miyazawa and Hyatt looked on, leaving Yukino rather upset.

“Ugh…” she groaned, “Just what we needed.”

May called, as she sprinted off, “LET’S RUN!!!”

“MAY!  Get back here!!!”  She called.

But they were too late…

“NOOOOOOOO!!!”  Miyuki screeched, as the ship plummeted.

“DAMN IT!!!”  Joanna yelled, “I HATE THIS FRAKKING SHIP!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

The explosion occurred, surrounding everything that consumed!  Of course, Miyazawa and May’s home, _Broken Shades Motel,_ is not in this prefecture, so no need to worry.

“NOOOOOO!!!”  May flew off.

“MAAAAAAAY!!!”  Miyazawa cried, as she as Hyatt flew away.

They all flew off into the explosion, as the city was completely destroyed.

Back on the TV…

“YES!!!”  Butt-Head cheered, “Explosions kick ass!!!”

Beavis laughed, “AWESOME!  Heh, heh, heh… FIRE!  FIRE!  FIRE!”

They headbanged, as they cheered.

As for the city, a huge smoke mushroom cloud of Benson, the gumball machine, is shown.  It huffed…  
“Idiots…”

**_F City, F Prefecture – Annihilated… … …AGAIN!_ **

* * *

“YEAAUUHH!”  A voice cried out.

At the aftermath of the city’s Armageddon, it was completely in rubble.  Did Miyuki survive?  And what of our heroines, May, Yukino, and Hyatt?

Just then, Tenma, Giroro, Keroro, _and_ Tamama appeared in the wasteland and were shocked.

“Acres… and acres… and acres of field…” Keroro sobbed.

They ran off, as Tenma held up the flag, with the ACROSS symbol.

As the flag waved, she cried out, “I claim this city… in the name of Souichiro Arima and ACROSS!  HAIL ACROSS!!!”

The frogs cheered, “HAIL ACROSS!!!”

Keroro cried in tears of joy, “At last!  I dreamed of the day that I, no, _we_ , have achieved!  The world is now ours!!!  I, Sgt. Keroro of Planet Keron, and the ARMPIT Platoon, have finally succeeded!!!  This is what it feels like… This is a dream!  THIS!!!  IS!!!”

Giroro shouted, “ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!  YOU MADE YOUR POINT!!!”

Keroro smiled nervously, “Sorry…  I got lost in the moment.”

Tenma then spoke in her radio, “Lord Arima… No one knows why, but the mission has been accomplished!  We have recaptured F City.”

Yes… F City has become a deserted wasteland.  It was perfect to perform the operations there.

Arima bellowed, “Excellent!  The four of you must capture any survivors in this area!  Agent Excel will arrive to find Miyazawa and Ex-Agent Hyatt; they were just here, a while ago.  The little one with them is of no purpose.  After that, we’ll have Queen Michi in our grasps again.”

He let out a thumbs-up and said, “ACROSS has won!!!  Uh… again!”

The ACROSS agents combed the area, as they tried to find survivors.

Up in the sky, Mordecai and Rigby were sailing down, in parachutes, all upset.

“Poor Joanna…” Rigby said, “She didn’t die, this way.”

Mordecai snuffed, “But… But now we have worst things… We work for Benson again.  I miss being alien slaves.”

Rigby sighed in anger, “AUGH!”

* * *

**_A dark day in F City…  Has ACROSS finally won?  What will happen to the worlds?  Will it cease to being?  And WHAT of Yukino, May, and Hyatt?_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, Pedro, Sandora, April, Butch, and Cassidy appeared by That Woman’s home, which is in a green field.  They then started to glow in anger.

“All right!  Pedro is amped!”  He called, “Sandora, you, April, and Pedro will take the front; Butcher and Cassidy will flank the right!”

Butch called out, “This is our mission, so let’s listen!”

Cassidy then shouted, “Team Rocket is back, baby!!!”

Cole laughed, “Vintage Beef and Cassidy!”

Pedro said, “This is for Michi… and Miz-K… and Pedro’s sexy wife…”

April then thought, “I hope I can survive…  Please, God.  Guide me to victory.”

Meanwhile, the outsiders of Miz-K’s were digging underground, with a pickaxe.

Michael Cole sighed, “How far are to the inside?”

Roger said, holding a map, “It won’t be long.  We got a couple miles left.”

He asked Setsuna, who’s holding a flashlight, “Hey, kid…”

“I have a name…”  She huffed.

“Okay.  Setsuna, will we be able to succeed?”

She responded, “We must.  Power is on our side… plus, we have Ronny digging for us.”

Ronny cheered, as he picked and picked, “I’m digging!!!”

Miranda and Cole snuffed, “You sure are…”

Kimura asked, “So… What are we supposed to do again?”

Roger exclaimed, “We infiltrate That Woman’s home and steal Queen Michi away!  That way we’d rescue her, without ACROSS knowing.”

Ronny cheered, “We’ll be in the castle, within an hour!”

Michael Cole griped, “This stinks!  If I died and go to hell, Daniel Bryan would win the World Heavyweight Title!  I’m NOT going to die and witness the nightmares!  NO WAY!”

_Uh, too late, Cole.  
 **Miz-K Note:** This chapter was written, days before Daniel Bryan won the World Heavyweight Title_

He yelled, “Dig faster, you snot-nosed nerd!  The sooner, the better!!!”

Ronny yelled, “MIRACLE DIG!!!”

He picked faster, as Roger sighed, “This is pathetic… We’re miles away, and NO luck!”

Setsuna and Miranda nodded, as they held their swords up.  Roger smiled, “Well… I know we’re not in Zelda territory, but anything for Miz-K.  We have NO faction, of course.  We’re like the Dollars, but different.”

Cole smiled, “And would it be nice now, just to go home?”

“Yes…” they all said.

“Vintage angry mob…” he scoffed sarcastically.

Roger asked, “What’s taking Miz-K so long?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, That Woman appeared from out of the front yard and saw Team Rocket.

“Prepare for trouble, you fools!”  She yelled, as she blasted them to the ground.

Cassidy groaned, “So soon?”

Butch sobbed, “I don’t wanna die yet…”

“ _THAT WOMAN!!!_ ”  April shouted, “YOU’RE DEAD!!!”

That Woman giggled, “So, you came back, you weak fool?  I don’t think so…”

“Where’s the queen?”  April shouted.

“Aw, and what’s with the rainbow suspenders-blouse?”

“WHERE IS SHE???”

“She’s inside my home, awaiting pick-up from my boss!  She’s frozen, even if you tried to go pass me, you can’t.  Besides, I froze her, like a doll.”

April sobbed, “No…”

Pedro shouted, “Pedro wants to know… Why are you called _That Woman_???”

“Why?”  That Woman answered, “I tell you why… Pedro!”

“GASP!  Pedro didn’t know you knew his name!!!”

April growled, “You said it, a lot!  Stupid!”

That Woman sobbed and yelled, “It’s _your_ fault, you _tonto_!  The man you killed, along with your son, was _That Man!_   And to make matters worse, I will get my revenge… … … for killing my papa!”

“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Pedro shrieked, “THAT WOMAN IS THAT MAN’S DAUGHTER???”

Sandora gasped, “She doesn’t look like her father!”

That Woman stripped down, removing her dress, revealing a white tuxedo from under it.

_FUCK!!!_

“Like I said…” April grumbled, “THIS… ISN’T… GRADE SCHOOL!!!”

Cassidy saw it and was shocked, “No way…”

Butch said, “Now I see the resemblance between you and That Man.”

That Woman giggled, as she held her arms out.  What is she planning?

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

At the AAW, Kanaka looked on, from far away, seeing a cloud of smoke.

“I warned her…” she snuffed, “This is what happens when you tried to protect your city, Miss Takara…”

She turned away and called to the intercom, “Bathyscaphe!  Summon Carl and the others!  We’re going in!  We will take down ACROSS, _once and for all_!!!”


	20. The Truth Behind Arima and Miyazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of F City's destruction (AGAIN), leaves Yukino and Haruka separated in the Apocolyptic debris that was F City... Truths and secrets are revealed, during the remainder of Season 2, as questions are finally answered about ACROSS and Arima's evil reign.

Underground, the _Outsiders of Miz-K_ , Miranda Maynard, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Michael Cole, Kimura, Ronny, and Roger Smith, were tunneling under That Woman’s house, in which contained the mannequin-like Queen Michi, captured by That Woman, herself.

Kimura cried, “Are we there yet?”

Miranda snuffed, “Not yet…”

Kimura whined, “Are we there yet?”

Ronny smiled, “No luck yet.  We is a getting there!”

Kimura groaned, “Are we there yet?”

Roger shouted, “GOD!  Shut up!”

Michael Cole spoke, with a microphone, “Michael Cole here, buried six feet under, entering the biggest mission in history.  Earlier today, we learned that Queen Michi is obtained in That Woman’s house.  Miz-K Takase, our de facto leader, has _“and I quote”_ hired us.  As the Voice of the WWE, and to all the Cole-Miners out there, I’ll do my best to stay alive and keep Roger’s leadership unbiased; but I cannot make any promises.”

Setsuna held her sword at Cole and snuffed, “And _I’ll_ see to it that you keep your big mouth shut, or we’re all dead; but I can’t make _that_ promise.”

Kimura said, “ _Vintage_ Setsuna… Now she needs a swimsuit.”

Miranda whispered, “We’re almost there.  We cannot be caught, while in a covert operation… so shut your gobs!”

Setsuna then asked, “Uh… Who _were_ you talking to, just now?”

Cole pouted, “Nobody…”

* * *

 

**_Chapter 46  
The Truth Behind Arima and Miyazawa _ **

* * *

 

Miyazawa woke up, inside the sand, caused by the implosion of F City.  Hyatt was buried in the sand, as well.  Miyazawa got up, feeling very dizzy.

“Man… What was that?”  She groaned, “How long was I out?”

She then saw a huge building, buried in the sand, or demolished and buried in the rubble.  Miyazawa dropped to her knees and sobbed.

“What just happened???”  She sobbed.

She hollered, “NOOOOOOO!!!  You maniacs!!!  YOU BLEW IT UP!  DAMN YOU!  WHOEVER YOU ARE, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!”

She smiled, breaking 4th wall, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Hyatt awoke and was hurt, “Senior… Haruka…”

“Hyatt?”  She turned to her, “Are you okay?”

“Hyatt is fine.  I’m still feeling in pain…”

“No worse than usual, right?”

“No.”

“Well, let’s find May and leave…”

She looked around and was confused, “The trouble is… Where the hell are we?”

Hyatt frowned and thought, “Perhaps she may know who did this…”

She asked her, “Maybe we should find refuge, somewhere.  If the city imploded, there are bound to be survivors.”

Miyazawa was thinking the same thing.

“Maybe… Maybe this is almost like a Mad Max world; like in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.”

“We must be dead then.”

“Nah, if we died, the sky wouldn’t be that blue.”

They marched on, as Hyatt was worried.

“Miss Yukino… I was wondering…” she asked, “Do you have anybody else, aside from Haruka?”

“No.  Well, except my husband, Souichiro Arima, and my daughter, Sakura.  Why do you ask?”

Hyatt was sad.  She said, “No reason.”

“Shit!”  She thought, “If she finds out that that bastard, Arima, is my ex-boss, she’d freak.  I cannot tell them.  How can I tell them that ACROSS has arisen, and me and Senior Excel cannot help?”

_Wait… What did she say?  “Me and Senior Excel cannot help”?!_

They continued on, heading to a small desolate area.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, The Gang was watching on, after evacuating the area.

Steven sobbed, “Our HQ away from HQ… Gone…”

The LSAAWS building that they evacuated from was gone.  The Gang survived the disaster.

Peter griped, “No way.  I cannot believe Miyuki did a stupid thing.  How in the world did she go at it alone?”

Tsukasa sobbed, “Poor Miyuki-Chan…”

The Hiiragis, Dan and his friends, and Konata were also there.  They all survived the explosion, as well.

“Whoa, I’m glad that it wasn’t us,” Chris said.

Dan yelled, “Hello!  Earth to Monkeyboy!  The city was assaulted!  Everything is gone!!!”

Elise snapped, “Calm down!”

Dan shouted, “Shut up!  Don’t you get it?  This is _ACROSS’s_ doing!  They won; we lost!”

Konata said, “Luckily, we left nothing to waste.”

Kagami snuffed, “Like those Ropponmatsus you hijacked?”

“It’s _rescued_ ; and yes.  We will need them, currently in my tanker, when the time comes.”

Elise spoke, “Yes.  Luckily, we’ll need to pitch camp, away from the hot sun.  _No buildings_ means _no shade_.”

Dan rebutted, “She’s right.  Mr. Mumbles can’t stand the heat.  She’s not very good at it.”

Peter was feeling upset, as Farra looked on, “Hey.  You okay, big guy.”

He said nothing.  Just brooding over what occurred.  Heather and Percival appeared, carrying Miyuki, all injured and bloodied.

“Heather has rescued our Moé-factor babe!”  She cheered, “Who needs Ropponmatsus, when you got The Gang?”

Percival explained, “It appears that she was about to die.  So, she took one final leap of hate and shielded herself from the blast.  Luckily, we came there to rescue her from the debris of what was left of F City.  Whatever it was…”

“Shut up!”  Peter griped, “I don’t care…”

Farra is crossed, “Big guy just felt bad.  Everything that occurred, just now…”

Heather said, “Heather knows how you feel…”

Mizuki held him tight and said, “Aw, poor Peter.  Don’t worry.  I’ll make you feel better.”

Konata said, “Is everyone present?”

They all shouted, “YO!”

Konata smirked, “Like a bunch of assholes…”

Kagami snapped, “You kiss your father with that mouth?”

Steven was upset, as Chris asked, “I know this may be bad, but… Why is The Gang siding with you, since they work for Kanaka?”

Elise replied, “I think maybe they’d be spies.”

Steven snapped, “We are NO spies!  We’re on _your_ side!  Kanaka Nanase and Miyuki Takara work on the same problem, too!”

Farra exclaimed, “He’s right.  The thing is… Miyuki hired us to help, since we work for AAW; commonly known as The _Alliance Across the World_.”

“An Alliance?”  Dan gasped.

Farra said, “It’s more known as a coalition.  We are unlike the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies,_ but we are different.  We are more of a covert team and detective-style duty.  The LSAAWS is more of action and civil service.  Think of it as FBI meets CIA.”

“No.”  Kagami said.

Chris asked, “Wait.  All this time, you are one _another_ group, and Miss Takara knows about it?”

Miyuki regained consciousness and groaned, “Yes.  It’s because they hate ACROSS, as well… along with the worlds fusion.”

Peter and Mizuki went far away, as Miyuki explained about Souichiro Arima, the leader of ACROSS:

_“It was a while back…  I met Arima, during my trip to the dentist.  He told me all about his worthy duty as a policeman.  I wanted to grow up, just like him, but he told me that it takes more than just pink hair and big boobs.  I had this idea, of course, which is a project for a huge dome ship, where the police nabbed the criminals and place them in unbreakable cells.  
Naturally, I never patented it… because the bastard STOLE the plans and got rich!”_

They all gasped.  Dan asked, “Since when???”

Mizuki said, “We learned it from AAW and Kanaka.  Souichiro Arima built the same machine and used it to make people into prisoners.  It was in the middle of the start of the alternate world fusion.”

Heather said, “Maybe… But Heather takes it that _you_ had a problem with Arima, right, red breasted sexy girl?”

Peter snapped, “Her mother!”

Elise gasped, “What?”

Mizuki said, “Ryoko Arima… He once saw it, during our date, back in Japan.  Ryoko was about to be shot by her husband, Reiji, but their son stopped him.  We tried to help, but we couldn’t.”

Peter growled, “Why?  Why didn’t she just die?  Leave well enough alone, my ass…”

Mizuki added, “He’s been like that.  Arima once told him, when we talked to him about it, that he wanted to make everything go away; but killing never solves anything.  His mother treated him like shit, his father abandoned him, and his relatives shunned him.  The only people he cared for were his uncle and aunt, who were his adopted parents.”

Farra stated, “And that drove to Arima being the leader of ACROSS, right?”

“To be honest, Stevens, we don’t know.  Every time Giese hears the name _Arima,_ he gets a troubled look.”

Heather sobbed, “How sad…”

Kagami remarked, “I get that he is somewhat of a troubled man… on the corrupted side.”

Tsukasa added, “If it were me, I’d try to break the ice in _my_ heart.  _And_ it would be sad.”

Elise said, “All of you… You hated him… and ACROSS.”

Konata explained, “Il Palazzo _was_ leader, from what we heard, but… but don’t you think that it’s all weird that the Aki robot had any Intel on Arima?”

Dan asked, “How so?  Is it recorded on the body suit?”

“Yeah.  In fact, as soon as we hitch tent, I’ll set up the working satellite and show you.”

Kagami snapped, “WAIT!  If you knew, why’d you let this happen?”

Konata groaned, “Cut me some slack, Kagami.  I was fiddling with the Aki Suit and found it, right before we evacuated.”

“Forget I asked…” she sighed.

Elise ordered, “Okay.  We’ll have to do so and wait out, hoping ACROSS arrives.  Right now, we’ll pitch camp.”

“Wait… Aren’t we forgetting someone?”  Steven asked.

“That’s right.  Those Kona Jerks!”  Dan cried.

Miyuki weakly said, “I’ll be fine… but the Kona Force must’ve gone through the implosion… They might’ve not survived… survived… Must’ve… not… sur… vive…”

Konata shushed her, “Don’t speak.  You need some care.”

Percival announced, “Once we have power, we’ll relocate the Kona Force!  For now, I have a plan!”

Elise butted in, “I’ve got a _better_ plan.  We wait… for ACROSS to show.”

Dan snapped, “How’s _that_ going to help?”

Elise said, “Trust me, Dan… It _will_ come.”

Farra nodded, “You may be right.”

* * *

 

**_What a long segment…_ **

* * *

 

Miyazawa and Hyatt returned to an abandoned area, which is in ruins.

“Whoa… That was terrible…” she thought, “May could be here, somewhere.”

Hyatt said, “I wish Haruka is okay.”

Miyazawa then thought, “I wonder…  Could it be that it was an Across Team that Tenma Cyborg mentioned?  And do I care?  Yes.  May is missing, and I vowed to watch over her, despite being an annoying brat.”

She then called, “MAY!  Where are you?”

Hyatt cried, “HARUKA!  Hello?  Dinner time!  Pero Pero needs your warmth!”

Miyazawa groaned, “Just call her name and shut up!”

“MAY!  God damn it, May!  Answer me!  Where are you?”

“Haruka!”

“MAY!”

“Haruka, where could you be?”

“I’m here!!!”  A voice called, “And I brought along… A FRIEND!!!”

Out of the ruins popped Excel, the android that was hired by Arima.

“Senior?”  Hyatt gasped.

“Huh?”  Miyazawa griped, “Who the hell are you?”

“Update status!”  Excel beeped, “Excel is Excel Excel!  I am ACROSS’s #1 agent!  HAIL IL PALAZZO!!!”

“…zzo,” Hyatt saluted.

Yukino was shocked, “ACROSS?!  _That_ ACROSS?  Im--, Impossible!  I thought they were a myth, like in mangas!”

Excel held up a machete and sneered, “Excel has waited a long time to capture you… Yukino Arima…”

Hyatt gasped, “NO!  She’s… She’s…”

Yukino snapped, “I don’t give a rat’s ass what you do.  Even if you work for Across, Up, Down, or Diagonally, you can’t best the _Queen of Vanity_!  But I have no time for you, Acela, Axel, or whatever the fuck you’re called!  I have a friend to save, and I _refuse_ to have someone like you, stand in my way!”

“Then…” Excel glared, “Excel will have to kill you!  Excel will-, BZZT!  Excel has reached its-, BZZT!  DIE!!!”

She charged at her, machete in hand, and lunged at Miyazawa.  She dodged out of the way and cried, “PSYCHO BITCH!”

Excel licked the blade and snickered, “You… You have no way of stopping Excel… Stopping can be bad… but resisting is good.”

“Huh?”  Yukino was confused.

“Let me try again!  Excel hates you for harboring my former friend, Hatchan!”

Yukino turned to Hyatt, “Is this true?”

“Yes… I should’ve told you this… but not in front of Haruka.  I am an agent of ACROSS…”  Hyatt sobbed.

“ _Ex-_ Agent, Hatchan!  Lord Arima fired you!”  Excel shouted.

Hyatt tried to shush her, but it was too late.  Yukino heard it.

“Arima?  You mean?”  Yukino cringed, “No… It has to be _another_ Arima!”

Excel snarled, “ _His_ orders!  Excel obeys!”

She slashed the machete at Yukino, but she missed.  Excel was pissed, as she swiped around the blade, while Miyazawa gracefully dodged them all.

Hyatt was amazed, “I’m impressed.  Senior Excel has improved herself, but Miss Yuki has become more limber and swift.”

As they continued to fight, from far away, May was out cold, all covered in sand.  She got up and was in pain.

“Unh… Where am I?”  May whispered, “How did I…”

She then looked around to find her friends, but she was far away.

“No time for _May’s Expedition_ … I have to find Yuki and Hyatt!”

She ran off to a desolate area, different to where Yukino and Hyatt were, and tried to look for them.

“Hello?  Yuki?  Hatchan?  Pero Pero?  Anybody?”  She called out.

She kept walking, looking for her friends… They were already fighting, nearby, but she was going the wrong way.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, April confronted That Woman, who was the daughter of That Man.  She had a vendetta on both Pedro _and_ April, for her father.

“You hurt my papa, and now I must kill you!”  She snapped, “Only because you came for Queen Michi.”

Pedro sobbed, “But Pedro only knew That Man, because he loved Miss Will and his Pedro’s Sexy Wife.  So, _how_ did you come to birth from _him_?”

That Woman snickered, “Because… _before_ he dated Miss Will of Macrocosm, she had an affair with Dawn’s mother.  She eventually said that she found me as evil.  So, papa agreed to keep me as his own, away from mama.”

“YOU?”  April gasped, “You mean _you_ were “ _Diamond Hikari_ ”?”

“ _Si,_ I was,” she said, “Sorry if I destroyed your reputation, while _you_ destroyed my old face!”

Cassidy snapped, “And _you’re_ wearing Michi’s face!”

“So what, bitchola?”  She yelled at Cassidy, “Completely ended you and your glamour, Jessie!”

“I’m Cassidy…”

April growled, “But… How did you take the _real_ Dawn away?”

That Woman smirked, “You’ll know… when you die!”

She glowed in a dark aura and roared.  She then charged at April and socked her in the face.  She then threw April to the compost heap.

_Since when does she have a pile of shit?_

Pedro and Sandora fought her off, with a huge barrage of energy shots, but That Woman succumbed to it, simply in light damage.  She withstood it.

“NOOOOO!!!  Pedro is in shock!”

“She deflected out attacks like it was nothing!”

That Woman laughed evilly and shouted, “Pathetic!  Your afro powers are no match for me!  I forgot what happened, but I’ll never forgive you for destroying _mi papa_ , That Man, and my uncles, This Man, That Man There, This Man Over There, This Man Over Here, and That Man Over There!”

Butch snuffed, “Quite the family, huh?”

The others followed to fight off That Woman, but she was too strong.  She delivered a blow to Butch, a kick to Cassidy, a shot to Pedro, and a heel drop to Sandora, while shrilling in Spanish.

“Useless!”  She snapped.

April cried, “PEDRO!  SANDORA!  ROCKET GUYS!”

She then started to glow and cry out, “ENOUGH!!!”

She started to charge up and glowed in a rainbow aura.  She then glowed in a Technicolor shine and fluffy hair.  She tackled That Woman and socked her in the face, completely.

“HAH!  THAT was Michi’s face!!!”  She laughed evilly.

“You bitch!”  She yelled, “I really don’t care!  You are evil, if I didn’t know about you, you traitor!”

“ _You’re_ the traitor!”  She yelled, trying to break out, “You are nothing but a former clay doll!”

“Maybe so… but you cannot hurt my friends, or the relations unknown!”

“What will you do?  You cannot dip me in water!”

“Maybe so, but I _will_ snatch that face off NOW!!!”

She grabbed her face and yelled, “NOW!  Show me your TRUE face, That Dawn!”

She swiped it off, and was faceless.  That Woman screamed, “NO!  WHY?  You’ve ruined it!”

“You did it to Michi, you faceless oni!”  April responded, “You want your new face, you got it!  A taste of your _own_ medicine, That Woman!”

Her face crumbled down and was in fear.  But…

“He, he, he, he, he, he, he… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”

Her face was the same as her old face, minus the scars.

“NO!”  Pedro screamed.

Cassidy gasped, “Unbelievable!  She ripped it off, like it was a canvas!”

April was in fright, seeing That Woman’s face, like Dawn’s.  She sobbed, “But… How?”

That Woman laughed and charged at April, knocking her out, with a fist to her face.

“ABRIL!!!”  Pedro shouted.

“NO!”  Butch cried.

Cassidy snapped, “You psycho twerpette!  What did you do?”

“I did _nothing_ … except give up on my evil intentions and use my extra power!”  That Woman laughed, “Now, you shall die at my hands, you pathetic losers!”

Team Rocket did their stance and glowed in a bluish hue.

“This is our mission, so you better listen, you imitation twerp!”

“To infect the world with devastation!”

“To blight all evil in every nation!”

“To denounce the goodness of truth & love; or in the case, your freakish delight!”

“To extend _our_ wrath to the stars above!”

“Cassidy!”

“And it’s Butch, of course!”

“Team Rocket!  We exterminate the world, all day and night!”

“Surrender to us now, That Girl, and you’ll surely lose this fight, fight, fight!”

That Woman yelled, “I’m not Gidget!!!  I’m That Woman!  THAT _WOMAN!!!_ ”

She roared, as she charged at Butch, “YOU WILL DIE, YOU BITCH!”

Butch seethed, “For the _last_ fucking time…”

**POW!!!**

“IT’S BUTCH!!!”

That Woman was waffled by Butch’s punch, knocking her down to the ground, all while April was being revived by Pedro.

“April… Wake up… Pedro feels sorry for you…” he said.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Miyazawa grabbed Excel’s arm and shouted, “NOW!  Which Arima are you talking about?”

She twisted her arm and shouted, “If you don’t, I’ll break your arms, so badly, you’ll stop playing with yourself!”

Excel griped in pain, “Let me go, and I’ll talk!”

“NO!”  Miyazawa shouted, “You think I deserve to lose to you?  I’m the Queen of Vanity!  I’m the ULTIMATE QUEEN!!!”

Excel cried, “AHH!!!  My servos are malfunctioning!  Excel cannot take this pain, yet refurbished systems!”

“TALK!!!”

“NEVER!!!  You’ll have to kill Excel!”

Hyatt then thought, “Wait… I think I know her from somewhere… Why did she spoke as she was an andro--?  GASP!  NO!  It can’t be!”

She winced, “It… It can’t be the _Excel XL5 Model_!  Can it?  Why and how did I miss that one?”

Hyatt forgot about that android of Excel… but is there a reason?

“TRY AS YOU MIGHT, BUT LORD ARIMA WILL SUCCEED!  HE HAS WON!  THE CITY OF F, IN THE PREFECTURE OF F, IS NOW OURS!”

“I don’t believe you!  No way in hell that MY Souichiro is evil!  He’s beneath it!”

“You want to know who runs it?  We know… Excel knows… and Hatchan knows, too.”

“LIAR!!!”

“You’ll never defeat me!  I _will_ destroy you!”

She broke out and grabbed her by the neck, dropping her to the floor.  Miyazawa cannot breathe.

“HAH!  Excel Excel has you in my stranglehold!  Time to die, par to the orders of Lord Arima!  Excel will make you die, as your blood will pour over the city, now in ruins.  I feast on your blood… Excel can now feast on your soul!  Cry!  Cry now!  You have lost, you interloper!”

Yukino gagged, “May… I’m sorry…”

Hyatt then stepped forward, as Miyazawa was about to die, by the robot’s grip.

She thought, as she went closer, “Miss Yuki… Forgive me.  I know what I must do.  If she _is XL5_ , I must…”

Excel snickered, “Any last words, Miss Miyazawa?”

Hyatt then announced, “Just one… _HOLY TEACAKES!_ ”

Excel then froze and stood in attention, letting go of Miyazawa.  Hyatt then growled, without any blood loss.  Yukino was coughing, as she sat up, holding her throat.

“Excel obeys your orders… master,” she spoke in a robot voice.

Yukino gasped for air and asked, “What the?  She’s a robot???”

Hyatt said, “Please forgive me…”

She then said, “XL5, disable all power supply and shut down, immediately.  You shall be restarted _manually_.”

“Understood,” the android robotically said, “Preparing to disable power cells.  But if so, Excel Five cannot be turned on again, unless given new batteries.”

Hyatt sobbed, “I know… I’m starting to remember you now… when you said that you were dead to me… Because…”

She screamed, “You’re _not_ the Excel I know!!!”

Miyazawa gasped in fear, “What the… What the fuck is going on?”

The Excel Android announced, “Order prepared.”

Miyazawa cried, “Wait… Hyatt… I… What are you doing?”

Hyatt leaked tears from her eyes and cried, “Engage!”

Yukino shrieked, “HYATT!!!”

The Excel android stopped functioning.

“Shutting down…  Excel is sleepy…  Good night, Hatchan, my master.”

Her eyes clicked closed and dropped like a board, with a thud.

Miyazawa was in fear, as Hyatt bowed and said, “I’m so sorry…”

Miyazawa shouted, “HOLY TEACAKES!  HOLY TEACAKES!!!  Come on!  I need to know about ACROSS!  HOLY TEACAKES!!!”

Hyatt sobbed, “That was a password for XL5, the Excel Excel replacement drone.”

“A WHAT???  I don’t understand!  What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry.  That password, to which she says it a lot, can _only_ work for me or Lord Il Palazzo.  It’s voice activated.  And in any case, she’s dead now.  Her batteries are disabled… and she needs them replaced.”

“And you _knew_ about her, being that she is an android?”

“Actually… I kind of didn’t know.  They both look alike that I got too confused about it.”

Yukino said, “And May’s missing this…  I don’t get it.  The android knows Arima… but…  _Which_ Arima?”

She asked her, “Hyatt… You were a part of ACROSS.  Is this even true about _this_ thing?”

Hyatt sobbed, while she was hurt, “Miss Yuki, it’s true.  The XL5 was only to replace Senior Excel, because of an accident.”

“An accident?”

“Yes…” she said, “If you’d like, I wanted to show you something.”

Hyatt then said, “I think it’s time you’ll learn the truth… of why your husband is the ACROSS leader… and why _this_ Excel is an android.  It’s time for you to know.”

Miyazawa nodded and said, “I’m listening.  But, on one condition… You tell me which Arima that fired you from your company.”

“I will…” she bowed, but she dropped to her knees, coughing blood, “But only, if I take you there, before I die again…”

Miyazawa carried her up and said, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

They went off to a small city, where Hyatt’s past will be explained.

* * *

 

**_Now comes the climax… We NOW learn of ACROSS’s plans, plus, the truth behind the XL5 (Excel Gynoid).  One thing is certain… It’s ending soon…_ **

* * *

 

May was walking in pain, trying to find Yukino and Hyatt.

“YUKI!!!  HYATT!!!”  She called, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

She wandered in the bare and derelict pathway, looking for her friends… but…

“Aw… man… I’m so… hungry…” she wailed in a weak voice.

She cried, “Yuki!  Hyatt!  Room service!  A noodle shop!  Anybody, with a value meal… Anybody, with some friends… Yuki… Yu… ki…”

She collapsed and fell unconscious.  May was out like a light.

“Water… Water…” she spoke hoarsely, as she closed her eyes.

A silence occurred.  Has May died, or did her stomach shut down her brain?

* * *

 

**_Next time… the final battle against ACROSS…_ **

* * *

 

“Uhh… Huh, huh, huh,” Butt-Head laughed, “This sucks!  Every time it gets good, it ends there!”

Beavis shouted, “YEAH!  Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Cliffhangers suck!  It’s like they _wanted_ to wait!”

He then asked, “Hey, Butt-Head… Did they just do a _Chobits_ reference at the, uh, the part with the sexy robot and the dead chick, or something?  Heh, heh, heh…”

Butt-Head asked, “Uh… I don’t know.  Huh, huh, huh…”

Beavis growled, “Ah… Heh, heh, heh… Oh, well… At least we’ll wait until the next chapter.  Heh, heh, heh… Damn it…”

They laughed, as they watched on.


	21. Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS (Part 1)

The following hour, May was taken away, by two people, in their suits.

“I knew that I remembered her!”  Wyatt called.

Jonesy said, “Dude… She’s a light girl.  So, _she’s_ the one that Jude got from her?  I thought Rino was Jude’s girlfriend.”

Wyatt replied, “No.  This kid helped Rino and Jude get together.  I think I met her again, back in the city, when we hunted down the Hinatas.”

Jonesy nodded, “Yeah.  Wait, wasn’t she with her mother?  I think she was with a white dog, when I gave them our shack.  Yukino, is it?”

As they continued, May was dizzy, but cannot open her eyes.

“Yuki… Hyatt… Yuki… Hyatt…”

* * *

**_Chapter 47  
Miyazawa and May vs. ACROSS (Part 1)_ **

* * *

Miyazawa arrived, with Hyatt over her shoulder, seeing a huge apartment.  Hyatt woke up and was smiling.

“I’m… I’m home…” she sobbed.

Miyazawa asked, “Why is this rundown apartment _your_ home?”

Hyatt said, “Senior Excel is in there.”

“I’m confused.  _Which_ Excel?”

“The _real_ Senior Excel.  We’ll come in and try to explain it all.”

“Whatever, Clarissa…”

Miyazawa sighed, as Hyatt went to the second floor and approached Room 202’s door.

“By the way, Hyatt,” she asked, “Will the Excel in there be dangerous?”

“No.  Excel cannot talk, or be hyper, as usual, since her accident.”

“What kind of accident?”

“She’ll explain…”

They went inside, and noticed that the room is similar to _their_ home.  Hyatt called to Excel, as Miyazawa was confused.  She then saw a girl, feeding her dog-slash-emergency food supply.

The girl was the same as the Excel Robot, but more human-like and with scars and scratches on her neck and abdomen.

“Hello…” Miyazawa asked, “Excel, I presume?”

Excel looked at her and nodded, without saying a word.  Miyazawa was confused.

“Hey, you can speak… Right?”

She shook her head.

“Why not?”

She stood up, as her dog, Menchi, ran off.  Excel grabbed a small box with buttons on it.  She then started to turn on the box.

“What the hell is that?”  She cried.

Excel responded by typing in, as her box spoke in a monotone, “ _Excel Excel._ ”

“Huh?”  Yukino asked, “Why are you doing that?”

Excel responded, “ _Excel cannot say anything, at this time._”

Hyatt then said, “I believe she’s right.  Excel is simply unspeakable, since her accident.”

“And that is…”

Excel typed in, “ _Excel lost her voice…_ ”

Yukino snapped, “WHAT?  _That’s_ it?!  Well, have you tried to soothe your throat?”

Excel was in tears, as Hyatt replied, “It’s worse off… Excel’s vocal chords were destroyed.”

Yukino gasped, “No… How did it happen?”

Excel began to type very fast, in her story of how her voice was destroyed, before the whole alternate world fusion:

“ _Excel was a loyal member of ACROSS, with Hatchan.  She was obeying Lord Il Palazzo, but then it happened…”_

_“HAIL, IL PALAZZO!!!”  Excel cried out._

_“Agent Excel,” Il Palazzo bellowed, “Tell me.  How did your mission ended in failure, this time?”_

_Excel replied, in a fast manner, “Well, Excel had to…”_

_“Excel’s mission was completely weird that you’d not understand.  It was a secret mission to bring total conquest to the world,”_ Excel said, via typing, _“As Excel was speaking and explaining, as she always did, and just when Il Palazzo was about to send her flying down to the pit… It happened.”_

_Excel stopped and started to cough loudly, “Excuse me, Lord Il Palazzo.”_

_Il Palazzo asked, “Agent Excel?  Is something the matter?”_

_Excel groaned, “No worries, Lord Il Palazzo.  I’m just happy to--.”_

_She coughed continuously, as Hyatt was worried._

_“Uh, Lord Il Palazzo…” she asked, “Should we check on her?”_

_“HATCHAN!!!”  She yelled, as her mouth coughed up blood._

_“This is bad,” Il Palazzo remarked, “Agent Excel… I’m afraid you’ll have to be checked up upon, for your sudden surprise in you.”_

_Excel tried to speak, but spoke gravelly and incoherent._

_“Excel… is ‘ryin… to stay loy… to ACROSS…”_

_Her voice gave out and collapsed.  She was out cold._

_“SENIOR EXCEL!  SENIOR EXCEL!!!”  Hyatt cried, as she kneeled down to her._

_Excel was out cold, with her mouth bleeding._

“It was Senior’s voice,” Hyatt sobbed, “She stopped talking, after a rapid-fire word blow.”

Excel typed in, “ _When I got to examine it, Excel’s vocal chords were completely killed.  They said that there was nothing they could do… not even the Great Will can set up Excel’s new voice._ ”

Miyazawa shook, “Damn.”

Excel typed in, “ _Days later, Excel was removed from ACROSS, by order of Il Palazzo, taking a temporary, or rather permanent, leave of absence.  Excel got bored.  Hatchan gave me food to go by, without resorting to eating Menchi._”

Hyatt said, “It was sad to have ACROSS _without_ her.  We had _another_ agent, but we never got to hear from her, lately.”

Miyazawa asked, “When did this happen?”

Hyatt replied, “Right before the worlds were mixed.”

Excel was crying, as Hyatt comforted her.  She said, “Oh, no, don’t cry, Senior… It was fate that led you to it, but it was a bad thing.  Without Excel’s voice, ACROSS and Lord Il Palazzo will never run that way.”

Miyazawa then asked Hyatt, “Okay… So, what was the deal with the robot Excel?”

Hyatt said, “The _Excel XL5 Model_ was to replace her, until time was needed.  She was created by an underground doctor, who knows how to build androids.  This was an order from Lord Il Palazzo… You can add a _new and improved_ Excel… just for giggles.”

Excel typed in, “ _She told me about its first day._ ”

They explained what the Excel XL5 did, when she was introduced to ACROSS:

_“Program start!”  She spoke robotically, “ACROSS file registered!  I am Excel XL5 Model!”_

_Lord Il Palazzo asked, “Can she act like Excel, Agent Hyatt?”_

_“Well, not yet…” Hyatt exclaimed, “Her personality software has yet to be downloaded.”_

_Excel beeped and let out a smile.  Hyatt was relieved._

_The android saluted, “HAIL, IL PALAZZO!!!”_

_Hyatt smiled, “She’s working A-OK!”_

_Il Palazzo smiled, “Great!  At last we can now begin the start of ACROSS’s plan for conquest.”_

_Excel spoke, and started to be serious, “Excel is back, jacked, and mack attacked!  One step forward, two steps back, heading into the biggest story in her life.  I will not deal with it, and neither will you, my most loyal master!  Excel is honored to be the best ACROSS cyborg in history!  Excel Excel XL5 Model shall blindly obey her programming.  Also, thank you for registering your new “Excel XL5 Prototype Model”, Miss Hyatt!  Lord Il Palazzo, would you like to register me?  I shall be forever in your files, forever in the role of her duties.  I want to obey Excel!  Il Palazzo shall obey ACROSS, as much as Excel does, as she dies.”_

_She continued, as she overheated, “ERROR!  Warning!  Speech program corrupted!  Just like the city will be, as Excel will take over!  ACROSS will do her best to…  ERROR!  ERROR!  Warning!  My circuits are overheating!  Warning!”_

_Hyatt gasped, “Oh, no…”_

_Excel then fell apart and wound down, “Hail… Il… Pa… lazz… zz… zz… z…”_

_Hyatt then concluded the broken robot, “Uh… … …zzo?”_

_Il Palazzo pulled the cord and sent the Excel Robot into the pit, as he sighed, “ Maybe she had TOO MUCH personality, coming from Agent Excel.”_

_Hyatt asked, “What should we do now?”_

_“For the time being, we shall make full repairs on her.  Inform Agent Excel about the situation… Also, give her my best wishes on her recovery.”_

**XXXXX**

_Excel continued, with her voice box narrating, “Excel was saddened that my robot Excel was replacing me.  But Lord Il Palazzo did give her his best wishes.  Excel… was sad… until Hyatt and the robo-Excel came in.  Hyatt told me about the situation and asked me if Excel-Bot can be less hyper.”_

_At the time, Excel wrote in a chalkboard, while in her bed.  Hyatt asked, “Will you be okay, Senior?”_

_Excel wrote:  “Yeah.  I’m fine.  But, on the minus side, I may never talk again.”_

_Hyatt giggled, “You know… If we’d break this robot in, even though she’s repaired, we could have an overhaul in her speech file.”_

_Excel wrote:  “So… Will she end up like me?”_

_Hyatt said, “I’m afraid so.  But, luckily, ACROSS will not work, until the matter is fixed.  I can do a part-time job and save up to get you food.  I’ll even visit Watanabe and see if he can provide us.  I’ll be happy to have two Excels!”_

_She giggled, as Excel wrote:  “Shut up!”_

_The robot saluted, “It is an honor to meet Excel’s original form.”_

_Excel nodded, and asked:  “Are you Lord Il Palazzo’s fembot?”_

_“Currently, I am Miss Hyatt’s.  If you like… you can register… rrr… rrr… rrr…”_

_She slurred and bent down.  Hyatt snapped, “Aw!  She must be low on power.”_

_Excel wrote:  “She’s defective!”_

**XXXXX**

“After that, Excel was bedridden for weeks, until the XL5 was fully operation,” Hyatt smiled.

Excel typed, _“Once the robot took Excel’s role, it was flawless.”_

Hyatt giggled, “And we didn’t know it, but Lord Il Palazzo and I thought the XL5 _was_ Senior Excel.”

Miyazawa was confused, “I’m surprised.  But I don’t get it.  You two have been for ACROSS, which is evil, but it was automation that replaced Excel.  Hyatt was fired, while the gynoid was working, and Excel’s robot stayed with you.”

She then asked, “But why would that robot tried to kill me???”

They looked away, as Miyazawa was stuttering, “Oh…  She was given an order.”

Excel typed in:  _“After Hatchan was fired, she was to come to me, after being lonely… but she never returned.”_

“The robot shunned me!  I was stupid, for my own good!”

She typed:  “And _you_ let the android Excel kick you out?  Told ya she was defective merchandise!”

Miyazawa winced, “But… I want to know… _really…_ ”

She asked Hyatt, “Was the leader, after Il Palazzo, my husband, Souichiro?”

Hyatt looked away and was in tears.

* * *

Elsewhere, That Woman was in pain, and in anger.

“You have no right to assault a kid like me!”  She shouted, “You, _Bitch_ , are an asshole!”

Butch sobbed, “Why can’t they all say my name right.”

Pedro shouted, “NO!  We cannot be all upset and talky!  The time for action is now!  Pedro will never let you win!”

“Sandora, too!”

Cassidy cheered, “Yeah, and prepare for triple trouble!”

That Woman shouted, “BRING IT ON!!!”

They began to fight.  That Woman was becoming unharmed.  Pedro launched a huge punch, but was countered by her knee.  She struck Cassidy in the chest, and then in the abdomen.  Sandora launched a _Nabehabe-Ha_ (a parody of a _Kamehame-Ha_ ), but That Woman dodged out of the way.

**WHAM!**

Pedro was socked in the chin.

**BAM!**

Sandora gets a foot stomp in his back.

**SLAM!**

A judo throw to Cassidy.

**RAM!**

A shoulder block on Butch.

“And _that_ was for hitting me in my new face, bastard!”  She yelled.

She then saw the entire group, laid to waste.  She then turned away and giggled, “Too bad… I guess I was too much for them.  Now… to claim my prize for obtaining Queen Michi of _Plastic World_.”

April growled, “No… This isn’t over…”

She started to glow, as That Woman was shocked.  She then glared and tackled her down.  April gave her a huge elbow on her chest and gut.  That Woman was angry.

“HOW?  How can you still be alive?  I have bested these losers!”  She yelled.

April cried, “Yeah… Well, I have something that you don’t… and that’s friends!  You don’t _have_ any friends, except _Those Men_ , i.e. your papa and uncles!”

“I got friends!”  She said, “I got my ACROSS friends helping me!”

But she was wrong.  Tenma and the frogs were too busy, floating down a huge fortress, similar to Arima’s stolen jail cell ship plans from Miyuki, in the middle of the destroyed town.

Tamama cheered, “At last!  Peace will be ours!”

Tenma smiled, “I’m so happy that I could cry again, since my Otome Circuits may act up.”

Giroro asked, “Where the frog is Excel?  She was to help us out, too, after killing her main target.”

Keroro smiled, “Well… We’ll wait.  For now…”

He chanted, “ _Kerorororororororo…”_

They chanted, as well.

_“Tamamamamama…”_

_“Girorororororororo…”_

Everyone, except for Tenma…

“Aw, darn… I wish I could speak _frog_ …”

That Woman shrieked, “DAMN IT!!!  Arima lied to me!  I wanted my prize, but he promised me some backup!!!”

She and April charged at each other and brawled in the field.

“You rotten little clay girl!  You’ll never avenge Papa’s ambition!”  That Woman yelled.

April snapped, “No!  But I will _never_ forgive you for abducting Michi!”

“HAH!  I guess when you become from a dark girl to a kids’ colored crayon drawling, you tend to be freaky!”

“AHH!  I HATE YOU!!!”

They continued to exchange punches, as the others were out.

* * *

Miyazawa asked, “So… My husband was _really_ the new ACROSS leader?”

Hyatt nodded, “I’m so sorry.”

Yukino smiled and said, “It’s official… this world has become hell… and I feel like killing my own husband.”

She seethed, “May is missing, Souichi-Kun is ACROSS’s boss, the world gets screwier, and I’m starting to blow a vein!”

Hyatt sobbed, “Yuki… It’s fine…  Please… Don’t do anything drastic.”

The TV played:  
 _“Mikoto Suo of Channel 36 News, with a special report.  I’m standing in the middle of the area, in what was once known as F City.  As of late, there has been a sighting of a huge castle, shaped of a dome, and have recruited many survivors to join.  There is no news, as of late, but it could be bad news for the worlds.  
In a related story, the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies vowed revenge for what occurred.  From in this city, the building of the LSAAWS  used to stand, as it was mysteriously demolished by an unidentified aircraft.  There were NO survivors; whereas NO victims.  Reportedly, the entire city was evacuated.  The group has initiated a plot for revenge, hoping to succeed.  Will the LSAAWS and the Kona Force rescue and rebuild this city?  Time will tell…”_

At Beavis and Butt-Head’s house…

“WHOA!”  Beavis cried, “She got big boobs!”

“Uh… Yeah,” Butt-Head laughed, “Channel 36 News rules.  Huh, huh, huh…”

Beavis giggled, “Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… Bo-o-o-o-o-o-oing…”

They laughed, as we cut back to Excel’s home.

Miyazawa cried, “No.  That must be where…”

Hyatt cried, “Yuki!  Please!  Haruka could not be in there!”

Yukino dashed off, as Hyatt pleaded, “WAIT!”

Hyatt sobbed, “Yuki… Don’t die on us.  You cared for me and Haruka… Now… Now how will Haruka find out about the truth about me?”

Excel spoke, in a weak voice, “Hatchan…”

“Huh?”

Excel spoke for the first time, since the accident.  She spoke again, but for a moment, “Hatchan… Excel believes in her.  She wants to know the truth… she’s about to find out.  If it’s true, Excel thinks that she’ll not live a while longer…”

She held her chest, feeling a pain in it, and typed:  _“Excel felt that way, too…”_

Hyatt prayed, “Miss Yuki…”

_She probably remembered what happened, when she confronted Il Palazzo._

* * *

Hours later, Miyazawa ran to the fortress and called out to her husband.

“SOUICHIRO!  Darling?”  She cried, “Souichi-kun…”

Arima appeared, up on the balcony, and was shocked.

“The robot Excel had failed…” he thought.

Miyazawa cried, “Souichi, it’s me!  Yukino!  Arima, tell me… Why did you chose the path to darkness?  I don’t like it, either, but _you_ try being caring for a child that worships me!  I don’t care, but I wanted to see you again.”

Arima said nothing.  He looked away and was upset.

“ARIMA!  Souichi-kun… Please… Say something!”

Arima groaned, “Yukino…”

He held up a gun and pointed at her.

“Souichiro… No…”  She sobbed, “What are you doing?”

Arima was hesitating, knowing that he may, or may not, shoot his wife.

“Yukino… I’m sorry… _This_ may be the path that I choose…” he groaned.

Yukino then wept tears and said, “Souichiro… I love you…”

Arima gasped, but…

**BANG!**

Yukino was shot in the heart.  She fell to the ground and was dead, with her eyes and face still open.  Arima turned away and disappeared into the sands.

Miyazawa’s body was laid on the sand, still motionless.

Yukino Miyazawa… had died.  The wind blew, as her body was lightly covered in sand.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_** _While this chapter begins the Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS Arc, emotionally, this chapter had some parodying of a serious matter._  
The part with Excel’s accident was similar to Excel’s English Dub controversy.  In “Excel Saga”, Excel was voiced, in English, by Jessica Cavello (also known as Zoe Fries of 4Kids fame) in the first thirteen episodes.  After that, Cavello’s vocal chords were damaged, during an Episode 14 shooting.  
This similar occurrence happened, during the Excel Android replacing the real Excel.  It was starting in episode 14 that Excel was voiced by Larissa Wolcott (made famous for Wedding Peach and Comic Party Revolution), replacing Cavello, for the remainder of the series.  
Please note that the Japanese Dub remained the same.  Of course, it’s up to you to decide what Excel, in past chapters, sounded like.  Personally, it was a toss-up between Old Excel and New Excel, since they sounded the same.


	22. Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is rescued by the LSAAWS, and so does Miyazawa, who was shot in the heart by her husband and leader of ACROSS, Souichiro Arima.
> 
> But will they both learn of ACROSS's true identity, before Yukino REALLY dies... and Haruka passes out from starvation?

**_Chapter 48  
Miyazawa  & May vs. ACROSS (Part 2)_ **

* * *

May’s vision was still black.  She was out cold, not just from the heat, but from an empty stomach.  Her voice was quiet, while she heard nothing.  However, she started to hear voices.

“Jonesy… How far are we to obtaining success?”

“We got this, Jen.  I am still upset that Miyuki died in the explosion.”

“I wish I could tell, Senior Garcia, but the communications are down.”

“Nikki… Tell me, how long before they find us?”

“I’m not sure, Senior Jennifer.  Since the explosion, a portion of my Wi-Fi has been damaged.”

“When will it be fixed?”

“In exactly 24 hours…”

May then started to groan, even though all she could see was black.

“Mmngh… Yuki?”  She groaned, as her vision returned.

Caitlin cried, “Guys!  She’s waking up!”

The Kona Force was in a tent, waiting for a rescue party, when they picked up May, who was lost in the sands.

* * *

_The Story so far, from the last chapter:  
_ Miyazawa and May were caught in a huge explosion, caused by incompetent aliens.  Yukino learned the truth about her husband, Souichiro Arima, after being caught in the crossfire of the Excel XL5, a replacement drone for the real Excel, who broke her vocal box.  When she found Arima, she was killed in a gunshot, by her _own_ husband.  
As for May… she was lost and separated from the group.  She collapsed in the outcome, with no food and water.  She was rescued, eventually… which is where we come to.  It happened, minutes before Miyazawa was shot.

* * *

“Where am I?”  She groaned, “What is this?”

She sat up and was weak.  Jen then introduced herself, “Miss… You must be lost.  My name is Jen.  What’s yours?”

Jude then gasped and smiled, “Is that who I think it is?”

“Hey, yeah!”  Jonesy giggled, “That’s the kid that we met!”

May thought, “Huh?  Kid?”

May didn’t have amnesia; she was confused… being saved, away from Miyazawa.

Jen asked, “Do you have a name?”

May whispered, “Ha… Ha… Haruka.”

Caitlin said, “Oh, what a sweet name.  By the way, did you enjoy your lemon smoothie, the other week?”

Wyatt yelled, “Caitlin!  We have _bigger_ worries!”

May looked around and asked, “How did I get here?”

“I’ll explain,” Jonesy said, “During a rescue mission, we found you, deep within the sands of the ruined F City.  Wyatt and I were lucky to have you here, alone.”

Wyatt explained, “We thought you were dead, but Nikki R managed to revive your vital signs.”

“Nikki… R…” May said, trying to say something.

Nikki explained, “You were out for, at least, eight hours.  You were fading, but we’ve used an emergency interferon in you, to keep you hydrated.  You must be very hungry.”

May said, “I… I don’t know…”

Wyatt asked, “Why did you come here?”

May winced, “I don’t remember.  The last thing I remembered was that Yuki, Hyatt, and I were heading home and there was a huge explosion.  When I came to… Here I was…”

Jonesy asked, “Recognize anybody like that?”

Jen said, “No.  _None_ of it matches any name in ACROSS’s bios.”

“ACROSS?”

She then gasped, “Hey… Yuki… Where’s Yuki?”

Jonesy said, “Stop worrying about your friend!  We’ll find her.  Or, for that matter, she may be dead.”

Jen snapped, “Jonesy, that’s rude!  She could’ve been caught in the implosion and lived.  Her, Yuki, and Hyatt were in the explosion, but were separated.”

Jen asked her, “Haruka, right?  Tell me… Do you know _anything_ about what occurred?”

May whispered, “No…”

“She knows her name, but cannot recall most events,” Jen stated.

Jude said, “Just like me, dude.”

Wyatt explained, “Miyuki is dead, the city is gone, the others have NO radio communication relay to us and _vice versa_ , and we have a lost girl.”

Caitlin sobbed, “This is sad… No hot boys… No shopping…”

Wyatt said, “And nobody to help…”

Jonesy sighed, “And NO jobs!  We’re so fired!”

Jude explained, “Miss Takara is gone!  The others abandoned us!”

Jen yelled, “Stupid!  You do not need to give up on them!  Besides, Haruka misses her friends.  We have to help stop ACROSS _and_ save everybody else.”

May was upset, as she dropped her head in sadness.  Wyatt comforted her.

“Kid… I’m sure she’ll be fine.  Yuki, right?”

May nodded, “Yes…”

Wyatt asked, “So, do you remember where you were last?”

“No…” May gasped.

Jonesy sneered, “Give it up!  We can save the worlds _and_ defeat ACROSS, but there’s no way in hell we’ll be able to rescue this kid’s friend.  She’s dead.  I know it…  The Jonesmeister can tell, sin-.”

May grabbed Jonesy by the collar and yelled, “Yuki _is_ alive!  How dare you berate her like that?  Yuki is my friend!  Don’t you _dare_ say that about her!  Yukino Miyazawa-Arima… my friend!  She’s…”

She sat down and let go of Jonesy, starting to feel sad.

“Wait… Did she say _Arima_?”  Jen asked, “As in _Reiji Arima_?”

“You know about this?”  Caitlin gasped.

Jen exclaimed, “He was once one of our enemies, before we formed the Kona Force.  However, he left the country, before we investigated his bios.  What we _did_ learn is that he had a son, who was abandoned by him, and taken in, by his uncle and aunt, his current guardians.”

May thought, “Yuki had a husband like that?  I never knew that.”

“What was the man’s name?”  Jonesy said.

“I told you!!  His name was Reiji!”

“NO!  His son!”

“Oh.  His name was…”

“Souichiro…”  May whispered.

The Kona Force gasped, “What?”

“Souichiro…”  May said, “Yuki’s husband.”

“Wait!  Your _Yuki_ is married?”  Jude asked.

May then said, “It’s hard to explain, but… One time when we were at home, she fantasized about Souichiro… her husband.  She was moaning for her love, rolled around, and saying his name.”

“Rolled around?”  Jonesy inquired.

May rolled on the cot, showing them.

Wyatt inquired, “Did it happen before?”

“I usually sleep with her…” she said, still in sadness.

Jen said, “So… Did this Souichiro became a part of ACROSS?”

May asked, “What’s an ACROSS?”

Jonesy whispered, “She mustn’t know…”

Jen chirped, “Agreed.  If it happens, May might learn the truth about ACROSS.  She may get herself killed.”

Jonesy asked, “Yeah, but what about her friends?”

**XXXXX**

As for Miyazawa, her body was still motionless and dead.  Pero Pero appeared and found her, licking her face.  Miyazawa was still dead, with a bullet hole in her chest.  Pero Pero snuggled in her stomach, as the wind continues to blow.

**XXXXX**

That night, May was worried.  She started to sob quietly, as the others were sleeping.

“Yuki…” she sobbed, “Please be okay.”

She continued to cry, saying Yukino’s name again, all night.  But then, she glowed again, saying she wants Yuki alive.

However, one of the Kona Force members was still awake.  It was…

“No way…” Jen gasped, “What kind of power is that?”

She thought, “She’s a weird kid… But weeping for her friend won’t bring her back.  But… could it be some sort of Macrocosm?”

Jen shook her head and groaned, “Ever since our Nikki Unit joined us, I’m losing it.  I mean, ridiculous!  A girl that can wish for someone to come back… It’s all fictional.  _No longer Science Fiction, but Science Fact… _Yeah, right.”

She went back to bed, as May stopped glowing.

“Yuki…” she passed out and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, May woke up and was given her breakfast by Nikki R.

“Miss Haruka,” she said, “Eat up and stay healthy.  You have been under malnutrition, since we have rescued you.”

Her plate was bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you,” May said, not in her energetic mood.

She started to eat, as the Kona Force was in a meeting.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Miyazawa suddenly woke up.  She was covered in sand, and had a bullet hole in her.  May’s sudden wish came true.  Yukino was alive again.

“What… What happened?”  She thought, holding Pero Pero, who was sleeping, “How did I get here?”

Just then, Dan found her and called out, “HEY!  GUYS!  We found someone!”

He and Mr. Mumbles raced down and met with her.  He held her, as she was in pain.

“Help…” she groaned.

“Hang on, Miss.  We’ll--.”

Dan gasped and remembered:

_Dan turned to the girls, back when he saw them at the Krusty Krab, and asked, "Do you mind? **Somebody**  tends to eat in this place!"_

_May was sitting on a box, like a booster seat. She whistled and turned away, "Sorry, sir. Big Sister Yuki was telling me mean things."_

_“And YOU!”  Dan shouted at Miyazawa, "Keep your baby sister away from me!  I don't want someone interfering in my conversations!"_

_"Dan, sit down!" Chris shouted, as Dan returned to his seat._

_"Pfft… She's not my sister, asshole…" Miyazawa muttered._

“It’s her!”  He gasped, “The same little eavesdropper from before!”

Mr. Mumbles meowed, showing the blood from Yukino’s wound, as Yukino passed out.

“CHRIS!  ELISE!  MEDIC!”  He called out, “I found a survivor and she’s in pain!”

He petted his cat and said, “Good girl, Mr. Mumbles…”

**XXXXX**

At the Kona Force’s camp, Jen and Wyatt were fixing the control panel.

“Any luck?”  Jonesy asked them.

“No,” Wyatt sighed, “And if Nikki were here, and not the robot, we’d be easy, since she’s smart.”

Nikki R kneeled down and saw the panel.  She then took it apart and repaired it.

“The wires are all tangled and frayed; the vacuum tubes inside are worn out; the entire tuning area is messed up.  Perhaps if I reconfigured the radio for help, we can make it clearer.”

Jude said, “Du~ude…”

Jen sighed, “I am surprised that she’s as smart as the _real_ Nikki.”

Nikki responded, “Actually, I have an IQ of 500.  I _am_ like Nikki, but with more cannier capabilities, plus decidedly flexible enactments.”

Wyatt snuffed, “So to speak…”

May then heard the whole thing, but was concerned, “A radio… Maybe they can locate Yuki for me…”

She was simply worried about her friend, without any happiness.  She then thought, “Everyone is simply bonkers.  Yuki isn’t like that…  I just wish Yuki and Hatchan are all right.”

**XXXXX**

But later, Yukino was out like a light, from a high amount of blood loss, since her wound was still active from the gunshot.

“Dan, good call on rescuing this woman,” Elise said, as she treated her wound.

“Think nothing of it,” he said, “I’m surprised that she came.”

Pero Pero was being hugged by Tsukasa, as Heather and Farra looked on.

“Heather’s starting to remember her…” she whispered to Farra, “Wasn’t she with the spunky kid in the orange and green?”

Farra sighed, “I think so…  We’ve been busy with work that we forgot about them.  Some neighbors.”

Peter called out, “Ladies… I think we should ask her why she came.”

Farra said, “What I wanna know is how she got that graze on her chest.”

Peter growled, “She looked like that she was shot.”

“You think?”

“I know…  The blood in her breasts was a dead giveaway.”

“Oh…  But how _did_ she get shot?”

Peter asked Elise, “Hey, did you get the bullet out of her?”

Elise said, “Yes.  Take a look.”

She showed him the bullet that killed Miyazawa, right before she was strangely revived.

“I see… A Baretta 9mm…” he whispered, “Impaled into the heart of her, and yet, she’s still breathing.”

Elise said, “I know.  Her vital signs are recovering, but she may lose consciousness soon.”

As they chatted, Mizuki was worried.

“I have never seen Peter _this_ serious about the whole thing,” she thought, “He’d always say ‘Dude’ and ‘Bra’, but ever since F City was destroyed, he’s gone from energetic to serious.”

The Gang and the rest of the LSAAWS were continuing the work, as Miyazawa was not moving, without response.

_“Arima… Why?”_

Her sight went to black, as she started to lose the will to live.  She was sad that Arima shot her, in an act of betrayal.

_“Arima… Why?  How could you?  I… I loved you… Please… Please tell me…  Say that it isn’t true about you… Why?”_

Everything went black… but Miyazawa was still alive.  She lost her happiness… because her husband, the leader of ACROSS, turned on her…

**BANG!**

…with a bullet.

* * *

**_Knowing Miyazawa, she MAY wake up soon and stop it.  However, trouble begins anew._ **

**_Find out, next chapter…_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	23. Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are underway for the battle with ACROSS. The city is still in a barren wasteland, after a UFO implosion accident, a couple chapters back. May and Yukino are recovered, but their pain remains. All hell breaks loose, once they find out what is going on...

At That Woman’s home, there was a huge dig up.  Out popped a huge pickaxe, and out of the hole was Ronny.

“YAY!  We’re in!”  He cheered.

Kimura stepped out next, followed by Cole, then Miranda, Setsuna, and Roger.

“Whoa… It’s like Alberto Del Rio’s own huge mansion!”  Cole announced.

He was right.  They were in That Woman’s living room, complete with satin curtains, elegant furnishings, and a huge Gastly painting.  Above the painting was a display case with a mannequin inside.  It was Michi, frozen from That Woman’s clutches.  Roger found it, while the others looked around.

Miranda said, “Look at this…”

She then said the paintings, in a row, of Dawn’s mother, That Woman’s father, and uncles:

“My Mama… My Papa… My Uncle ( _This Man_ )… My Uncle There… My Uncle Over Here… My Uncle Over There… This Uncle Over There… My Uncle Right Here… This Uncle There… My Uncle Right Over Here… My Uncle Right Over There…”

“Hmm…” Miranda was confused, “Quite the family tree.”

Setsuna said, “Weird.  They all looked the same, except for That Woman’s mother.”

“How did That Man get a child, like _That Woman_?  It’s weird…”  Miranda asked.

Cole then viewed the elegant furnishings.  Kimura approached him and asked, “Would it be better if she had a swimsuit?”

Cole remarked, “No.  Besides, I bet we can sell these, so I can be rich!  I’ll bet Del Rio can pawn this nice table at about $1.3 million.”

Kimura scoffed, “I like it, if it were a human woman table.”

Roger found Michi and called, “GUYS!  I found Michi!”

They all approached the display case, but Ronny was eager to obtain her.

“All right!”  He ran off, “We got her!”

“NO, wait!”  Roger cried, “It could be a--!”

A trap door opened.  Ronny fell to his death, inside of a huge lava trench.

“Trap…” Roger scoffed.

The outsiders were embarrassed.

“I knew it…” Miranda snubbed.

* * *

**_Chapter 49  
Miyazawa  & May vs. ACROSS (Part 3)_ **

* * *

May was leaving, as Wyatt called to her, “What are you doing?”

“I have to find Yuki!”  She called.

Jen said, “Let her.  We’ll have to find the pinpoint location on the base.  I checked the news today, and I found their base of operations.”

Jonesy smiled, “ALRIGHT!  WE FOUND THEM!”

Jen announced, “Wait!  We’ll need backup.  I tried The Gang, but they were too busy.  I’m calling Kanaka Nanase.  Maybe she’ll be able to send some backup to help.”

“Kanaka?”  May asked, “You mean like _Narue_ Nanase?”

“Yeah,” Jen stated, “They _are_ sisters.”

“I never knew that!”

“Well, you should’ve asked.  And in any case, since you know about us, as members of the LSAAWS…”

“I didn’t, but I do _now_.”

“You’ll be with us.  We promise that we’ll rescue your friends.  But _you’re_ staying with us.”

“Thank you.”

Jonesy asked Jen, “Are you crazy?  We can’t bring her!  She’s just a kid!”

Jen rebutted, “She’s not… but I think we may learn more about her.  Last night, she glowed in a white sensation.  We may need to learn more about her.”

May then said, “Well, come on!  Let’s go!”

She ran off, as the Kona Force followed, even though _they_ were to lead.

“Come on!  Of all days!!!”  Jen screamed.

**XXXXX**

At the camp, Miyazawa was flat-lining, as Elise tried to revive her.

“Wake up!”  She yelled, giving CPR, “Ma’am, we need you to live!  Come on!!!”

Mizuki was worried, as Steven was nervous.  Dan then asked if it was right to revive her.

Chris said, “Well, she _did_ lose a lot of blood.”

Peter growled, “Come on, dammit…  She’s a part of ACROSS!  Don’t wake her!”

Miyazawa then started to see black again…

* * *

_Are you okay?_

“Where am I?”

_You must be lost…  Did something happen?_

“I was shot… and I was heartbroken…”

_Who did this?_

“My husband… Souichiro Ari--.”

_Nonsense.  You have nothing to blame, but yourself.  You have been a nuisance… ever since May sided with you.  However, Arima did that, because he remembered you._

“He… He did?”

_Yes… Can you imagine if someone you knew was like that?  What about Hyatt?_

“I don’t think she’d qualify as a--.”

_Yukino… Please try to comprehend… Only YOU and HER can free him…_

“But… He shot me!”

_You must save him!  He is NOT the Arima you know and love.  If you can free him from his dark soul, while the others are being preoccupied, then you can live happily._

“But the worlds are jumbled up!  What are you talking about?”

_Maybe so!  But this is your destiny… Find May… Find her… then you can stop him…_

“But… I can’t… I cannot hurt him…”

_If you could, my dear… Then I would see that you have the heart to do so… If you can do it… then… I think you’ll be one step closer to your main goal…_

The voices disappeared.  Miyazawa was gone, as well.

Miyazawa was waking up.  She saw a bunch of people by her.

“Is she okay?”  Tsukasa asked.

Kagami asked Miyazawa, “Will you be alright?”

Konata then said, “Amazing… Being shot in the heart… and survived.”

Elise asked her, “So, where do _you_ come from?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Yukino retorted, “Where am I?”

She then grabbed Elise’s shirt and huffed, “Where’s May?”

“May?”  Elise asked.

“She was that same girl we met, back at the Krusty Krab!”  Chris responded.

“Yeah, and we have learned that _she_ was there, helping the Momotsuki stop the two evil cannibals!”  Kagami added.

Steven huffed, “We happened to be neighbors!  And that May kid scoffed at me!”

Farra growled, “Uh, Steven… Now’s not the right time!”

“Wait… Do most of you know her?”  Miyazawa asked.

Dan said, “I’m Dan.  She was the one that made me go through peace with Eugene Krabs.”

Yukino got up and said, “Well, thank you for reviving me.  But…”

She grabbed Elise’s gun and called for Pero Pero.  The group was shocked.  Miyuki woke up, completely in pain.

“Let her go…” she groaned, “She knows _exactly_ what to do.”

Konata cried, “Miyuki-Chan!  You cannot be awake!”

Miyuki stood up and said to Miyazawa, “Miss Miyazawa… I think I know you from somewhere…”

“Who’s she, and how did she know my name?”  Yukino thought.

“I read about Arima’s files.  You’re his wife.”

“Soon-to-be _ex-wife_ , once I’m done with him.”

“I cannot let you go at it alone… But I _can_ promise you this: _Once you go in, you may never come out_.”

“Why is that?”

Farra explained, “You see, we have learned that ACROSS has a huge dome, which is their base entrance.  What we are going to do is infiltrate it and stop Arima, at all costs.”

Peter said, “When we end ACROSS, everybody will be in peace.  Of course, they _may_ be the reason why the entire world is all fucked up.”

Miyazawa then asked, “One thing… What _is_ an ACROSS?”

Percival stated, “ACROSS is a huge syndicate, capable of World Domination.  From the files of both _Department of Civil Service_ and _Alliance Across the World_ , ACROSS had succeeded before, and has again.  But the first time that happened, they were stopped by the _Municipal Force Daitenzin_.  A lot of people had died, but the ringleader, Il Palazzo, escaped.”

Miyazawa thought, “Excel and Hyatt’s group…”

“Wait,” she snapped, “Isn’t Arima the leader?”

Konata said, “Unfortunately, no.  He was leader, after Il Palazzo stepped down, or so we’ve heard.  Il Palazzo was the _first_ leader.  According to the encrypted data from the Aki Body Suit we’ve obtained, ACROSS planned on using the city, for their dreams of further conquest, on the Pekoponians.”

Kagami said, “Or so their allies say.  Arima’s name was mentioned in the data, recognizing himself as leader.”

Konata added, “So… by forming the _Lucky Star Association_ , we were able to help out, stopping this mad man.  The Kona Force is currently MIA, until communications are working again…”

Peter said, “ _We_ were hired by Miyuki Takara, courtesy of permission by our boss, Kanaka Nanase, leader of AAW.”

Steven smirked, “And folks, let me tell you… I have had such fun and disaster that I don’t know how to say it!”

“Meaning?”  Heather asked.

“Meaning that it’s so much fun that it hurts.”

Dan said, “And _we,_ of course, were assigned to help, since Elise is a skilled fighter.  I, of course, have the knowledge for revenge, locked, stocked, and clean as a barrel.”

Chris tittered, “I’m just tagging along with my wife.”

Miyazawa smiled and said, “Well… I _am_ surprised by this group’s moxie.”

She then cocked her gun and said, “But I have my _own_ worries.”

She removed her shirt, leaving a small white T-shirt and a blue skirt.  She then placed Pero Pero on her shoulder and bowed.

“I’m deeply grateful for you guys to help me… But I owe someone, after all these months…”

She left, as Dan called to her.  Kagami stopped him, “No.  I cannot let her go through with this… with _you,_ of course.”

“Leave her!”  Peter shouted, “She has _her_ issues… I have _mine_!”

He then held up a huge rifle and snapped, “This is where that bastard pays!”

Mizuki shouted, “NO!  I cannot let you do it!”

“He let a robot nearly kill my best friend’s husband!  How can I forgive him?  He programmed the android to kill, and that’s what he’s done!”

He then sprouted tears and shouted, “I cannot let this happen, at all!  What if it was Farra, or Steven, or Heather, or you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be sure about Steven, since he--.”

“And that’s my point!  If _you’d_ die, I’d never forgive myself!  If we lose to Arima _and_ ACROSS, we lose _everything_!”

He then said, “I don’t care if _I_ die… But damn it!  I have to tend to this, myself!”

Farra called, “Peter!”

He stopped, as Farra smiled, “I’m coming with you.”

Heather cheered, “So will I!  I’m done being a comic relief for someone that can die, for no reason necessary!”

Steven shouted, “I’m in, too!  Only _this time_ , Steven Cooke is with his buds!”

Percival smirked, “What stamina.  This _new_ Peter Giese intrigues me.  I’ll join you, too.”

Mizuki sobbed, “Fine… Go and die!  But if you die, I’d never forgive you!”

Peter turned away, but Mizuki blew a raspberry and winked, “Just kidding!”

The Gang was in!  They have the heart to stop ACROSS!

Elise smiled and said, “Well… _They_ sure have lots of stamina.”

Dan then growled, “Right… Now the time has come…”

He shouted, at the top of his lungs:  
 ** _“I WILL BURN ACROSS… TO THE GROUND!!!”_**

Kagami scoffed, “Fire is his element… for arson…”

Tsukasa nodded, holding Mr. Mumbles, “Even _we_ have some ways to help.”

Konata then comforted Miyuki, who was still in pain, “So… I got what you needed, in case of Big Bad Souichi…”

She held up a suitcase, and Miyuki smiled, “Thank you.  Did you set it into my _special_ modifications?”

Konata nodded, as Kagami was concerned.  “What are you two doing?”

Miyuki winked, “That’s _classified_.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the backyard of That Woman, she and April continued to brawl.  That Woman was being pummeled by April’s 256 Color attack.

“AH!  It’s a dangerous rainbow!”  She cried.

“Showed you, ass!”  April snapped, “NOW!  We end this now!!!”

She broke free and did a stance, “NA!  BE!  HA!  BE!”

That Woman cried, “NO!  Not that!”

She launched a powerful attack, which is an energy shot.

“HAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

That Woman deflected the shot and snickered, “PSYCH!”

“WHAT?!”  April cringed, “But why?”

“I can see it in you,” That Woman smirked, “I enjoy that you have darkness, coursing in your veins, like those Goth chicks.  Sadly, with the huge plethora of many vibrant colors, _sponsoring Skittles,_ you have become a weak idiot!”

April groaned, “No… How?  Why did I agree to this power?  I hate that stupid Miz-K!”

That Woman laughed, “Too bad.  You know, your master taught you _his_ moves, but Papa gave me a move of my own!  Call it… _The Agony OF THE FEET!!!”_

She lifted her right leg up and removed her shoe, launching a menacing green blast, from her bare foot.  April gets blasted by the shot and loses her powers.  She collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

“Too bad… I always figured that you’d bested me, but you _had_ to listen to Miz-K!”

“Somebody called me name?”  Miz-K cried out.

He dived down from the sky and shouted, “That Woman!!!”

He landed in front of her and yelled, “Sorry… But I knew that you’d show your true form.”

“Miz-K Takase… We meet, at last… Papa heard about you and told me the story of how Pedro befriended Nabeshin.  Of course, he died, before meeting you.”

“Naturally.  But you should know that I hated ACROSS _more,_ than Old Man Nabeshin!”

“Too bad.  You’ll remember him… in spirit.”

That Woman then socked the Miz-K and laughed.  He stood in place and growled, “Didn’t hurt!”

Pedro and Sandora came to and saw what went on.

“Amazing, Papa!”  Sandora cried, “Stubble Man came!”

Pedro whimpered, “Miz-K… Do it!  Pedro is not taking this punishment!”

Miz-K then laughed, “Oh, I cannot hit you, but I _may_ take you for a ride.”

He bearhugged her and shouted, “I’m taking a playbook from Nabeshin’s play!  WAIT!  Scratch that and reverse it!”

He flew up, tightening That Woman.  She tried to break free, but couldn’t.

“NO!!!  I CANNOT LOSE TO YOU!”  She shrieked, “NO WAY YOU CAN SAVE THESE AWFUL REJECTS!!!”

“Maybe not, but I can, at least, destroy you!”  Miz-K smiled.

“Damn you and your chivalry!”  She shouted.

He then thought, “Time for a last resort.  Michi is waiting for you, April.  Take what I’ve learned and master it to your _next_ star pupil.”

April woke up and saw Miz-K and That Woman fly away, in the clouds.  They started to glow, as April was shocked.

“MIZ-K!!!”  She screamed.

“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Pedro screamed.

“YOU IDIOT!!!”  That Woman shrieked, “YOU’LL KILL YOURSELF, TOO!!!”

“Guess I will,” Miz-K winked, “Or _will_ I?”

**BOOM!!!**

An explosion occurred in the sky.  Miz-K sacrificed himself to save Michi.

April sobbed, “No… Miz-K…”

They all got up and were sad… Until…

Butch yelled, “WE CAN GO IN, NOW!!!”

Cassidy nodded, “He’s right!  Forget that moment, right there!  Maybe now we’ll end this nightmare, now that That Woman is ashes.”

Pedro demanded, “April… Pedro believes them.  Team Rocket is not so bad, once you’d get used to it.”

April nodded, “Right.  I guess I should, since… Well, you did help me… Yeah.”

They ran inside the fortress, as April smiled to the sky.

_“Miz-K…  Rest in peace…”_

She left, as an unknown figure was parachuting down, from five hundred feet.  It was… Miz-K?!

“I’m not dead, you know!”  He said, as he floated downward, “Seriously… Then how would I continue on with the story?”

* * *

Back at the F City ruins, May appeared by the ACROSS fortress and was smiling.

“Wow…” she said, “This is great!”

She brought the Kona Force with.

Jen said, “We’ll have to wait for backup.”

Jonesy smirked, “We got _all_ we need.”

However, Miyazawa was heading towards where May is… and also Arima.

“Souichiro… I’m gonna find out why and how you did all this, just to get to me!”  She panted, as she sprinted.

The Gang, however, drove in their ULTRA Beatle.

Peter then thought, while driving, “Arima…  What’s gotten into you?  What may be the justification, _I’m_ the riposte.”

Mizuki grew worried again, as Farra said to her, “He’ll get over it.”

Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles continued to head to the fortress.

“Like I said before, I’m not liking this, at all!”  Chris gasped.

Dan smiled, “I’m _so_ getting a bad feeling about this… and I like it!”

And holding up the flank: Konata and her friends in the LSAAWS huge tanker.

“What’s our length?”  Konata asked Kagami.

“It’s there!  We got about ten miles to go!”  She replied.

Miyuki then seethed, as Konata smirked, “I knew Arima was a great way for Miyuki-Chan for revenge.  She’s cute when she’s angry.”

Kagami snapped, “It’ll be _more_ cuter, if your stupidity gets us all dead!!!”

And so, our many great heroes continued to head to ACROSS’s main HQ.  Will they stop Arima, before it’s too late?

* * *

At the HQ, Tenma was finishing up the final touches of Arima’s plan.

“Finished,” she said, “Once we have all the worlds in control, the alternate worlds will be corrupt-free… since we are destroying them.”

Keroro announced, “Tenma!  Keep things on the lookout!  My men will man outside, making sure that _no one_ interferes!”

He then asked, “Also… You up for _Cow with rice_ for lunch, tonight?”

Tenma smiled, “Please!”

Keroro appeared in his Fuyuki suit and laughed, “Dear Pekoponians…  It’ll be the best day of our lives, since Tenma has begun her AM-Net powers, for an ACROSS plan.  I hope you like the cities being gone of peace, when our huge weapon destroys each city.  Love, Sergeant Keroro.”

* * *

**_Oh, no…  You mean… THIS MAY BE THE END???_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	24. A Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues the story's arc. However, it is merely for fun and show... mostly.

A note appeared in the background:

* * *

_The entire Cold Open is presented in Play form_

* * *

(May):  We would like to announce the special opening and chapter, as _“The MIS-Adventure s of Miyazawa and May”_ have ended the storyline, for the moment, for our **_special_** fiftieth chapter.  This special segment, aka our Cold One Open, as the Free Country says, is dedicated to Yuki and I’s good friends, Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Masami Tsuda, Hideaki Anno, Kaori Suzuki, Atsuko Enomoto, Veronica Taylor, and Michelle Knotz.

(May is shown on stage)

(May; cheering):  IT’S MIYAZAWA AND MAY: THE MUSICAL!!!

_Another Excel Saga parody… with the same tune from the  final_ _episode of Excel Saga…_

(May is singing, with fireworks going off)

(May; singing):  _Yuki and May!_  
May and Yuki!  
Singing… Dancing…  
and all in between!

_My name’s Haruka!_  
I’m a major league trainer!  
Now, let’s get it on!  
But don’t make it so vainer…

_What excitement…_  
when you see in many words.  
ENTERTAINMENT!  
And it’s all for the birds!

(Percival appears in the spotlight, dancing)

(Percival; singing):  _Wait, hold on!_  
Hold on!  Hold on!  
The last thing we want  
is a lampooned song-fic!

(May; singing): _But why not?_  
Why not??  WHY NOT???  
They had music and songs and dance  
in another fan fic!

(Miyazawa shouting at May)

(Miyazawa):  DUMMY!!!

(Miyazawa singing in a soothing voice)

(Miyazawa; singing):  _May… Oh, May…_  
What must you be so cruel?  
In this whole world…  
I really miss school

(May; singing):  _But Yuki… You see…  
I want to come along…  
_ (Both):  _And that is why…_  
We are singing…  
Our son--.

(Miz-K socks both girls, three times)

(Miz-K):  NIN!  COM!  POOPS!

(Miz-K tramples and dances on Miyazawa and May)

(Miz-K; singing):  _You don’t know nothing_  
‘bout a musical, jerks.  
You need a time, and the money,  
and a lot of hard work!

(Cut to Arima’s throne)  
(Arima; singing):  _Hold on, please!  
I have something to say!  
_ (Michael Cole; singing):  _Vintage Cole… And I quote…  
_ (Percival and Miz-K):  _Will you go away???_

(Cut to Pedro’s home)  
(Pedro):  _As he said before…  
Pedro doesn’t really care…_

(May starts brawling)

(May; pissed off):  _I just wanna sing a--!_

(Percival and Miz-K brawl with her)

(Percival and Miz-K):  _We just cannot let you!_

(Brawling ensues)

(Miyazawa; annoyed):  _I am sur-round-ed by--!_

(Hyatt appears)  
(Hyatt):  Like before, I _Love_ musicals!  
(Miyazawa):  URK!

(Cut to stadium, closing)  
(May):  _That was lots of fun, Yuki, Miz-K…  
_ (May holds up an “ _Acknowledge, Miz-K”_ sheet)  
(May):  _and Percival!_

(Music ends)

(Percival and Miz-K):  MAN!  She got us!

(Miyazawa):  Fifty chapters… and _you_ find her annoying?

(May; shocked):  YUKI!  BAD!

* * *

**_Chapter 50  
A Breather_ **

* * *

At Beavis and Butt-Head’s house, they are watching the entire story, unfolding.

“Hey, Beavis,” Butt-Head said, “This story is getting cool.  Huh, huh, huh… So, like, uh… Miyazawa and May are still alive, but, uh, they are, like, getting angry that their worlds are ruined, or something.”

Beavis explained, “Oh, yeah…  But, I always figured that it was to find a way home.  Heh, heh, heh…  But they decided to keep them, _making_ themselves at home.  Heh, heh, heh…”

“Uh… I never get the part, where they don’t know something about a Ropponmatsu… Huh, huh, huh…  They don’t know what it is…”

“Yeah, Mmm… Heh, heh… and those two chicks didn’t know, either!  Heh, heh, heh…”

Beavis thought, “Uh… Hey, Butt-Head, I’m confused.  We’ve seen about many different characters, from different cartoons and shows, and _most_ of the characters were _never_ shown again, until later!”

“Uh… Oh, yeah.  I missed the lesbian twins…  Huh, huh, huh…”

“Uh… Heh, heh, heh… We don’t say that word anymore…”

“ _They_ said it!  Huh, huh, huh… Why not us?”

Butt-Head asked him, “Hey, Beavis… Huh, huh, huh…  Do you like _That Woman_?”

“Uh… WHOA!  Catwoman is in it?”

“No, dumbass, _That_ Woman!”

“Which woman?”

“Uh… Huh, huh, huh… I think the one in the, uh, black and rainbow… The one that looked like May, but it’s not.  Huh, huh, huh…  Or that Diamond Hikari…”

“Oh, yeah… Heh, heh, heh… You sure it’s not one of those chicks from The Gang?”

“Uh… No.”

“Damn it… Heh, heh, heh…  Thought it was…”

Beavis asked, “Hey, Butt-Head… Remember when, uh, that Maynard chick was bleeding?  She was like a fountain of blood, but she never stopped!  And that Hyatt chick was bleeding… but she dies, _all the time_.  Don’t you think they used _too much_ blood?”

“Yeah.  Huh, huh, huh… But they have got to stop presenting robots in this story.  It’s like the Maidens for Hire, except without _Pleasure Mode_.”

“Yeah, really… Heh, heh, heh…  It’s about time they did something in the _porn_ category!”

“Uh… Huh, huh, huh… I don’t think they’d allow it.  It’s like that these stories are _family-oriented_ … Huh, huh, huh… and it was like, “No nudity on this story, or I’ll kick your ass!”  Huh, huh, huh…”

Beavis nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.  Heh, heh, heh… These stories suck, except that Sakaki Wind-Up Doll story.  I like it; for some reason, I liked that, since her boobs were the same.  Heh, heh, heh… Miz-K knows how to _wind it up_ , like that chick in No Doubt.”

“Yeah… Huh, huh, huh… _Wind…_ Huh, huh, huh…”

_Folks… Apologies on that remark…_

Beavis snuffed, “So… Who’s this April again?  Wasn’t she like that Goth girl in Total Drama?”

“No… Huh, huh, huh… But she loves black.  She’s like a reverse vampire, with no fangs.”

“Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _I vant to suck~!_ Heh, heh, heh…”

Beavis then asked, “So… May is like, uh, a robot… or an alien?  Heh, heh, heh…”

“Damn it, Beavis!  You’ve been seeing this story for fifty chapters now, and you haven’t learned _anything_!  Huh, huh, huh…”

“Oh… Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _Fifty…_   Heh, heh, heh…”

He spit out a soda and cried, “This story has been going on for fifty chapters?!”

Butt-Head smiled, “Uh… Yeah.  Huh, huh, huh.”

Beavis then declared, “Well… if this story make 100 chapters, then I’m gonna try and find one of the characters in the story, and I’m _finally_ gonna score!”

“Uh… Okay, Beavis.  Huh, huh, huh… You can have Miyazawa.”

“Shut up, Butt-Head!  I want _a_ girl, not a woman!  Heh, heh, heh… I think I’ll try, uh…”

“What about Miyuki?  Huh, huh, huh… She’s klutzy, like you.  Huh, huh…”

“Naw… I think I’d try, uh, maybe one of those Ropponmatsus.  Heh, heh, heh…  I’ll take number one, while _you_ take number 2.”

Butt-Head laughed loudly, “You said _Number Two_!  Huh, huh, huh…”

Beavis laughed, “Oh, yeah, yeah… Heh, heh, heh…  Poop!  Heh, heh, heh…”

They continued to laugh, as Butt-Head concluded, “Uh… If this story _does_ reach 100, I’m gonna score with that Mizuki chick.  Huh, huh, huh…  She’s loaded.  Huh, huh, huh… Or that Farra chick…”

Beavis then thought, “Damn it… I thought he was going for Konata or Kagami…  Heh, heh, heh… What a dumbass…”

They laughed, as they watched TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanaka Nanase, at the AAW building (the _Alliance Across the World_ ), was in a meeting with her special agents, Iizuka, Yagi, Honda, Tubbs, and Heiwajima.  She played music, composed, and ripped off, by Dr. Eggman.

Kanaka announced, “I called you all here, because you are the greatest agent I ever had the misfortune to know.  You’re deadly, witty, and mean!  You’re vicious, smart, and cunning!  You’re _MY_ type of justice!”

The _Robotnik Slide_ began, as Shizuo was angry, annoyed by the music.

_The Robotnik Slide is a Youtube video I once saw.  I will NOT divulge you with the link…_

Rallo Tubbs sighed, “Dude… Why does Boss K-Nan have a soundtrack of disco?”

He was enjoying it, as Yagi was confused, “Is there a reason why, Kanaka?  We left our post, from Prussia, only to come to you.”

Kanaka stated, “You took the words, right out of my mouth!  This _is_ an emergency!”

Yagi shouted, “I _never_ said it was an emer--.”

“Hajime!  Stand down!”  She smiled.

Kazuto said, “Well, uh, Kanaka, I’m thinking tha--.”

Shizuo couldn’t take it.  He grabbed the stereo and threw it through the window’s glass.

**SMASH!!**

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS STUPID SONG!!!”  He yelled.

Everyone was shocked.

Kanaka said, “Heiwajima… You’re going to pay for that.  In any case, we have learned that ACROSS has arisen.  Agent Carl and his two associates/witnesses are on the _2 Wycked_ , heading to the area in F City.”

Shizuo snuffed, “Alright…  What do _we_ do?”

Mami shouted, “Yeah!  If anything happens to the city, I’d blame Kotobuki!”

Rallo shouted, “Okay, sweet cakes, I know we _may_ have to try it, but it won’t be easy.  Remember, Intel from Konata Izumi said that their army consists of kids in suits.”

Hajime Yagi spoke, “Funny… Didn’t they already use it for a movie?”

Mami stated, “ _Men in Black… Village of the Damned…_ combined, of course.”

Kanaka said, “Listen… I know I haven’t been a good leader, which I haven’t, but I’m counting on _all_ of you to stop them.  We stop the armies, end the faker kids, and stop this nightmare!”

She then sprouted tears and cried, “Narue almost died… and I was worried that it may happen again…”

Everyone was moved, except Shizuo, who thinks it was an act.  It _was_.  Kanaka was crying fake tears.

Yagi shouted, “Guys!  We must do this for the AAW, _Silesia-Prussia_ , The LSAAWS, and EVERYBODY!”

Mami Honda agreed, “We’ll have that finished, before I return to Yuuya… but we cannot go alone.”

Kazuto smiled, “Just leave it to us, Miss Honda.”

Kanaka sobbed, “Thank you so much.”

They marched out, as Rallo shouted, “LET’S DO THIS!!!”

Shizuo roared, “IZAYA!!!”

Mami cried, “LET’S GO, IKEBUKURO!!!”

Yagi shrieked, “GERONIMO!!!”

Kazuto called, “SITTING BULL!!!”

Kanaka smiled and grinned evilly.

“Suckers…  That old trick worked, like a charm.  Just the way to pump up the troops.”

The intercom called, “Miss Kanaka, your 5:00 luncheon date is here.”

“Cancel it, Bathyscape!”  Kanaka cheered, “We have _bigger_ worries!”

Bathyscape announced, “Miss Kanaka!  Saving the world is _better_ than your friend, Master Lawson?”

“LAWSON?!?!”  She gasped, “Why didn’t you say so, you stupid starship?”

“Miss Kanaka!!!  I will _not_ have _any_ lip from you.  Now go!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

She left the office, for her date.

* * *

**_Looks like Kanaka bit off more than she could chew…  
Get it?_ **

**_Uh, let’s not sugarcoat it… and get to the source of the matter._ **

**_Back to the story…_ **

* * *

The Kona Force entered the fortress, alongside The Gang, Dan and the others, and the rest.

“Glad you made it!”  Jonesy said.

“Well, we wouldn’t _be_ here, if _someone_ decided to say that if we lose, we’d die!”  Steven shouted.

Kagami snapped, “Mizuki said it; of course, Konata would say something witty, after that.”

Konata was shocked, “Damn you!  I wasn’t gonna say _anything_!”

Peter shouted, “Focus!  We have _more_ duties to perform!”

“Then let Jonesmeister go in first,” he smirked.

Dan cried, “No way!  _I_ want to burn ACROSS to the ground!”

Nikki stated, “Probability of setting fire in fortress: _very unlikely, with just a lighter_.”

Heather cried, “NO MORE FIRE!  Let’s blow this crapper tank and go home!”

Elise shouted, “Heather!  Be patient and _stop_ acting like Steven Cooke!”

Mizuki shouted, “Hey, leave her alone!”

Jude smiled, “Dudes… We should split up and search for the big boss.”

Wyatt said, “We’ll cover more ground, if we divide and conquer.”

Percival said, “That’s too risky.  We cannot split into different squads.”

Farra snuffed at Elise, “Why in god’s name put _you_ in charge?  You got some experience, right?”

Steven interrupted, “Steven Cooke knows that--.”

“Nobody cares, asshole!”

“Shut up, sister of lesb--!”

Farra strangled Steven, “I told you not to _mention_ that!!!”

Dan is smiling, “So… the entire hero group falling apart.  It’s up to me, now!”

Chris said, “I have a bad feeling about this, since we are facing a huge megalomaniac, hell-bent on world domination, despite the fact that _every_ world is fused like a turducken.”

Konata smiled, “Like I said, we will stop ACROSS, _and_ free every world; but we’ll need to use our heads.”

Kagami snapped, “Shut it, Haruhi Robot!  Using our heads is what got us here in the first place!  How the hell did you get so smart, all of a sudden?”

Chris sighed, “And that’s my point…”

Konata said, “Thanks to the creator of Ropponmatsu, I can increase my brain cells, using the power of science.”

Nikki stated, “That is so the point, since I was one of Miss Izumi’s creations.”

Heather cried, “Heather wants a Heather Ropponmatsu, unless you want my hair dyed violet!”

Caitlin stated, “What about a _male_ Ropponmatsu?  You got the adult game knowledge!”

Konata said, “Sorry.  Gojo Shiouji created all _female_ Ropponmatsus.  I can’t do that.”

Kagami shouted, “Do so, and YOU’RE DEAD!!!”

Tsukasa smiled, “I don’t mind it, since you created us, in Ropponmatsu forms.”

Kagami yelled, “Whose side are you on???”

Farra and Steven started to brawl, in a cartoon-style cloud.  The talking, all fast and nonsense, continued to grow, as Peter was confused.  He then started to seethe in anger.  Finally, after all the talking, bitching, moaning, and whining… he glowed in a red aura and cried at the top of his lungs:  
“EVERYBODY!!!   **SHUT!!!  THE FUCK!!!  UP!!!** ”

Everyone stopped fighting, as Peter talked in a fast-manner:  
“LISTEN!!!  We are here to stop ACROSS, not debate over who wants what and what they dream of!  Since _I’m_ the only person who is serious over the mission, _I’m_ in charge of the operation!  You whine about everything, bitch about what problems you have, and complain over the most random acts of bullshit!  You realize that if Arima wins, we all die!  I’ve seen it in animes, before!  They always pictured that the Earth, and everything will be destroyed, but they always saved it, in the end!  You realize that if we stalled for time, we lose _everything_?  Think about it, you damn dip-wits!!!”

Farra was shocked, “Whoa…  I have never seen you angry, like that.”

Peter looked away, as Miyuki, in a dark pink sentai suit said, “I agree with him.  Arima is going down.  We lose, rather than debate, it’s over for _all_ of us.  Which means, that if ACROSS controls the world, everything we stood for, in our own time, it’ll never be the same.  We lose… we die… _forever_!”

Konata nodded, as Kagami was convinced.  Dan, Chris, and Elise agreed.  Tsukasa cuddled Mr. Mumbles, as she agreed.

Steven, Heather, and Farra were in disdain, as they heard the words from both Miyuki _and_ Peter.

“Steven Cooke… is right about you, big guy,” Steven said, “I don’t care about my usual popularity; I wanted the world saved… just for my… I mean, _our_ fans.”

Mizuki said, all blushed, “You’re so _outspoken_ … That’s why I lov--.”

Percival then coughed, “AHEM!  I know this is heartfelt, but do we forget that we have to _end_ ACROSS?”

Peter then said, “Yes.  But _I’ll_ handle that bastard, myself.  You guys handle what _you_ like.”

He loaded his rifle and dashed off.  Everyone was worried.

Percival announced, “Guys… I think I know a way to get there.  Miyuki and The Gang will face Arima. Dan, Elise, you take Chris and the twins to the control area.  Sources tell me that they have a huge weapon to destroy _every_ major city in the world.  We need you to stop him from launching it.  Konata, you lead the Kona Force to the main room in the fortress, and make sure the soldiers are defeated.”

They all cried, “RIGHT!”

They all separated, as Percival left with Miyuki and the other Gang members, to find Peter.

“You have good leadership skills,” Miyuki smiled.

Percival said, “Well, I _am_ the leader of The Gang… but I should retire from it soon.”

“You’re the youngest,” Steven said, “Why should you retire?”

Percival smirked, as Heather was confused.

“This is…” she thought, “Is he serious?”

* * *

Outside the fortress, Miyazawa, dressed in her camos, with Pero Pero on her shoulder, was amped up for her attack.

“Pero Pero, it’s time we finish this nightmare,” she bellowed, “Once we end Arima, and his _ACROSS_ , I want a divorce!”

Pero Pero pouted, as Yuki smiled, “Oh, _don’t_ give me that.  Besides, he _may_ have May, in his clutches.  Besides, I just cannot believe it… I only wish that Hyatt is cheering me on.”

She ran off, heading to the ACROSS base.

“May… Please be okay…”

* * *

**_The final battle begins… in the next chapter…_ **

* * *

**_To be concluded… Arc-wise…_ **

* * *

A huge red guy rolled down and landed on the floor, belly-down.  He then made a grin at the camera.

“Hello~!  It’s me, Lance Sackless…” he introduced, “As you may have known, I was in a _previous_ chapter ( _Chapter 3_ ), but I have a right to complain, since I’M NOT _IN_ THIS STORY!!!”

He held up a contract and cried, “ _This_ is my contract, and it has been _violated~._ I’m supposed to BE in a chapter of the _MISADVENTURES of_ Miyazawa and May~, SERIES-WISE, at least ONCE!  Why for you torture me, even when I was nine ( _ni-yon_ )???  I want to be in _this_ chapter!!!  And it’s almost the end of the second series!”

He paused and said, “Wait… I’m in a chapter, right now?”

He looked at his contract and laughed.

“Never mind…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The serious chapter continues, next time.


	25. Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS (Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins! ACROSS vs. the AU World! WHO WILL WIN?

As the battle on ACROSS continued, the Kona Force summoned the giant Bear Robot, in which the Kona Force is controlling.  The Bear Mecha began to fire at the castle, as the Puchuus, armed with rocket launchers and missiles, continued to fire at the super robot.

“GO!  KODIAK-TRON!!!”  They shouted, as the huge bear fired a laser, destroying the Puchuus.

“Man, down!” A Puchuu huffed.

The mecha continued, as Miyazawa rushed inside.

“Holy shit!”  She cried, “As long as _they_ are distracted, I’ll be able to go inside!”

She stepped in, as the door closed.

* * *

At the viewing room, Percival and Miz-K are setting up the chapter.

_Yet another “Behind-the-scenes” moment…_

“Come on, man!”  Miz-K cried, “It’s _my_ story!”

“I’m the producer!”  Percival shouted, as he and Miz fought, “NO WAY am I letting you type it!”

“Now, now, buddy.  Do it, so we can start the chapter.”

“Okay… I don’t like it, since it continues…”

“Do it!”

“NO!  MY STORY, MY DECISION, MY RULES!”

“ _I’m_ the author; you’re a lowly--.”

“Shut up!  Shut up!”

They continued to fracas, as Beavis and Butt-Head watched on.

“Uh… This sucks…” Butt-Head said.

Beavis said, “Yeah… When are they getting to the good stuff, but, uh, make it suckier… Heh, heh, heh…”

“Uh… I think I know what’s missing… Huh, huh, huh… They must, like, have extra characters, or something.  Huh, huh, huh…”

“Yeah, really… Heh, heh, heh… This story is getting worse off.  Heh, heh, heh… Damn it…”

“Uh, maybe they, like, uh, need help… Huh, huh, huh… Let’s go help them.”

Butt-Head left, as Beavis followed, “Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _Mis-Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head_ … Heh, heh, heh…”

“This is gonna be cool… Huh, huh, huh…”  Butt-Head laughed.

_They appear, as full-play characters, in the next series of chapters.  Why?_

_Take it away, Percival!  
_ “I, Percival P. Gaynes, have given its story a thought, by approving of the story to _end_ the ACROSS Arc there!  Furthermore, Miz-K Takase has ordered me to say it:  
 _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May_ have been confirmed and renewed for 26 more chapters, following the 52 nd chapter, which is after _this_ one!”

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K (True story)_ **

Percival sighed, “Can I go now?”

* * *

**_Chapter 51  
Miyazawa and May vs. ACROSS (Part 4)_ **

* * *

At That Woman’s chateau, the outsiders tried to grab Michi, but couldn’t.  Ronny was the _only_ casualty.

“Aw, man…” Roger said, “Any ideas?”

Miranda had an idea.  She pulled out a bag of pebbles and grabbed a handful.

“This will make sure we find a certain pathway,” she said, “If one of the rocks hit the floor, they may show a tile with a trap.”

Cole said, “Good stratagem, there.  But will we grab her, in time?”

Kimura asked, “How can we know about the pathway?”

“Trust me,” Miranda smiled, “These pebbles are the size of Easter eggs; that, or the size of golf balls.”

She threw the pebbles down, hitting the floor.

“When did you had those?”  Roger retorted.

“I confiscated them from those bullies from Springfield,” she answered.

And just like that, the traps set off, revealing many holes, full of lava, spikes, acid, and such.  The only safe way to the glass case was straight, which is a straight line.

“Oh, _smooth_ strategy, Argos Baby,” Roger snuffed sarcastically.

Miranda said, “Well, at least we know where to go.”

Kimura stepped forward and ran to Michi.  He approached the case and grabbed it.  But Roger called to him, “Kimura!  Throw it!”

Miranda called, “No!  You might miss and break her!  Now, _slowly_ walk towards us!”

Kimura said, “Right… I have to not drop her in acid.”

He walked slowly, as Miranda signaled him to go steady.  Cole and Setsuna were nervous.  Roger looked at the front way, hearing footsteps.

“Hey,” he asked, “You hear that?”

Setsuna whispered, “Someone is coming.”

Cole shushed, “Who is it?”

It was April and her friends, and they found Michi, in her glass case.  April gasped, “Set… Setsuna?  My Sensei?!”

Pedro cringed, “Sensei?!”

Butch and Cassidy cried, “What is this mess???”

Miranda cried, “Wait!  It’s not what you think!”

Kimura made it and placed Michi down.

“MICHI!!!”  April cried, as she approached the case.

“What did she do to you… that monster?”  She sobbed, as everyone watched.

“You know her?”  Roger asked.

April said, “YES!  She was my queen!  She was the queen of _Plastic World_ , a place from where I was born!”

Roger snuffed, “Here come the waterworks.”

Pedro said, “April is sad that Michi is like this.  Pedro was trying to help, along with his friends.  But Miz-K…”

Miranda asked, “What _about_ Miz-K?”

Cole said, “Something that he did?”

Butch explained, “He… He defeated _That Woman_ for us… but he sacrificed himself for us.”

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _I’m not dead!  See Chapter 49…_

Everyone gasped.  April cringed, plus, Pedro was crying.

“How?  How did he?”  Miranda sobbed.

Cassidy shouted, “YOU!  How _did_ you get here?”

Cole explained, “We were on our way to save Michi, _for_ you.”

Roger added, “Basically, the six of us were to save her, but little Ronny was the only death of our circle.”

Miranda said, “We never intended to destroy any of you.  We wanted to rescue your Queen.  I’d done the same thing, coming from a republic with a royal kingdom.”

April looked around and smiled, “Well… Thanks.”

She then looked up and saw her Gastly painting, above the mantle.

“There you are, my most prized possession.”

Miranda asked, “Uh, so what now?”

A voice called, “Now, you _all_ die!”

A woman appeared and was laughing evilly, covered in soot and ashes.

“Oh, no!”  Sandora cried, “She…”

“Why?  It… cannot be…”  Butch winced.

“Her power…” Cassidy cried.

“But… But how?”  Pedro yelled, “That Woman was killed by Miz-K’s kamikaze!  How could she survive?”

“Haven’t you forgotten?”  She smirked.

April gasped, “No… It cannot be!  How can you…?”

Cole was shocked, “So, _that’s_ That Woman?”

“Yes…” Setsuna said, “ _That_ that.”

“Huh?”  April was confused, as That Woman smiled.

“I’d like to know why and how you managed to stay alive, you bitch!”  She yelled.

That Woman smirked, “Oh… I have friends.  It just so happens that my mama was _not only_ Dawn’s mother… but my estranged mother and papa’s second lover!”

Pedro shrilled, “NO!  You don’t mean…”

Roger asked, “Who?  Who was your bastard mother?”

That Woman smirked, “April… Tell us…”

They all looked at April, who said, “It’s true… Her mother…”

She hollered, “…was The Great Will of the Macrocosm!”

A collective gasp filled the room, as That Woman laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kona Force finished off the ship’s entryway, preventing from a catastrophic world-shaking.  They jumped down and ran inside the fortress, while Dan, Chris, and Elise snuck into the control room that Tenma was in.

“The Kona Force is heading to where the Gang and Miss Takara are,” Elise said, “We’ll have to disable the coordinates to the next area.”

Dan said, “We’ll have to be sure.”

The twins were there, as well.

“Hey, Elise,” Kagami said, “How long will this take?  If we make one wrong move, the place may explode, if any.”

Elise said, “That could be right.  It hasn’t happened yet, but we cannot take the chance of a second go.”

Dan stated, “Blow it, and let’s go home!”

Elise shouted, “DAN!  Not until Arima is out of the picture!”

Tsukasa held Mr. Mumbles and was very upset, “No… Arima must be gone.  If this cat can live, so will we.”

Elise began to hack into the computer, as Kagami helped.  Tsukasa, Dan, and Chris were waiting by the door.

“Keep an eye out for intruders,” Dan whispered, “Anybody comes, we’ll clobber them.”

“Can I help?”  A female voice called, leaving everyone in shock.

“What was that?”  Kagami shivered, “What kind of cold feeling is this?”

Dan was shocked, “No… Who, or what, was that?”

Chris was petrified, as Elise stopped.  She turned around and saw…

“Boo.”

…Tenma!!!

Elise gasped, as Dan cried, “Elise!  Stop her!”

“I don’t think so!”  Tenma smiled, as she struck her.

She fell to the ground, with a thud, while Kagami and Tsukasa were scared stiff.

“What kind of woman is she?”  Kagami shivered, “N-N-N-Never have I felt such power…”

Tsukasa cried, “It’s… It’s like she’s… death, _herself_.”

Her flowing black hair and pigtails, dressed in her full-body suit, waved, as electrical waves engulfed her body.  Tenma Tsukamoto, Arima’s right-hand assassin, was about to attack the intruders.

“So… Trying to stop my brilliant plan?”  Tenma giggled, “So happy to see you…  Too bad that you have to die.”

Dan shouted, “I am not afraid of you!”

He held a crowbar up and shouted, “Whatever you are, Sparky, I won’t hold back on you!”

He bellowed, “I… am Dan!  I am from California!  And in the name of everyone I know, including the Lucky Star Whatever, you’re finished!  Chris, the Kagamis, and Elise cannot fight you, but _I_ will!”

Tenma sparked and shook in anger, “I look forward to it.  My circuits are to avenge anything, since a woman’s heart cannot be tainted.  You see, I am simply Arima’s unbeatable cyborg… AM-Net!”

Dan laughed, “If you _are_ invincible… prove it… YOU JERK!!!”

He charged at Tenma, crowbar at hand, and banged her head with it.  Tenma didn’t stagger or flinch.  She had a very small dent in her head.

“WHAT THE???”  He cried, “How did you--?”

“Made in Japan; the best cybernetics that money can buy,” she smiled.

Dan screamed, “I won’t let you win!!!”

They began to fight, as Tenma was feeling angry.  The Hiiragis were in astonishment.

“Whoa… He’s not giving in,” Kagami said.

Tsukasa spoke, “Even when his friends are no help, we’ll be able to help… once we have feeling in our legs, to move.”

Kagami growled, “Damn it!  Who _is_ she, this AM-Net crap?”

* * *

At the throne room ( _owned by Lord Il Palazzo_ ), Arima was in a brooding mood, since he shot his wife.  He was simply upset and worried.

“What have I done?”  He thought, as he remembered what he did, with the gunshot echoing, “Why did I do this to Yukino.  Why?  How did I know that?”

_“Souichiro… I love you…”_

Arima was angry, “NO!!!  Why did I hurt her?  Yuki-Chan was the one I loved and bare children…  Why did that happen?  How did I suddenly shoot her?”

_It’s because you have proven yourself…_

“Who said that?”  He gasped.

A shadow of Arima appeared and smiled, “You _finally_ did it.  You had someone to cure your gloom… but you just had to become the leader of an evil organization.  For this… I salute you…”

“STOP IT!”  He cried out, “WHY ARE YOU EVEN BACK???”

The Dark Arima smirked, “Because… Yukino was your security blanket… And _you_ killed her.  I’m proud of you.”

“What are you talking about?  Why are you even--?”

“You know _now_ that being the leader of ACROSS makes you the greatest dictator ever… since _she_ made you what you are now.”

Arima was trembling, as the dark one smiled, “Don’t feel sad.  You _now_ have everything:  _a cool throne, a hot assistant (namely that Tenma kid), many followers, and your very own snappy duds._   Who could ask for anything more?  I could… Perhaps…”

Arima started to glow demonic eyes, as he was struggling to resist.  The Dark Arima consumed him and took over his body.  He stood up and laughed evilly.  He then heard the sounds of footsteps.

“Ah… Intruders?”  He smiled.

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force and The Gang were in the halls of his throne room.

Peter growled, “There they are.  Now, we end this.”

Farra thought, “Is it just me, or has Peter become a serious guy?”

Jonesy said, “This is it.  Inside this room, we will have that man in our custody.”

Konata said, “You guys so on ahead.  Miyuki-Chan and I will be behind you.”

“Cowards…” Steven laughed.

“No, she’s right,” Wyatt said, “We got powers now.  And when we waste him, we’ll be heroes.”

Peter loaded his rifle and shouted, “NO TIME FOR CONQUERING HEROES, DAMN IT!”

Mizuki asked, “Uh… Have you loading that gun for, like, nine times now?”

“More ammo, more bloodshed!”  He laughed evilly, “Foolish Arima… Everything you stood for… ends now!”

He broke the door down and cried, “HAIL, ARIMA!!!  Ya rat!”

They all shouted, “YEAH!  YA RAT!!!”

“What?  _Ya rat?!_ ”  He growled demonically, “How dare you interfere?”

Farra cried out, “It ends now!”

Nikki stated, “Chances of winning are--.”

“No need!”  Heather cried.

Caitlin said, “Doesn’t matter what we do!  We’re ending this whole hell, so I can shop again!”

Peter shouted, “ENOUGH!  Time we fight!”

Konata got a message from Kagami:  
 _“Hey… There’re some soldiers marching down the entrance.  Need backup… The others are busy with a freaky woman with pigtails, and we’re too preoccupied.  Send us some help!”_

Konata cried, “Who wants to go and help Kagami and Tsukasa?”

Wyatt called, “I’m in!”

Jude cried, “Me, too!”

Caitlin cried, “What is it?”

“The soldiers are heading to the F City main gate, which is simply ACROSS’s entrance.  We need to neutralize them, post haste!”  Konata cried, “Kagami and Tsukasa cannot help!”

They ran off, as Mizuki and Heather said, “We got this!”

Percival called, “Hurry back!”

Peter smiled, as The Gang, Miyuki, Konata, Nikki, Jonesy, and Jen stayed to fight Arima.

“So, shall we dance?”  Arima smiled.

They charged at him, firing their special moves.

(Jonesy):  “KONA HURRICANE!”

(Jen):  “KONA STRIKE!”

(Mizuki):  “DIVINE GIGALOT!”

(Percival):  “OFF-KEY TRAMPLE!!!”

(Peter):  “GUITAR SOLO SMASH!!!”

They each fired a huge laser beam shot, hitting Arima.  He struggles down, as Nikki called out, “Probably a direct hit!  The shot was like a piece of feather.”

Peter cheered, “Well… Follow my lead, Mikki!”

“ _Nikki!”_

Peter then charged at the evil tyrant, but was pushed aside.  Farra held up her bazooka.

“JUSTICE BAZOOKA!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

Direct hit!  Or so we say…

“Whoa!  Bugger doesn’t give up!”  She cried.

Steven and Mizuki posed, while flying up, “BASS!  TREBLE!!!”

They fired a twin beam.

“STEREO SHOCKER!!!”

**POW!!!** Did it work?  YES!  But, almost.  Arima was singed, but was still standing.  He then shouted, “Is _that_ all you got?”

“Actually, no!”  Miyuki shouted, and turned to the group, “NOW!  EVERYTHING!!!  Give everything you got at him!”

They all fired their weapons, but Arima was succumbed to pain, except he was still standing.  He staggered and groaned…

“Good… Now… It’s _my_ turn!”

He waved his arms up and shot a dark wave at everyone, except for Konata and Miyuki.  They all fell down, in pain, except Nikki, who was on her face.

“NOW I’M MAD!!!”  Steven cried, as he charged at him.

Farra followed, along with Percival, but…

“Hmph… You must’ve learned these moves from a manga!”  Arima smirked.

He punched Steven in the face, knocking him out, while Percival withstood to a fierce blow to the gut with Arima’s knee.  They fell to the ground, out cold.

“DARLING!!!”  Farra cried.

She ran to Arima and delivered a kick to the head, but Arima caught her and swung her to the ground.  Mizuki grabbed Arima’s neck, but Arima’s dark pulse sent her to the wall, crashing in.  Heather and Jen ran towards him and delivered a huge barrage of punches and kicks.

“NOW!  NOW!  Finish him!”  Miyuki cried.

The barrage was effective, but Arima was angry.

“STOP!!!”  He screamed, “NO MORE!!!”

He yelled, as he threw Jen and Heather down, with a severe crash.  Nikki stepped in, but was caught in the neck.  Arima squeezed her neck, popping her head off.

_Typical Ropponmatsu…_

“DAMN YOU!!!”  Peter shrilled.

Konata held up a choco cornet and blew in it, like it was a blow dart.

“Take this!”  She yelled, as the dart was a small rocket, “CORNET SCUD!”

Arima caught it and threw it back to Konata.

“Child’s play…”

**BOOM!!!**

“Kona-Chan!!!”  Miyuki shouted.

Peter shouted, “Come on, man!  Can anyone stop this jerk?”

Jonesy panicked, “We’re dead!  Everyone we know has fallen!”

He was right.  Jonesy, Peter, _and_ Miyuki were left.  Miyuki chose to step in.

Peter whispered, “Miss Takara, no… You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Miyuki said, “No… I got a score to settle.”

They went into a locked confrontation.

“So… We meet again, Arima…” she said, as she stared down.

“Funny.  I’d always pictured you as puny.  Last time we met, you were simply a small girl.”

“I may be small, but I have a big heart.”

She then glowed, “It ends now!  The heart I have is one, that’s all pure and good!”

Arima cried, “BRING IT ON!!!”

Peter signaled to Jonesy to leave.  He carried both Jen and Nikki, and left.

“Senior…” Nikki spoke, from her detached head, “Where are we going?”

“Shh… Quiet!”  He whispered.

* * *

**BZZT!!!**

Dan started to scream, as Tenma shocked him with her electric powers.  He started to shake, as Chris was scared.

“DAN!”  He cried, “I’ll save you… if I know how!”

“THAT’S IT!”  Tenma laughed, “Die in the darkness, while being fried!”

Dan groaned, “You’re worse than my ex-dentist!”

Tenma giggled, as she continued, “Oh… Is that bad?  I’ll enjoy frying you for interfering.  I have the power of _both_ telekinesis _and_ pyrokinesis, combined with cybernetic control!”

Elise grasped her and was sparking.

“DAN!”  She screamed, “HURRY AND STOP HER!”

Dan grabbed the crowbar, but Kagami stopped her.

“Let us!”  She bellowed, as Tsukasa jumped up with her.

They cried out, “HIIRAGI DROPKICK!!!”

They delivered a dropkick to her chest, causing her to scream in pain.  Tenma then threw Elise down, while Kagami was pissed.

“Had enough, you cyber-bitch?”  She shouted.

Tenma snapped, “NO WAY IN HELL!!!”

She tackled her down, while Tsukasa slugged her in the back.  Tenma continued to pursuit, as Kagami struck, and Tsukasa dodged; then Tsukasa struck, and Kagami dodged.  It’s a little twin magic.  Too bad Tenma wasn’t severely hurt.

“FOOLS!”  She shouted.

* * *

Outside, the Keroro Platoon, in their body suits, along with the Puchuus in their suits (the many Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas), were outside, marching towards the vacant area.

Hyatt and Excel watched on, from far away.

“Senior!”  She called, “We have to stop them!  May is _still_ in there!”

They were wearing their ACROSS uniforms, even if they were ex-agents.

Excel typed:  _“Excel is mad… Despite that we made new friends, it’s up to us to rescue them.”_

Hyatt said, “Maybe so… but…”

Excel spoke weakly, “Don’t die on me, Hatchan…”

Hyatt smiled, leaking a little blood.

They ran down, as the Puchuus marched along.  Excel and Hyatt appeared, as the army stopped.

“Ah, Excel Android,” Keroro smiled, “You have succeeded.”

Excel winked and flipped the bird.  She typed:  _“Up yours… You traitor…  Excel only obeys Lord Il Palazzo…”_

They gasped, as Giroro cringed, “No… But how?”

Tamama cried, “It can’t be!”

Keroro was astonished, “The REAL Excel Excel?!”

Dororo, in a Momoka Suit, gasped, “No way!  I thought she was a myth.”

Hyatt bellowed, “In the name of ACROSS and Lord Il Palazzo, you’re all fired!”

Keroro smirked, in Fuyuki’s voice, “Fools!  There’s a _new_ boss in town.  We’re taking over, and you Pekoponians can’t stop me!  Uh… Us, I mean.”

Natsumi saluted, “All Hail Lord Arima!”

The Puchuus cheered, “PUCHUU!!!”

Excel said, “Wow… You weren’t kidding, Hatchan…”

Hyatt then said, “In that case, Senior…”

She yelled in a serious voice, “Let’s exterminate them!”

“HATCHAN!!!  What’s with th--? Oop…”

She typed:  _“Why the emotional behavior?”_

Hyatt retorted, “Why did you suddenly talked?”

“ _My doctor said to lay off talking, but I’m bored!  It’s been months!”_

“Whatever the reason, you will fall to the _new_ ACROSS!”  Momoka shouted.

They charged at the Original ACROSS Agents, but…

**BLAST!**

Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin appeared, from the blue.  They jumped in front of the army and began to blast them with their attacks.  Wyatt shot a huge _Kona Fret_ at the left flank.  Jude destroyed few of them, with his _Kona Shred Attack_.  Caitlin threw lemons at them, blinding them.

“IT BURNS!”  One Puchuu growled, smoking from the lemon juice.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?”  Wyatt smiled.

Excel asked, “Who are you?”

“We should ask you the same thing,” Jude asked.

Caitlin demanded, “You a part of ACROSS?”

Hyatt nodded, “Yes, but I was fired for bad health…”

Excel typed, “ _And Excel broke her ability to speak.”_

Wyatt inquired, “You’re fighting with us?”

Hyatt yelled, “May and Yuki are in there!  We destroy them, because those women are my friends!”

Jude nodded, “We should.”

“But they’re ACROSS Agents!”  Wyatt yelled.

Caitlin shouted, “They know Miss Miyazawa and Miss Haruka!  What choice do we have?”

“Slim…” Wyatt groaned, “But we have to, or else!”

They continued to fight, as Hyatt staggered down.

Excel cried, as she typed:  _“WAH!  In a robotic cry, Excel cries for Hatchan, because her serious tone killed herself.  Somebody get a medic team!”_

The Puchuus were taken down, one-by-one, but only the four remained.

“WE QUIT!”  One Puchuu yelled, as they escaped.

“Whoa… Super cute!”  Caitlin blushed.

“Not cute with those welts and gashes,” Jude said.

Hyatt died, as Excel sobbed, “Avenge Hyatt!”

They cried, “RIGHT!”

* * *

That Woman laughed, as she glowed in a dark aura.  She forced the others to fight her.  They all disagreed, except for April.

“Cowards!”  She yelled at them.

“NO!  Sandora believes that this is _your_ battle!”  Sandora cried.

Pedro sobbed, “Pedro believes in you!”

Setsuna barked, “Set aside your hate and fight for what you believe in!”

Cole shouted, “Come on, April!  Be like The Miz and be AWESOME!  Defeat that nerd, That Woman!”

“NERD?!”  That Woman shouted.

“We’ll step aside, but we won’t give up on you!”  Miranda said, in confidence.

Roger smiled, “You win, we go out for a pizza party.”

Kimura cried, “DEFEAT HER, BUT NOT WHILE IN A SWIMSUIT!”

Butch cried, “Prepare for trouble…”

Cassidy shouted, “And make it double trouble… for _her!_ ”

April smiled, “Thank you so much… I won’t fail you.”

That Woman shouted, “I have had enough!!!  We end this now, and forever!  I will reduce you into ashes!  ALL OF YOU!!!”

She lifted her foot up and charged her glow.

“NA… BE… HA… BE…”

“Oh, April…” she smirked evilly, as her foot glowed.

They all gasped, as April cried, “No… A Nabehabe-Ha?!”

“I learned it from my papa, after he left me a note from Hell!”  That Woman giggled, “And with Miz-K dead, I learned his moves, as well!”

April growled, as she glowed in a dark aura, “NA… BE… HA… BE…”

That Woman cried, “Your power is weakening!”

April cried, as she was charging, “That Woman, I will end you, with my own dark powers!  My rainbow powers had become weak, but I’m happy to have my own strengths!”

That Woman growled, “You think so?  I don’t believe you!  My mama is a strong Pokémon coordinator!  I have blood in me, of a great legend, like her!”

“Spare me the sob stories.  Your lies end now!”

They continued to glow, as the others watch on.

Cole called, breaking fourth wall, “Folks, we have to take a break.  Who will fire first:  April or That Woman?”

Miyazawa was looking around the corridors, looking for the throne room.

“Arima must be in one of those rooms,” she growled, “Where is he?  Some place to own a dank dungeon!”

As she ran off, May went past her, looking for Miyazawa.

“Yuki?”  she cried, “Are you in there?  I hope you’ll survive.  I don’t know if I could…”

They were separated, from yards away.  Will they confront each other, before it’s too late?

**XXXXX**

Arima, however, continued to battle Miyuki, who was firing her beam… from her breasts.

“KONA FLASH!!!”  She called, as twin beam missiles launched at Arima.

**BOOM!**

He was singed, but not badly hurt.

Peter cried, “It almost worked!”

Miyuki shouted, “I got more!”

She shone from her glasses and fired a laser beam.

“KONA HINDSIGHT!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

That blast showed promise, but not enough.

Arima cried, “NO!  You cannot be _that_ strong, for a girl with Moé points!”

“FUCK YOU!”  Miyuki shouted, but panted in fright, “I cannot believe I said that…”

Peter growled, “Step aside, Pinky!  Let a man show you how!”

He aimed his rifle and shouted, “Where do you want it?”

Arima snuffed, “You wouldn’t shoot me, would you?”

“Hey!  When you have been in the _theater of war_ , you have to choose your enemies, wisely!”

“Go ahead and blow my head off!  But _don’t_ become a sadistic person, using firearms!”

“This isn’t firearm!”

He fired.

**BANG!!!**

It shot off huge metal ball bearing, piercing into his skin.  His left arm was severely pricked.

“Damn…” he snuffed, “I was aiming for his eyes.”

“WHY YOU…” Arima shouted.

Miyuki cried, “Fire again!”

Peter smiled, “You got it, Bra!”

He fired again, but Arima caught it, with his hand.

“It worked the first time!”  Arima shouted, “But it _won’t_ happen again!!!”

He threw the ball upward, smashing the ceiling.  A chunk of rubble fell onto Peter’s head, knocking him out.

“Where’s the turkey… dudes?”  He was dizzy in pain.

Miyuki growled, “NO!!!  Not yet!”

Arima smirked, “Such a fancy assemblage.  Too bad they have all failed.  It won’t be long now, until Tenma, Keroro, and the Excel XL5 have succeeded.”

Miyuki growled, as she glowed, “You… bastard…”  
She ran after him and tried to punch him.

“KONA MEGATON PUNCH!!!”

She launched her punch, but…

**CRASH!!!**

Some of the debris that was from the same spot fell onto her.  Arima had won.  He left to his room, as the others were out, like a light.

Konata groaned, with blood from her head, “Mi… yu… ki…”

* * *

Outside, the remaining Kona Force were about to strike at the remaining four Keroro Platoon members.

Giroro shouted, “No way that I’m losing to you four Pekoponians!  This is payback for what you guys did, back then!”

Keroro said, “That’s right.  We’ll avenge our Aki Robot, for your sick deeds.”

Some of the Puchuus arrived, enraged in pain.  They marched, without their suits, holding up their rackets.

They all blushed, as the Puchuus marched along.

“They’re distracted!”  Dororo shouted, “Those Puchuus are awesomely cute!”

Tamama smiled, “Well, this is a surprising victory!”

But their victory was short-lived.

Keroro declared, “NOW!  Let us blast these Pekoponians wi--!”

**CRASH!!!**

A huge vending machine broke the Fuyuki Mech, smashing him into pieces.

“Cute… Yes… But you’re no Izaya Orihara!”  Shizuo shouted.

Mami Honda declared, “You may be adorable, but you make me sick!”

It was Kanaka’s Special Agents, up on the hill!

“On behalf of the AAW and _Silesia-Prussia_ , we shall help fix F City!”  Yagi cried out.

“HOLY TEACAKES!  Excel’s allies have increased!!!”  Excel cheered.

Wyatt called out, “Room for one more?”

They ran down, as the Platoon was ready to attack.

“THIS IS FOR SARGE!!!”  Momoka 1 cried.  
 _She’s the Tamama…_

They all began to fight, as well.

Jude sighed, “I’m loving this…”

Dan was still in Tenma’s clutches, but he’s standing alone, while the Hiiragis were by him.

“Thanks for the help, you girls,” he smiled.

Tenma smiled, “You think you can stop me, you humans?”

They ran off, as Tsukasa fired a beam from her hands.

“TSUKASA BEAM!!!”

Kagami fired her beam, from her fingers.

“FIVE-FINGER FLASH!!!”

Dan was flabbergasted, as they blasted Tenma, “Whoa… Amazing…  I wish _I_ had powers.”

But he spoke, in self-confidence, “But it’s time to fight!  My revenge will be sweet!”

He charged at Tenma, smacking her in the head.

“TAKE THAT, YOU FREAK!"

Nothing. It showed no damage.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!”  Tenma laughed, “You guys don’t know when you can quit!  I am simply indestructible!”

Dan whined, “Oh, come on!  You’re a machine, or somewhat of a human-machine!”

Kagami shouted, “We are not afraid of you, anymore!”

Tsukasa shouted, “Yeah!  You want to destroy the cities for your boss’s _sick_ deeds!  It ends now!”

Kagami sobbed, “I just couldn’t do it… But Dan here has heart to win.”

Dan smirked, “I just couldn’t stay idly by and see you destroy this city!”

Tenma growled, as she sparked, “OH?  You forget… I never intended to destroy your city.  I intended them… to destroy ALL.  Even after Lord Arima becomes successful, I’ll kill him, the frogs, _and_ those adorable Puchuus.  AM-Net will have it, all to my own grasp.  But let me tell you… the “A” doesn’t stand for ACROSS, that’s for sure.”

She blasted the twins, with a huge miracle beam.

“MIRACLE BEAM!”  She screamed.

Tsukasa and Kagami were out, after being blasted, but Dan was scared.

“Now… Now… Take it easy…” he pleaded, “No one wants to get hurt.”

Tenma smirked, “Oh, really?  Lord Arima knows what he wants, better than anybody _or_ my developer!  Everyone must obey us, or fall!  Your pudgy friend here is obeying me.”

Chris was still scared stiff.

Dan scoffed, “Pfft… He’s just a baby.”

Tsukasa looked at Mr. Mumbles, as she meowed.

“Kitty…” she groaned, “I’m… so… sorry…”

She stopped breathing and was out cold.  The cat turned to Tenma, while she was surrounded by electric waves.

Dan was frightened, since everyone is out, including Elise.

“This won’t hurt a bit,” she smiled, “It all ends now… as long as you do exactly as I say.  But, now, I guess you won’t.  Consider yourself… _fried!_   Uh, I would say fired, but I only have plasma and electric in me.”

“You… jerk; even for a girl!”

“Thank you!  I just wanted to feel the dangerous justice in me… but it’s _even more_ fun to be a bad guy.  Now I have Lord Arima to thank for taking everything over…”

She glowed and crack bolts of lightning in her, “And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Dan cried, “CHRIS!  ELISE!  ANYBODY!  GET UP!!!”

He panicked, “Man… This sucks.  This is what it’s like to lose.  Man, I don’t know I became so angry.  When this is over, and I survive, I’ll change.  I mean… _someone_ has got to save me… Someone…”

Mr. Mumbles heard it and was angry.  She jumped up and flew towards Tenma.

Tenma looked and smiled, “AH!  Cute kitty!”

But Mr. Mumbles had _other_ reasons.  She jumped to Tenma’s head and stretched out.  She then proceeded to show her claws.

“Uh, oh…” she gasped.

Mr. Mumbles let out a roar and violently scratched Tenma, all over her face.

“AHH!!!”  She screamed, “GET HER OFF OF ME!!!”

Dan shouted, “GO, MR. MUMBLES!”

Chris was happy, as was stunned, “Wow!  Dan’s winning!”

Dan called to him, “Hey, Chris!  Now’s our chance to leave!  Take Elise and the Hiiragis and go, now!”

He then growled, “No.  That woman hurt my wife… and now, she pays!”

He then looked around and thought of a plan.

“CHRIS!  Hurry up!  Mr. Mumbles can’t do this, much longer!”

Chris saw a tall computer, standing at seven feet, behind Tenma.  He rushed behind it and was hiding.

“As soon as Mr. Mumbles gets off that freaky girl, I’ll shove it down,” Chris whispered, “Elise, you saved my life, many times… Now, it’s my turn.”

Tenma shrieked, “STOP!  ENOUGH!  GET OFF OF ME, YOU FURBALL!”

She yelled, “DAMN IT!!!  I SAID, **ENOUGH!!!** ”

She threw Mr. Mumbles very hard, heading to the wall.  Elise, who regained consciousness, caught her.

“Nice catch!”  Dan smiled, “Also… What took you so long?”

Elise did a ninja stance and smiled, “NOW… it’s _your_ turn!”

“You…” Tenma seethed, “You are not going to win!  NEVER!”

Chris noticed it and cried, “NOW!”

He pushed the computer towards Tenma, trying to tip over, but it was too heavy.  Of course, he kept trying.

Dan shouted, “Face facts, cyborg girl!  You lost!  Even without Chris or the twins, you’re still no match for me!”

Elise asked, “Where’s Chris?”

Tenma started to boom, as she was brimming in electric energy.

“Oh, no,” Dan gasped.

Tenma growled, “Well… I may have failed, but Lord Arima has already won!  I shall use _all_ my energy to vaporize you into nothing!  This is what you get for crossing ACROSS!!!”

Chris then shunted the computer, as Dan and Elise looked on.

“Any last words?”  Tenma smiled demonically.

Dan said, “Yes.  Look behind you.”

Tenma turned around, while Chris shoved the computer down onto Tenma.

“Game over, Am-Track!”  Chris cried out.

**“AHHHHHHHHH!!!”** Tenma shrieked.

**SMASH!!!**

Tenma was flattened, crushed underneath, by the computer.  She couldn’t move anymore.  Chris was relieved and excited.

“CHRIS!”  Elise cried.

“I did it…” he chuckled, “I saved you guys.”

Dan smiled, “I _knew_ you wouldn’t chicken your way out!  Good job!”

“Sorry… I had to react,” he said, “When I saw Mr. Mumbles clawing her, I had to think of something.”

Elise hugged him and said, “I love you.”

Dan looked at the twins, who were still out.  “So… now what?”

* * *

**_Tenma Tsukamoto… … …failed!_ **

* * *

Back at the throne room, Arima was all alone, waiting for the results of his army, but to no avail yet.

“I sense that someone had lost!”  He said, in a demonic look, “Tenma had failed me… or she just ran out of juice.  The frogs… I’ll bet they’re winning!”

**XXXXX**

At the field, outside the fortress, the frogs were losing, as the AAW and the Kona Force were beating up the Puchuus.  Rallo bopped them with his mallet, Kazuto kicked them around, Yagi kept throw them down, left and right, avoiding the cuteness, while Mami was severely pounded them, leaving purple blood and welts.

“OW, THAT’S-A PAINFUL!”  One Puchuu growled.

Shizuo destroyed most of them, knocking them out cold.

“That’s what you get, you cute little assholes!”  He yelled.

One Puchuu sighed in pain, “We deserve it…”

Giroro and Tamama began to charge at the Kona Force, taking them down, with a huge lariat.

“NOW!  Let’s end you and go home!”  Natsumi called.

Momoka 1 smiled, “This is so much fun!”

Momoka 2 exclaimed, “No one can stop us!”

Jonesy called out, “NOT YET!”

He fired a red laser and shouted, “KONA INFERNO!!!”

The flames hit Momoka 2, breaking her apart.  Dororo jumped out, without getting singed.

Keroro watched on, from a rock, “NO!  How did it happen?”

Giroro shouted, “FROG DOWN!  FROG DOWN!”

Tamama shrieked, “Dororo is down!”

Dororo flew up and shouted, “Even with a Koyuki Mech, they wouldn’t hold its own.”

Natsumi shouted in anger, “DAMN YOU, KULULU!!!”

Jonesy joined the Kona Force, as the Puchuus continued to march.

Wyatt called, “Glad you made it!”

Jen was still out cold, while Nikki, still headless and her head on her lap, was working okay.

“Senior Jonesy, I tried to explain!”  She said, “Our probability against Arima was 0% chance of winning!”

“ _Now_ you tell us?  Where’s your OFF switch?”  Jonesy whined.

Jude cried, “We can’t lose yet!”

Caitlin cried, “There’s too many of them!!!”

She was right.  The Puchuus regrouped, as Giroro and Tamama marched along.

Keroro called, “YES!  DO IT!  DESTROY THOSE PEKOPONS!!!”

Natsumi called, “You could, _at least_ , help out, Sarge!”

Keroro giggled, “Uh… well… I’m Mech-less.  I couldn’t help you, without a machine to destroy.”

Tamama said, “Leave him!  We got this!  Avenge Sarge _and_ Dororo!”

Momoka 1 let out an evil glare, “ATTACK!!!”

Excel typed:  “Guys, Excel isn’t the one to butt in, but it’s like a _thousand_ of them and only four of you!”

Jonesy asked, “Why is she speaking in a voice box?”

Wyatt said, “Don’t ask.”

Jude then thought, “What about that freighter?”

Wyatt gasped, “THAT’S IT!!!”

He then called, “JONESY!  Summon our backup Ropponmatsus!  Code:  K-G-M!”

“You got it!”  Jonesy said, as he spoke in the speaker, “Dispatch K-G-M!”

Excel was confused, “Uh… What’s going on now?”

Excel typed:  _“Excel is intrigued!  Will she see the original Ropponmatsus from episode 25 again?”_

Wrong!  The freighter opened to reveal the Ropponmatsus of Tsukasa and Kagami.  The 1s and 2s were still underground, safe and protected.

“Luckily, Konata planned ahead!”  Caitlin smiled.

They marched in unison, towards the army.

“NOW, HIIRAGI ROPPONMMATSUS!”  Jonesy called, “ERADICATE THESE FREAKS OF NATURE, SO WE CAN GO HOME!”

They cheered, as they marched, “Roger, sir!  Roger, sir!  Roger, sir!”

Giroro was shocked, “What the frog are those?”

Tamama cried out, “They’re too cute for Sarge!”

Excel was shocked, as she typed, “ _Not what Excel had in mind…”_

Hyatt woke up, “Senior… What did I miss?”

The Kagamis fired lasers from their eyes, while the Tsukasas fired missiles from their knees.

“HIIRAGI BEAM!”

“HIIRAGI MISSILE!”

**BOOM!  KABOOM!  BAM!  KERBLOOEY!**

The Puchuus were badly hurt, along with the Natsumi and Momoka mechs.

Keroro shrilled in terror, “MAYDAY!  SOS!  KERO!!!  How can my Squad lose, all of a sudden, by Pekopon robots?”

Excel cheered, “YAY!  You go, robot girls!”

Hyatt smiled, “Even in your health, you’re _still_ energetic, as always, Senior.”

“HOW???”  Giroro cried, “Losing to a bunch of Pekoponian Technology!”

Tamama cried, “RETREAT!  WE CAN’T BEST THEM!”

Keroro cried out, “Right…  I think we should leave!  ACROSS will win, yet!”

Mami Honda called out, “Not so fast!”

Hajime Yagi smirked, “You forgot about us!”

The AAW soldiers surrounded the frogs.  Momoka wanted to attack, but…

**SMASH!!!**

Honda delivered a right hook, followed by Shizuo’s kick.  Tamama’s Mech was wrecked, as he jumped out.

The Natsumi Mech was all alone.  But Giroro was smiling evilly.

“I can take these guys, all by myself,” he growled, “They forget that I am the most physical frog in the platoon.”

Natsumi shouted, “You may have destroyed my platoon, hurt the Sergeant, destroy the mechs and Puchuus, but I am still standing!”

Just then, Chickenfoot music began to play.

Natsumi cried, “YEAH!  This will be the end!  That’s what happens when you mess with AC--!!!”

**CRASH!!!**

_2 Wycked_ ran down Giroro, destroying Natsumi Mech.

Carl cried out, “TONIGHT!!!”

Yagi scoffed angrily, “Where the hell have you been?”

Fred Sr. sighed, “We’d come sooner, except _he_ was too busy choosing what to eat at the ramen shop!”

Freddie pouted, expressed regret, without speaking.

Yagi sighed, “Sorry, I asked.”

Carl said, “What did we miss?”

Keroro was completely embarrassed.  He sighed, “Figures…  They never listen…”

The Mech was demolished, as Giroro climbed out.

“Ohh…” he groaned, “My head.”

He limped off, without being noticed.

_FYI, they used their cloaking technology to escape, in case you’re wondering._

Rallo looked around and was laughing, “Yeah!  We win!  That’s what happens when you invade _our_ turf!”

Excel was confused, as the Ropponmatsus defeated the Puchuus.

“Go… Heroes,” she sobbed, “Lord Il Palazzo, forgive your Excel for her betrayal…”

“You and I aren’t even agents, Senior…” Hyatt remarked.

“I know…”

* * *

**_Keroro Platoon… … …failed!_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyazawa found the throne room and was poised.  She busted down the door (don’t ask how it got repaired) and ran inside, seeing a bunch of bodies on the ground.  It was Konata, Miyuki, and The Gang, unconscious and out like a light.

“Damn…  What a melee he made,” she said, “I cannot believe that they fell to him.”

She looked around to find Arima, but Konata woke up.

“Hey… Miss,” she groaned, “Hello.  Not to be a mean person, but are you after Arima?”

Miyazawa nodded and asked, “Yes.  What happened here?”

“He’s… He was… too much for us…” she weakly cried, “Please… avenge… the fallen… that that man… and his…”

She dropped to the ground, face-first, losing her consciousness again.

Miyazawa ran down to find her husband.

**XXXXX**

Arima was pissed, while in his room.

“Damn!  Everyone is losing!  How is this happening?”  He growled demonically.

“ARIMA!!!”  Miyazawa shouted.

She arrived, as she was angry.  She held up a gun and pointed at him.

“Souichiro… You bastard!”  She yelled.

He gasped, “Yukino?!  You’re alive?!?!”

“YEAH!  Don’t ask me why, but you hurt me!  NOW… I get to hurt _you_!”

He then smirked, as Yukino held a gun towards him.

“Go ahead and shoot me, my wife…”

“I… I… I will…”

She was nervous, but in fear.

“I don’t know.  I love him; but he’s playing on the wrong side!  What should I do?”

**XXXXX**

May was in the throne room and saw a rope.

“Maybe this will help me…” she said, as she stepped into the throne.

She then was about to pull the rope, but…

**BANG!**

“What was that?”  May gasped.

She heard a gunshot from Arima’s room and dashed there.

“YUKI!”  She screamed.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa _did_ fire, but she shot upward.  She then said that she couldn’t do it.  May appeared and saw Miyazawa and Arima together.

“I… I… can’t shoot you,” she sobbed, “I just can’t.”

“Oh… So _he’s_ Souichiro…” May smiled.

She hid behind a table and watched on.

“I want to help, but I needn’t to interfere with their love,” she chuckled giddily.

Miyazawa sobbed, “Why… Why have you become so evil?”

Arima giggled, “Oh, you should know.  When those people adore me--.”

“NO, no.  I mean… Why you became a leader of a syndicate that you had Hyatt!”

“Huh?  Hyatt?!”  May gasped.

Miyazawa shouted, “I want to know!  Did the darkness come back to you?”

Arima stated, demonically, “Yukino… You _don’t_ know what to know… You see, if I did, I’d kill you again…”

“WHAT???”  May cried.

Yukino shouted, “Why have you turned on me?  I thought you’d help me with the whole universal mind fuck, but… But you won’t help _me_!”

She started to cry, “Souichiro Arima… How could you?”

Arima approached her and felt her face, “Yukino… my love… It was fate.  After living my dreams of a family and being a cop, I wanted more.  You could say that Lord Il Palazzo gave me the promotion.  Join me… because it is not enough.  With our combined intellect, we came make the world as _we_ see fit.   You must trust in me.  I’m your husband.”

“No… No, that’s not true!  It’s impossible.”

“Search your feelings, my wife.  We shall become a family, bring in the kids with, and _together_ we shall rule the world, as one big happy family.”

Miyazawa was trembling, “I… I don’t believe it… You’ve changed.  You’re _not_ my Souichiro!  Why didn’t Hyatt tell me sooner?  You’ve changed.”

Arima rebutted, “I don’t want to hear it from you, about Ex-Agent Hyatt.  My minions have all failed; don’t you turn on me.”

“I’ll never join you!  You’ve broke my heart!”

May was in tears, as she was terrified, “No… Yuki… Don’t give in to this creep!”

She bowed down and cried, “What will I do?”

* * *

That Woman and April began their final shot.  They both launched their Nabehabe-Has at each other.

“HA!!!”  April cried out, firing from her hands.

“HA!!!”  That Woman yelled, firing from her right foot.

Both blasts hit each other, as it was a stalemate.  That Woman tried to charge it, and it did.  She let out a cry, making her blast bigger.  April cried out, and her blast was bigger than That Woman’s.

Cole cried, “What an amazing match!  _Vintage April_!  It’s a stalemate, folks!”

Setsuna yelled, “Come on!  Do it, you tapeworm!  Become the hero of this story!”

“RAHH!!!”  She yelled, as That Woman removed her left shoe.

“Nicely done, April!”  She yelled, “But _I_ am ambidextrous!”

She blasted an energy beam from her left foot, combining her right foot’s beam, making it stronger.

“Too… Strong…” April growled.

Pedro and Sandora jumped up, all afro’d, and launched their Nabehabe-Has at her beam.

“TOGETHER!  Pedro and Sandora will not let you lose alone!”  Pedro cried.

Sandora yelled, “Sandora will not stay in the sidelines!  Papa, we’ll help April to the very end!”

Pedro sobbed, “That’s Pedro’s proud son!”

They continued to grow their blasts, as That Woman shouted, “HUH?  I only learned how to perform it, like in soccer!  Damn you, you weak fools!”

She raised her left and right hands and glowed in a black aura, “NOW!  Taste my _Impactful On-Fours Deadly Beam_!!!”

She fired, while floating, and screamed, with her beams combining, “NOW, APRIL!  I SHALL REDUCE YOUR TEAM INTO FIERY CORPSES!  And then… I’ll revive Michi and make her my slave!”

April shouted, “NO!  I WON’T LET YOU!!!”

That Woman shouted, “TOO LATE, _MI CORAZON_!!!”

Her beam turned black and surrounded April, Pedro, and Sandora.

That Woman laughed, “HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  I WIN!!!”

Cole cried, “Oh, no!  You have got to be kidding me!”

Pedro and April cried out, “NOOOOOO!!!”

Miranda shouted, unleashing her sword, “THAT’S IT!!!  I have been letting them be the hero, _LONG ENOUGH!”_

Setsuna cried, “Me, too!  I have had enough!”

They ran down, as Kimura sobbed, “Why did they go?  They should wear swimsuits!!!”

Cole ran after them, “NO WAY!  It’ll be Jim Ross, all over again!  Here comes _Vintage Cole_!”

Roger sighed, “Fine… Die, for all I care.”

Kimura ran off, “But… if the world dies, my wife goes, too.  I’ll help.”

Roger groaned, “Idiots!”

He ran off, as the Outsiders ran into the smoke.  Butch and Cassidy were nervous.

“Uh… What should we do now?”  They sobbed.

April cried, as she was hanging on, “No… Not like this… I’m sorry, Miz-K… I’m sorry, Pedro… and I’m sorry… Michi!”

Setsuna held her wrist and charged up, “NO WAY!  My #1 student isn’t dying like Miz-K did!”

Miranda and Cole joined, holding onto April’s powerful beam.  Kimura and Roger did the same thing.

“This is for all the Cole-Miners!”  Cole shouted.

“FOR ARGOS!”  Miranda cried.

“MY WIFE!  I LOVE YOU!”  Kimura shouted.

Roger yelled, “NOW!  LET US FINISH IT!”

“What is this?”  That Woman shouted, “I WON!  What’s going on?”

They entire group glowed in a gold aura.

“Better than being in color,” April shouted, “I like the gold touch!”

The entire group was completely gold, but not surrendering.  That Woman shouted, “NO!  I WON’T GIVE IN!!!  I won’t let you stop me from avenging Papa and my Uncles!!!”

“ _THIS_ family tree is pruned!”  Setsuna shouted.

April smiled, “I can do this… I can!  I WILL!”

Team Rocket then saw Michi, still in her case.

“You thinking what I’m thinking, Biff?”  Cassidy said.

Butch let out a Poké Ball and shouted, “Shuckle!  GO!”

His Shuckle came out, while Butch was in anger, “Shuckle!  Tackle attack on that display case, and free the Queen!”

Shuckle began to spin and dive at the case.

**SMASH!!!**

The case broke!  Michi was free.

That Woman saw it, “NO!  PUT HER BACK!!!”

Cassidy shouted, “Raticate!  NOW COME PUT!”

Her Raticate appeared, as Cassidy bellowed, “HYPER BEAM!!!”

It fired and blasted her in the chest.  That Woman was in pain, but was still standing.

“NO!”  She yelled, “NEVER WILL I LOSE TO POKÉMON!!!”

April then grabbed a Poké Ball and smiled, “That’s it!”

“GO!  HAUNTER!”  She cried.

She may be from Plastic World, but she’s _still_ a trainer.  Haunter then approached That Woman and licked her face.  The paralyzing lick burned her face.

“AHH!!!  MY FACE!!!”  That Woman screeched, “MY BEAUTIFUL NEW FACE!!!”

She stopped her blasts and rubbed her face, but she made the mistake of stopping her attack.

“ **NOW!!!** ”  Pedro shouted.

They all cried out, “NA!!!  BE!!!  HA!!!  BE!!!”

“WHAT?”  That Woman looked, seeing them.

“HA!!!”  They all fired, except for Butch and Cassidy, who were comforting the frozen Michi.  Their Pokémon cheered on.

The blast landed on That Woman, tearing her apart.

“NO!  IMPOSSIBLE!”  She screamed, “APRIL!  SHE CANNOT WIN!  SHE JUST CAN’T!!!”

The blast was too much for the ACROSS soldier.  She broke apart and cried, “NOOOOOOO!!!  PAPA!!!  HERE COMES YOUR BABY DAUGHTER!!!  APRIL!!!  **I’LL GET YOU YET!!!  I’LL… GET… YOOOOOOOU!!!** ”

She started to vaporize, warp, and fade away, as the blast continued to grow.  Her entire body, including her DNA from the Great Will, was gone.

After that, it subsided, leaving ashes on the ground.  The Great Will appeared and snuffed, “Not my problem.  She was a bad seed.”

Pedro cried, “Miss Will?!”

She floated to Pedro and hugged, “Mr. P!”

They all cheered, as April was laughing.  She whispered, “I did… I did… I did it.”

Cole smugly said, “ _WE_ all did it!”

Miranda smiled, “The power of friendship was too much for That Woman to obtain.”

Setsuna told the Great Wiil, as she pointed at the ashes, “ _That_ that.  Your “daughter”.”

Pedro sobbed, “At last… Everything is as it should…”

Butch and Cassidy held the frozen Michi and called, “Not yet!”

Cassidy stated, “There’s still the little matter of _her_.”

April grabbed her and hugged her tight, crying.

“NO!  MICHI!  Wake up…” she sobbed, “Michi… Michi… No.  I saved you… but I cannot sense you…”

Roger said, “I think she’s gone.”

April sobbed, as her tears dropped onto Michi’s face.  She wailed, as the others were upset, except for Miranda, who was not amused.

“I’m not crying, this time,” she said, “I think we know what happens next.”

* * *

**_That Woman… … …Big failure!_ **

* * *

At the throne room, Miyazawa was in a struggle.  She chose not to stay with her husband.

“Arima…” she winced, “No… Why can’t you hear me? I love you!”

Arima shouted, “If you choose to _not_ join me, then you will die!”

May gasped, as she ran up, running to him.

“YUKI!!!”  She shrieked, as she soared.

**POW!**

Arima was plastered with May’s high kick.  Arima was damaged completely.

“May?!”  Yukino gasped, “Where have you been?”

“NO time!”  May shouted, “I’m beating him up, for you, YUKI!”

“May!  NO!  That man is my husband!”

“That man is _not_ your husband!  He doesn’t act like it!”

Arima got up and shouted, “YOU!  You little prawn!  I will teach you to interfere in my plot for conquest!”

May shouted, as she socked Arima again, “SHUT UP!  I HATE YOU!”

She socked him in the gut, “YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIEND…”

She kicked him in the downstairs area, “…YOU GO THROUGH ME!!!  The Pokémon Trainer from Petalburg:  Haruka!  Put it together, and you get an eggroll, courtesy of Pokémon breeders everywhere!”

Miyazawa shouted, “I have NO idea what you just said!!!”

Arima growled demonically, “You little bitch!  How dare you?”

“How dare _you?_ You fired Hatchan, you hurt my friends, and you treated Miyazawa, like she was a used woman… YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE WITH THAT WOMAN!!!”

Arima groaned, in a quiet voice, “Please… Help me…”

May gasped, as Yukino shouted, “NO!  May, don’t listen to him!”

She then started to glow, as she approached Arima.  Miyazawa was shocked, “WHA?  May?  What is she?  Could it be that…?”

May held Arima’s chest and let go of his dark side.  Arima, succumbed to May’s mysterious power, started to stand tall.

He roared, “YES!!!  I LIVE AGAIN!!!”

“Not for long!”  May shouted, as she grabbed her Poké Balls.

“GO!  GLACEON!  VENUSAUR!  WARTORTLE!  BLAZIKEN!”

Her Pokémon came out and stood in place.

“NOW!”  She ordered, “Wartortle, Hydro Pump!  Venusaur, Petal Dance!  Glaceon, Blizzard!  Blaziken, Fire Kick!!!”

The Pokémon fired at Arima.  A hydro pump soaked him, while the petal dance cut his skin, repeatedly, and the blizzard froze him in ice.

“BLAZE!”  Blaziken yelled, as he jumped up.

He launched a kick to Arima, burning him, while melting the ice.  Arima was completely in pain.

“NOW!  Yuki!”  She called.

Miyazawa cried, “Now _what?_ ”

“Shoot him!”  May cried, “That man is _not_ your husband, Souichiro!”

“WHAT?  NO!”

“I can tell!  His dark side has controlled him.  I let his evil side consume him, only to soften him up!”

“May, I… I can’t!”

She held the gun up and cried, “I can’t shoot him!  I just cannot!”

May yelled, “I’m sorry!  I’m sorry that I did it, but he told me!  He signaled me, before I let my Pokémon attack!  He told me to kill his dark side!”

“It’s a trick, May!  I cannot kill him!”

“NO!  It’s not!  If he dies, the other may live!  Yuki… I’m sorry… but you have no choice…”

“But what about your glowing aura?  Did it have anything to do with it?”

“Shut up and shoot him!!!”

Arima shouted, “NO!  Shoot _her!_   She’s been your neck pain, since day one!”

He then bellowed, “I know about you!  Ever since I joined ACROSS, I wanted to test you!  Having the Excel Robot kill you was part one; part two is to confront me; and the final part is to kill your friend!  And now, shoot her, and you have passed!  Shoot me, and everything you wished for… is gone.”

Miyazawa cringed, as May cried, “Yuki… Don’t… I love you.”

Yukino was in tears, as she turned to Arima and said, “Souichi-Kun… I’m sorry.  Forgive me for doing this, but I know May may be zany and dense, but she’s a smart kid.  I know you and I had our pasts to care for, so…”

She pointed at May and said, “I will shoot May… my husband…”

She then said, “But only because I’d broke a promise to someone…”

She then pointed the gun at Arima and concluded:  
“…and I plan to keep it… _always_ , for a friend!!!”

“WAIT!  NO!  MERC--!!!”

**BANG!!!**

* * *

At the throne room, The Gang was getting their strength back from the attack.  The Kona Force returned, picking up Miyuki, while Dan, Chris, and Elise, with the Hiiragi Twins, helped Konata out.

Farra groaned, “What happened?”

Elise giggled, “I’ll explain later.  For now… We have about three minutes.”

Percival asked, “For what?”

“For what, he said!  Steven Cooke knows th--.”

They all paused and screamed in unison to Elise:  
 **“YOU DIDN’T!!!”**

“Yeah, I did,” she said, “I armed a self-destruct device in the supercomputer and fortress… so… we better leave… Now!”

Konata held up a remote and smiled, “Hold on.  While we run… Just one last thing to do.”

Kagami asked, “What are you doing?”

Konata smiled cat-like and pressed the button.

Outside, the Ropponmatsus that the Kona Force beckoned, confronting the Keroro Platoon and the Puchuus, started to explode, one-by-one.

“WHAT THE HELL?”  Yagi cried.

Shizuo shouted, “RUN NOW!”

Rallo was crying, “I WANT MY MOMMA!!!”

Kazuto grabbed Rallo and ran off, “LET’S MOVE!”

As the girls exploded, the Puchuus were scorched and blasted in the impact… along with the frogs.

Giroro shouted, “KULULU!!!  YOU’RE THE WORST INVENTOR EVER!!!”

Keroro cried, “How come every time we win, we lose in the end?”

They were flying out of the sky, into the clouds.

They all shouted, “We’re not Team Rocket, but we _are_ BLASTING OFF!!!”

A star shone, as they disappeared.

Back in the fortress, Dan, Chris, and Elise ran out first.

Chris called, “I’m glad I became a hero!”

Elise panicked, “I know, dear!  But it’s too soon to celebrate yet!!!”

Dan called, with Mr. Mumbles on his shoulder, “TAKE **_THAT_** , ACROSS!!!”

The Gang followed them, sans Percival.

“DUDE!  That was AWESOME!”  Peter cheered, as he was running.

“Welcome back, big guy!”  Farra called.

“At this rate, Heather does not like this, one bit!”  Heather called.

Steven snapped, “SHUT UP!!!”

Mizuki cried, “I cannot run too long!”

The Kona Force ran next.

“Jonesy, does this beat your other jobs?”  Wyatt asked.

Jonesy replied, carrying an out cold Jen, “Not by a long shot!”

Jude yelled, “RANDO!  I’m coming, bra!”

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa ran next.

Konata cheered, with a piece of ceiling on her head.

“I think I know what to build next!”  She cried out.

“If it’s another robot me, I’ll throttle you!”  Kagami shouted.

And finally, Percival ran, carrying an injured Miyuki.

“THIS ISN’T OVER, ARIMA!!!”  She shouted.

Percival sighed, “Let it go…”

They all left the fortress, as it was crumbling down.

Carl watched on and said, “They won’t survive.”

Fred Sr. cried, “Munching Mollusk Cylinders!  LOOK!”

The entire LSAAWS and others ran out to where the AAW soldiers are.

Excel cheered, “THEY MADE IT!!!  EXCEL IS HAPPY!!!”

She coughed, as Hyatt was worried.

Excel typed:  “A happy ending, Hatchan!  Excel has helped ended the _shady_ ACROSS, under _now-_ former management!”

Hyatt was in tears, “Haruka… Yuki…”

Excel typed:  “WHAT?  They’re _still_ in there???  THE FUCK!!!”

Hyatt was right.  They _were_ inside.

* * *

As the entire fortress collapsed, Miyazawa held her pistol down and was crying.  She did the unthinkable:  She… shot… May.

“May… I’m sorry,” Yukino sobbed.

Except that the bullet shot into Arima’s heart.

_Here’s an instant replay, in slow-motion:  
 **BANG!**_

_Yukino fired the shot at May.  May winked and smiled, extending her arms out.  Then from out of nowhere, Venusaur grabbed her with its vine whip, and pulled her away, at the last second._

_“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Arima screamed, as the bullet penetrated him._

_He fell to the throne and died.  He coughed blood and said, “Yukino… Thank… you…”_

May smiled, “I knew you’d tried to shoot me.”

Yukino sobbed, “I know… But… I cannot break her promise…”

“Her?”  May asked, as she stepped forward to her.

“Nice thinking, though.”

“No problem, Yuki.  That’s what friends do.”

They hugged each other.  But the room started to shake and break apart.

“GIRLS!  Hang on!”  He cried out, in one final move.

He pulled the rope and sent Miyazawa and May down the pit.

“WAIT!  WHY???”  Yukino cried out, as she and May were falling.

Arima groaned, “At least… You’ll have time… to go home… and… escape…”

He let out one final breath, as the girls fell.

“SOUICHIRO!!!”  Miyazawa shrieked from below.

**SPLASH!!!**

**XXXXX**

Outside, the entire fortress dissolved into rubble.  The AAW and the LSAAWS cheered.

Carl smirked, “Heh!  Report this to Kanaka Nanase:  _Mission complete!_ ”

Hyatt was in tears, as Excel was worried.

She typed:  “Haruka…”

* * *

They were ashore on Venice Beach, all wet and face down.  They were both out like a light.  May woke up first, and saw Excel and Hyatt, waiting for them.

“May…” she whispered.

May turned away, “What do you want?”

Hyatt cried, “Let me take you two home.”

“No.”  May sobbed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, Haruka!  But I was fired, _before_ all of this happened!  Senior Excel and I were ex-agents, since she broke her voice!”

“NO!  I mean, why did you lie to me?  You said that you had nowhere else to go and you sided with Yuki’s husband?”

Excel cried, without inputting, “God damn it, Haruka!  Hatchan was worried about you!  She was upset that you’d never returned!  Excel would’ve done the same thing!  Moreover…”

She typed:  “When she was gone… You were the only friend she had, to care for; likewise Miss Miyazawa.  Excel is appreciative… for caring for the dead-alive Hyatt.”

May then snuffed, “Why should I care?  You two were a part of ACROSS!  Miyazawa’s husband is dead!  And my past… My past is nothing but one out-of-canon tidbit, after another!”

She wept, as Hyatt giggled, “May… I’m so sorry… Forgive me… I’ll explain everything, when we get home…”

May cried in Hyatt’s bosom, as Excel whispered, “Say… Can I join you, too?”

Pero Pero licked at Miyazawa’s face, but she didn’t wake up.

* * *

****_Peace had returned… but what of May and Miyazawa?  May is happy to be home… but will she ever talk to Hyatt again?_  
And also, what about Miyazawa?  Will she wake up, after that whole dilemma?  
And what of the queen, Michi? 

* * *

**_These questions, and many others, will be answered in the next chapter of “The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May”._ **

* * *

Miz-K Takase returned to the park, after touching down from a parachute.  He saw a girl with black hair and a gold school uniform.

“AYA!”  He cried, “AYA!!!”

_Comic Party’s Aya Hasebe, ladies and gentlemen…_

Aya smiled, “Oh, Miz…”

He held her tight and said, “Oh, babe.  Were you worried about me?”

“Yes, I was…  Where have you been?”  She said, in a quiet voice.

“I was busy with something… Don’t worry.  I’ll make it up to you.”

He pulled out a ring and said, “Aya Hasebe, in all my years as a novelist, director, and writer… plus, visionary… I want you to stay with me… always.”

Aya was in tears, as Miz-K smiled, “Will you marry me?”

Aya kissed him and said, “I’ll wait until the story is over… my darling love.”

“So…”

“Yes!  Yes, I will!”

They kissed together, as the sun set from a very long battle.

_And a very long chapter… don’t you think?_

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	26. New Beginnings and Endings

Aya Hasebe was shopping for a bridal outfit.  She was to be married to Miz-K Takase, the stubble man that helped April defeated That Woman, during the final battle against ACROSS.

Aya smiled, “I, Aya Hasebe, take Miz-K Takase, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, and to create a doujinshi of his story.”

She blushed, and suddenly froze in place.

Michael Cole appeared in the freeze frame and said, “May I have your attention, please?  We interrupt this _cold open_ to bring you this special announcement:  Aya Hasebe is getting married to the writer.”

He then smirked, “In related story, F City has been written back into the story, along with Plastic World, as our special _Second Series Finale_.”

He then smiled, “Also… I’m thinking of getting knighted _again,_ thanks to--!”

Miranda pulled him away and shouted, “ENOUGH, VINTAGE WEASEL!”

Cole shouted, as he was dragged away, “What?  Do I look like Daniel Bryan to you?  Next thing you tell me that Cena will come in and ruin the story!”

“Shut it!”  Miranda cried.

Aya was still frozen in place, along with the scene.

_Uh… did SOMEONE forget to press the PAUSE button?!_

**_Chapter 52  
New Beginnings and Endings_ **

At Miyazawa and May’s home, Yukino was still out cold, as May was pouting, turning away from Hyatt.

Hyatt asked, “Why are you ignoring me?”

May said, “You… ACROSS ex-agent… Me… Happy for Yuki’s safety, despite the tragedy to her husband… I’m _not_ looking at you!”

Excel said, “Come on, Haruka…”

May shouted, “DON’T _“Come on, Haruka”_ me!  That bimbo turned on me, by lying to me!”

Excel snapped, “When did she say that?”

May remembered how they first met:  
_“Hey… Are you okay, Miss?”  May asked._

_Hyatt looked up and started to tear up._

_“Oh… Hello…” she sobbed, “It’s… nice to… meet someone…”_

_“What’s wrong?”  She asked._

_Hyatt then wailed, “I THINK SENIOR EXCEL HAS ABANDONED ME!!!”_

_She wailed loudly, as May held her tight._

_“No, no… Don’t cry,” May said, “She wouldn’t abandon you.”_

_“Yes… Yes, she… She would!”  Hyatt cried, “After Hyatt got fired from her job, Senior ditched me.  She kicked me out of the apartment, since our boss was doing a Wellness Policy…  And I failed at it, miserably!!!”_

_“Wouldn’t that be your first strike?”  May asked._

_“No.  But… the minute he instituted it, I was kicked out.”_

_“Wow…  That must’ve sucked for you.”_

_“I know!  Senior Excel kicked me out, threw me in the trash, and declared me dead!  I am dead to Senior Excel, in her own words!!!”_

_“I can’t help it!”  Hyatt wailed, “I die on occasions, but I always bounce back up…  But Senior isn’t herself!  She’d never say that!  Our new boss hated me, but she admired Senior!  Oh, what am I gonna do?”_

_She cried on her shoulder, as May asked, “Do you have anywhere to go?”_

_“No…”_

_“Well, how would you like to stay with us, until you are raring to go in the outside world?”_

_“Oh, sure.  Do you live alone?”_

_“No.  We got Yuki!  She’s my friend!”_

_Hyatt then giggled, “Thank you.  I am ever grateful to--.”_

**_COUGH! COUGH!_ **

_She started coughing blood, as May carried her._

May then said, “So… She didn’t tell me that _you_ were a part of ACROSS!”

Excel typed:  “Impossible!  Excel would _never_ abandon Hatchan!  That was the XL5, or Excel’s disposable twin.”

Hyatt sobbed, “But… But you were the one who said that you’d care for me, along with Yuki.”

May snuffed, “Yeah, well… Lying doesn’t always get you going.”

Hyatt said, “Please… Give me another chance to make it right.  I didn’t mean to be a burden to you, just because I expunged the truth.  Say that you’d forgive me.  Hyatt could even sell you her body for an upgrade.”

May then said, as she remembered, “I don’t… know…  Won’t Yuki be mad at me, for kicking you out?  Then again, you always kept me warm, despite dying a lot.”

She then asked, “But… But what about Excel?  When she lost her job, because of broken throat chords, it was sad.”

Excel typed in:  “Nah!  Excel is fine.  I can talk again, but rarely.  Besides, it’ll be nice for Hatchan to stay with someone.”

Hyatt sobbed, “I don’t want to go back.  After everything she did for me… I wanna stay.”

Excel nodded and said, “Okay, Hatchan.  You can stay with her.  But if you decide to come back to Excel, she’ll welcome you back, with open--.”

She coughed, and concluded, “Arms…”

Hyatt nodded and hugged her, “Thanks, Senior.”

She then typed:  “But Excel has to do some unfinished business, back in ACROSS.  The minute Excel report everything to Lord Il Palazzo, he’ll do everything in his power to reinstate you.”

May said, as she turned away, “Do whatever you want…”

She sobbed, as Hyatt was turning away from May.  Excel then left, as she concluded:  
“And tell Miss Miyazawa… Excel gives her regards to Souichiro.”

She then left, as Miyazawa woke up.

“Where am I?”  She yawned.

May was upset, as she looked away.

“You’re up?”  May asked.

Miyazawa smiled, “I am.  I’m okay, too.  It feels like it was a dream.”

“It was real…” she said, “Besides… Hyatt may not leave soon.”

She looked at Hyatt and asked, “What did you say to her?”

Hyatt said, “Nothing… Except for the part that I fibbed, Miss Yuki.”

“Why?”

“You knew that I _was_ from ACROSS; but _she_ didn’t.  I felt bad, since everything I said was true, but I didn’t want to offend anybody.”

“I see.  May is simply mad at you, because of what you said, back at ACROSS.”

“Yuki!”  May scolded, “Stop talking to her!  She has no right to be here!”

Her heart was broken, as Yukino shouted, “May!  Shame on you!  Hyatt was a member of ACROSS, and she met us, _after_ Arima sacked her!”

“WHY?  Why should I care, Yuki?  Hyatt is my friend, and she lied to me!”

“MAY!  SHUT UP!  Hyatt helped me, when I was attacked!”

“NO!  I don’t believe you!  You and Hyatt must’ve… must’ve… You… She did what?”

“Back when I was separated by you, Hyatt stuck around, but the XL5 Android tried to kill me.  She was a user-friendly drone for Hyatt, since she forgot about it.  And then, she saved my life, and took me in… then I was shot, but I swore revenge, after being mended… I think it was you, wasn’t it?”

May was confused, “I… I did that?  All I remember there was I almost died of starvation… then those teens from Canada took me in.  I was worried about you… I kept saying your name.  I didn’t know you were shot.”

Miyazawa then said, “It’s over, okay?  What’s done is done, and my wound will heal, eventually.”

May hugged Yukino and said, “Don’t you ever do that again!  Shooting your husband, plotting revenge, siding with enemies, and losing me; EVERYTHING!”

Yukino stated, “ _You_ made me do it!”

May said, “I don’t care… I just felt more awful…”

She continued to hug, as Miyazawa comforted her, “May… It’s all right.  I’m _still_ here.”

May looked at Hyatt and sobbed, “Yuki… I…”

The following afternoon, April carried the queen, Michi, still frozen stiff, to the field in Pedro’s yard.  She brushed her hair and was sad.

“Michi…” she said, “You didn’t deserve this much.  My wish was to help you live… but everything is all wrecked.”

She was all alone, since the Outsiders of Miz-K were celebrating, and April passed.

April sniffled, “Michi… I’m… I’m so sorry…”

She then whimpered, “Just bring her back.  I want her back.  I know she’s immovable _temporarily_ ; just bring her back…”

She hugged her again, as her tears trickled down onto Michi’s face.  As she cried for her, something happened.  Both women started to glow, and turned the area white.  It shone a bright glow, engulfing themselves in the light.

And then… April looked up, after the glow faded.  She saw trees, forests, buildings, and many others, sprouted up and was vibrant and colorful.  They were also made of clay.

“ _Plastic World?_ ”  April gasped, “I’m… I’m home.”

Michi then started to blink and move.  She stretched up and turned to April.

She sobbed, seeing her queen again, “Your highness… What happened?”

Michi declared, “What happened?  You have done me well, _Lady_ April.”

“Lady?!”

She held her hand up and clasped her head.  April then started to melt, very slowly.  She then asked why she is melting.

Michi said, “There’s only one way I can do it.  I’m going to make you reborn; where you will be my most trusted ally and friend.”

“My friend?”  April retorted, as her chest started to melt in the puddle.

Michi then blushed and said, “Yes.  Thank you for saving me.”

April then whispered, as she was melting away, “I’m going… I’m going… Michi… Do something to me… before… it’s… too… laaaaaaa…”

She completely melted into a puddle, as Michi stood up.  She then shouted, “April!  Because of your bravery for saving me from _Diamond Hikari_ , or _That Woman_ , you have been given the role of my loyal subject.  I hereby create you as _Lady April,_ my clay fighting girl!”

She sprinkled pink glitter onto the puddle and said, “As the glitter fuses with you, you’ll slowly be rejuvenated.  As you do, I shall rebuild this place again, and make this world a GREAT place… just before I say goodbye…”

She left, leaving her puddle glowing.  April started to bubble and convulse, slowly growing a leg and an arm.

At The Gang’s apartment, the entire group celebrated, spraying champagne and soda, around the house.  They were cheering that they defeated ACROSS.

“YAY!”  Peter cheered, “ACROSS is gone!”

Mizuki said, a little damp, “Yeah!  I never thought working with Miyuki was very tough!”

Farra stated, “Well, Percival told us that we are being given a clemency from Miss Takara.  We should report everything to Kanaka Nanase, _our_ boss.”

Peter said, “I _don’t_ want to hear it.  But I’d like to know why she ended up with powers!”

Steven nodded, “Yeah.  I missed it… but I heard good things!”

Mizuki said, “Yeah.”

Peter nodded, “I was there.  Dudes, you missed what she did!  She blasted boob missiles from her suit!”

Heather blushed, as Farra was annoyed, “Idiot… Why would she shoot from her… uh…”

“Why didn’t _my_ suit do that?”  Mizuki shouted.

**XXXXX**

At the _now-rebuilt_ building of LSAWWS, Miyuki explained to the Hiiragis of what she did.

“You see, Konata created a suit, just for me, since she refused to create a Miyuki-Chan robot,” she said, “I figured that my body would be used to fight in an adult game scenario.  Konata thought that it was for an emergency, since most of the Kona Force _and_ The Gang were assaulted.”

Kagami informed, “Well… As much as I wanted to kill Konata, you _did_ play you part against Arima.”

Tsukasa nodded and exclaimed, “Dan and his friends helped, too.  Can you believe what this _AM-Net_ woman was doing?  She wanted to destroy _not only_ Arima, but everything and everyone else.”

Miyuki inquired, “Did you find the body of her?  Konata would be pleased to examine the cybernetics on this Project AM-Net.”

Kagami responded, “Actually, Chris destroyed the cyborg, after rescuing his wife.  I think it’s crushed and broken apart.  Konata would be sad about it… but she’s busy fixing Nikki R.”

Miyuki blushed, “I’ll have to thank Konata later.  Remind me to destroy that suit.  It had done me bad to become such a mean person.  I shouted at the leader of ACROSS and lost my composure.”

Kagami thought, “Whatever she did to poor Miyuki-Chan, I’LL KILL HER!”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Konata continued to fix Nikki R, reattaching her head.

“Can you see your sensors again?”  She asked.

“Yes, I do, as a matter of fact,” Nikki spoke in an electronic voice, “My battery is at 85%, and my body is at orange, meaning I could be damaged.  If it were in the red, I’d malfunction, no longer in use as a Ropponmatsu Unit.”

“Don’t say it!”  Konata cried, “Mister Shiouji gave me the know-how!  Last thing I wanted is for you to break down in emotions.”

“My emotions are limited.  It is as I elaborated before; I have emotions that nearly match a Miss Nikki Wong.”

“Yeah.  You know… I had an idea of creating a Haruhi Suzumiya robot, using the technology here.  Would you approve of it, since she’ll be made from _Izumi Ropponmatsus?_ ”

“As long as her characteristics match her, that of the anime.”

Konata snuffed, “I got plans for _her_.  But I’d rather not, yet.  Besides, it’s under work, since the end of ACROSS.  I hope for a playmate, to make Kagami jealous, seeing the _real_ Haruhi.”

Nikki spoke, “Actually, her suspicions would be blunt.  Probability of knowing Haruhi Unit as human self, by Senior K. Hiiragi:  15% – Rate of success: Poor.”

Konata muttered, “Stupid robot…”

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force sat by, as they were in silent.  Jen was a bit upset that they succeed, but they couldn’t get the job done.

“Jen, Wyatt, guys, that whole experience sucked,” Jonesy said.

“In a good way,” Caitlin said, “At least Miyuki was that powerful.  Plus, we had _everyone_ to help and thank.”

Jen stated, “Yeah.  Arima is gone, ACROSS has been neutralized, AAW and LSAAWS have won together.”

She then declared, “But… But maybe now, we can work on our BIGGEST mystery.”

Wyatt asked, “What is it?”

Jen answered, “What else?  The _whole_ Alternate Universe merging problem!”

Jonesy shouted, “Right!  We were too busy with ACROSS and the Hiiragis that Miyuki left out the main reason!”

Jude then said, “Uh… Isn’t catching bad guys and fixing problems is _one_ of the reasons.”

He then stated in a serious voice, “What we experienced was the biggest adventure in our young lives.  The LSAAWS have succeeded, despite the worlds being jumbled _still_.  As we stand here, in this building, rebuilt mysterious, along with the city, we shall thank everyone for trying our best!  NOW!  We shall succeed in the biggest goal of our lives.  We must become the heroes of rebuilding the entire worlds.  For we… are… Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams, and Caitlin Cooke… oh, and that Nikki Wong double… The Kona Force!”

They nodded and said, “Yes.  We are!”

They let out their hands and did a cheer.

Jen smiled, “On three… 1! 2! 3!”

They raised up their hands and shouted, “KONA FORCE!!!”

Jen felt uncomfortable about the cheer.

“Okay… Needs work.”  She sighed.

Jonesy asked, “Whatever happened to _Teen Force_?”

**XXXXX**

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the hallway, talking to each other.

“Speaking of which, whatever happened to Mr. Mumbles?”  Kagami asked.

“She left.  She, along with Dan and the others, went back home,” Tsukasa said, “Dan said that if you ever need them, i.e. him, Chris, and Elise, you know where to find me.  I really miss her so, but she chose to stay with Dan.”

Kagami snuffed, “Still… I’m surprised that someone like him would be a hero, similar to a reformed thug.”

“Actually, I read his bios from one of my Ropponmatsu doubles.  He was incarcerated, about twenty-six times.  He was simply arrested for many things.”

“Yeah.  What is with people like Dan?  One minute he is evil and a lawbreaker, and then thing you know, he becomes an angel of justice, armed with a crowbar, I might add.”

“He DID bash her head with it.  That Tenma was simply indestructible.”

“She was a robot!  Uh, a cyborg, actually.  She _is_ part-human, after all.  Did you see any blood from her?”

“No.  Oh, wait… When she was crushed, I saw some of her transistor fluid ooze in a red and black swirl.”

“That’s her oil _and_ blood.”

Tsukasa gasped in horror.

Kagami smiled, “My point exactly…”

At the apartment, Himeko and Sayaka were kissing, in the bench, at the garden, as a woman walked by.

_And DON’T ask how they got back._

She yelled, “Hey, you two perverts!  Get a room!”

Sayaka snapped, “We live in the first floor!”

Himeko cried, “We love it here, since it’s OMEGA serene.”

The woman was Narue Nanase, with her three suitcases.  She walked past them, ignoring them.

“With that kind of love… I want NO part of it,” she said, as she we upstairs.

Narue then entered a vacant room, by Miyazawa & May’s apartment.  The building, from left-to-right, now had three rooms full, on the second floor:  Narue, Miyazawa & May, and The Gang; while the bottom floor had only the cannibalistic lovebirds, under our main heroines’ abode.

Back in Plastic World, April was resurrected, with her normal body.  She was in Michi’s throne room, as the Queen was in sadness.

“I’ve finished…” she said, “But now… Now I must address to you, my April.”

April requested, “Why am I here?”

Michi showed her a package, which was from April’s friends.  She opened it and was shocked.  It was her Gastly picture that That Woman stole and kept, which was first stolen by Ex-Queen Yolei.

“My… My painting?”  She cringed, “They saved it for me.”

“Butch and Cassidy stole it from that evil woman’s home, and said to give this to you.  It’s _yours_ , anyway.”

“I don’t know what to say!”

“Say that you’ll be my new Queen… April…”

“What?  Why?”

Michi got up and started to stagger a bit.  She kneeled down and said, “My time here is short… I am no longer in need of life.  I am simply a goddess… and a queen… but I have caused too many problems; even with the appearance of May and Miss Yukino.”

“But… What about the throne?”

She placed the crown on her head and said, “I dub thee… _Queen April_ of Plastic World.”

April was shocked, as she shouted, “Listen to me!  Why are you leaving?”

“Because… all the trouble was all for danger.  I have caused so much that I cannot see it, anymore.  But…”

She then kissed April and started to slowly melt, “Maybe you can make me reborn.”

“N-N-No!”

“I’m sorry.  Take some of my melted self in a beaker and place it in my throne, once I am fully liquefied.  Then, lock the door.  You’re no longer needed in here.  And finally, summon your _new_ loyal subjects and declare your first order to them!”

“I… I don’t know… Is this even right, Mimi?”

Michi laughed, “Don’t be silly…  I’ll be fine.  My old self will be _one_ with the stars, but this _new_ me will take time to cope of what I have learned.  When you hear me voice again, saying that it is time… open my throne room door.  I shall be reborn, as one of you.”

She then was halfway melted and concluded, “April… Deep down you didn’t want to be Queen, but I’m doing this as a favor, for your friends, Miz-K, Miranda, Pedro and Sandora, Michael, Roger, Kimura, Butch, Cassidy, Setsuna, and even Yukino and May.  Please… don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

April sobbed, “NO!  Don’t leave me!”

Michi melted into a puddle and echoed:  
_“Goodbye…”_

April did her deeds and scooped up Michi’s melted remains in a cup.  She placed it on the throne’s seat and walked away, locking the door behind.

“Goodbye… Michi…” she whispered, “And thank you…”

She then proceeded to nail the throne room entrance down, with wooden boards that say: _“Unsafe area – do not enter”_.

The story comes to an end, for now… but there’s _one_ last thing to do.  And that’s May and Hyatt.

May returned to her bed and smiled, looking at Hyatt, who was still sad.

“You haven’t died yet, haven’t you?”  She asked.

Hyatt turned away, as May was upset.

She then swelled tears in her eyes and sobbed, “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you!”

She hugged Hyatt and cried, as Hyatt was losing air from May’s tight hug.

“Urk!  Can’t… breathe…” Hyatt croaked.

Miyazawa was watching on, from the other room, and sighed, “Moron…”

May then wept and spoke, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be mean to you.  You saved Yuki… and you befriended her.  That’s all that matters.”

Hyatt died… _AGAIN_!  All while May was crying on her chest.  She kept crying for her and apologized some more.  But Hyatt never woke up from her death.

Miyazawa sighed, “How long is she going to squeeze her?”

She left, as May continued to sob and comfort her dead friend.

**XXXXX**

Outside, she looked up at the night sky.

“Souichiro…” she whispered, “I am so sorry that I killed you.  But May… May gave me no choice.  Oh… I just wish that you’d come back and take me home.”

She then huffed, “What’s the use?  That bastard owned ACROSS, shot me, and--.”

“Hey, do you mind?”  Narue appeared and called to her, “I’m trying to sleep!”

She was wearing her pink pajamas and with her long hair down.

“OH!  It’s you!”  Narue smiled, “You’re Rachel’s friends.”

“Nanase…” she smiled, “What a surprise.”

Narue bowed and said, “I’m just bunking here, as orders of Kazu and Yagi.  It’s a safe place to be, since Narue Android is still on the prowl.”

Miyazawa sighed, “Yeah… I know.  So I’ve heard.  But, at least you’ll still go on tour, right?”

“No.  I’m done, for now.  A little breather, before next winter, when I begin _“Narue Nanase’s Dance Party – Holiday Style_ ”!  And you three will join me!  Also, I got something in the summer.”

“Thanks, but maybe someday.  You’re a lot nicer, than _other_ celebs I know of.”

Narue bowed, “Thank you.  I hope to see you soon, Miss Miyazawa, since it’s late and we’re neighbors.”

Yukino asked, “Uh, Nanase…”

“Hey, call me Narue!”

“Narue, do you have another roommate with you?”

“No.  I like to live alone, waiting for my boyfriend to come home soon.  Why do you ask?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?  May and Hyatt are trying to reconcile their friendship ( _Don’t even ask_ ).”

Narue smiled, “Sure.  I _do_ feel lonely, from time to time.  I hope they’ll patch it up.”

They left to Narue’s apartment, as she concluded, “I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Miss Miyazawa.”

Yukino blushed and said, “Please… Call me Yuki.”

They went inside and shut the door.

At the throne room, April addressed to her people:  
_“My good people of Plastic World!  I am your NEW Queen, April!  Michi has died, so now I shall take it over and you shall do as I say… my clay subjects!”_

The crowd roared, as April thought, “Here goes nothing…”

She took the crown and announced:  
“ _My first… and only act as Queen… is to abdicate the throne… FOREVER!”_

She threw the crown down, shattering it into pieces.  The crowd gasped and murmured, as she continued, “No.  It has to be.  Everything that has been going on has been hell!  And I cannot take it!  That is why I denounce Plastic World’s _monarchy_ , and declared that the kingdom is no more!”

They all cried in shock, as April added, “And when I say it… It’s this.  I loved my city… and everything in between… but I loved Queen Michi.  And these last few months was a nightmare.  I almost died, many times, and I felt homesick… but knowing Michi, I shall move on.  So, I decree that I shall forever banish Queens in this world!  You are all free of royal rules and regulations!”

They all cheered lightly.

“And, henceforth, _Plastic World_ , now and forever, will be forever abolished from _monarchy_ , and become an independent city for _democracy_!”

The crowd boomed in cheers, as April smiled.

“LONG LIVE QUEEN APRIL!”  One citizen cheered.

They all chanted, and continued on, “LONG LIVE APRIL!!!  LONG LIVE APRIL!!!”

_December 25, 2011 (the date this chapter was written) – forever be known as the END of Plastic World, and the birth of Plas City_

April smiled, as she looked up in the sky, “I’m sorry, Queen Michi.  If I’d stay as queen, then I’d be repeating everything _you_ did and/or caused.  Besides… May would’ve wanted it, after all.”

She waved to her citizens and laughed.  The crowd cheered on, as Plastic World was no more… of Queens and royalty.

Michi’s spirit appeared in the throne room and sighed, “This was _not_ what I had in mind… But you made the right decision.  Thank you, April.  Enjoy your new role.”

She disappeared into a painting, which was her own portrait.  She then whispered in echoes:  
_“No matter what… I’ll stay by everybody’s side, watching over… April… May… Yuki… Farewell…”_

As the crowd cheered for April, as she ended monarchy, a lone female figure was in the background.  Her upper half is a silhouette, with long hair, as the lower half had a blue skirt and uniform, with brown shoes.

“Arima and Yolei have failed me,” she spoke demonically, without the others knowing, “I shall bide my time and await Queen Michi’s return… then the city will rule over _one goddess_.”

Her eyes glowed infrared, as she vanished in thin air.

Narue asked, “So… What were you upset over, anyway?”

Miyazawa sighed, “It’s a long story.  You wouldn’t believe me.”

Narue said, “Oh, trust me.  I’d believe you.  But I see you’re too hurt to explain.  So, never mind, then.”

The lights went out.

“Good night.”

**_Thus ends another heartfelt chapter of the series._ **

****_But now that April is gone forever, busy in the rule of Plastic World, now known as Plas City, will she ever see May again?_  
What will happen between May and Hyatt, now that they are friends again?  
Will Miz-K ever return?  
Is Butch  EVER gonna get his name right?  
When will Konata reveal her Haruhi Robot?  
Has the Kona Force and The Gang parted ways?  
Is Dan returning soon?  
What will Shizuo Heiwajima destroy next?  
Has Pedro and Sandora lived peacefully again at home?  
And most of all… What about the entire worlds?  Will it EVER be solved?  
And… Who was that mysterious girl, just now?

**_All these, and much more, will be answered, or most of them, in the next mind-melting, sense-messing, canon-dropping, 4 th wall-breaking, mind-numbing, and all that shit in between…  
AHEM!_ **

**_I mean, in the NEXT extraordinary chapter of “The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May”!_ **

Hyatt whispered, “And Hyatt, too…”

Excel was in Plas City’s Medical Centre.  She was sitting next to a strong man with an afro and mustache, holding his stomach.

“Excel wants to know…” she asked, “Are you Mister Hercule?”

Hercule responded, “Yes…  My stomach just ached, all of a sudden.  I have to have the iron ticker fixed up and rejuvenated, so I can continue being the Alternate World’s Martial Arts Champion!”

He asked, “How about you?  You wanted an autograph?”

Excel typed, “Excel was given an order from her Lord Il Palazzo for some operation.”

The receptionist called, “Satan!  Hercule Satan!”

Hercule left, after telling Excel, “Got to go.  If you survive, I’ll give you an autographed T-shirt, as a _get well present_.”

Excel smiled, as she thought, “Hello, Excel here… I’m here because I’m getting an operation…”

She then winked, as she typed, “But you’ll see soon enough.”

****_We cannot wait…_  
By the way, whoever forgot to fix the remote on the freeze frame part…  
You’re fired, you know. 

_Speaking of which…  
_ At the dressing room, Aya Hasebe was still frozen, being stripped of her clothes and put into a bridal outfit.

“This will help Miz-K, so much,” Roger Smith said.

Setsuna blushed, “I don’t know how, or care to ask why, but it’ll be easy for our bride for Miz.”

Roger snuffed, “Yeah…  How _did_ he survive, anyway?”

They continued on, as Aya was still frozen, being fitted into her bridal outfit.


	27. Epilogue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka's Puppet Show is shown, as it recalls the second season of Yukino & Haruka's adventures, so far.

****_Epilogue II  
May’s Puppet Show  
(aka “The Story So Far _ ****_II”)_

A small stage for a puppet show appeared.  A small felt puppet of Michael Cole appeared and talked in May’s voice.

“May I have your attention, please?”  ‘He’ spoke, “I just received a word from Princess May.  _And I quote…_ This is the end of the story… for now… but the fun is just beginning!”

Michael Cole shouted, “I _never_ sound like that!!!”

May popped up, in her princess dress, and broke 4th wall.

“Hello, readers,” she smiled, “I’m May, of _The Misadventures of Miyazawa and May_.”

April appeared, wearing a prince’s outfit “And I’m April.  May’s erstwhile mother… or so they say, which has been unconfirmed.  I’m also in said story, which Chapter 52 was my final appearance, barring any popular request.”

May said, “Miz-K Takase and friends ordered me to host this special recap edition of the recent twenty-six chapters of the story, from where ACROSS debuted, to my meeting with Hyatt.  We’ve also introduced many brand new characters in the story.”

She then held up puppets of Miyazawa and herself, and added, “But having _two_ puppets wasn’t enough.  April, the _Mayor_ of _Plas City,_ was nice enough to come by and help.”

April sprouted eight arms and said, “This is to show _more_ than six characters, like The Gang and the guys from 6Teen.”

May smiled, “And… We also have a great audience here, who’d love to listen in on all the fun!”

Yukino groaned, as she was in the audience, front row, feeling uneasy, “Why do _I_ have to watch this?”

_The audience consists of many characters that appeared in the story, with the exception of That Woman, the Keroro Platoon, Team Rocket, and Queen Michi._

May smiled, “Yuki!  We just love to show some fun!”

They crouched down and began.

May cheered, “And now, to start… let us begin the story, from the _very_ beginning!”

“WHAT?”  Yukino shouted, “WHY?”

**_The first half has been omitted.  We’re using the recap chapter as a second half._ **

May then announced, “TA-DA!!!  And now, Yuki and I continued our time together, as long as we stay safe with each other.”

She narrated, “So, Yuki went shopping for dinner, while Hyatt was found in the trash.”

_The puppet play is presented in Play Form, as April and May began to perform the recent clips, with their dialogue._

(Miyazawa Puppet; _May_ ):  AHH!  A dead body!!!  What am I gonna do?  Oh, fudge cakes!

(April; narrating):  If you must know what happened, Hyatt was removed from her position.

(Scene switches to Lord Arima’s throne)

(May; narrating):  Ooh… Big Bad Arima and his ACROSS throne room!

(Excel Puppet; _May_ ):  HAIL, IL PALAZZO!

(Hyatt Puppet; _May_ ):  Zzo…

(Arima Puppet; _April_ ):  Excel, please leave me.  I must see to Agent Hyatt alone!  Yank!

(Excel Puppet flew off)

(Excel Puppet):  AAH!  I’m falling!

(May):  “Splash!”

(Hyatt Puppet):  What is it, Lord Arima?

(Arima Puppet):  Dear, Agent Hyatt… I have instituted the ACROSS Wellness Policy, and judging your performances, you are not in good health.

(Hyatt Puppet):  I’m sorry.  I die a lot… and…

(Arima Puppet):  NO EXCUSES!  You’re fired!

(Hyatt Puppet):  Urk!  I died…

(May):  Back to today… Yuki takes in Hyatt, leaving her prepared for Sayaka and Himeko.  But she woke up to find herself with our brave May.

(Scene changes to how Hyatt met May)

(Hyatt Puppet is crying)

(May Puppet):  Aw… Poor girl… You lost?

(Hyatt Puppet):  My senior… Excel… she kicked me out…

Excel smiled, “Whoa, this is getting good!”

Hyatt giggled, hearing May impersonating her.

(May Puppet):  Stay with me and Yuki, and we’ll take you in… unless you have nowhere else to go…

(Hyatt Puppet):  No.

(May Puppet):  YAY!

Miyazawa shouted, “That’s _not_ how it went!”

Everyone shushed her.

“SHHH!!!”

(May Puppet and Hyatt Puppet were in the room)

(Hyatt Puppet died)

(May Puppet):  WAH!  Hyatt, my new friend died.

(Miyazawa Puppet; _April_ ):  Uh… Why is the corpse back here?

(May Puppet):  She’s not a corpse!

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Stupid!  Why did you bring her back?  And I thought Sayaka and Himeko devoured her!

(May Puppet):  WAH!  I made a new friend and she died!

(Hyatt Puppet):  Hello… I’m up.  Good morning, May.

(Miyazawa Puppet):  AHH!!! ZOMBIE!!!

(Miyazawa Puppet fainted)

Yukino growled, “May… What are you doing?”

(Miyazawa Puppet):  This is nuts.  I am in need of taking you to the doctor, seeing if we could check on your health.  I, myself, a plastic surgeon, know _some_ medical endeavors.

(May Puppet):  Please do… I only wish that you’d save her.

(Miyazawa Puppet and May Puppet hugged)

Peter smiled, “Dude, this is so cute!”

Mizuki and Farra were laughing, as Steven groaned, “This is ridiculous.  Is _this_ all about these two?”

Kagami said, “Not always.  Now, shut up and keep watching.”

May then narrated, “As Yuki and our lovely May kept Hyatt, as she became “ _one of the family_ ”.  Peace had never been nicer… Except…”

She then changed the scenery to downtown, “Meanwhile, in the office of LaSalle’s, or _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ , Miyuki Takara dispatched the Kona Force, finding the Hiiragi Twins, Tsukasa and Kagami!”

(Miyuki Puppet; _April_ ):  GO!  KONA FORCE!

(April presented the Kona Force puppets, voicing them all)

(Jonesy Puppet):  I’m Kona Red!  I’m suave and superb!

(Jen Puppet):  I’m Jen!  I am Kona Black!  I am the leader of the group!

(Wyatt Puppet):  I’m Kona Green!  I am musically talented and high on caffeine!

(Caitlin Puppet):  I’m Kona Pink!  Hot Pink, to be exact!  I _love_ shopping!

(Jude Puppet):  And I Am Kona Yellow!  Dude…

(Jonesy Puppet):  Jude!

(Nikki Puppet):  And I am Kona Purple.  You may call this unit, Nikki R ( _for Ropponmatsu_ ).  I was created by Konata Izumi.

(Konata Puppet appears)

(Konata Puppet; _May_ ):  For those who forgot… I am the creator of the Nikki R, as mentioned!  I summoned the Kona Force to help out!

May narrated, “But… They were not alone.  Out came the Kona Force’s rivals… The Gang!

(April then showed the puppets of The Gang)

(Peter Puppet):  We’re here!  Dudes, this is our biggest mission yet!

(Steven Puppet):  I love to succeed.  Steven Cooke will win in the end!

(Farra Puppet):  Shaddup!

(The Gang Puppets began running, as the scene changes)

April narrated, “The Gang was recruited by Miyuki Takara, to help find the Hiiragis.  In reality, they work for AAW, or _Alliance Across the World_ , led by Kanaka Nanase, who was working for _another_ reason.”

(Kanaka Puppet; _April_ ):  Oh, the humdrums of life.  I wish to see my Lawson again, but I have _this_ first.  Everyone, listen up!  ACROSS is up to something, and WE at th--.  Wait, what now?  A Narue Nanase Gynoid is malfunctioning?!  NO!  It’s cannot be!

(Kanaka Puppet grabbed the phone)

(Kanaka Puppet):  Mommy, get me Agent Carl!

(Carl Puppet; _May_ ):  Yeah!  TONIGHT!

Carl laughed, “Real frickin’ funny.  Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Fred Jones Sr. snuffed, “I don’t find it funny, at all.”

May narrated, as the scene changed, “Outskirts of town, the Hiiragis arrived at a small abode, all messy and not up to code.”

(Tsukasa Puppet; _May_ ):  What a mess!

(Kagami Puppet; _May_ ):  I know.  We’ll have to radio help, since communications are out.

(Dan Puppet; _April_ ):  HEY!  What are _you_ doing here?

Dan complained, “Come on!  That puppet of me doesn’t _look_ like me!”

April looked and held up a piece of chalk.  She wrote _“Jerk”_ on the shirt and held it up.

Dan smiled, “That’s better.”

(Dan Puppet):  What are _you_ doing here?  Whatever it is, I am calling Elise!  This is nuts for this stupid world.

(Tsukasa Puppet):  Thank you, kind sir.  We were kind of lost, since it was the brownie monsters that drifted us to a different world, away from us.

May narrated, “As the Hiiragis, along with Dan, Chris, and Elise, were off to the HQ of the LaSalle’s, the Kona Force goes into action!”

Konata called, “It’s LSAAWS!”

Kagami snapped, “Does it _really_ matter?”

April uses the Kona Force Puppets to chase the car, which had puppets of Dan, Chris, Elise, Tsukasa, and Kagami in it.

(April):  “Beep, beep!  VROOM!  SKRRRRCH!  SKRRRCH!”

(Tsukasa Puppet):  Oh, no!  They’re after us!

(Dan Puppet):  Crap!  Just what we need!

(Elise Puppet; _April_ ):  Drive, Chris!  Drive!

Chris was confused, “As much as it is enjoyable, I like it.  But I don’t get why she knew everything that happened.  Besides, they don’t look like us!”

Steven sighed, “It’s not my problem, buddy.”

Mizuki said, “It’s just felt puppets.”

May narrated, “But as they stopped, the entire puppet croup surrounded the three people, mistaken for kidnappers.  Kagami had heard enough!”

(Kagami Puppet):  ENOUGH!  WE are from LaSalle’s!

(May & April):  WHAT???

(Kagami Puppet):  If _you_ idiots hadn’t chased us around, we’d contact HQ!

(Tsukasa Puppet):  Yeah.  We’d happen to be lost.

(Nikki Puppet):  She is correct.  My scanners confirmed that they are telling the truth.

(Jen Puppet):  Ooh… Sorry about that.

(Dan Puppet):  You jerks!  RAWR!  You idiots!  We’d _never_ do anything rash like kidnapping!

(Wyatt Puppet):  Join us, and we’ll help you stop the evil!

April proclaimed, as she narrated, while May changed the scenery:

“Following April’s sudden loss of Plastic World, she stayed with Pedro and his son, along with Dawn, who was being treated by the ever beautiful Michi, Queen of the Plastic World.”

(Michi Puppet; _April_ ):  Ah, our world is gone, but I shall make a newer world, one day.

(Dawn Puppet; _May_ ):  Oh, Queenie… I look for a new face.

(Pedro Puppet; _Pedro_ ):  Oh, my stars… Pedro is happy that he is in this show, but is also surprised by the faceless race of humans.  PEDRO WEEPS TEARS OF JOY TO THE WORLD!

Setsuna gasped, “Pedro?!”

Sandora cheered, “Papa!”

May narrated, “But then…”

(Dawn Puppet):  HA-HAH!  I now rule the world!  I am _not_ Dawn!  I am…

(May switches puppets)

(That Puppet):  That Woman!  I have the queen in my grasp!

(Pedro Puppet):  This is sudden.  It’s That Man with Miss Will and Pedro’s Sexy Wife, all over again!

(Miz-K Puppet; _April_ ):  I don’t think so!  Time to unleash the powers of Miz-K!

“In an instant,” she narrated, “April, the ever determined, has grown brand new colors, with strong powers!”

May added, “But with the new powers, she was no match for That Woman, the Dawn imposter and daughter of That Man!”

(That Puppet takes Michi Puppet)

(That Puppet):  Wah, ha, ha!  Evil cackle!  The Queen is mine!   Off I go!

(Pedro Puppet):  NOOOOOOO!!!

(April Puppet):  I _won’t_ give in!  Michi was used, like that!

(Miz-K Puppet):  Maybe so… But we won’t give in.  See my teacher and she’ll give you what you need to know.  Time you went to the _Miz-Hole_!

(April and May):  The _Miz-Hole…_

May narrated, as April changed the scene, “Elsewhere, as they trained, Hyatt was in the hospital, being checked upon, as Yuki visited Dr. Grapé.”

(Doctor Puppet; _April_ ):  I’m afraid she’s dead.  Give some time to bereave the corpse.

(Miyazawa Puppet; _May_ )  No way!  She’ll wake up!  As a doctor of another field of medical discipline, I can tell that this is the strangest case I have ever seen.

(Doctor Puppet):  Prove it!

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Now, watch me!  ABRACA-YUKI!

(Hyatt Puppet woke up)

(Miyazawa Puppet):  TA-DA!

(Hyatt Puppet):  I live again!  Morning already?

Excel laughed, as Yukino growled, “That _really_ wasn’t how it went!”

Hyatt smiled, “I liked it…  So funny, removing some provocative innuendo.”

(Miyazawa Puppet):  I leave her, up to you, doctor.

(Doctor Puppet):  Then, allow me to take her blood for test.  It could be a terminal disease.

May continued, “So, as Hyatt was tested, she was declared _inconclusive_!”

(Scene changes to downtown AKIBA)

(Narue Puppet; _May_ ):  TA-DA!  I’m Narue Nanase!  The celebrity of Akihabara!  I am the greatest dancer alive!

(Tenma Puppet; _April_ ):  I am AM-Net!  My full name is Tenma Tsukamoto!  I came here for _you_ , Narue Android!

(Narue Puppet):  WHAT?  NO!  I’m not an android!

(Tenma Puppet):  Yes, you are!  ACROSS has been looking for your psychopathic skills, for we may control the city!

(Narue Puppet):  NO!  I won’t join!

(Narue Android Puppet; _April_ ):  NOT SO FAST!  Leave her alone!  No one kills Narue Nanase… but me!

(Narue Puppet):  Eep…

May cried, “The Narue Android is going to kill Narue Nanase!  Who will help us?”

(Rachel Puppet; _April_ ):  NARUE-CHAN!

Narue sighed in anger, “Story of my life…”

(May Puppet):  I’ll save you!

(Miyazawa Puppet):  With this device that Rachel Moore gave us, we’ll neutralize Narue Android!

(Narue Android Puppet):  Try me, fool!

April shouted, as May reenacted the scene, “And so, our heroes pressed the button.  But… it only affected Tenma, the cybernetic ACROSS soldier!  But it was all for naught!  Our heroes were no match for the feisty android.  Narue Nanase had to react!”

(Narue Puppet):  NO!

(April):  SOCK!  POW!  THUD!

(Narue Android Puppet):  I’m defeated?  Impossible!

(Narue Android Puppet leaves)

(Narue Android Puppet):  You haven’t seen the last of me!  I’ll remember this!  _Continued swearing~._

May cheered, “YAY!  Narue Nanase was saved!”

April called, “But, at that moment… BOOM!  AHH!”

“AHH!”  May cried, “Yuki, Hyatt, and our wonderful May had been separated.”

Steven sighed, “And they said that _I’m_ arrogant.”

Heather smiled, “But that princess costume is über-hot!”

Roger said, “This is where it gets good.”

Yukino sighed, “Thank god!”

“SHH!!!”

“GAH!”  She yelled, “Okay, okay!”

May called to Yuki, “NO talking, please!”

April sobbed, “No town… Everything… gone forever…”

May said, “But luckily, Yuki and Hyatt were all alone together, minus May!”

April called, “But at that moment, _she_ came.”

(Excel Puppet):  Hatchan!

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Who the fuck are you?

(Hyatt Puppet):  Senior?

May cried out, “But then…”

(Excel Puppet):  I am programmed to kill Yuki!  Excel shall kill, for fun!  Arima will be happy for me!

(Hyatt Puppet):  I remember you!  You’re _not_ Excel!  You’re an android!

(Excel Puppet):  NEGATIVE!  I am… I am…

(Hyatt Puppet):  Holy teacakes!

(Excel Puppet):  System restart.  What is your wish, master?

(Hyatt Puppet):  Power down, robot.

(April):  Bzzz… Shutdown engaged… Excel Unit is now deactivated…

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Hyatt…

(Hyatt Puppet):  I’m so sorry, Miss Yuki.

May then narrated, “But then… as Miyazawa was about to confront her husband.”

(Arima Puppet):  I remember you now… The Excel Excel Robot had failed me.

(Miyazawa Puppet):  How could you?  Why?  Why did you all of a sudden turn on me?  Why?

(May):  BANG!  Yuki falls dead!

(Arima Puppet):  Maybe… Maybe it was for the best.

(Miyazawa Puppet):  I’m… dead… Arima… Why?  May… I’m so sorry…

April continued, “Meanwhile, May was looking around the ACROSS building, looking for Yukino.  As she was praying for Yukino to come to her, it happened.”

(Miyazawa Puppet rose up)

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Huh?  I’m alive?  Whoever it was, _now_ I can exact my revenge on you, Souichiro!

May then said, “All the while, the Kona Force _and_ The Gang faced off against Arima!”

April cried, as the Arima Puppet fought off ALL the puppets, “Arima defeated them all!  Miyuki and Peter were left!

(Miyuki Puppet):  YOU!  How could you?  I’ll make you suffer!

(Peter Puppet):  Dude!  You’re going down!

Peter shouted, “NO WAY!  I didn’t have that accent, because Arima made me mad!”

Farra snapped, “Is _that_ why?”

(Arima Puppet):  Too late!

(May):  CRASH!

(Miyuki Puppet):  You… This isn’t over!

(Peter Puppet):  I hate you…

April narrated, “Before Yukino and May confronted the evil Arima… April, the dark one, confronted That Woman, for _all_ the marbles, in which the prize was Queen Michi!”

(May):  PA-SHHH!  PA-SHHH!  POWERFUL BEAMS!

(April Puppet):  You cannot win!

(That Puppet):  I will have my win!  Prepare for the agony of _de-feet_!  Stenchy Feet Attack!

(April Puppet):  AHH!  Athlete’s Foot!  I’ve failed!

(Pedro Puppet):  Not for long!

(Michael Puppet):  Yes!   I shall win and play _Tea Party_ with The Miz!  But first, let’s combine our powers!

(Miranda Puppet; _April, in a British accent_ ):  Time to fall to the heroes, o bleeding foot woman.

April held up Miz-K’s outsiders, Butch and Cassidy, and April, and shouted, “In a combined strength… That Woman fell!”

(That Puppet):  AAH!!!  See you in the next puppet show!

(May):  KABOOM!

Miranda smiled, “Not how I remembered, but--.”

Shizuo shouted, “How long will this take?  I’m getting bored… and pissed off!!!”

May called, “One more act!”

April narrated, “This could be the end…”

May called, “But as Miyazawa was about to shoot, the very talented May appeared and knocked some sense into him!”

(May Puppet):  POW!  KAPOW!  WHAM!  That will teach you to hurt Yuki!

(Miyazawa Puppet):  Oh, May!  You saved me!

(Arima Puppet):  You little bitch!  How dare you?

(May Puppet):  Yuki!  Shoot him now!  Save Arima!

(Arima Puppet):  Shoot her!!!

(May Puppet):  YUKI!

Shizuo shouted, “GET ON WITH IT, GOD DAMN IT!!!”

“SHH!!!”

Dan cried, “SHUT UP!”

May called, “Be patient!  In fact…”

(May):  BANG!

(Arima Puppet):  No… I… have… failed… Urk!  Dead.

(Miyazawa Puppet):  WAH!  My husband is gone!  But now, at least peace has been restored.

(May Puppet):  Yuki…

(Miyazawa Puppet hugged May Puppet)

(Hyatt Puppet):  I’m so sorry for everything, Miss Haruka.

(May Puppet):  I forgive you.  I _am_ mad at you for lying to me… but all is forgiven.

(April and May):  HURRAY!

Everyone was applauding, except for Shizuo, Hyatt, and Yukino.

May smiled and said, “And so… Yukino, May, and Hyatt lived happily ever after… or, at least, until something else happened.”

April said, “ _To be continued!  Dot-dot-dot!_ ”

May and April bowed, as everyone applauded.  Shizuo wasn’t amused, Hyatt was already dead, halfway in the end, and Miyazawa fainted, after seeing the whole thing.

“Why?”  She groaned, “May… How can she…?”

That night, May was sleeping with Hyatt, as Miyazawa and Narue were sleeping in, at Nanase’s new apartment.  She left out a note:  
_Dear May,_  
If you get this, I’m at another apartment.  I don’t mind, since you and Hyatt wanted to reconnect.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Love, Yukino

As Yukino was sleeping, she thought, “May… I wonder why she glowed.  She saved me, before I shot Arima… But… But why?  Where did she get it?”

She fell asleep and said, “Ah, who knows…  Maybe May had a one-shot power.”

_Don’t~… You~… Believe it!_

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Miyazawa came out of Narue’s apartment, feeling relaxed.

“Wow… Best sleep ever,” she smiled, “I bet I can visit her again, tonight.”

But then…

**AAH!!!**

“MAY!”

Miyazawa rushed in her own apartment and found May, holding a huge box.  May already opened it, showing the contents inside.  May was crying, as Hyatt was shocked.

“What is it?”  Miyazawa cried, “Why are you crying?”

May pointed at the box.  Inside… there was a mannequin.  The mannequin had a ponytail, with long dark blue hair, and is wearing a pink dress.  May was crying, because the mannequin looked like Dawn.

“It… It’s Dawn…” she wept.

Miyazawa looked down and saw it.  She was completely shocked.  She turned to May and asked, “Who delivered it to you?”

May held up the slip.  Yukino took it and read it:  
_To: Haruka; From: the malls of Plas-City – Contents: one (1) display mannequin_

A note was there, handwritten:  
_May_  
I know you know this girl, and I hope you could awake her.  I’ll be fine.  Take care of her, since Yolei’s bad people did this to her.  
From, April

“April?!”  She gasped.

May was right.  The mannequin _was_ Dawn.  But why?

**_And thus we begin Season Three of “The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May”.  
Stay tuned!_ **

Meanwhile, Miz-K was relaxing in the sun, drinking a tall frosty root beer.

He was humming his theme song, as he was resting in a beach chair.

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _Miz-K Takase is taking a break, after the 52 chapters shown.  He deserves, at least 4 vacations a year (Union rules – Not Proven).  He’ll return in Series 3._


End file.
